Newlyweds
by bluegirl-783
Summary: It's just after the coronation, and everyone is still getting used to the new royal newlyweds, and that includes the newlyweds themselves! A time of 'firsts' for Clarisse and Joe!
1. Celebrations

_Author's Note: I wasn't sure whether this story was going to work, but it seems that it might! I had writer's block after the last story, but I really wanted to write... just couldn't think!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

There was an awed silence as the newly crowned Queen of Genovia walked down through the guard of honour, sceptre in one hand and orb in the other, and she almost laughed at the awed expressions on the faces of her guests. She had never imagined she was actually be Queen of Genovia… she knew had been going to happen, but she couldn't believe it had! She vaguely wondered how her grandmother was feeling…

Meanwhile, Clarisse, now former Queen of Genovia, was watching her granddaughter's progress with a mixture of feelings- happiness, that Mia was finally on the throne, and no one would be able to take (or threaten to take) it away from her; relief, that it was no longer her on the throne; a tinge of sadness that her son, Mia's father, wasn't here to witness this; and even more nostalgia- she had been either Queen Consort or Queen for most of her adult life, and it was a little hard to believe that it was all over… suddenly she wondered what she was going to do now…

However, a smile began blossoming on her lips as someone stepped next to her, and took her hand in theirs, and she looked over at him with a radiant smile… it wouldn't be so hard to imagine what she was going to do now just as long as Joseph, her husband of a week, was involved in every way.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly after he stepped up to join her, squeezing her hand tenderly, and she smiled radiantly over at him.

"I'm fine… I'm so happy for her," she looked again at Mia who, now that she had handed the orb and sceptre to someone, was walking over to meet the members of parliament in the corner.

"It feels a little strange, I'll admit… especially when he took the crown off… but I'm fine…" she trailed off as her eyes inexplicably filled with tears as it suddenly hit her. In a matter of a week, she had married the love of her life, and she was no longer Queen of Genovia… she was free… Joseph smiled softly at her, realising that it had all just hit her.

"Come with me," Joe murmured into her ear as he, a hand on her back, guided her discreetly out of the ballroom to no fanfare- everyone else was too busy looking at Mia.

As soon as they were outside, Clarisse leant against the wall opposite the ballroom and tried to remember if she had a handkerchief in her pocket, before Joseph silently pulled his out of his pocket, and tenderly wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She smiled apologetically at him once he was done.

"Thank you… I don't know why I did that…."

"It's been an incredibly big week for you- first we got married, and then this…" he waved his hand back towards the closed doors of the ballroom. "It's understandable that you're a little overwhelmed with what has happened… I'm still a little bemused myself!"

"I just really haven't had the chance to process everything… I guess I'm still trying to get over that night…" Clarisse said softly as she looked at her hands for a moment, and Joseph lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes.

"You have to forget about that- we're happily married now, and what happened before was just… you playing hard to get," he teased, and she chuckled along with him, feeling better and less overwhelmed with emotion. He had always seemed to make her feel better when she was down…

"Feeling better?" he asked after a moment, his brown eyes full of concern, and she had to smile warmly at him.

"Yes, thank you… I think we'd better get back inside before someone notices we're missing!"

They were just about to turn around to back into the ballroom when Mia's clear and happy voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Too late- you two are so busted!"

"Mia!" Clarisse chided gently, but she wasn't at all upset about it, as Mia grinned at them. The girl was only 21, but she suddenly looked so grown up and radiant, particularly with the crown on her head. It took Joseph a few seconds to remember that she was now Queen of Genovia before he quickly bowed to her.

"Your Majesty," he said formally, but neither Clarisse nor Mia could mistake the fond note in his voice, and Clarisse realised that she had to curtsey to Mia. She was just about to but Mia held up her hand as Charlotte stepped out into the hallway with them.

"I don't want you to do that, Grandma… you're still a Queen as well!"

"No, I want to pay my respects you- after all, you are now the new Queen of Genovia."

Mia looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright, but only this once… after this, I don't want either of you having to do that again," she looked from Clarisse to Joe, who both smiled at her.

Clarisse looked at Joseph for a moment, who smiled encouragingly at her, before she gave her granddaughter, and Queen, a curtsey. Mia watched her with tears in her eyes- it meant more to her than Clarisse would ever know.

"My goodness, I haven't done one of them in years! Thank goodness I don't have to do it again!" she joked lightly once she stood up again. "I don't think my knees would appreciate me doing it again!"

"Neither would mine- I would have to pick you up!" Joseph joked, and narrowly missed an affectionate swat from Clarisse. "Anyway, what are you doing out here, Mia? I'm sure that there would be a lot of people wanting to speak to you in the ballroom."

"I actually came out to find Grandma- it's time for me to go out to the balcony, and I don't think it would be the same if I didn't go out onto the balcony with you," Mia said shyly to Clarisse as Joe and Charlotte secretly applauded the decision.

Clarisse, on the other hand, looked surprised and embarrassed.

"I don't think you need me out there with you, Mia. Today is your coronation day, and it should be all about you… I had mine a long time ago…"

"You forget that you're a big part of my life, and if it hadn't been for you and Joe coming to San Francisco to meet me, and supported me like you have over the years, I doubt that I would have been ready for this…"

"Nonsense," Clarisse said briskly, trying to hide the emotions that were welling up inside her again as she looked at Mia- she was so much like Phillipe… "You would have made it, no matter what!"

"Nevertheless, I'm not going out there unless you're with me… this is your day as well as mine, and since it's my day, I'm giving the orders around here!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Clarisse said jokingly, throwing an amused look at Joseph before following her granddaughter back inside. She herself didn't understand why Mia was so insistent, but…

Joseph waited patiently in the ballroom, chatting with young Lord Devereaux as well as Mia's mother and stepfather, before Clarisse and Mia came back in- Mia was looking rather pleased with herself, and Clarisse was looking rather flushed.

"What happened?" he asked as they joined them, and she smiled rather absently at him, still trying to get around what had happened on the balcony. While Mia had stepped up to the balcony confidently, a warm smile lighting up her features, Clarisse had stood back for a moment to allow her to receive all the attention…

After a few minutes, Mia turned and smiled encouragingly at Clarisse, a signal for her to step forward. Clarisse had almost been blown away (literally) by the amount of noise that had met her when she had stepped up to the balcony, but she had managed to hide her surprise by smiling and waving calmly. After a moment, she turned to look at Mia, but instead of standing beside her, Mia was standing a few steps back, grinning cheekily at her.

"Grandma was rather surprised at how popular she is," Mia quipped with another cheeky smile, before disappearing through the crowd to talk to more of her guests as Joe grinned at his wife.

"Really?"

"Yes… didn't you hear the noise increase from in here? That was when I was stepping up to the balcony, and I'm not being modest!" Clarisse joked, finally recovering from her surprise, before looking towards the waiting parliamentarians with a soft sigh. "Well, it's time to go and do my duty for my country…"

"Have fun… I'll stay here," Joseph volunteered with an easy grin. Clarisse could deal with all those men without him there… but he was disconcerted to see her giving him a sly grin.

"Oh no, Mr Bonnell… I'm not going to let you out of it that easily! It's time that the members met my husband officially… besides, you're supposed to be escorting me everywhere, remember?"

"That's right… alright, I'll come," Joe pretended to heave a heavy sigh, as if it bothered him, but it secretly didn't… although he didn't like most of the parliament (having seen the way they treated Clarisse over the years), he was proud to have Clarisse on his arm…

00000

There was supposed to be an informal lunch, but it was cancelled when it became clear that Mia was still busy greeting guests.

"I'll see you both later!" she managed to call out to Clarisse and Joe as they left the ballroom- Mia in one direction, and them in the other.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked as they headed towards the stairs, and Clarisse laughed.

"Honestly darling, I just want to get changed out of these clothes, go for a walk in the garden, and then have a nap… I'm that exhausted! What about you? I'm sure that Scott will need you to consult with over security details or the like…"

"No, I've already told Scott that I'm unavailable for the day as my wife might need me!" Clarisse laughed even harder at his response as she looped her arm through his. "Besides, I've retired from security and all that mess…!"

"But that's still not going to stop you from helping out on occasion, is it?"

"No… but only in emergencies, and that's the truth!"

"Hmmm… so, are you going to accompany me out into the garden, then?"

"Of course, where else would I be? I just need to get out of this suit…"

Less than ten minutes later, they exited out of the palace via a secret doorway, and Joseph looked back at it for a moment in amusement.

"I never knew that you had a secret entranceway from your suite to the garden!"

"It was quite perfect for me, just in case I ever wanted to sneak out of the palace and go walking in the garden without company… not that I ever did it with you," she added hastily as Joseph raised an eyebrow in her direction, but the impish smile playing on the edges of her mouth told him that she had probably tried it with him as well.

"I don't believe that… I think you may have tried it when I was on duty, didn't you?"

"No," Clarisse said lightly, but the smile was growing wider, and Joe knew her well enough to know that she was fibbing.

"Oh really…" Joe pretended to walk menacingly towards her, a teasing smile on his face, and she chuckled as he put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his lips. She giggled harder as he tickled her, and he knew that he almost had her. "So… did you?"

"Alright, alright, I did try it with you a couple of times…" she finally burst out laughing, unable to resist him. "But I only did it a few times during the early years… I never did it when I realised that you didn't like it… although I was sorely tempted…" she teased, and he laughed.

"Okay, I forgive you for that… so, how many secret passages are there in the palace?" he asked as he let her go, and took her hand in his as they began walking towards the rows of roses.

"Quite a few… the boys discovered most of them, and Phillipe then showed me, but there were a few that I discovered on my own… and this was one of them…"

"Are you going to show me them?"

"Maybe…" she said coyly, giving him a sideways glance before grinning and then bending down to smell her roses.

"Mmmm… I'm looking forward to spending a lot more time out here… sometimes being inside all the time gets so tedious, and I sometimes just needed to break out… and there are some awfully special memories out here…"

She blushed as she glanced towards the pagoda, and then back at Joseph before he guided her down there, and they sat close together on the seat. She looked around her appreciatively for a moment, before turning to Joseph with a curious look.

"I've been wondering about something, Joseph… was this where you actually planned on proposing to me? I know I didn't react exactly as I should have, but was this the ideal place?"

"Yes. I know how much you love your garden, and I figured that this was the place… However, I really hadn't thought too far ahead until the words came out of my mouth, and I realised that it was a terrible time and a terrible place… you were so stressed and concerned about Mia, and you didn't have a chance to think about it at all… Although you certainly made me wait for your answer," he grinned at her, and she cringed at the thought of the two weeks she had had to mull over her answer.

"I did love you doing it here," she said softly, rubbing her hand on his cheek for a long moment. "I always wanted to be proposed to in the garden… I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to make a decision, and then I made the wrong one…"

"You didn't, my love," Joseph said intensely, taking both her hands in his and squeezing warmly. "I've had time to think about it, and I now realise that you didn't make the wrong decision- you needed to make the decision that would suit you and Mia, no one else."

"But I didn't take you into consideration, which still hurts me now thinking about it!"

"You don't need to worry about that anymore… everything worked out in the end…" he trailed off as he kissed her hand, and she smiled lovingly at him.

"I don't deserve you… you're such a kind and loving man…"

"You do deserve me," he said, looking her directly in the eyes. "You deserve so much more than you were given by His Majesty… he didn't love you as much as…"

"You love me," Clarisse finished softly, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll admit that I didn't love him as much as I love you… the love of my life," she whispered the last words, and he pulled her close to kiss her.

There was a slight pause as they held hands and looked around the garden, before Clarisse thought of something else.

"I wonder what Phillipe would have thought… I know he would have been proud of Mia today, but I wonder what he thought about us…"

"Darling, we both know what your son would have thought about us… Hey," he said with a laugh, suddenly remembering something.

"He was on my back for years trying to get me to marry you eventually! He got even worse after Rupert got sick!"

"Yes, he could be persistent," Clarisse smiled fondly, also remembering something that Phillipe had told her. "He always told me that I was crazy if I ever turned you down, and he would shake me if I had! But yes, we both know what he would have said…"

"About time!" they said in unison, before bursting into laughter.

"Phillipe was smarter than I realised," Clarisse said reflectively after a moment, thinking of the tall, brown haired, brown eyed young man who had been her baby, and the other person (after Joseph) who knew her very well.

"He was such a great boy…."

"Yes, and he also had a great sense of humour… I can't count the times I came across the pair of you laughing at something, or him teasing you…"

"I can recall that you two had some good jokes between the pair of you… the times he used to pull pranks on you… I had to tell him off several times, but he didn't care!"

"I'm glad you defended me, but it definitely didn't stop with the pranks. I think I was the only one he ever tried it on!"

"True," Clarisse smiled fondly, as memories of Phillipe suddenly flooded her, and her eyes filled with tears again. Joseph silently pulled her close to him for a moment, allowing her to calm down, and she smiled at him after a moment, wiping the few tears that had spilled onto her cheeks away. "He was always so very fond of you."

"I was very fond of your son as well… not only was he good, kind and loving- just like his mother," he added in an undertone as she blushed. "But he genuinely adored you, and he always managed to make you laugh, even when you had a bad day," Joseph finished softly.

"He did," Clarisse said with a slight smile, looking out onto her flowers for a moment, before looking back at him. "But he wasn't the only one who made me laugh, or cheered me up when I needed it… you were, and still continue to do that, including today…"

"I don't mind doing that… I hate to see you down or sad- I much prefer seeing your lovely smile…" he said bashfully, and she giggled slightly before he hugged her again.

"Well, I don't think I'll be sad too often," she whispered into his shoulder, and his arms tightened around her. "I don't have a reason to be sad anymore…"

"So," he began after they broke apart. "Are you ready for that nap now? I know I am!" he joked as he stood up and stretched, before holding out his hand to her. She laughed and took the proffered hand, standing up happily.

00000

It was several hours later when Clarisse opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering why she was lying down, cuddled up next to Joseph, when it was still afternoon… She glanced over and smiled at Joseph- he looked so peaceful asleep, and she was sorely tempted to lean over and kiss him, but she didn't want to wake him. She then realised why they were having a nap- the coronation ball was that evening, and it was guaranteed to be another long evening. She squinted over Joseph's shoulder to his digital clock, sitting on his bedside cabinet, and gasped, sitting straight up on the bed- it was just after five o'clock, and they had to be ready for their entrance at 6:45, before Mia's entrance at seven.

"Joseph… Joseph?" she gently touched him on the shoulder, hating to wake him up, but it was important that they started getting ready. "Joseph sweetheart, it's time to get up…"

"Really?" he murmured sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "I thought it seemed like only a few minutes ago when we went to sleep… why are you panicking?" he asked as he sat up and wove his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Clarisse sank back into his warm embrace for a moment, forgetting the world around them, before realising why she was panicking.

"It's after five, and we're supposed to be ready to make our entrance at 6:45!"

"Oh, that's right… and you need to have an hour long shower," he joked as she hopped off the bed and threw him a mock disgusted look as she walked towards her wardrobe to collect her shower belongings. She had thankfully already decided on what she was going to wear, but she still needed time to dress and decide what jewellery she wanted to wear.

"It's alright for you, all you need to do to look handsome is put on your tuxedo… it takes me quite a bit longer to make me look even halfway decent!"

"I think you might be exaggerating… you always look beautiful!"

"Thank you," Clarisse paused on her way to the bathroom, and smiled gently at him. "But it does take me a while to look as beautiful as you seem to think I am!"

"You are beautiful, and you look just as beautiful without all that junk," he waved to her makeup in her arms. "I don't know what you're worrying about!"

"I knew I married you for a reason," Clarisse walked over and dropped a kiss onto his head. "You give such lovely compliments…"

"Which is the truth," he patted her hand before she smiled and disappeared into the bathroom

000

An hour later, Joseph found himself dressed and waiting patiently for his wife in the living room. He glanced at his watch again and grinned- even though she had been in a panic about running out of time, they were still ahead of time (although only just), and he had to wonder what she was doing…

He walked over to her closed dressing room door, and gently tapped on the door.

"Clarisse, darling? We're going to be late… are you ever going to come out of there?" he joked and Clarisse, who was standing in front of the full length mirror, checking herself one more time, chuckled softly to herself. Joseph had yet to understand how important it was to look exactly right.

"I'll be right out!" she called in reply as she looked at herself critically one more time. She was wearing a brand new dress- a royal blue silk dress with a light material sheath covering her arms and shoulders, and the skirt flowed down onto the floor. She was wearing very little jewellery, besides her wedding ring, except pearls at her ears and throat as well as her tiara- Mia was having her own made, and she insisted that Clarisse keep hers. She was afraid that she looked a little plain- most of the women who attended these functions were literally dripping with jewels- but she preferred to remain as simple as possible.

She shyly opened the door slowly and, to her surprise, found Joseph sitting on the bed, waiting for her to emerge.

"Well?" she asked shyly, looking down at her feet for a moment, surprised at how she felt. She usually didn't feel so shy about emerging from her dressing room in a dress, but this was different… she wanted to look beautiful for Joseph…

There was a long silence before Joseph walked over to her, and gently tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. The dress brought out the colour of her eyes perfectly.

"Beautiful… absolutely beautiful," was all he said before he kissed her long and lovingly. She was blushing deeply when she pulled away from him.

"I don't know why I'm so shy around you now… but I just wanted to look beautiful for you… You don't think that I'm dressed too plainly?"

"No, I don't… you're the one that always seems to capture all the attention in the ballroom, and that's even when all the women are wearing expensive jewellery! You always look beautiful to me."

"Most of the outfits I've worn over the years have been for you…" she said softly, and he smiled as he touched her cheek gently.

"I know they were…" he said quietly before he kissed her hand. "Now, hadn't we be going? I'm sure that most of the guests will be there already!"

000

By the time they got downstairs, the double doors to the ballroom were closed and, in the empty silence of the hall, Clarisse could hear the faint murmur of people talking inside.

"I suppose they would all be in there by now," she said, surprised to realise that she was feeling nervous. It was ridiculous, she told herself sternly, as she had been doing this for many years, and mostly alone. But she knew that she wasn't nervous for herself, but nervous on Joseph's behalf- although most of the guests were from out of town, there were still enough parliamentarians there to make her nervous.

She knew that their first real hurdle would be the upcoming state dinner to celebrate Mia's coronation, but she wanted everything to go perfectly tonight- not only for Mia, but for Joseph as well. She trembled a little at the thought that people might not like Joseph, or understand why she loved him so much…

"Are you alright?" he asked solicitously, having felt her tremble slightly.

"I'm fine… Just a little nervous going in here… this is my first time not as Queen," she smiled over at him. She wouldn't tell him what she had been thinking, but he was looking at her through narrowed eyes.

He could tell that she had been thinking something else, but there was some movement from inside, so now wasn't the time to ask her about it.

"I know you're fibbing to me, Mrs Bonnell, but I don't have time to get it out of you now… I will later, though," he growled fondly at her.

"How fortunate for me," she returned pertly, before another thought struck her. "By the way," she said quickly as she heard the thump of the cane inside the ballroom. "You don't mind if I'm called by my title as Queen tonight, rather than as your wife? I would much prefer no entrance, and as Mrs Bonnell, but Mia's had another one of her ideas… she sprung it on me this morning, and I didn't think of it until now…"

"Not at all," Joe put his arm around her shoulders for a quick reassuring squeeze before pulling away. "Mia told me all about it yesterday, and I thoroughly approve… Shall I step back, as per usual?" he joked, and she gripped his arm tighter.

"Don't you dare… this is where you belong now, as you always should have been…"

"Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, and her husband Mr Joseph Bonnell!" came the booming voice from inside, and the doors opened reveal a big crowd of curious guests.

"Here we go," Joseph murmured under his breath as they stepped forward together, and Clarisse couldn't resist laughing at him as they walked inside, and headed towards the position next to Sebastian Motez and his wife.

"That entrance was almost as bad as our wedding reception entrance," he muttered under his breath, so only Clarisse could hear him, and she laughed again as a waiter stopped near them with a tray of champagne glasses. She took two off the tray, and handed him one of them.

"You did well, darling, and I couldn't have imagined coming in with anyone but you… oh, here's Mia!"

Clarisse had never felt as proud as she did when Mia, radiant in a pale pink dress and tiara, walked proudly into the ballroom. She literally radiated elegance and confidence, and Clarisse was, for a moment, reminded so much of Phillipe while Joseph was reminded of Clarisse herself.

"Well done," she said encouragingly as soon as Mia came near them. "You did a good job today… and you look beautiful…"

"I'm not the only one who looks beautiful, Grandma," Mia managed to slip in before the music began to play, and Sebastian arrived for his first dance ever with the new Queen.

Clarisse and Joseph watched proudly as Sebastian led Mia expertly around the dance floor in a waltz, and Mia looked very relaxed as the two of them chatted. After the dance had finished, Nicholas was there to get the next dance, and Joseph turned to Clarisse with a smile.

"Would you care to dance with me, Mrs Bonnell?"

"Yes I would, Mr Bonnell," Clarisse smiled in return, but they both felt very self conscious as he led her out onto the dance floor, well aware of the number of eyes on them.

"You would have thought that they would have had enough staring last week," Clarisse said after a moment as they got into the rhythm of the music and, as usual, Clarisse forgot about everything when she was in his arms… he was such a wonderful dancer, and she loved dancing with him…

"We're still a novelty to them… after being in hiding for over thirty years, they need a little time to get used to the fact that we're together… but, I have to admit, I'm not used to being stared at like a celebrity!"

"It won't be that often from now on… and that's a promise!"

"Really?" Joseph looked at her with raised eyebrows, and she nodded firmly

"Yes… we're going to enjoy our marriage out of the spotlight!"

000

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by in moments as both the present and past Queens were on the dance floor for most of the evening while Joseph and Nicholas looked proudly on. Whenever she didn't have several dances in a row, Clarisse gravitated towards Joseph and, much to the disgust of some of the parliamentarians who were still very fond of Viscount Mabrey, she stayed close to him as they went around chatting to guests together.

"I can see that there are some men that are annoyed that you seem literally glued to my side," Joseph joked as he led her out onto the dance floor for another dance later in the evening.

"I can't help that… you're just too irresistible, and I don't want any other woman getting their eyes on you," Clarisse joked happily in return as they began dancing, and Joe chuckled.

"Are you jealous, my darling?"

"Yes, a little… you are a very handsome man, and I know that there would be plenty of women who would love to have you escorting them anywhere!"

"Well, it's too bad for them… I wouldn't pay any attention to any of them anyway, as there's only one woman that matters to me, and I'm dancing with her right now! I should be jealous of how many men want to dance with you!"

"Now I feel better… and you don't have to be jealous- you are by the far the best dancer around, and you're the only one I want to dance with," Clarisse said with a warm smile.

After the dance was over, Clarisse looked around with pleasure as she realise that no one else was waiting to dance with her… she was free now, and she suddenly felt rather tired.

"What time is it?" she asked as they walked toward the double doors leading out onto the ballroom, and he squinted at his watch.

"11:30… why, are you a little tired?"

"Yes, but I'm hoping that the air will wake me up…"

They stepped out onto the balcony and, leaning on the rail, stared up at the star filled night sky.

"What a beautiful night," Clarisse said after a moment as he put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned her head against him. "It's been such a perfect day, and I'm glad that Mia had such a wonderful day…"

"There you are!" came a cry from behind them, and they turned to see Mia standing in the doorway, grinning at them. "I was wondering where you were, but then Charlotte told me this was where you used to retreat when you'd had enough of dancing and socialising!"

"We'll have to find a new hiding place," Joe muttered under his breath before they turned to smile at Mia. "But why aren't you still in there, being belle of the ball? It is your night, you know."

"Co-bell of the ball… I think your wife was also the belle of the ball as well! Anyway, I just wanted to come and see you before you sneak out like you did at your wedding reception… I just wanted to thank you for everything. You guys, as well as Mom and Lily, have been such wonderful support over the years, and I don't think I could have got as far as this without your support… I just wish Dad could have been here to see this…"

"He would have been very proud of you," Joseph said gruffly as he pulled away from Clarisse for a moment to give her a hug. "We were very proud of you… I was watching you as you were being crowned, and I couldn't help but think back to what you were like when you were fifteen…"

"Gosh, how can you bring that up now?" Mia cringed slightly at the memory, but Joe only grinned before continuing.

"You were very young then, Mia, and I was just thinking about how much you've grown and matured then… you are very much like your father in a lot of ways, but you are also very much like your grandmother as well!"

He looked proudly from granddaughter to grandmother, both of whom were smiling a little tearfully at each other, and then at him.

"Thank you… but now you guys don't need to worry about me anymore, I'll be fine!"

"No matter what you say, we're still going to be here," Clarisse said warmly as she stepped forward and hugged her. "You're not going to go through this alone!"

"Thank you… but you guys deserve all the happiness in the world, and I know that you're going to get it all from each other. You know, I never realised that you had had a secret romance over the years, but when I found out about it, I thought it was wonderful… and you two are so cute together!"

"Cute?" Joe repeated, looking at Clarisse in consternation for a moment. "How can anyone find us cute?"

"Because you are… anyway, now you've got the chance to enjoy the first few weeks of your married life as newlyweds…"

Just then, there was a noise from behind her, and they turned to see Nicholas grinning bashfully from the doorway before walking slowly towards them.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked and she grinned at Clarisse and Joe for a moment, and then nodded and giggled.

"I'd love to… see you both tomorrow…" she turned back to grin at them for a moment, and was then led by the hand back into the ballroom. They silently watched them disappear, and then Clarisse looked at Joseph.

"Newlyweds… that's what we are…" she said after a moment, realising that it was true… they really were 'newly married'.

"Yes, and we're going to have some good fun settling down now that all the excitement is over…."

"There's still plenty more firsts for us…" she said softly as he took her hand in his.

"Yes, and I'm going to ask, for the first time, would you like to go home now?"

"Home," she repeated softly, almost in tears that they were going home together…. "Yes, I would love to… especially as it's with you!"


	2. First Week Anniversary

_Author's Note: I can't believe that the first chapter took so long to write, and I wrote this chapter in an afternoon! Wow! Thank you for the reviews... they help a lot!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me- it belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot_

Clarisse opened her eyes and, for a moment, as she gazed at the ceiling, she wondered what was on the agenda for that day. She felt as though she had been on high speed for the past month, and her mind was racing as she tried to remember if there was anything that she needed to be doing… Happily, however, she realised that her mind was a complete blank, and that was for one reason- she was no longer Queen of Genovia!

She sighed happily and turned over in bed to greet her husband but, to her surprise, she found his side ruffled but empty.

"Joseph?" she called tentatively as she sat up in bed, pulling the covers up as she went, and fluffed up her pillows again. "Joseph?"

"I'm here," he said calmly, and she looked up to see him coming in from the living room, clad in his bathrobe, and carrying a tray laden with cups and saucers, as well as a plate of toast. "Where do you think I went? Did you think I ran away?" he teased as he placed the tray on the bed next to her, and sat down on the other side of the tray.

She shrugged shyly and blushed as she reached for her cup of tea he handed her… but he wouldn't let it go.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" he asked teasingly, and she looked up to see him staring at her, eyes sparkling with mischief, and she had to laugh.

"Of course… good morning, darling," she said as she leant over and kissed him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Good morning, sweetheart… now you can have your tea," he said, handing her the cup, and she wrinkled her nose affectionately at him.

"Thank you so much…" she tried to be sarcastic, but she couldn't help but smile openly at him as she sipped her tea.

"So, did you think I ran away?" he asked as he leant back on his pillows and sipped his tea, still looking at her. "You can tell me…" he gave her gentle look, and she glanced away for a moment before looking back at him, and heaving a sigh.

"Well… this may sound rather ridiculous to you, but it's still a surprise that I can wake up in the morning and see that my husband is still here," she said, blushing slightly.

"When I was married to Rupert, if he… well, I usually found myself waking up alone in the morning, which was rather pathetic… I spent most of my married life in a separate bedroom to my husband, and it's just that I still get surprised when I wake up and find you here. I'm getting used to it, but whenever you're not here, I remember what Rupert used to do…"

He shifted the tray further down the bed and moved over so that they were sitting very close together, and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not ridiculous, and it's pathetic that he left during the night, while you were asleep, but I promise that I won't do that to you… I've wanted to be married to you for so long that I can't even bear to be apart from you for an hour…" he finished softly as he softly kissed her hair.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him gently, and he was suddenly reminded of something he had been thinking about last night before he had gone to sleep.

"I don't know whether you realise it or not, but have you thought about how much has gone on in the past month here at the palace… and most especially in the last fortnight?"

"Hmm… what do you mean? I've thought it's been very quiet around here," she said jokingly as she accepted a piece of toast from the proffered plate, and sat back on her pillows.

"Let me see… Mia graduated from college and came back here to continue her training, but then Viscount Mabrey hit the accelerator on your plans to slowly ease her onto the throne…."

"Yes, and the antics that he and his nephew put her through… goodness, I was ready to kill that man after what he put her through!"

"And you too… you would have had to wait in line to kill him, madam… no one tries to hurt or manipulate my girl and get away with it!" He gave her a quick, one armed hug and she chuckled softly.

"Alright… and then your proposal, and the worst decision I have ever made… I still can't believe that I jumped the wrong way…"

"We're not going to worry about that all now," Joseph said easily, determined that Clarisse shouldn't suffer any more guilt over what had happened between them. It was over, and they were together…

"And then the wedding… our wedding," she added with a tender smile, touching his face gently with her hand. "The happiest day in my life…"

"Mine too," he returned, pressing her hand against his cheek for a moment before letting go, and continuing their reminiscing. "And the short honeymoon… maybe we could have a longer one soon… and then yesterday… I think we're going to need have a long, long break after that!"

"I agree," Clarisse laughed easily. "I'm just getting exhausted thinking about what we did!"

"But you did more than any one else… you were planning a wedding _and _a coronation, as well as running a country… you can be an awfully determined woman…"

"I just kept my head down," Clarisse said modestly. "But the two days before the wedding were a nightmare… I doubt I can remember one sensible thing I did during that time!"

"We're not going to worry about that anymore," Joseph said firmly as he turned over and reached into the bedside cabinet drawer.

"By the way, I've also realised that it has been exactly a week since we got married, so I figured that I should get you a present for the first week of our marriage…"

He turned back around to face her, and handed her a black velvet jewel box with a flourish. She stared at it for a moment, tears filling her eyes, before she looked at him with a wide smile.

"Joseph… I don't know what to say…" she trailed off as Joseph chuckled- he loved surprising her, and he was planning on doing it more often.

"Just open the present, and then you'll know what to say!" he advised her wisely, and she laughed as she slowly opened the box, and gasped when she saw what was inside.

Sitting in the box were a pair of lovely diamond drop earrings- he had spent almost half of his savings on them, but they were worth it.

"These are so beautiful… I love them… but, more importantly, I love you!" she cried delightedly, leaning over to kiss him happily on the lips before she hopped off the bed and ran to her dressing table mirror to put them in.

"They look so lovely… what do you think?" she turned and looked at him, and he smiled.

"I knew they were you the moment I saw them in the store…"

"Thank you," she said softly before a mysterious smile blossomed on her lips, and she walked back towards the bed, and bent over her bed side cabinet.

"This is for you," she said as she handed him a neatly wrapped silver package, and Joseph was genuinely surprised.

"When did you do this?" he asked as he kept looking from the package to her, and back again, and she smiled as she sat back in bed with him, leaning her cheek against his shoulder for a moment.

"I had the time… aren't you going to see what's inside?"

He slowly unwrapped the present, and opened the box where, to his surprise, there were a pair of gold cuff links sitting there.

"Have a closer look at them," she murmured softly into his ear, and he lifted one of them up to see… his initials engraved on them.

"They were my father's," she said calmly as he continued to stare at them in astonishment. "I could have bought you a brand new pair, but I thought that this might be more special… goodness knows what I'm going to do for our first wedding anniversary," she laughed easily.

"But, even though I wasn't close to my father, these meant a lot to me, and I wanted you to have them," she finished simply as he continued to look at them in awe.

After a moment, he managed to recover enough to look at her, and she was touched to see tears in his eyes.

"They mean a lot to you, and you gave them to me?" he asked hoarsely, and she nodded as she put an arm around his shoulders. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything, darling… I love you, and this is what I wanted to give you…"

"Thank you, Clarisse… I will cherish them," he said honestly as he put the box on his bedside table, and put the tray onto the floor, before turning to her with a smile. "I love them, and I love you…."

He began kissing her sweetly and passionately and, for a while, everything else was forgotten… they were in a world of their own…

0

It was quite a while later when they managed to collect themselves again, but Joseph took the box with the cuff links off the table and stared at them again in awe.

"You know, you should have given them to me last night, and I could have worn them!" he joked easily as they leant up against the headboard.

"You'll have another opportunity to wear them out- the state dinner… our first state dinner as a couple!"

"And I thought last night was bad enough!" Joe joked, and Clarisse joined in the laughter.

After they calmed down, Clarisse looked down at her wedding ring for a moment, suddenly thoughtful. It didn't seem like a week… it only seemed like yesterday that the Archbishop had pronounced them man and wife…

"I can't believe it's been a week already," she said quietly, almost to herself, and Joe chuckled as he hugged her.

"Yes, it's rather unbelievable… everything has happened so quickly, there hasn't been a chance for us to actually settle down… I suppose that's what Mia meant when she said last night that it was time for us to enjoy the first few weeks as 'newly weds'…"

"I think we've already begun enjoying ourselves… these were the first presents we gave each other… as husband and wife, that is!"

"Yes, but these aren't the first presents we've actually given each other, have we? Don't you remember that we've given each other so many presents over the years?"

"Yes... but can you remember the first time you gave me a gift?"

"Do I ever!" Joe laughed as he remembered the time in particular. "I thought I was going to get fired for giving my Queen a present!"

"You weren't giving the Queen a present, you were giving your friend a present, and I thought it was so sweet… and I was almost overwhelmed…"

* * *

_Joseph knocked shyly on the door of Clarisse's study, and waited until he was bidden to enter before he opened the door and stepped inside. Clarisse was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork as usual, and her eyes lit up with surprise and pleasure when she saw Joseph standing in the doorway, and she put down her pen immediately._

"_Joseph… I didn't expect to see you at this time of the evening! I would have thought that you would have been in bed, or out with your friends!" she said teasingly as she sat back in her chair and smiled at him. It was late on a Friday night, and while she was working hard (and was expecting to be working early the next morning), she was surprised that Joseph wasn't out… although, she thought wryly, he wouldn't go anywhere unless she was upstairs. Rupert was away, as per usual, and she was pretending to the rest of the world that she wasn't extremely hurt that he had forgotten that it was her birthday that day…_

_Phillipe and Pierre had been wonderful- they had given such beautiful gifts that they had known she would love and use, and they had had a nice dinner (with a cake), but now that they had gone out, and she had decided to do some work. It was a good escape to forget the fact that Rupert had forgotten, and she was a year older…_

"_Please sit down…" she continued, well aware of how awkward it sounded, waving to a chair opposite her desk. He sat down in it rather awkwardly… it was crazy, he thought to himself- they had been friends for fifteen years, and were getting closer every day, but he felt a little shy around her, and he knew why. _

_He didn't want her to know that she was all he thought about most days, and was in his dreams… he had fallen in love with her almost from the moment they met, and it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings._

"_I didn't want to go until I saw you… I haven't had the chance to see you at all today… actually, I haven't seen you much lately…"  
"I've been very busy preparing for the European trip," Clarisse said with a tired smile as she waved at her desk wearily. _

_"I imagine that you too have been preparing for it…"_

__

"Yes, and I can't imagine how you're going to do everything you're meant to do…"

"I'll manage…" she said with another tired sigh, before looking directly at him. "So, what can I do for you on a late Friday night?"

"I… I just came to wish you a happy birthday… Clarisse," he almost stumbled on the last word. He hadn't been sure about saying that, but he was glad he did when he saw her eyes soften even more, and her smile broaden.

"_Thank you… you didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it- very much."_

__

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes… the boys were wonderful… I'm sure that Phillipe would have shown you everything they were planning…"

_She was glad to see the fondness Phillipe had with her security guard- his own father was very distant at times, and the relationship with his older brother was often strained._

"_Yes, I'm glad he did… we heard all about it later… and Rupert…?" he inquired, although he already knew that there had been no incoming calls from England for Clarisse._

_There was a long silence as she looked at her desk for a moment, and then smiled brightly (but very falsely) at him._

"_He's been very busy in England, and I can imagine that he would have been exhausted when he got back to the consulate."_

_  
"He forgot, didn't he?"_

"_Yes… but it doesn't matter… I should be grateful that he still remembers our anniversary," she said bitterly, before she remembered who she was speaking to, and tried to mask her pain. _

_It was no use hiding from Joseph- he had long since known the truth, and she knew it._

"_That's not right, Clarisse… I'm sorry, but it's not," Joseph said gently as he put a piece of paper down on the floor next to his chair, and moving it closer to the desk so that he could see her clearly. _

_"I can't say it on authority, and I may sound old fashioned, but a husband should never forget a wife's birthday, no matter what else is going on his life… not even a tour of England is an excuse. A birthday is very special…"_

"_It's the first time he's forgotten, so I can't be too upset with him…" but she trailed off as her eyes filled with tears, and he knew that she was lying to him._

"_How many other times has he forgotten?" he asked as she walked around and sat in the chair next to his, and he took her warm hands in his, trying to forget the fact that he shouldn't be doing this. She was obviously hurt and distressed and, as her friend, he hated to see her like that._

"_A few… I've forgotten how many… besides, it's not a real milestone birthday… I'm sure he'll remember my fiftieth… hopefully," she tried to crack a weak smile, but Joseph could tell that she was deeply hurt about what Rupert had done._

"_Well… I have a little something for you… I hope I'm not overstepping the mark, but when I heard about this, I couldn't resist doing it for you…"_

_  
He shyly retrieved the piece of paper off the floor, and handed it to her before looking away. She looked at him anxiously for a moment, shy and surprised herself, and then slowly began reading the piece of paper she was holding in her hand._

"_I went to the observatory and… I had a star named after you…" Joseph was aware that he could be babbling, but he wanted her to know. "That piece of paper is an official record of your star, and it also has the details of where it is located… I hope that I…" he trailed off as he saw that she was still staring at the paper in her hand in wonder, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek._

"_Clarisse… I…" he began again, a little worried that he really had overstepped the mark, but she stopped him as she looked at him, his eyes sparkling with tears, and smiled._

"_This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done or given me… no, you did not step over the mark with this present…it's perfect… thank you, Joseph… with all of my heart, thank you," she said softly, before putting the paper on her desk and hugging him. _

_Both of them were aware of the simmering chemistry and feelings between them, but it was difficult to ignore it until Joseph managed to pull away and smile bashfully at her._

"_I'm going to have this framed… a star has been named after me! Do you think," she began as she glanced at her watch. "Do you think it could be up in the sky right now?"_

"_It possibly would be… I've seen it…"_

_  
"Would you like to come out and find it with me?" she asked shyly as she stood up, still clutching the piece of paper, and Joseph followed suit._

"_I would be delighted to."_

* * *

"That was the most beautiful present I had ever been given by anyone, and it still means the world to me. I've still got the certificate framed and hanging up on the wall of my study!"

"So I've noticed… I'm glad that I could do that for you."

"You know, I've just thought of something else… every birthday, I've found a red rose on my breakfast tray, and they were such exquisite flowers- they lasted a long time… that was another beautiful gesture, and I wish I knew who had done that!"

"I guess I had better 'fess up to something," Joe said as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling and then put one around her shoulders again. "That was me… I always left it on your tray, and no one ever knew who it was… some people thought it was the gardener… I figured that it might cheer you up, if you needed it…"

He looked away bashfully for a moment, and then looked back at Clarisse, who was looking touched and more than a little blown away.

"Really?" she asked softly, eyes filling with tears again. "Oh Joseph… why didn't you tell me about that before… those roses meant so much to me, and I wished over and over again that I could thank whoever it was that gave them to me! I always assumed that it was Rupert, but he didn't want to make a fuss, so I never mentioned it to him… Oh darling, I'm sorry that I didn't think of you- I should have! Thank you so much… in retrospect!"

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth, and affectionately ran her hands down his chest, and he had to chuckle- he was a little ticklish.

"Until we finally admitted our feelings, I didn't feel comfortable telling you about it or why I did it… I thought that you might have thought I was a stalker or something… according to palace protocol, it certainly wasn't appropriate!"

"I would never have thought that you were a stalker… it would have made me feel a little better about my life- someone actually cared about me… and who cares about the palace protocols?"

"I always cared, Clarisse… more than I could ever say to you… until now…"

"I know," she whispered softly, caressing his face with her hand. "Do you remember the time when I gave you your first present? I wish I had had the courage to do it years before, but I just couldn't…"

"Yes… you were so embarrassed and nervous about giving it to me that you almost did not give it to me!"

* * *

_Clarisse sat at her desk and stared out the window- it was a beautiful day, and she longed to be outside in the garden, but she had so much work to do… that, and as it was Joseph's birthday, she didn't want him to work too hard today. She had tried to convince him not to come to work on his birthday, but he had overridden her objections._

"_It's my job, and I'm not going to skip work just because it's my birthday… besides, I live here, so it wouldn't look that great if I didn't… but thank you for the offer anyway," he said with a smile, and she had blushed at the intense look he gave her._

_Now, he was sitting in the security room, hopefully not having much to do as she was in her study all day, and she was planning on staying there until his shift finished… Still, she thought with a sigh as she looked out the window again, she wished she could go outside…_

_Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Joseph poked his head around the door._

"_Are you busy, Your Majesty?"_

"_No, not really… just reading more material from parliament," she said as she waved at her paper strewn desk with a sigh, before leaning back in her chair and smiling at her bodyguard and friend. _

_"By the way, I believe that it's a special day for you today… happy birthday, Joseph!"_

_  
She didn't know whether to stand up and shake his hand, or kiss him on the cheek, but she found herself impulsively walking around her desk and kissing him lightly on the cheek._

"_Have you had a good day?" she inquired as they walked towards the couch, and sat down near each other._

"_Yes I have, except…"_

_  
"Except what?" Clarisse asked anxiously, determined to make sure his day was as easy as possible._

"_Except… I'm wondering why you're sitting in your study on such a beautiful day, and not enjoying the sunshine in your garden… Why aren't you out there, Clarisse?"_

__

"I told you, I have a lot of work to do…"

"No you don't… tell me the real reason, Clarisse."

"I just don't want you to work too hard on your birthday… Since you insisted on coming to work, I decided to stay inside all day so that you don't need to accompany me anywhere."

"Clarisse," he said in a gentle tone, looking at her and taking her hand in his, pressing it warmly. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, but I'm not going to enjoy my birthday when you're cooped up in here… you should be outside, and it's not a chore for me to accompany you anywhere- I like doing it…

_Now," he said briskly, standing up and pulling her up with him. "Are you going to stay here all day, or are you going to do what you want to do, and go out into the garden?"_

_He looked at her expectantly, and she had to giggle sheepishly._

"_I would like to go out to the garden… But I have something for you!"_

_  
She hurried back to her desk and opened the second drawer, pulling out a package wrapped in gold wrapping paper, and a silver bow on the top. It was about the size of her palm, and Joseph was clearly stunned when she walked back over to him._

"_I'm sorry I haven't given you a present before on other birthdays…I wish I had been able to do it, but…This is really not much compared to the loyalty and dedication you have shown me over the years, but I just felt that I…"_

_  
She couldn't help but know that she hadn't intended on rambling on a bit to Joseph, but she was so nervous about giving him this present, and hoping that he would like it, that she couldn't help but talk. Joseph only smiled at her- he sensed that she was very nervous, and even slightly embarrassed about the present, but he didn't mind… in fact, he had never expected a gift from the Queen._

"_It's just something small, and I'm sorry…"she was embarrassed, so she just handed it matter of factly to him with a simple "Happy birthday, Joseph!"_

_He stared at it in astonishment for a moment, unable to believe that his Queen, friend and the one woman he loved more than anything, had been thoughtful enough to get a present for him. He, still looking at her present, took one of her hands in his, and they sat back down again on the couch._

"_I can't believe this… you didn't have to do this for me!"_

__

"Why not? You're my friend, and I always give presents to friends… now, why don't you want to see what's in it?"

"Alright," he chuckled, a little more relaxed now, and then slowly opened the package. He almost gasped in shock when he saw the silver watch sitting innocently in the box, and he looked back at Clarisse in shock.

"_I can't accept this, Clarisse… it looks far too expensive!"_

__

"You can accept it, and you will… in fact, you have to… look at the back!"

He turned the watch over, and saw that on the back of the watch face, it was engraved with the words: "To Joseph, happy birthday. Clarisse"

"_I really… I really didn't expect this, and I don't know what to say…" he managed to stutter, and she patted his arm reassuringly._

"_It doesn't matter… I thought of you as soon as I saw it, and I knew I should get it for you…"_

__

"Thank you," he said simply, still overcome, before he impulsively leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, her cheek tingling afterwards. "I'll wear it every day, and with pride… now, let's go and enjoy a long walk in the garden!"

* * *

"I still wear it every day… it's such a beautiful watch… I just can't believe that you gave it to me!" Joseph said as he remembered that day and how overcome he had been at seeing it, and the fact Clarisse had given it to him.

To him, it not only represented a gift from a friend, but it also represented the importance that she seemed to attach to him as her friend and bodyguard… Was it possible that she had deeper feelings for him as well? He remembered thinking, and then he grinned over at Clarisse- obviously it had been true…

"I'm glad you liked it… it was just a small gesture for everything you seemed to do for me, not only as my bodyguard, but as my friend as well…"

They sat there for a long time, peaceful in each other's arms, before Joseph glanced over at his bedside clock and laughed ruefully.

"Do you realise that it's nearly ten o'clock in the morning?"

"What?" Clarisse sat up in bed and glanced over at the clock in disbelief, before relaxing with a laugh. "It's true…"

"That means that almost half of the day is over!" Joseph joked, and Clarisse only laughed harder.

"But still… it was so much fun to just lie in bed and do nothing… I've never been so self indulgent and lazy in my life…. But I enjoyed doing it- for the first time in my life I've ever done it!" Clarisse said as she stretched out in bed, and Joseph smiled down at her slim figure and radiant face- she was still beautiful (no matter what she said), and although she preferred to be seen all made up and perfect, he much preferred her like this… natural and carefree…

"I didn't have much of an opportunity to do it either when I was Head of Security… my boss like being up early, walking around the garden, you see," he said with a cheeky grin, and Clarisse playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"But now… I think that it's great that we're going to be able to do it more and more often… I think we should get up now… Imagine what your granddaughter would say if she caught us like this!"

"Goodness, I never thought of that!" Clarisse instantly jumped out of bed and retrieved her bathrobe from a nearby chair. She turned back to the bed to see Joseph still sitting there, an impish grin on his face. "Why are you laughing?"

"You didn't know that I had locked the main doors when I went to get breakfast, so there was no chance anyone could get in… but just to see you fly out of bed was absolutely priceless!" he continued chuckling as she gently whacked him with one of her pillows.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked after they had calmed down, and Clarisse shrugged casually as she sat down on the side of the bed.

She was feeling a little bit let down after thinking about what had happened the previous two weeks, but she was also rather relieved that she didn't have to go through that pace again… this, laughing and joking with Joseph, was what she wanted to do now…

"I think we're having lunch with Mia but, until then, I don't know… but I am looking forward to doing nothing!"

"Ah, I didn't think the transformation would be so quick- from being Queen of Genovia, you have now become the Queen of Leisure," Joseph pretended to sound wise as he got out of bed, and Clarisse, laughing, retaliated by throwing another pillow at him…

0000

When they walked into Mia's suite, they weren't at all surprised to find her hard at work at her personal desk, but Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little guilty that her granddaughter was working so hard, and she had spent the morning in bed…

Mia looked up with a wide grin when she heard them approach, and tossed her pen aside.

"Good afternoon to the newlyweds… have you enjoyed your first day of doing absolutely nothing?" she teased her grandmother gently as they sat down on the couch, and she walked over to join them. Her ladies maids were nearby, setting up a special table for four, where they would have lunch in a little while.

"Well, I felt rather guilty when I came in here and saw you working so hard here, and know that I've been doing nothing," Clarisse chuckled sheepishly, and Joe and Mia exchanged a surprised look before laughing.

"Gosh, Grandma, you've been working so hard for most of your adult life, and deserve the break but, instead, you're feeling guilty about not working anymore!"

"I can't help it… I guess it was a habit that I quickly got used to," she said, embarrassed, as Joseph took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently. He could understand why she felt guilty- she had been doing most of the work for so many years that it had become a habit, and now that her granddaughter was doing it, she felt guilty for the break that she had deserved for years…

"It is always a little strange to give up what you've been doing for so long, but you'll get used to a new life," he said sympathetically, and she smiled tenderly at him before they both looked back at Mia curiously.

"So, how is the new Queen handling the workload?" Joseph asked pertly, and Mia laughed.

"I am so busy now, a day after my own coronation, and I can't believe how much work there is to do… I'm just starting to realise just how much you actually did, Grandma! It's amazing to realise how much you did!"

"It wasn't that much," Clarisse said modestly, trying not to blush, but Joseph chuckled and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Your grandmother is so modest, isn't she Mia? She never wants to let people know how much she has done over the years… and don't deny it, you've done quite a lot," he added as Clarisse tried to protest, and she only closed her mouth with a smile.

"Yes, you have done so much for Genovia, as well as for me, Grandma," Mia said quietly. "It is definitely time that you had a break now… and the best thing is that you'll be spending it with your favourite person!" she added energetically, and Clarisse only blushed even more.

"So, do you have any plans for what you're going to do with your time now?"

"Actually, we really hadn't thought that far ahead," Joseph said thoughtfully. "After so many years of having every minute of the day planned in advance, it's actually quite nice not to have to worry about any of that, and just relax…"

"Well, I know that I shouldn't bother you while you're settling into married life, but I need to ask you for a favour," Mia looked slightly sheepish, and Clarisse laughed.

"Anything, darling. You know that we will help you in any way we can… "

"Well, I'm holding my first state dinner with all the members of parliament next week… and I was wondering if you two would be able to attend….?"

"Of course," Joseph spoke up quickly, and Clarisse only smiled- he was very fond of the girl sitting in front of them, and would be willing to do anything for her.

"Can I make one request, though Mia? I've noticed that most of the parliamentarians usually like to be separated from their wives, but I would like to sit next to mine… if that's alright…" he trailed off as he looked over at Clarisse with a slightly shy smile. Clarisse returned the smile, touched that he was so protective, and Mia giggled in the background.

"I was going to do that, Joe… I don't think Grandma would be all that pleased if she was separated from you anyway!"

"Mia!" Clarisse said, a little shocked, but then laughed at the innocent seeming look on Mia's face. "You cheeky girl, I don't know what we're going to do with you!"

"Parliament's certainly going to have their hands full," Joseph added with a smile, and Mia only blushed slightly.

"Yes, they sure are," she said cheerfully, and then glanced at her watch. "I wonder where Nicholas is?"

"Are we having lunch with young Lord Devereaux?" Joseph asked after a moment, and Mia nodded.

"Yes… he figured that he needed to beg Grandma's forgiveness for what happened…" she looked serious for a moment, and Clarisse leaned forward in her seat to touch her hand.

"He doesn't need to do that… he redeemed himself to me the day he said he didn't want the throne, at the church… that's all over now….It's time that you two, as well as Joseph and I, began a whole new chapter of our lives…"

She stopped for a moment, realising what she had said- it was true… it was time to begin a new chapter in their lives, and it was wonderful to realise that her life would now be with Joseph… who knew what was going to happen, just as long as they were together…


	3. Settling In

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter, but I've been rather busy… Hope you enjoy it!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The four of them enjoyed a long and leisurely lunch together, only ending when Charlotte (who was still working as Mia's assistant temporarily) came to the doorway and coughed discreetly.

"I guess that must be the hint for me to get back to the grindstone," Mia joked as she stood up and stretched, and laughed at Clarisse's expression.

"Don't look at me that way, Grandma! I'm sure there were times when you thought the same thing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clarisse said innocently, trying not to smile as Mia had caught her out again as usual. Most of the time she was used to it, but there were times when she hated having her personal assistant interrupt her during a pleasant lunch, or relaxing, with the signal that it was time to go back to work. She was very fond of Charlotte but there were times when she, and even Joseph, had represented the world she often got sick of!

"Don't look so innocently at me, Grandma… I'm sure that you were just the same as me at times!"

Joseph smiled as he watched the two interact- he knew that, initially, Clarisse had been rather shocked at the casual way Mia spoke to her and treated her, but now he knew that she was used to it, and loved it about her. Grandmother and granddaughter were closer than ever, and it delighted him to see that there were more people in her life that cared about her…

"I won't admit anything," Clarisse said calmly, but the smile playing at the corners of her mouth belied her words. "Anyway, we should leave you to your work… Nicholas, it was a great pleasure to see you again, and I hope we will see you around the palace more often!"

Clarisse almost laughed out loud when she saw the taken aback look on Nicholas's face, but she managed to smother it until she and Joseph had disappeared out of the room, and were heading back towards their suite. Just before she left the room, Mia, who had been looking closely at Clarisse through narrowed eyes, walked over to her.

"I've just been admiring those gorgeous diamond drop earrings you're wearing Grandma, and they're so beautiful… where did you get them?"

"Joseph gave them to me," she said softly, before exchanging a warm and expressive look with Joseph, and Mia nodded approvingly.

"I like them, Joe… you did a good job selecting them."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Joseph returned, mock seriously, and then they both grinned at each other.

"That was good fun, wasn't it?" he said as they were let back into their suite, and she nodded as she kicked her shoes off and sank onto the couch. "It was good to see Lord Devereaux again, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was… poor boy, he was so nervous around me, I guess he thought that I was going to bite his head off or something…" she said thoughtfully as she thought back to his arrival in Mia's suite five minutes after they had arrived……

0

He had grinned nervously at Mia, shaken hands with Joseph, and had tried to look at Clarisse, but she found that he couldn't… it was clear that he was nervous and ill at ease around her, which made her feel very sorry for him. But she was determined to make him feel more comfortable around them- she had the feeling that he would be spending an awful lot of time at the palace from now on…

"So Nicholas, what have you been doing this week?" Clarisse asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them, and Joseph smiled- it was so typical of Clarisse to try and make everyone feel at home around her… he suspected that everyone felt intimidated around her because she was the Queen, which saddened him as he knew that it was the loneliest job in the world… he had seen it first hand.

"Well… um…"Nicholas began, clearing his throat and sitting back in his chair. "Well… I moved out of my uncle's place as soon as I returned from the wedding… I'm not exactly popular around there anymore…"

"Where are you staying now?" Mia asked, an anxious note in her voice, and Clarisse smiled as it confirmed to her what she had suspected the previous day- she really had fallen for him.

"Oh, I've got lots of friends in Pyrus who are letting me stay with them, and I'm already looking at an apartment in town… Anyway, I haven't seen uncle since then, but I've heard that he's very angry and I don't doubt that he will be trying to bad mouth me around Pyrus."

But Nicholas didn't seem too bothered by that- in fact, he seemed as though he didn't care.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Nicholas," Joe spoke up calmly before either woman could speak. "He may try and discredit you, but I suspect that he hasn't got all that much credibility with the rest of the country after what he tried to do to Mia came out. Besides, I think you would have the full might of the palace behind you…" he trailed off as he grinned slyly at Mia, who blushed but didn't say a word.

"No, I think Joseph may be right," Clarisse nodded her agreement. "I haven't spoken to anyone in parliament recently, but Joseph knows what he's talking about, and I have to agree with him."

0

"Yes, after that lunch with him, it confirmed that he really is a very nice boy," Clarisse agreed as he sat down on the couch next to her, and put an arm around her as she snuggled up to him. "I always knew that…it's just his snake of an uncle that I really didn't like!"

"It was a shame that he had to get involved with Mabrey's scheme to try and get Mia off the crown," Joseph said pensively. "However, I always seemed to get the feeling that everything he did, or what was done, was because of Mabrey… towards the end, he seemed rather half hearted about it… I actually can't remember Nicholas's father ever wanting the throne for him."

"He didn't," Clarisse said calmly. "He was a member of parliament when Rupert was still alive, and he told both Rupert and I that he didn't want his son to know about his heritage until he was old enough to understand and make his decision… I guess he never thought that there would be a chance that Nicholas would have a shot at the throne."

"I assume that Mabrey told him as soon as he got the chance, and then encouraged him in thinking that he deserved to be King… and he could be the power behind the throne…"

"Mabrey was always fond of power and influence… I think he loved the fact that he was a parliamentarian, and he could show it off to everyone else…"

"It's now rather ironic that he may just end up replacing Mabrey in parliament!" Joseph chuckled and Clarisse joined in.

"He'll make a fine parliamentarian… and it's good that there will be another young person in parliament… for now, anyway!"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that there are going to be some changes in parliament now that Mia is Queen… this is only an idea at the moment, but she's talking about introducing women into parliament when some of the older men retire in the next few months… I think it's a good idea, actually… I wish I had done that!"

"I can tell that she's your granddaughter," Joe said fondly, ruffling Clarisse's hair gently, and she laughed before they sat there for a little while in silence. They were such in sync with each other that they didn't need to speak… they knew what the other was thinking most of the time.

Joseph suddenly thought of something else he had been mulling over for a little while (since Mia had asked them at lunch), and he sighed thoughtfully. Clarisse turned to look at him, a concerned look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he trailed off, but Clarisse only kept staring at him, a slight smile on her face, and Joe knew that he had to tell her- she knew he was keeping something from him.

It was amazing (and often a little scary), to realise how close they were but he knew that he had never been as close to anyone as he was to her, and vice versa.

"You say that I can't fib to you, and you know that you can't fib to me… so, what's wrong?"

"Oh… I was just thinking about this state dinner next week and… I'm a little nervous," he confessed, and Clarisse's smile softened, but she looked a little puzzled.

"Why? You've been to so many of them as my bodyguard and Head of Security, and you know what goes on…" she trailed off as she suddenly realised why he was nervous- this would be their first event as a married couple, and he wasn't sure how everyone would react to them.

"It's not the process that worries me, it's just that… this will be different in a lot of ways- I won't be there as your Head of Security, but as your husband… and all of parliament will be there… even the ones who are still loyal to Viscount Mabrey."

Clarisse was very touched to hear that he sounded slightly nervous, and felt insecure- that was one of the qualities she really loved about him- the fact that he was willing to be vulnerable- and she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. She understood completely- and she knew that she wanted to protect him, just as he would always protect her.

"You don't need to be nervous… yes, it will be different as you will be my husband, but I can't think of anyone I would rather be attending this than with you…I'm glad that you'll be there at my side… it was rather lonely before…"

"You've always done so well attending these events, either with Rupert or alone… I still remember the first time I observed you at one such occasion… it was the first time I had been inside the ballroom, and I was absolutely amazed at the crowds of people that seemed to surround you and Rupert!"

"Oh yes," Clarisse said with a laugh as she recalled the evening in question. "It was a very busy evening- as it usually was… and I was more upset than usual as Rupert and I had had an argument about half an hour before that… I may have made it look easy, but it certainly wasn't…"

"I didn't know that you two had had a fight… I was just amazed at how you handled all those people, and constantly remembered all the details!"

* * *

_The Independence Day Ball was in full swing as the guests mingled around the ballroom, sipping the champagne proffered by waiters in white jackets, and chatting to each other as they waited for the arrival of their King and Queen. It was traditional that the royal couple arrived at least half an hour after everyone else, and then spent most of the evening talking to the guests before the dancing began. The two Princes, now in their late teens (Phillipe) or early twenties (Pierre), were already there, mingling with the guests, and it was easy to note the differences between the two. Pierre, the heir to the throne, was rather reserved and chilly, chatting to people uneasily unless he knew them well, while his younger brother, fresh from his first semester at an American college, was laughing and joking with everyone he met._

_Joseph, meanwhile, was waiting outside the closed ballroom doors, ready to follow the royal couple into the ballroom when they arrived. He had been promoted to Head of Security of the Queen's team only months before, and this was the first Independence Day Ball where he had been directly in charge of protecting the Queen. Before that, he had usually been instructed to patrol the grounds and hallways, peek in via the balcony every so often, and stay in the security room, watching the cameras. This time, he would be only a few metres away from the Queen for most of the evening… except when she was dancing, but he supposed that he wouldn't be that far away, even then. She had been greatly relieved when she had found out he was attending._

"_Why wouldn't I? I am your Head of Security, and my job details that I protect the Queen at all times… and I'm sure balls would be included in those times," he had said seriously when she had gone through the final details with him and his team, and she had smiled._

"_I don't know whether you've ever spent more than five minutes inside the ballroom, but it gets so crazy in there… everyone wants to talk to you, all the men want to dance with you, the women are gossiping over what you're wearing, and you have to try and remember all the details… it is crazy!" she said with a slight laugh._

"_I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad, Your Majesty," he said formally- there were others in the room, and he didn't want anyone else to know about their special friendship- and her eyes sparkled mischievously._

"_Alright… just don't say that I didn't warn you…"_

_Just then, there was a buzz on his earpiece, informing him that their Majesties had just left their suites and were heading towards the stairs. A few minutes later they came into view, and Joseph had to struggle not to say something… Clarisse looked really beautiful! _

_She was wearing a pale lavender dress with a scooped neckline and short sleeves, as well as a voluminous skirt, and although she looked slightly uncomfortable, he thought she looked gorgeous. She always did, but he always enjoyed seeing some of her designer outfits although he personally preferred her when she was dressed very casually, and had very little make up on._

_They soon stood in front of the ballroom doors, ready for their entrance, but not speaking to each other… while Rupert ignored him, as usual, and chatted to his Head of Security, Clarisse threw him a quick, warm smile, and Joseph felt his heart raced faster before he was distracted by the tapping of the cane on the floor, and the crowd quietening inside._

"_Presenting His Majesty King Rupert of Genovia, and Her Majesty Clarisse, Queen of Genovia!" came the announcement, and the doors slowly opened as the couple, without one word to the other, walked together inside. _

_Joseph, following at a discreet distance with Rupert's Head of Security, was almost open mouthed in surprise and astonishment- the ballroom seemed to be completely packed with people who either bowed or curtseyed to the royal couple. They soon split up, and Joseph found himself following Clarisse with a growing sense of awe- she swept through the crowds, stopping to chat briefly to almost every individual she met, and remembering something about each of them. _

_Joseph couldn't recall hearing about Lord Decker's second marriage, but when Clarisse pleasantly congratulated the couple on their marriage, he suddenly remembered he had heard it._

_Eventually, though, nearly all the guests were greeted, and Clarisse gratefully accepted a glass of champagne from a passing tray, and stood chatting with a couple of women Joe recalled were acquaintances, Joseph discreetly a few metres away. She had only just taken a few sips when Rupert was standing beside her, asking her to dance.._

_Watching them waltz around the floor, he had to admit that they were still a very attractive couple, and kept their problems behind the palace walls. He quickly glanced around the room to gauge reactions, and he wasn't surprised at what he saw and heard. The men were gazing at them with admiration (and also wanting to dance with Rupert's wife), while the women were whispering to each other… how handsome Rupert was in his new tuxedo, and how lovely the Queen looked, although 'I personally wouldn't have worn that dress again… surely she must have other dresses she hasn't worn before!" was one comment he heard, and wished he hadn't._

_After the dance, Clarisse was instantly swept up into the arms of the Prime Minister while Rupert danced with the Prime Minister's wife…_

_As the evening wore on, Joe noticed that Clarisse's smile was beginning to look more and more fixed, and as midnight approached, he was relieved to see that the dances were finished, as she silently slipped out the double doors onto the balcony, Joe hot on her heels._

"_Would you like some company?" he asked quietly as he walked slowly towards her, and she turned to him with a welcoming smile._

"_Of course, since it's you… thank you…"_

__

She turned back to look at the stars for a moment, and then sighed. "What a night… 60 members of parliament to dance with… no wonder I'm so relieved that it happens only once a year… it's a pity that the state dinners are so frequent, and that we have so many parties…"

"It was quite crowded in there," Joe said finally, and Clarisse smiled and turned to look at him.

"_I forgot that it was your first night in there… what did you think?"_

__

"Well…" he began, trying to find the words to describe everything he had seen. "I was simply amazed at how many people were there, and how you managed to greet each and every one of them!"

"It can be very tiring, but I try…"

"I'm very impressed at how you handled it," he said softly as he put his hand on top of hers- the hand that was resting on the balcony- and she only blushed, but didn't move her hand away.

* * *

"I never realised how much you did at those events until I saw you in action, and now I'm just a little concerned…" he trailed off for a moment. "What am I going to do, or what am I going to say?"

Clarisse smiled tenderly- even though he was always so strong and brave when everyone else saw him, which was only one side of him… she had also fallen for his sensitive and insecure side, like he was showing her now.

"Darling, you don't have to worry about any of that… you don't need to prove anything to anyone! You will be there as my husband and formal partner, and you will be escorting me everywhere, and sitting next to me… Mia was right about one thing- I wouldn't be too pleased if we were separated at dinner! Besides, Sebastian and Sheila will be there, as will Nicholas, and I will introduce you to everyone else… I'm actually looking forward to introducing you to everyone!"

"As your trophy husband?" he teased, and she laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm, before Joe paused for a moment, trying to think what he was trying to say… it was rather embarrassing to admit it, but she deserved his honesty, and he couldn't imagine an instance when he didn't tell her everything.

"I'm just feeling that they may look down on me because I was your bodyguard just over a week ago… not that I care in the slightest… but I don't want them to hurt you by trying to embarrass us…"

"Joseph," Clarisse said firmly, touching his face with her hand. "You are the most gorgeous man I know, inside as well as outside…" she paused to emphasise this by touching his chest, where his heart was, before continuing.

"It's their problem if they don't like the fact that I married you… I really don't care about that at all. _They_ weren't there for me when I needed them,_ they_ weren't there to see the good and bad times, and seemed to care when no one else did, and I didn't fall in love with any of them… Not that I could imagine that I ever would have… I fell in love with you, something for which I will be forever be grateful," she said softly as she leaned over and kissed him.

"You can be very convincing when you want to be, can't you?" he teased when they broke apart. "I always thought that that was a quality you only used when you wanted something…"

"I can be, and I do want something… that you accompany me to the state dinner… I'm actually looking forward to having you there so that parliamentarians know that I'm now married again… although, on reflection, there was only one man who ever wanted to push the boundaries with me…"

"And, thankfully, he won't be there… I would be very hard pressed not to do something about him… But yes, I'm looking forward to escorting you to this dinner…it's just that I don't really like all of them, as some of them will realise…"

"They're not all that bad," Clarisse tried to be flip, but they both knew that Joseph could see right through her excuses.

"You may say that now, but I've seen you either in tears or so angry so many times that I know that they weren't all that!"

"Yes… can you still remember the time I stormed out of that meeting in parliament?"

"Yes, and I didn't blame you one bit! I was actually afraid that you would shout at me when I followed you out into the garden…"

* * *

_Joseph was standing opposite the parliament doors, hoping that the session of parliament, or the meeting, would end soon… he had been standing up very straight and tall for the past two hours, and although Clarisse had, a number of times, offered him a chair, he had always turned her offer down._

"_Are you afraid that someone might come by and see my Head of Security sitting down on the job?" she had teased gently the last time she had asked him, and he had grinned at her._

"_Maybe… but I've always believed that I have to set an example for the rest of the team, and they may feel that they could relax if they see me sitting down on the job, which is dangerous, so I much prefer to set an example… That and I want to be the best at my job1'_

_Clarisse had only grinned at him, but she had also been genuinely impressed that he took his job very seriously, and was aware that he could become lax on the job… she had had several guards over the years that had been rather too lax, which had concerned her… she never had had that concern with Joseph._

_Now, however, as he waited for her, he wished that he wasn't so stubborn and aware of his position… his knees were beginning to hurt, and she was getting rather bored._

_Suddenly, the door flew open, startling him, and Clarisse strode purposefully out of the room… judging by the look on her face as she walked past him, it seemed that the meeting hadn't gone too well… she looked absolutely furious!_

_Not wanting to intrude, but knowing what he had to do, he quietly followed her several steps behind her, sure that she was going to her study… however, she instead strode out onto the balcony, and he realised that she was heading towards her garden. She walked down to the pagoda, Joseph following discreetly behind, before turning to look straight at Joseph, who felt a little uneasy… she was almost glaring at him, and he suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision about following her here… He had been on the sharp end of her tongue several times to know that she had a temper._

"_Your Majesty… are you alright?" he asked formally, not sure whether to call her by her name, but her eyes softened when she realised that she was glaring at him, and her posture relaxed a little._

"_I'm fine, Joseph," she said after a moment, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly._

"_What happened in with parliament?" he asked quietly, and she just rolled her eyes._

"_Parliament… oh… they can be so… so… Oh! I wish I could think of a word to describe them, but I'm too annoyed!" she threw her hands up into the air with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance, before sitting abruptly down onto the seat. "They were niggling over every little detail about the dinner at the Winter Palace in a fortnight… most of them wanted to make sure that their rooms were safe from having someone else staying there, and the food… and then," she looked up at him, her eyes lighting up again with anger. _

_"One certain parliamentarian couldn't resist insinuating that Phillipe wasn't living up to his responsibilities… he actually wondered, aloud and in front of everyone, whether the 'young Prince would be able to find time out of his busy partying schedule to grace us with his presence…'… and he said some other things, but I was so shocked at what he said that I didn't hear what else he said, otherwise I would have told him off… I just couldn't stand them talking about his future King- and my son- that I had to get out of there…!"_

_  
She took another deep breath in and out before looking around at the greenery with a slightly less angry look in her eyes._

"_I don't need to guess who then," Joseph said diplomatically as he slowly eased himself down onto the bench next to her, and she shook her head._

"_No you don't… I just don't like him putting Phillipe down like that, insinuating that he was only a partying playboy… I couldn't help but see red!"_

"_I don't blame you in the slightest… everyone knows how hard working Phillipe is, and it's not right that a parliamentarian should be so disrespectful to his future ruler, and your son!"_

_  
"It just made me angrier when I happened to see a few of the other men nodding their heads in agreement with what he said… how dare they!" she began to get angry again just at the thought of it, before she thought of something else._

"_But I did manage to get a dig in before I left… guess what I said?" she said, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. _

_"I told him that at least Phillipe managed to work hard almost every day of the week… his son, by comparison, was still trying to find a decent job- at 33! I know I shouldn't have said that," she said, feeling slightly guilty, as she laughed. "But it was right on the tip of my tongue, and it came out before I knew it… and he went quiet after that… but then, I left just after that!"_

"_Well done!" Joseph chuckled along with her. "I'm very proud that you did that… and don't worry about what you should and shouldn't have said… his ego is big enough that it will be just like water on a duck's back… I just wish I had been there to see his reaction!"_

* * *

"Why would I shout at you, Joseph? I know that I may have been rather annoyed at the entire world that day, but I don't think I could have shouted at you, Joseph… yes, I know I may have snapped at you occasionally…"

"And we did have a few good fights over the years," Joseph interrupted with a grin, and she nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think we ever meant what we said, even in the heat of the moment… you're one of the few that really understands me…"

After another pause, Clarisse stretched happily on the couch, and then stood up with a wide smile.

"I have another idea… why don't we bring the rest of your belongings up here? It really doesn't make sense for you to have that room anymore… not now that you live here?"

"I may need a place to stay if we have an argument and you kick me out!" Joseph quipped with a smile, and Clarisse smiled as well.

"Not even that… I may just put you on the couch, but we'll probably very rarely have arguments!"

"Anyway, why would you want any of my stuff in here? You've got enough here- and it looks quite good the way it is!"

"Joseph my love, you live here as well now, and I want you to feel comfortable around here… this is home…This is not my suite anymore, it's ours… and I want you to have your belongings here as well… I'm sure we could have a lot of fun fitting it all in here!"

"Actually, I don't have that much… maybe a few boxes of books, and maybe some clothes and photographs, but I'm not that sort of man to really collect things… things never meant that much to me and, besides, I didn't have that much room to do that!"

"Hmmm… maybe I will have to do something to amend that… so, why don't we go and collect the rest of your 'stuff' as you call it, and bring it all up here?"

00

The room where Joseph had lived for over twenty five years until a week ago had been cleaned out, but no one else had moved into it until, as Clarisse quipped quickly, 'you clear out your junk!' before continuing:

"It's very luck you've got somewhere else to live now, otherwise I'd feel guilty about evicting you from here!"

"Evicting me?" Joseph pretended to look mock surprised and shocked as he headed towards the bedroom. "You're very cheeky, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you never got to see any of it until we got married!" she laughed impishly as she followed him.

"So, what have you got for me to do?" she asked as she stood in the doorway and watched as he opened the wardrobe doors and began searching for anything he had missed.

"Yes… I have a couple of book shelves full of books, and I'm sure there are a few boxes lying around nearby… would you mind starting to pack them for me?"

"I'd be glad to," she beamed happily at him, and disappeared back out into the living room. When he emerged, five minutes later, from the bedroom, he found her happily stacking books on the nearby table, and then packing them into boxes.

"Enjoying yourself?" he joked as he put his suitcase onto the kitchen cupboard and came over to help her reach the higher shelves of the bookcase.

"Yes I am, actually… although they are dusty…" she paused to sneeze for a moment. "But some of these books I've never read- never had the time- but I've always wanted to… I didn't know you were such an avid reader… I thought that I was the only one in the palace that loved to read!"

"Even though we've known each other for a long, long time, and think we know everything, it's still nice to be able to surprise each other, isn't it?" Joseph asked as he encircled his arms around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, chuckling softly. "Yes, in answer to your question, I love reading… I never had much time- except when you were busy in your study," he teased, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"But it's still a favourite pastime to get into bed and read a new book all night… and yes, you may read the ones you want to ready," he added teasingly, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you… I appreciate that…."

There were only five or six boxes to be shifted from Joseph's former room to the suite, and they handled it easily. As soon as all the boxes were in the room, Clarisse began unpacking the books onto her private bookshelf with glee. Although there was actually a large and extensive library downstairs, where most of the books were kept, Clarisse had had several bookshelves installed for her own personal library.

"You really don't have to do that," Joseph protested weakly after he placed the remainder of his clothes in the inbuilt shared wardrobe they were sharing, and Clarisse turned from where she was putting the books to give him a look.

"We're not going to go through that again, are we? Besides, there is still plenty of room here… I never had the chance to really collect books, and you have some fine ones here…"

She quickly finished unpacking the books, and then reached for the final box sitting on the table. She opened it and found, to her surprise, a collection of photographs either loosely thrown into the box, or framed.

"What's this one?" she asked curiously, holding up one brown framed photo of three people, and Joseph walked over to glance at it.

"Oh… that's a photograph of my grandparents… and I'm the little guy in the front! I think I was about five or six when that was taken!"

Clarisse glanced more closely at it for a moment, and then chuckled softly as she glanced from the little boy in the picture to him.

"You were such a cute little boy then… I think we could put that up on the mantle with the picture of me and my parents…"

She put it up on the left hand side of the mantle, and looked pleased at the effect of having a picture on either side of the mirror. "Do you have any other pictures of you with family?" she asked, walking back to rummage through the box, and he laughed as he put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her away from the box.

"Somewhere… but we don't have to look for it now… But thank you… thank you for letting me have my belongings around, although I don't think the suite needed it!"

"Joseph, like I said before, this is our suite, so I want you to feel free to bring anything in here…within reason," she added quickly as his eyes began sparkling with mischief, and he only grinned.

"I never told you about the first time I saw this suite, did I? I think it's always been like this, except for the fact that I put more fresh flowers in here daily…but the first time I saw this suite, I was so scared and so surprised…"

"Oh… what happened?"

"Rupert and I had been married about a month and, like when Mia arrived at the beginning of the summer, the suite wasn't ready… yes, again thanks to Rupert's cousin but, to be fair, he had only just graduated from designer school, and this was his first big job… Anyway, I was very shy and scared, and didn't know what I was going to do, or what I should do…."

* * *

"_Go on, darling," Rupert said with an encouraging smile, nudging her gently in the direction of the wide open doors. "This is all yours now… I hope you like it!"_

_  
She turned back to look at him, a little surprised to hear the tender tone in his voice, but he only smiled and nodded again, before she turned to shyly creep into the room… It was far bigger than her suite at her parent's house, and far more luxurious…_

_Her two ladies maids, introduced to her only the day before, were waiting in the suite, by the doorway leading into her bedroom, and she smiled shyly at them before she disappeared into her bedroom… A Queen sized bed with a wooden bed head, and a cover in her favourite colour (blue), as well as a number of pillows… her own en-suite, dressing table with it's own mirror, and a bedside cabinet on either side of the bed… as well as an enormous, wall length in built wardrobe which, she was slightly astonished to see, was already brimming with her clothes.._

_She stepped back out of the room into the living room area- she had her own desk here as well as downstairs, and the living room was large and roomy, with a large comfortable couch, several single chairs (all facing the open fireplace), and several large windows that over looked the garden._

"_Well, what do you think?" Rupert looked slightly nervous as she stood next to him and looked around her in wonder again. "I know it doesn't seem as grand as it should be, but I know that you will be able to fix it up to your taste…"_

__

"I like it very much, Rupert," she said softly, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes sparkling with pleasure, and he grinned as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

* * *

"At the time, I did like the way it was set up and decorated but, as time went on, I thought that I might give it a few personal touches, and re-decorate it again slightly… Rupert was very supportive and allowed any re-decoration I wanted, but there was some grumbling in the press about the 'Queen not making up her mind' or 'Queen Cost-a-Lot'," she laughed ruefully, hiding the fact that she had been rather hurt at some of the headlines that had been made at her expense.

"But still… I was very happy with the final product… But, if you ever want to change any of it…"

"No, no, no… I don't think I could change any of this… much of this suite has so many happy memories associated with it, both for you and for me, that I wouldn't want to spoil it at all…actually, I don't mind it at all anyway…"

They sat back down on the couch, and Clarisse snuggled up into his arms for a moment before a thought struck her.

"Oh!" Clarisse sat up suddenly, and dashed towards her desk. "I just forgot something that we need to put up… I've had it here for the past few days, and I wanted to surprise you with it…"

"Haven't you surprised me enough?" Joe joked as he sat up and watched as she rummaged through her top desk drawer, before pulling out a flat object.

"Yes… but this is yet another surprise," she said with a grin as she carried it over to him and handed it to him. "I didn't get a chance to wrap it up… but I did get it framed…"

Joseph grinned at her for a moment, touched that she was still surprising him, before he looked down at the object in his hands, and gasped. He was holding a framed picture of a photograph at their wedding… they weren't looking at the camera, but smiling at each other, and Joseph could tell just how much in love they had been on that day…

"This is… this is absolutely beautiful…" he finally managed to say as she put a gentle arm around his shoulders for a moment, and he put it in his lap for a moment to lean over and kiss her.

"Andrew did it… as a favour to me… and I know the perfect place I can put this…" she took it out of his lap after a moment, and walked over to the mantle, placing it in front of the mirror, and between the two framed photographs. She turned to smile at him happily.

"Now it really does feel like **_our_** suite!"


	4. First Public Appearance

_Author's Note: thank you for all the kind reviews… they really do help a lot! Sorry it's taken a little while, but here's the next chapter!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Just after she put the photo up on the mantle, and was gazing at it happily, Joseph walked over to join her, putting his arm around her waist, and kissing the top of her head gently.

"It's a beautiful photograph… and it does make the place seem a little more homelike… although the palace always has been home for me, and it has been for a long time!"

"Yes, but that's when you were living downstairs… this is different… this, in a way, is our first home together, and it's such a special moment… but you will let me know if you ever want to change anything in here… I know that it's strange to be here…"

"It doesn't matter to me... all that matters to me is that we're together," he said softly, and she smiled as she turned and wove her arms around his neck.

"I love you… and I love this photograph," she waved vaguely behind her, and he grinned as he gazed at the picture for a moment- it was a cherished memory, and he still liked to think about the day, but he loved being able to hold her like this…

"I love it too… but I love you more," he murmured before he kissed her, and Clarisse almost swooned again. They had been married for a week, and had shared a number of secret kisses over the years, but she still couldn't believe that they could now finally give in to the feelings that they had denied for so long… and he had always made her weak at the knees.

Just as they turned to look at the photograph again, there was a discreet knock on the door, and in stepped her two ladies maids, carrying a tea tray set for two.

"Oh, it must be afternoon tea time!" Clarisse exclaimed in delight as she glanced at her watch- sure enough, it was three o'clock, the time she usually had her afternoon tea break. "Time really has flown since lunch!"

"Indeed it has," Joseph said thoughtfully as he watched the girls set up, feeling slightly awkward. Until a week ago, he was in the same position as them, a loyal and dedicated servant to the Queen (no matter how much Clarisse protested that he wasn't, he had always felt that, deep down, he was), and now he…

It was amazing that their marriage hadn't cause a fission of resentment and tension in the palace (as it obviously had done with the men who had been chasing Clarisse since Rupert's death, he surmised), but he also hadn't considered the fact that he was popular in his own right… or the fact that their relationship had been closely observed and protected over the years, despite their discretion… The thing that really amazed him was that they had all accepted it.

He hadn't realised that she had pulled away until he heard her voice from the couch, and he looked over to see her sitting there, teapot in one hand, and looking at him curiously.

"Joseph… aren't you going to join me for afternoon tea?" she asked slyly as she began pouring tea into the two cups.

"Of course… you don't think that I'm going to let you have an entire teapot full of tea to yourself, do you?" he joked easily as he sat down next to her, and accepted a cup of hot tea from her.

"I know how much you love your tea, but I wouldn't mind having a cup or two as well."

"I think I might let you have one or two," Clarisse said coyly, but the smile playing on her mouth belied her words. "Just think, you actually have the time and leisure to enjoy this… did you ever have to time to do this much… besides the times you managed to wangle having tea with me?" she teased as she leant back on the couch, sipping her tea, and looking at him inquisitively.

"I don't think I did…" Joseph said pensively as he leant back as well, and thought back to when he was still 'just' her bodyguard. "Of course, having tea with you was always a highlight, and a moment to note in the diary," he teased, and she laughed.

"But, unless you were working in your study all day, and had your tea brought to you, I usually never had that much time to take a break… I much preferred to be close by, just in case you decided to have one of your many spur of the moment trips to the garden… or you just had to go somewhere…"

Clarisse smiled at him- she had always known he had been dedicated to her job (and to her, she thought with a slightly shy smile), but just thinking about everything he had done for her- both inside and outside his professional capacity, and made her realise that he had gone above and beyond the call of duty…

It saddened her to know that no one had actually acknowledged his work- she would have, long ago, but she already knew that there had already been so much gossip and innuendo around the palace about their relationship, and her endorsing him would have only added credence to the rumours… still, she wished that his work and dedication could be recognise… then, the thought struck her-Mia… she would be more than pleased to help her, particularly after what he had done for both of them…

The only problem, Clarisse thought reflectively as she glanced over at Joseph for a moment, would be when she could see Mia privately without Joseph or attracting his attention… she loved him more than anything, and adored the fact that they were joined at the hip twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, but she wanted this to be a surprise and a gift to him…

"What about you? Were these breaks for tea relaxing for you, or did you always seem to be preoccupied with work?" Joseph asked gently, breaking into her thoughts, and Clarisse had to force herself to focus on Joseph… she was rather excited about her secret plans, but she had to keep it a secret and pretend she didn't have anything to hide, as he was usually able to get any secret out of her…

"I don't know… they were mostly relaxing… As you were well aware, whenever I had a cup of tea in the afternoon, I usually had a break from whatever I was doing for at least half an hour, but there were times when I just had to work at my desk… those times I really disliked as I do enjoy a cup of tea, but sometimes running a country has to come before a cup of tea!

There was one time, however," Clarisse continued after a sip, suddenly recalling something that had happened years before involving Phillipe. "There was a time when everything went out the window, and I completely forgot to have my cup of tea!"

"That's right," Joseph remembered with a smile. "But, you have to admit, it was for some thing important… Phillipe!"

"Yes, it was important… I just can't believe how he had managed to get himself into that kind of mess!"

"Boys will be boys… and Phillipe did have a rather rebellious streak at times!"

"He did to…. I'm just glad that he made the phone call to me, rather than his father… I still shudder at what Rupert would have said!"

"I thought you were very calm under the circumstances…."

"Yes, but I still can't believe it… he arrived back in Genovia, and then had his bodyguards race from one end of Pyrus to the other, and then drag race with one of his friends! And then he wondered why they ran out of petrol five kilometres out of town! Did you do anything like that when you were a youth of twenty?"

"Not exactly," Joseph admitted with a chuckle. "But he was just very glad to be back in Genovia!"

"Yes… but you had to make a special trip back into where they were to give them petrol… and then go find the bodyguards!"

"It would have worked out well if you hadn't insisted on accompanying me… you were so worried about him that you forgot all about your cup of tea on the table, and raced out the door…"

"He was my baby… of course I had to go to him… it wasn't serious, but I just had to make sure he was alright…"

"And he was, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and he was very pleased with himself about what he had done, even when I told him off!"

"Well, you really didn't tell him off… I was watching the entire thing, and you did begin to tell him off, but as soon as he started grinning at you, you just crumbled… that boy could get away with anything with you!" Joseph teased, but he also knew that she had been genuinely concerned about his safety.

"Alright, I did begin to tell him off, but then I couldn't… he always managed to get out of trouble by grinning at him… I guess I was rather too soft on him," Clarisse admitted with a rueful laugh. "But he was usually a good boy, most of the time…"

"And he loved his mother very much," he added softly, and she smiled as she leant over and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"I know he did… I just wish he was around to see Mia as Queen…" she trailed off a little sadly- although she knew that everything happened for a reason, she still wished that Phillipe had been around for some of Mia's milestones… Joseph squeezed her shoulders gently

"All that matters was that there was someone there for her… like you… and you have done so much for Mia over the years, and I know she appreciates it," Joseph said softly.

"I am her grandmother, and I know that she needed the support… but," she added, turning to look at him with a smile. "I wasn't the only one that did a lot for her as well…"

There was another long silence as they finished off their tea, and then Joseph stood up and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, yawning.

"Much as I love doing nothing with you, I think I may have to leave you for an hour…"

"Why? Does Scott need help with a security issue?" Clarisse asked as she stretched her arms upwards while still sitting on the couch.

"No, nothing like that… I need to go into town for a few essential items… including a new suit for this dinner next week!"

As soon as he finished speaking, Clarisse sat up straight on the couch, her eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"You're going to go into Pyrus?" Clarisse repeated. "Can I come as well? There are a few things I need as well, but I don't have to send my girls down if you're going!"

"Are you sure you would like to come with me?" Joseph asked, a little apprehensively. "I have seen crowds around you… and it may get rather chaotic… I still remember the time I first accompanied you down the street for some parade or something… no, it was a concert or something…"

"Yes, that's right… Rupert was away, and I had to fill in for him…."

* * *

_The main street of Pyrus was crowded with people, all decked out in bright colours, and all waving and shouting loudly as soon as they saw the royal limousine come to a stop in front of the town hall. The Queen was attending a music concert that afternoon, and most people had come to catch a glimpse of the young Queen… she very rarely attended functions alone as her husband did most of the public functions, but the people of Genovia were fascinated by their beautiful young Queen, her handsome husband and their two adorable young boys…_

_They were all trying to push through the metal boundaries, trying to get to the car, and they were so busy staring at the tinted windows of the car that they didn't notice the dark car that had been following the car, stop close behind the limo. Joseph Bonnell, a recent addition to the palace staff, looked out at the crowds with a mixture of panic and awe before looking quickly over at his boss, and the Queen's Head of Security, Peter. They had already run through the plan for the afternoon several times, and there were already two carloads of men scattered in the street and inside the hall, waiting for the arrival of the Queen, but Joseph hadn't seriously imagined the chaos he would witness at that moment. _

"_Yes, it is a little overwhelming," Peter chuckled when he saw the look on Joe's face. "But you will get used to it… now, do you know what you have to do?"_

"_Yes… I have to open the door for her, and you will help her out, and then I have to walk ahead of her to make sure that there is a clear path for her so that she can get to the hall entrance safely," he recited from memory, having rehearsed it many times over the past few days. He didn't want anything to go wrong- and he most definitely didn't want anything to happen to the lovely young Queen._

_He was rather nervous as, opening the door of the car, the noise of the crowds almost deafened him as he hopped easily out of the car, and walked towards the passenger side door of the car in front. He opened the door, and quickly stood behind the open door as his boss, who had followed him, held out his hand to the Queen, and she accepted it. There was a flash of blue material as she emerged from the car, and the crowds literally went wild. They pushed even harder on the metal barriers to head towards the Queen, and the boys lined up around the entrance of the hall were hard pressed to keep the crowds under control._

_Joseph, witness the scene before him, was rather overwhelmed by the noise and the people, before he came to his senses and glanced at the Queen. He was greatly impressed to see her looking calmly around her, smiling and waving to the crowds as if there was nothing wrong, and he was surprised to feel a shaft of pride. _

_For a moment, she paused to gaze at him with her wide blue eyes, and she smiled slightly at him before he suddenly realised what he was meant to do, and stepped forward to head towards the entrance to the hall, leading her through the screaming, admiring crowds… He didn't know how she did it, but his esteem for her grew greatly for her in the moments he had just witnessed… He didn't think he could be able to do that…_

* * *

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about the people or anything like that happening again, darling," she said briskly, standing up and smoothing down her light blue dress with one hand.

"That instance was completely different… adulation for the royal family was as its peak then, and everyone just wanted to have a look… This time, it's different… I won't be alone… I will have someone right there beside me," she smiled tenderly over at him, and Joseph couldn't help but smile.

"Alright… I just hope that it's not as chaotic as then…"

"I could tell that you were rather nervous, that's why I gave you a smile," Clarisse said calmly, remembering that moment. She had been so used to the crowds and the screaming, but she remembered looking over at the new recruit, Joseph, and realising that he was rather overwhelmed by everything.

"The first time I had to do that, I really wanted to hide into the car and wait until it all died down, but Rupert insisted that I continue… he was actually very caring and considerate during the early years, and I don't think I could have made it without him… our wedding was horrendous, everyone in the country (as well as the world) seemed to be outside or inside the church, and everyone's eyes were on me… It was a terrible experience for an eighteen year old girl on her wedding day…"

"I'm sorry," Joseph said softly as he reached down and took her hand, and she only squeezed it lightly.

"Our wedding was a little less publicised than my wedding to Rupert, but you did get the idea, didn't you? Besides," Clarisse added. "I think it's time that the people actually saw us together, officially. I know I said that our marriage will be out of the public eye, and it will be, but I think that…"

"The people deserve to see for themselves happy you and I are together," Clarisse finished with a grin, and Clarisse nodded.

00000

They agreed that it would be more discreet to take one of the black cars into town, rather than one of the official royal limousines, and Joseph decided to drive rather than asking a driver to take them in to Pyrus. He knew that none of the drivers would have minded taking them in- they were all good mates of his, and they were all very fond of Clarisse- but he still felt rather awkward, just as when the ladies maids brought in their afternoon tea in.

He tried explaining his reasoning to Clarisse, who had completely understood.

"I used to drive myself everywhere- and you too whenever no one else noticed- but I don't really like being driven everywhere by someone else," he explained as they headed out of the gates, and Clarisse laughed.

"I always loved and admired your independence… and, secretly, I much prefer you to drive me around... it's always more personal and intimate… I used to drive myself during the early years of my marriage to Rupert, while we were still Crown Prince and Princess, but once I became Queen, I was told that I couldn't drive myself anywhere… it was a pity, as driving, to me, is a sign of independence…"

"So that's why you let Mia drive occasionally!"

"Sometimes, but not too often… but she is a good driver," she protested quickly when Joseph gave her a sidelong glance, and she remembered the instance he was remembering- the trip to San Francisco when Mia and Clarisse had disappeared…

"Do you still enjoy driving… when you get the chance?" he asked after a pause, and she nodded eagerly.

"Whenever Phillipe and I went out for an afternoon or the day, he used to get me to drive down to the beach or back… you never knew, of course, as it was our little secret," she added hastily as he threw her a slightly horrified look before he laughed.

"Well, just let me know if you ever want to go out driving, and I'll be right there with you!... So… to change the subject, where should we go first?"

"Well, I think we should go and buy your suit first… I've never had the chance to see men in their suits before a ball or party…"

"Really?" Joseph asked as he looked over at her with a smile, and she only giggled slightly, a blush tinging her cheeks pink.

"No… but you probably don't need my help anyway," she said shyly, looking out the window, and he reached over and took her closest hand in his, squeezing it gently to attract her attention.

"I do need your help… I would like you to help me in anything," he said gently, and she smiled.

The rest of the trip passed quickly, and they soon found themselves driving into Pyrus. The men's suit store was close to one end of town, and Joseph managed to find a car park on the street a few metres down the road. He didn't know who had said something, but he realised that someone must have rung around to tell people that the newlyweds had emerged… there was a gathering crowd congregating around the main square, and all of them watched as Joseph parked the car.

"I wonder who dobbed us in?" he asked as he switched off the engine, and they looked at the people watching them through the windscreen.

"I don't know… but we can do this… you're here with me, and we can do this together," Clarisse said, leaning over to squeeze his shoulder supportively.

She was a little alarmed when she recognised several journalists in the crowd, but she didn't tell Joseph that. She knew that he would take a little time to get used to the very little publicity they would have to do, but she was willing to do anything to make him feel comfortable… He had done so much to help her over the years, and she knew that she wanted to make him comfortable…

Joseph took a deep breath, ready to face the crowds, and then got out of the car before walking around to open Clarisse's door for him. He was uncomfortably aware of the fact that everyone was watching every move he was making, and the murmur of talking in the crowd, but he pretended not to notice as he helped his wife out of the car, and then locked the car doors.

When he was finished locking the car, he turned to look at Clarisse, and noticed that she was smiling pleasantly at the crowd that was growing around them, before she looped his arm through his.

"Hello… isn't it a beautiful afternoon?" she asked calmly as everyone around them continued to gawk at them, before smiling. Joseph suddenly felt even worse- as if he wanted to run away from it all- but the firm hold Clarisse had on his arm, and the loving squeezes she gave him occasionally as they made their way down the street, made him feel better.

The stares made him feel self conscious- until a week ago, he had been an invisible part of Clarisse's protection, and no one knew his name, but now…

Clarisse, on the other hand, was feeling calm and happy- her people finally could see how happy Joseph made her, and how happy they were together, and judging by the approving smiles she witnessed as people stopped in the street and stared at them, it seemed as though they supported them…

She was surprised and touched to feel how tense Joseph seemed to be at her side, and she tried to make him feel better by squeezing his arm continually as a secret message… She could understand why he was feeling awkward and shy, unworthy of being in the centre of attention for once in his life, but she wanted him to know that he deserved it… and to know that he could count on her to help him through… The fact that he was there with her, at her side rather than behind her, made her feel better…

It seemed like forever as they walked the few metres away from the car to the store, but they finally made it there, people still stopping to look at them curiously, and most of them waited outside, staring into the windows, as they went into the store.

"Would you like a private viewing room, Your Majesty and Joseph?" the owner, a good friend of Joseph's, asked as they walked towards the counter, and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, please… my husband would like to try on some suits for a special occasion," she said calmly, and Joseph only grinned slightly as they followed him through the suits hanging up in the store, and into the special viewing room that they kept for particular clients.

"If Joseph gives us his size, we will organise a number of suits for him to try on?" the owner said calmly, before disappearing with the details. Before Clarisse sat down in the only chair in the room (Joseph insisted), she took his hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek for a moment.

"I am so proud of what you just did… I know it wasn't easy, but I know you're not used to it, but you did it… thank you, sweetheart…"

"We did it," he said affectionately, pressing her hand to his lips. "It's still overwhelming to realise that I am now centre of attention with you, rather than being anonymous, but I know that I can get used to it… just as long as it's you that I'm escorting, and no one else!"

He was joking, but he was also touched that Clarisse had known and understood what he had been going through, and had mentioned it… He was rather embarrassed at feeling awkward and shy, but couldn't help it…

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure that I'm the only one you ever have to escort… I can be rather jealous," she teased, but he didn't have time to reply before the other gentlemen reappeared with a railing full of suits.

Clarisse enjoyed the process of watching Joseph modelling suits- he always looked so handsome in everything wore, and Clarisse found it difficult to differentiate from one suit to the other… all she knew was that he looked so good looking in everything he showed to her.

"You really aren't helping me!" he chided teasingly as he emerged from the changing room in the eighth suit of the afternoon, and Clarisse blushed. "Is there any of these suits that you really, really like me in?"

"I like you in all of them," she said honestly, her cheeks blushing even redder as she looked at the floor instead of him. "You look so handsome in all of them… I really can't pick one… see, I told you that I wouldn't be able to help you at all!"

She was really embarrassed that she couldn't help him but it was true, and Joseph was touched to realise that she loved him anything, just as he loved her in anything… Joseph walked over and knelt down on one knee for a moment, lifting her fact to look at his.

"You are helping me- you're just being here with me… I love the fact that you're here, and you like everything… I didn't think most wives did that, but I love that you're doing it… actually, I really like this suit… it feels comfortable and it's not too expensive…"

"I like it too… all that matters is that you're comfortable in it," Clarisse said firmly as she looked him up and down again with an approving smile.

"So, I'll go and get out of this… according to Pete, the crowd outside the shop has doubled since we came in here, so we're going to have fun getting out and going over to the other places we need to get to…."

"Oh!" Clarisse looked slightly worried, and Joseph was instantly solicitous.

"It'll be fine… if we really need to, we'll just have to send someone down tomorrow and do the rest of the shopping for us!"

"But I really wanted to do my shopping… and I'm sure that you wanted to do yours!" Clarisse looked and sounded disappointed, but she knew that Joseph was putting her safety before anything else.

"We will, darling… but I think that we're still a novelty for quite a few people, so give it a little time to settle it down… I know you want to have a normal life," he said as he brushed the top of her hair with his lips. "We will… as best as we can… but we just have to wait for things to settle down… Does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does, darling," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry that people are still interested in us after a week!" Joseph chuckled  
"I think you might be surprised at how long people will continue to be interested in us… particularly as we're not as social as people expect us to be… but it will settle down, I promise, and then we can go shopping for as long as you want!"

0

As he had expected, the crowd around outside the store, and standing in front of the window, had doubled in size since they had disappeared into the room nearly an hour before, and even Clarisse looked slightly stunned at the number of people watching them. It made Joseph even more grateful that they had been in another room when he was trying out suits. Clarisse glanced quickly out the window again, and saw a couple of cameras flash, so she knew that the press would be around as well.

"Now do you understand why we should go back to the palace?" he murmured into her ear as he handed his credit card over, and she nodded ruefully.

"Yes… I honestly thought we'd be alright here… I guess I didn't take into account the fascination that we hold for these people," she said softly as the salesperson disappeared over to the cash register, and they looked towards the walls, careful not to look at the windows.

"Ah… the fascination _you _hold," he corrected, but she shook her head definitely.

"No, the fascination _**we**_ hold… the entire country knew about us for a long time, and I guess they are still interested… I never thought that we would be a novelty to the people!"

As soon as Joseph had his suit and card back, they turned to each other for a moment, realising that it was time for them to leave, and Joseph took her hand in his.

"We'll be fine… just keep a tight hold on my hand, and I'll get us back to the car," he murmured softly, and she only nodded, fear in her eyes… even though she had been used to seeing crowds like that over the years, it still frightened her to actually realise that they had to make their way through them to get back to the car.

"You do trust me, don't you?" Joe asked softly, seeing the fear in her eyes, and she nodded silently.

"Of course I do… it's just…"

The noise outside was deafening as Joseph slowly opened the door back, and the crowds went wild as the cameras began to flash in earnest as they slowly made their way down the two steps to the footpath. Joseph was literally stupefied at the crowds of people pushing their way toward them, but he knew that they weren't violent- they were just curious about the newly married couple. It had been only a rumour for so many years, and now that they were finally together, it was a curiosity for them… he only just didn't like all the stares in their direction, and his priority was to get Clarisse out of there safely. He gently began pushing his way through the crowd, holding Clarisse's hand tightly, and trying to be civil to everyone around them.

Clarisse, following close behind him, was getting more and more scared, but hid it well as she managed to give people a slight smile as they pushed up towards her. She missed having her security boys protecting her every move, but she knew that she was married to the best, and he would get her out of there… but she was beginning to wish she was back at the palace… this hadn't been such a brilliant idea after all…

It seemed to take forever to get the few metres from the store to the car (even longer than when they had first arrived), but the car was soon in sight, much to Joseph's relief. He quickly unlocked the doors with a push of a button, opened and closed the door for Clarisse, and walked quickly around to the driver's side, careful not to show panic to the crowd.

"What an adventure that was," Joseph finally said when they drove down the main street, people still watching from the footpaths and cameras still flashing, and glanced over at Clarisse with a grin. Although it had been frightening at times, he was now relieved and pleased that they had managed to handle it together.

Clarisse, on the other hand, looked rather shaken up so, when they were right out of town, he pulled over onto a side road and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked quietly, and Clarisse nodded silently.

"Yes… I'm just feeling silly that I suggested doing this… if I hadn't decided come along with you, then you probably would have been able to get around town without all those people staring at you!"

"I might have, but it could have also gone the way we just saw too," he pointed out as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't feel silly about that… I meant it when I said that I liked having you watch me try on suits, and don't forget what I said before… we still are a novelty to a lot of people… having been a rumour for years… but it will die down eventually…"

"You know," he said after a moment, feeling her trembling stop completely. "You managed to stay completely calm out there, and I was proud of you… but there was another time when you really held it together… remember, when Rupert was buried…."

"Yes, but that took a lot of practice, and I think I was numb that day…" Clarisse said thoughtfully, thinking back on that day… it had been so hard for her to keep her cool and reserve….

After a moment, she turned to look at him again, a grateful look in her eyes.

"Thank you for today… I'm sorry that it didn't work out as I had planned or hoped, and I know that you're not used to being in the public eye like that…."

"No, I'll agree that I'm not, and I don't like the paparazzi being in our faces all of the time, but I will get used to it… because of you… I can't tell you how proud I am to be able to walk beside you, and know that everyone knows we're together… I know it'll take some time to get used to, but I'll soon be able to stand in the spotlight…."

"You won't have to… like I said before, our marriage is going to be out of the spotlight… there will be very few occasions when we're in the public eye… and that's a promise…."


	5. Our First Date

_Author's Note: it's been a while, but here it is! Thank you for all your lovely reviews!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

"Oh wow," Mia said, eyes wide, after Joseph finished recounting their story that night at dinner. It had become a habit for the three of them to have dinner together when they were all available, and Clarisse had to admit that she liked it. She had eaten dinner alone night after night for so many years, and had forced herself to get used to it, but whenever Mia had been visiting America, she had enjoyed her company, and now she loved doing this… and she also loved the fact that she wouldn't be alone anymore, not with Joseph!

"You sound surprised about the crowds… I would have thought you would have been used to them," Clarisse said calmly, and Mia shook her head in disbelief.

"No, it wasn't about that… I just didn't think that Joe would let you got out anywhere without any extra security… Whenever I saw him in action, I saw him assign at least three cars to follow you wherever you went!" she joked, before the three of them burst into laughter.

"You're exaggerating about that part, Mia!" Joe chided jokingly, stopping laughing for a moment. "But yes, maybe we should have taken more security with us… but we didn't think we were going to be down the street all that long, and then all the people just showed up…"

"I'll admit that I may have had the wrong idea, but I honestly didn't think that all that many people would have been interested in us…" Clarisse admitted with a slightly sheepish smile, and Mia just laughed again.

"You and Joe are so alike in that way! Joe admitted that he didn't think that the palace would so quickly accept your marriage, and you didn't think that people would be still interested in you! I've thought a little about it, and I think they are still just as intrigued by you two…you were a rumour before, but now that you're officially together… I think that their interest has been heightened by the fact that you two have been in hiding since the wedding…"

"We have not been in hiding since the wedding!" Clarisse began protesting, a little heatedly but after Mia gave her a knowing look, sensing the truth, Clarisse had to break down in a smile.

"Alright, we may have been avoiding everyone just a little…" she exchanged a shy smile with Joseph, and Mia smiled- they were so cute together, no matter what they said.

"Exactly… so that's why everyone's still interested in you… But," she sobered up for a moment, and looked seriously at them for a moment. "I just want you to know that you still will have an entourage of men at your disposal- particularly for large events that you could go to, unless you insist otherwise… I couldn't bear the thought of my grandmother and her new husband being in any kind of danger… This is not impugning your skills, Joe, but your safety is paramount to me …"

"Thank you Mia… your grandmother's safety is important to me as well, and we'll have a group of men accompanying us if necessary," Joe said as, a little embarrassed, he leant forward and squeezed her hand warmly in appreciation.

"Oh… I was hoping that we'd be able to manage without them!" Clarisse pretended to sound disappointed, but Mia grinned- she liked it when her grandmother joked.

"It will settle down eventually… but since you two have been in hiding, they will be interested in you… But, to change the subject, I can't wait to see you in your new suit, Joe! I bet you look great in it!"

"There's no use trying, Your Majesty… you'll have to wait until next week," Joseph said solemnly, before the two of them grinned at each other, and Clarisse smiled as she watched them. The two of them were very fond of each other… in fact, it was very similar to the bond that she had witnessed between Phillipe and Joseph, and it meant a lot to her that they got along so well… they were the two most important people in her life, and she couldn't imagine not having either of them in her life…

"I bet Grandma has seen you in it, hasn't she?" Mia teased as she turned to look at Clarisse, who nodded and grinned.

"Of course…" she began, equally as teasingly, before Joseph interrupted her with a smile.

"Yes… she seemed to like me in everything I came out in!"

"I'm afraid that I wasn't much help in that department, but I did like everything you wore… how could I give you an honest opinion of everything when you looked so good in all of them!" she asked, turning to look at Joseph with a flirtatious smile, and Joe grinned back at her.

"Well, a critique may have helped… buying a suit for a state dinner is a very important decision," he teased, trailing off, and they grinned at each other for a moment.

They may have been married now, but they still enjoyed flirting with each other. Clarisse only pulled herself from looking into his deep chocolate eyes when she vaguely remembered that Mia was still there, and she turned to see her watching them with a broad grin, clearly enjoying every second of what she was witnessing.

0000

It was nearly two hours later when they let themselves out of Mia's suite, the young Queen currently occupied on the phone with young Lord Devereaux, and walked towards their suite, arm in arm, and perfectly content.

"I don't understand how they could have anything else to talk about- they saw each other at lunchtime!" Joseph said, pondering Mia spending more time on the phone with Nicholas, and Clarisse laughed.

"Darling, they are in love and very young… I'm sure we would have done the same thing if we'd been in their shoes…"

"Did you ever spend much time on the phone to Rupert when you were engaged?"

"Not really…he was very busy most of the time, but he did ring twice a week and we spoke for fifteen to twenty minutes- it seemed enough …"

She was feeling relaxed now- the panic and fear of the crowd she had felt that afternoon had disappeared, and all both of them could remember was that they were together, alone. Life couldn't ever be better than this, Clarisse thought happily… spending time with Mia, who was now happily settled on the throne, and then heading back to the suite with her husband…

"She seems very happy, doesn't she?" Clarisse asked, changing the subject, as they walked into their suite, Joseph close on her heels, and heading towards the bedroom, and sitting down on the end of the bed. They hadn't done all that much today, she reflected, but she was still tired… and she no longer dreaded going to sleep alone in bed anymore…

"Yes she does… and it seems to help that she has a good, strong support system behind her," Joseph said as he sat down next to her on the bed, and she leaned against him, and he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Are you a little tired?" he asked tenderly.

"A little… I don't know why, we haven't done all that much today, but I'm rather tired… but not so exhaustedly tired that I would go to sleep to forget that there isn't anyone in the room… this is one of the best things about being married- I don't have to go to sleep alone anymore…

It might sound silly to you, but I'm glad that I can wake up with you…" she trailed off shyly, looking away, but Joseph gently guided her face back to look at him again.

"That doesn't sound silly to me at all… I never really thought about it until now, but I too do enjoy waking up with someone in the morning… and I couldn't imagine a more lovely start to the day than waking up to see you… rumpled hair and all," he added teasingly, and she laughed at him.

"But I love waking up with you… I wish we had thought about it a little earlier …" he trailed off, a little regretful, before he smiled and shrugged.

"I love doing it as well…" she said softly, kissing his cheek, before she disappeared into her dressing room to get changed.

Joseph quickly changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas, and was waiting underneath the sheets when Clarisse emerged, looking pretty in a pink silk nightgown he had bought her on their honeymoon, and looking thoughtful as she slowly walked to her side of the bed.

"What are you looking so thoughtful about?" he inquired as she sat on the edge of the bed, slipped off her slippers, and then hopping into bed next to him.

"I was just thinking… I've just realised something else about us… we may have been 'together' in most senses of the world for the past twenty something years but, you know, we've managed to skip two important periods on the road to marriage- engagement…"

"And what else?" Joseph asked intrigued.

"We've actually never had a real date… you know, going out in public to a restaurant or a movie…"

"And we both know why that is," Joe said pointedly as they both remembered the chaos that had followed them down the street that afternoon, and Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, I know… but I've always wondered what it would be like to go on a date… I never had the chance to go on one… I was betrothed to Rupert from when I was sixteen, and we were married when I was eighteen… What was it like for you?"

"Honestly, I never really had much of a chance to go on a date once I began working here… I never really had the time or the inclination, although I did go on several a year…" he trailed off, refraining from adding that, almost from the beginning of his time at the palace, there was only one who had really intrigued him, and she was Queen… and married!

"But what do you actually do on a date?" she asked as he switched off the bedside light next to him, and the room was blanketed in darkness as she turned onto her side to face him, and leant on her elbow.

"Well… I'm no expert, but I usually took the young lady to dinner somewhere, we may have gone dancing in town somewhere, or I took her to a movie… Most of the time I went on dates, I was usually on the early morning shift back here, so I had to end it early…"

"Did you ever… did you ever take any of your dates to… to one of those places…"Clarisse began giggling shyly, unable to finish her question, and Joseph instantly understood what she was trying to ask him.

"Are you trying to ask me, my darling wife, whether I took any of my dates to one of those isolated points where teenagers went late at night before curfew?"

"Maybe…" Clarisse's voice was muffled in her pillow, and Joseph pulled her over to put his arms around her. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to pry or anything… we weren't even 'together' at the time, but I'm just a little curious…"

"Sweetheart, you can feel free to ask me anything you want- I don't like having any secrets from you anyhow… Besides, even though we weren't admitting our feelings or anything like that at the time, I considered myself yours anyway… almost from the moment I met you…

And, to answer your question, no, I didn't take anyone there… it was a teenage spot, for goodness sake, and it would be rather ridiculous… Besides, the dates were usually over by them… Why?" he asked, her hair tickling his chin as she leant against his chest. "Would you like me to take you to one of those places sometime?"

"NO!" Clarisse laughed loudly, a little horrified about being seen anywhere near there. "I was just a little curious, that's all… so…"

"Clarisse?" he asked after a moment, and Clarisse looked at him in the dim moonlight that lit up the room, her eyes shining.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you like to go with me sometime?" he asked, a little shyly, and Clarisse smiled at him for a moment.

"I would love to… When?" she asked after a slight pause and Joseph chuckled.

"Soon… and that's all you're going to know… it's going to be a surprise for you, my dear… you really are going to have to trust me now…"

He continued chuckling mysteriously in the dark, and Clarisse had to join in with him, more than a little intrigued, but willing to go along with it. Joseph had surprised her many times over the years and, she had to admit, she loved the element of the unknown and surprise… nothing he had done had ever made her unhappy or scared… she had loved everything he had done for her…

"Are you excited?" he teased, and she nodded slightly as she wound her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"Yes… but you had better not be too outrageous!" but she was only teasing him… she didn't mind what he would plan… she trusted him completely…

* * *

The next morning, Clarisse opened her eyes and stretched her arms to the ceiling before rolling over to greet her husband with a smile… to her surprise, his side of the bed was empty, the sheets rumpled, except for a long stemmed rose on the pillow, and a folded piece of paper sitting beside it. Blinking blearily in the morning sunlight, she reached for the note, and softly touched the bud of the rose… she knew that he wouldn't have taken it from her garden, not that she minded if he had…

After a few seconds, she was able to look clearly at the note and see the writing on it:

"_Good morning, darling!_

_  
I didn't want to wake you- you looked so peaceful asleep- so I decided to let you sleep in… another luxury that you will be able to enjoy now that you aren't Queen!_

_I've had to pop out early to see young Scott about a few things, but I should be back soon… and definitely in time for lunch!_

_Sweet dreams and I love you_

_Joseph_

Clarisse smiled tenderly as she re-read the note and looked from the note to the flower- he had very rarely written any notes to her, much preferring to discuss anything with her face to face but this was the first love note he had sent her, and she loved it… as well as the flower- it was the perfect touch!

She sat up in bed, still holding the note, and almost groaned in surprise when she saw the time on his digital clock- it was almost nine o'clock! She couldn't ever remember sleeping in that long ever before, although she and Joseph had on their honeymoon…

She was trying to recall why she would have slept in- they hadn't done anything at all the previous day, and hadn't talked all night as they sometimes did… but she had to admit that she enjoyed the luxury of sleeping in… Just then another thought struck her- if Joseph was out for a little while, it would give her an opportunity to go and see Mia about her idea, without Joseph getting suspicious!

She quickly got out of bed and got dressed before ignoring her breakfast cup of tea and walking out of the suite- she wanted to see Mia as soon as possible, and she didn't know when Joseph would show up!

Thankfully, when she peered around the door of her former study (which now belonged to Mia), her granddaughter was alone and signing papers at the desk. Mia looked up as Clarisse quietly made her way into the room, and walked towards her.

"Good morning, Grandma… where is your other half? You've only been married a week, but I'm not used to seeing you without the other!" she joked with a cheeky smile, putting down her pen, and Clarisse laughed gently as she sat down in a chair opposite her.

"You are a very cheeky girl, despite being Queen… but, in answer to your question, he's doing something else… and I'm actually a little glad of it as I need to talk to you about him for a moment…"

"Oh?" Mia looked intrigued, leaning forward. "Have you two already had your first fight?"

"No, and definitely nothing like that… I was just thinking about Joseph, and how much he has done over the years- he has worked here for years, and was a very hard working Head of Security… I just realised that no one has ever commended him for his work. I could have done it, long before this, but then it would have given the gossips more to gossip about… I was wondering if you could give him an award or something for 'services to the Crown and Genovia… what do you think?"

"I think that is a brilliant idea!?" Mia said enthusiastically, her smile broadening.

"Of course I will do that! Joseph has done so much for both of us, and he's made you so happy- which is the most important thing… But yes, I was already thinking about it in some way… But just leave it to me?"

Mia winked, before they were interrupted by a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Just leave what to you?" Joseph asked as the two women turned and watched as he walked towards them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Grandma just wanted me to see a few people this afternoon," Mia fibbed smoothly as Joseph sat in the chair next to Clarisse. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering where my wife was… I went back to the suite to see if she was awake and, to my surprise, she was gone… so I figured that there were only a few places you could be," he said teasingly to her, and Clarisse smiled as she stood up. Joseph followed suit, and she looped her arm through his.

"I just realised I needed to see Mia before lunchtime," Clarisse said calmly, hoping that he couldn't tell that she was fibbing to him. He, however, seemed to accept it as he squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you for letting me see you," she said with a gentle smile to Mia, who only laughed.

"I'm glad for the break, and you don't have to thank me… you can see me anytime!"

They left Mia to her paperwork- something which Clarisse did not miss one iota- and stepped out into the cool hallway. They had only just gone a few metres when Joseph stopped her and, turning to face her, took both her hands in his.

"I've got a little surprise for you… we're going out on our date tonight, but that's all I'm going to tell you!"

"You're being very mysterious, Mr Bonnell," Clarisse said teasingly, but secretly feeling very excited… whatever Joseph did, it was usually unexpected.

"I am… can you be ready at six in Mia's suite? I've already asked if you can get changed there," he explained as she gave him a surprised look.

"Oh, I see," Clarisse said mockingly. "You're kicking me out of our suite?"

"Yes… but I want to do this the proper way, and that includes coming to collect you… be it from your granddaughter's suite…"

"I see… would you like me to go there now?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and he almost panicked, until he looked into her face and saw the mischievous look.

"No… just a little bit later!" he joked, and then put his arm around her shoulder. "So, what would you like to do now?"

"I would like to go back to our suite and have my breakfast… I skipped it!"

0000

They spent the rest of the day in their suite, watching films and barely moving from the couch, cuddled up in each other's arms. Mia was busy attending lunch with Sebastian and several parliamentarians, and then other meetings, and Joseph looked inquiringly at Clarisse when they mentioned the fact over their lunch.

"Do you miss any of that yet?"

Clarisse shrugged lightly- she had been thinking about it in the past few days and, although she didn't want to admit it, she didn't actually miss any of that… she had had enough of it over the years, and it was a relief not to have to think about it anymore.

"No, not really… I had had enough of it over the years, and I don't think I ever will miss it, actually!"

At four o'clock, after the credits began rolling up the screen at the end of the second film they had watched that afternoon, Clarisse discreetly yawned and stretched before standing up with a smile.

"Where are you going?" he asked, stretching his arm out to take her hand in his again, and she let it linger there for a moment as she grinned at him.

"Don't you remember your instructions from this morning? You told me that I'm getting ready in Mia's suite, so I think it's about time that I made a move…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" he trailed off, but she only beamed at him as she pulled away from him and headed towards the bedroom.

Joseph followed, feeling slightly guilty about suggesting it, and watched as she gathered her toiletries, as well as her dress (which he couldn't see). "Maybe you can stay here and get changed… you don't have to go to Mia's…"

"Too bad… see you in two hours!" she said good-naturedly as she kissed him lightly on the cheek on her way past him in the doorway, before exiting out of the main doors.

It almost seemed like an eternity to Joseph as he waited in the suite for the next two hours, watching one television show after another, and wondering what she was doing. Although they had spent most of the past thirty something years apart, pretending that they didn't care what the other was doing, he was surprised to realise how quickly he had settled into married life, and how much he adored staying at her side, with no one questioning what they were doing. Soon enough, it was time for him to get changed and, with a shard of excitement beginning to build, he set off for Mia's suite to collect his wife.

He knocked on the door, the guards having been given an hour off and there was a long silence before he heard someone on the other side of the door ask, giggling:

"Who is it?"

Joseph instantly recognised the voice- it was Mia- and replied, in a formally serious voice:

"It's Joseph Bonnell, Your Majesty… I have come to inquire if my wife is ready to go out yet?"

"Hold on…." There was several seconds of silence and then, giggling again, she replied "She is ready… come on in!"

Joe slowly opened one of the double doors and walked inside quietly… the living room was strangely quiet and devoid of Mia and Lily (who must have raced through the suite!) in fact, the only person in the room was Clarisse, who walked quietly to the doorway of the living room.

"Hello…" she said shyly, and Joseph just stared at her- she looked breathtaking in a simple, pale pink silk dress with short sleeves, and a skirt that ended just below her knees, with matching pink shoes, and a matching pearl necklace and earrings, as well as her wedding ring.

"I hope… I hope I'm not too casually dressed for tonight," she said bashfully, a little embarrassed at the look he was giving her… she never had to worry about not getting a compliment from Joseph, he always had one ready… In fact, she still remembered the very first compliment he had ever given her…

* * *

_She was getting ready for yet another state dinner, and she was trying to decide which dress would look better- the pale pink one with the long skirt and long sleeves, or the pale blue dress with the short sleeves and slightly scooped neck… Both were very lovely dresses, but she couldn't decide…_

_Her personal assistant, Jane, was no help- she was a sycophant, someone who only said what she though Clarisse wanted to hear, Rupert pretended not to have any opinion whatsoever- 'I don't care what you wear, dear, you always look stunning' was his standard reply- and her maids were still rather too shy of her to give an opinion… which only left her rapidly rising junior bodyguard, Joseph Bonnell, who was usually located just outside her suite…_

_She had asked him, so many times, to come in and sit down on the couch when she was busy, but he had always refused- kindly and gently, but he always said no. But now, she needed and wanted his help…_

"_Joseph?" she said softly, stepping out into the hallway and, thankfully, he was the only one in sight. He had been sitting on a chair, reading his newspaper, but when she appeared he dropped the paper and stood up quickly._

"_Yes, Your Majesty?" he said formally, unwilling to call her by her first name in the hall- anyone could be listening!_

"_I was wondering if you could help me for a moment… can you step inside for a moment?" she asked calmly, and he looked surprised for a moment, before looking around. "Please?" she added softly, and he couldn't resist as he followed her into the suite._

"_I just need you to sit down and give me an honest opinion about something… I can't decide which dress I should wear to this dinner, and I was wondering if you could help me…"_

_  
"I don't think I'm the best…" he began, but she had already disappeared back into her bedroom._

"_Tell me what you think!" she called before she came out, and Joseph sat there, prepared to like anything she was wearing, but when she stepped out in the blue dress, his mouth opened slightly… she was absolutely stunning, gorgeous, beautiful… no word could really describe how lovely she looked and how he felt looking at her! _

_Clarisse blushed slightly as she almost quailed under the intense look he was giving her and the dress._

"_Is it… is it too much?" she asked timidly after a moment, a little worried when he didn't say anything, and she looked into his eyes. She was surprised to see him look at her with a gentle look in his eyes, and a soft smile on his lips._

"_You look… you look… indescribable… I wish I could say how gorgeous you look… that's the dress you should wear to dinner…"_

* * *

"It's not too casual… it's perfect for where we are going!" Joseph said as he walked over and kissed her hand tenderly, before she put her arm through his.

"Hi girls!" he called in through the living room, through to wear the girls were sitting, on Mia's bed, and they both giggled again.

"Hi Joe… have a good time!" Mia replied cheekily, and Clarisse giggled as he opened the door for her.

"So, Mr Bonnell, where are you taking me? You're surely going to tell me soon!" she mock begged as they walked down towards the entrance to the garage. Joseph only laughed and patted her hand comfortingly.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, Mrs Bonnell!"

000

Clarisse's excitement increased as he drove through Pyrus (again in the dark car that they had borrowed for their ill fated trip down the street the previous afternoon), and headed south for twenty minutes, before he suddenly pulled into a driveway, which led to a quaint little restaurant a couple of kilometres off the road.

"Where are we?" she asked as he helped her out of the car, and she gazed at the sparkling lights of the restaurant in a mixture of curiosity and excitement. "Would the press know we are here?"

"I wouldn't worry about that at all… I scouted this spot out this morning, and it's all fine… in fact, I've actually had this whole restaurant reserved just for us, to ensure that we have complete privacy from the rest of the world!"

"Oh, Joseph… thank you!" Clarisse cried in delight, turning around to give him a sparkling smile before she hugged him, and he held her close for a moment before they walked, hand in hand, to the door.

She giggled like a school girl as he opened the door for her, and then followed her inside the restaurant. Almost as soon as they entered, a tall, dark haired man hurried over to where they were standing, a broad grin on his face.

"Hi, Joe… I was wondering when I would ever see you in my restaurant!"

"I told you I would; now here I am!" Joe said quickly as the two men shook hands and grinned, Clarisse watching them with a curious smile, before Joseph turned to look at her.

"Sergio, this is my beautiful wife…" before Sergio interrupted him with a palm up.

"You don't need to tell me, Joe… this is the lovely lady that you always talked to me about… Your Majesty, it is an honour to finally meet you… I was wondering if I ever would!" he joked as he picked up her hand and kissed it gently, and she couldn't help but blush.

"You don't need to call me Your Majesty… I'm Clarisse," she said calmly, and Sergio grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Clarisse… and I'm Sergio… Joe and I have been friends for a long, long time… since college, I think… and boy, the stories we could tell!"

"Which we won't get into tonight," Joseph added hastily, and Sergio only winked impishly.

"Fine with me… Let me show you to your table- the best in the house," he said, and they followed him through the empty restaurant, negotiating through tables and chairs, to a table in front of the main windows.

Sergio handed them their menus after Joseph held out Clarisse's chair for her, and then sat down, before disappearing.

"What do you feel like having?" he asked after a moment, and Clarisse looked up from her menu for a moment.

"I don't really care… I love Italian food!" she said with a happy smile, and Joe grinned.

"I knew that… that's why I brought you here!"

When Sergio returned to take their order, he also brought over a bottle of the best wine, and two glasses. When Joseph shot him a surprise look, Sergio said, with a smile:

"Compliments of the house… I insist," he added as Joseph began to say something, and he poured two glasses out.

"Thank you," Clarisse said shyly before he grinned at her, and disappeared again.

She turned to give Joseph another warm smile, and reached over the table to put her hand on top of his.

"Thank you so much for this… I am so touched that you did all of this for me…"

"I just thought it would be a little different… and I'm very glad that no one else can come here- I really don't feel like having everyone staring at us!"

"So, are you and Sergio very good friends?"

"The best… we were roommates for the last two years of college, and then Sergio got interested in cooking and business management, while I was more interested in security… he's been in London up until about three years ago, but he decided to come here and open his own restaurant… it is one of the hottest tickets in town!"

"I hope we didn't inconvenience anyone tonight," she said a little nervously, and Joseph only chuckled as he put his other hand on top of hers.

"We wouldn't have… but I don't really care if we did or not… tonight is our night!"

She looked around again for a moment- she had never been in a restaurant like this before… or any restaurant…

"I was just thinking," she began slowly, looking back at Joseph.

"I've just realised that I've never been in a restaurant before… whenever I travelled with Rupert, we usually had dinner at a palace or a mansion, and whenever we stayed here, and we had our own dinners served… This is a first for me… and I like it very much…"

"Very different to being at the palace?" he asked as Sergio personally served them their food, and Clarisse looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes… but a little more intimate and private… I think I might prefer this to anything else… no one is watching you eat…"

"That's a dig at me, right?" Joe grinned, and she only chuckled slightly.

"Maybe… but you were usually watching from a television screen… Anyway, or no one to take drinks or plates away before you were ready… That's definitely something else I don't miss about being Queen!" she laughed lightly, and then noticed that Joseph was watching her with a warm smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking about how much I love to see you smile or laugh… you completely light up when you do."

"Stop it," Clarisse said, blushing deeply, and Joseph tugged gently at her hand to make her look at him again.

"Why do you always get embarrassed when I give you a compliment? You've always done it, and you really shouldn't!"

Clarisse blushed even harder, and then shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I don't know… it just seems that a Queen should never accept compliments from anyone- she's there to set an example, and she should always be perfect… Rupert very rarely gave me any compliments- it was just accepted that I was dressed right, looked pretty…"

"I know Rupert didn't give you all that many compliments," Joseph looked displeased for a moment. "But I'm continuing to do it, so you're going to have to get used to it, and stop blushing so much!"

000

After dessert, a delicious chocolate cake with whipped cream, Clarisse sat back in her chair with a happy smile.

"I don't think I could eat another bite!" she complained good naturedly as Sergio walked back over to the table. "That was a delicious meal, Sergio- I loved every bite of it!"

"I'm glad, Your… Clarisse," he added hastily as she gave him a slightly unimpressed look. "I'm glad you had a good time… I hope you both will come again soon! I definitely don't mind closing down the restaurant for you for an evening!"

"Thank you… we most definitely will be coming back!" When Sergio disappeared, she turned back to Joseph with a smile.

"So… what are we going to do now?"

"Well…" Joe looked at his watch for a moment. "The session of the movie we were supposed to see is in about half an hour… did you want to try and make it back for that!"

"Oh, yes please… but please don't tell me that you reserved the entire cinema for us?"

"Unlikely… but I do know that we might have an empty cinema anyway… this is a late night screening!"

Joseph paid Sergio, and they left, starting off into the dark night.

"Thank you for tonight, Joseph," she said softly in the dark as they drove along the highway, and Joseph chuckled.

"The date isn't quite over yet… but I'm glad you enjoyed it- I just wanted you to have an evening to remember, even if it was slightly low key."

"I like low key… and I will always remember tonight… our first date!"


	6. Our First Date Part 2

_Author's Note: Second part of my chapter… I didn't think I would do it, but it obviously happened! Thank you all for the reviews- they all mean a lot to me!_

_The Princess Diaries do not belong to me!_

The main street of Pyrus was deserted when they arrived back in town, and Joe was pleased when he found a car park directly in front of the cinema- as he had expected, there were no other cars around the area.

"Are you sure no one will recognise us at all?" Clarisse asked, ever mindful of the chaos that had followed them the previous afternoon, and Joseph was quick to reassure her, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the door.

"There won't be anyone else in the theatre, darling, and I can tell you that the usher will be half asleep when we buy our tickets, and he won't even recognise us at all… I've done this several times when I wasn't able to sleep," he explained when Clarisse gave him a surprised look.

"Would you like to have some popcorn to eat while watching the movie?"

"I might be able to squeeze some popcorn in… just as long as it tastes like the normal popcorn, rather than pears!"

"Oh yes…popcorn and pears usually don't mix that well… I don't understand how people can it all the time!"

"It's not that I don't like it, or that it tastes too bad, but it's just that I do like to have some normal popcorn occasionally!" Clarisse mock protested, and then giggled.

True to what Joseph said, the sleepy usher silently handed them their tickets and the bucket of popcorn Joe ordered without looking at them, and Joseph led the way into the cinema where, Clarisse was startled to realise, it really was empty.

She looked around her curiously- she was curious about everything in the cinema, having never gone to one before, and enjoying the fact that it was something new that she was trying.

"Where would you like to sit?" he inquired, and she shrugged her shoulders carelessly- all she seemed to see was seats around her.

"Wherever you choose is fine with me," she said and, after a moment, Joseph decided on two seats right in the middle of the theatre.

"By the way," Clarisse began as they sat down, and Joseph lifted up the arm between their seats so she could move closer to him. "What film are we watching tonight?"

"You aren't going to believe this… the films they show at midnight are part of a film retrospective, and they're playing all the old classic films, and we're going to see one of your favourite films tonight… Guess which one it is!"

"I just have to think for a minute as I've got so many that I love… either Breakfast at Tiffany's or Doctor Zhivago?"

"You guessed correctly the… first time- tonight we're going to see Breakfast at Tiffany's and I know how much you love that film!"

"Much to your disgust," Clarisse teased as she leaned over and kissed him affectionately on the cheek. "Are they going to show it all week?"

"Yes… but I believe that they're showing 'Doctor Zhivago' next week… so I guess we'll be coming back for that one as well," he teased, noting how her eyes lit up with delight.

"Yes… most definitely!" Clarisse said cheerfully. "You know, maybe… whenever they show one of the films that you want to see here, we could always come and see it…"

"That would be great," Joe grinned at her, again struck by how kind and generous she was, before the lights began to dim, and she cuddled up to him, the bucket of popcorn sitting on his lap.

0

Nearly two hours later, the lights of the cinema came on again as the film credits began to roll and Joe looked over at Clarisse, sitting up again after being snuggled in close to him, and laughed- she was wiping her eyes with her lace handkerchief.

"Why are you crying? It's not a sad film- it all ends happily ever after!"

"I know that… I just love the ending- it's so sweet and romantic…" Clarisse said tearfully as she finished wiping her eyes and put her handkerchief away. "I could cry every time I see the ending of that film- I'm very sentimental… but I know that no man would understand my reasoning!"

"Very true, I can't understand why you're crying when it's a happy ending, and I'm not even going to try," Joseph said thoughtfully as he stood up, and held out his hand for hers. She pretended to glare at him for a moment, before she laughed and took his hand, standing up.

"Just you wait until we're watching one of your favourite action films and then I'll tease you!" she said mock sternly, but the mischievous look in her eyes told him she didn't mean it.

The night was still warm when they emerged from the cinema- the usher now asleep on the counter- and Clarisse sighed happily as she gazed up at the star filled night.

"By the way, what's the time?" she asked as they strolled towards the car, and Joe looked at his watch for a moment under a nearby street light.

"Almost half past twelve… why, did you go home?" he asked attentively, and she smiled impishly at him.

"No… not really… I've got a curfew of whenever I want," Clarisse said coyly, and Joseph laughed. "Or whenever my husband wants…" she added quickly when he raised an eyebrow at her, pretending to look at her seriously.

"What about you, though?" she continued. "I imagine that you would feel like going home now…"

"Not necessarily…actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go for another drive?"

"I'd love to!" Clarisse said delightedly. "Could we drive out to the beach?"

"The beach?" Joe asked, slightly surprised. "That's a couple of hours drive away from here!"

"I know… but I thought we could watch the sun rise, maybe… but we don't have to," she added shyly, and Joe chuckled.

"I never thought you were such a night owl, madam," he teased as he helped her back into the car, and she laughed timidly at him.

"I would have thought that you knew that after all those long nights I worked until midnight in my study… surely you wouldn't have forgotten about all those late nights you insisted in sitting in my study until I went upstairs?"

"No, I didn't," Joseph joked after he hurried around to his side of the car and stepped in behind the wheel.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you to one of those spots you were shy about asking me about last night…" he began teasingly, and laughed at the look of horror on his wife's face.

"Just kidding! Anyway, I'm kind of a night owl myself, so maybe we could go and sit on the beach, and watch the sun rise… in fact, I think we should!"

He smiled happily at the delighted look on Clarisse's face- he always enjoyed indulging Clarisse, as she usually didn't ask for anything special, but he enjoyed it even more since they got married…

00

The trip didn't seem to take as long as Joseph had imagined- it had only seemed like moments from when they left Pyrus, until they arrived at the part of the beach Joseph knew well… it was only a few kilometres away from the beach house. It was still fairly dark, but Joe had several blankets and a torch in the car.

"I don't know whether we should sit on the sand at the moment," he said apprehensively as they gazed out at the dark, but slowly lightening sky before them. "It feels a little chilly out there at the moment, and I don't want you to catch a chill…"

"Nor I with you," Clarisse added quickly, and Joe grinned. "But yes, maybe we should just sit in the car for a little while and talk… it might be the sensible thing to do!"

"But I do have another idea… why don't we move to the back seat… I don't think I want to try and hug you with the handbrake right under my hip!"

"Oh, so that's why you want to move?" Joe asked in a sing song voice, but then laughed. "But it sounds like a good idea!"

They switched from the front seats to the back seats, shivering for the few seconds they spent in the cool air, and Joseph spread both blankets out over their knees, and Clarisse huddled up close next to him as he switched on the torch, and sat it in front of them.

"Yes, this might have been a good idea!"

"Have you ever done this before?" Joe asked gently after a moment, and Clarisse leaned back in her seat and looked outside, and then back at him.

"No… but I wished I had, several times over the years, but I just couldn't imagine doing it with Rupert… he was always so busy and important, and I really don't think he ever stopped to appreciate the simpler things in life…"

"But you always did," Joe interrupted her with a smile, and she grinned at her.

"Yes, but I always saw through most of that nonsense… I never took much of it seriously- I always knew that it didn't mean anything… I knew that there were other things that took precedence- my sons, Mia, you…"

"And don't forget your garden," he quipped with a cheeky grin, and she chuckled softly in the dark as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, and my garden as well… But I'm glad that I'm doing all of the things I missed when I was younger- tonight has really been a night a firsts for me… the first date I ever had…"

"The first time you went to a restaurant…"

"Don't forget meeting one of your best friends from college... and then the first time I went to watch a movie- and in a deserted cinema…"

"And now coming out to watch the sun rise at the beach…" Joe finished with a smile, and Clarisse only smiled.

"I'm glad that we're doing these things together… we are certainly enjoying a lot of firsts together."

"I'm glad that I'm doing all of these things with you as well… I hoped that I would, eventually, but I just never imagined when!"

There was a slight pause as they sat there for a little while, listening to the muffled sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore, before Clarisse spoke again as Joe's hand gently massaged hers in the dark.

"Since we're sitting here in the dark, wondering when the sun will rise, maybe we should play a game…"

"How about you tell me a secret of yours, and I'll tell you a secret of mine?" he suggested.

"You have a secret that you haven't told me?" Clarisse joked, and Joseph chuckled.

"I could say the same thing to you?" he retorted, and Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, why don't we do that?"

There was another silence as they each thought hard about a secret they had yet to tell each other, and both were surprised to realise that, much as they had confided in each other over the years, there were still secrets they hadn't told each other yet.

"I realised I've never told you about the exact moment when I realised that I was in love with you," Joe said finally, and Clarisse looked over at him.

"Really… you can actually give me an exact moment when you realised that?"

"Of course… not all men forget details like that!" he pretended to look insulted, and then laughed. "Anyway… I think Rupert was away on a business trip, and you had opted not to go… that, or he…"

"He had a companion that he was meeting at the other end of a plane trip," she ended sadly, and looked away for a moment. Even though she was blissfully happy with Joseph, it still bothered a bit that her first marriage had been so painful most of the time.

She knew that he had been very fond of her, but it bothered her that he hadn't tried harder on their marriage… when she was first engaged to him, she thought she had been in love with him, but it all changed when she realised that he didn't love her as much as she thought…

She had thought she had loved him, but it wasn't until she met Joseph, and their relationship had deepened so quickly that she realised what it really was like to fall in love…

"Hey… are you still listening to me?" Joe asked, squeezing her hand, and she looked back at him, smiling thoughtfully in the light of the torch.

"I know he wasn't a faithful husband to you," he said softly, looking into her eyes and still remembering the pain he had seen almost every day in her eyes and face when Rupert was alive. "But I will say for him, much as I didn't like the way he treated you, he was fond of you… very fond of you… But I'm sure you want to know about my secret, then?"

"Yes, and I'm waiting patiently for you to tell me that," she beamed at him, and he laughed, before casting his memory back to that time…

* * *

_It was a quiet day in the palace- the King was overseas for a week or two, and the Queen had opted to stay behind and catch up on some work… or that was the reason she gave Joseph, but they both knew that Rupert would have other company on the trip. The two young Princes, now in their late teens/borderline twenties, had their own lives and were very rarely at the palace until evening, which made it even lonelier for Clarisse._

_Joseph, having been promoted to the Queen's Head of Security a few months before, was sitting in front of the computer screens that showed the view from every camera in the palace, and was bored out of his mind. He thoroughly enjoyed working for the Queen, but he also longed to be accompanying her on any trip… even out to her garden…_

_She had barely emerged from her suite all day, and he was getting rather concerned._

"_If I don't do this work now, Joseph, I will be staying up late tonight… or else I will drown in a mountain of paperwork!" she had joked gently when he had called in on her at lunchtime to check on her. _

_"But Joseph, I promise that I will let you know when I want to go outside- you will be the first to know!"_

_  
That had been three hours ago, and Joe was getting antsy- she usually loved being in her garden, spending as much time as possible in there, and it was very unusual that she was still working without even one break._

"_Joe," there was a tap on his shoulder as he looked at the camera outside her study, wondering what she was doing, and he almost jumped as he turned to see one of the new interns standing there… a boy whose name he couldn't remember…_

"_Yes?" he asked, trying to pretend that he had been doing other work besides daydreaming, but he doubted that the boy realised that._

"_Her Majesty sent a message- she will meet you out on the stairs in five minutes."_

_  
Joe practically leapt out of his chair with delight- he was bored just sitting inside all day, staring at screens, and he enjoyed walking with the Queen in her garden… they were very good friends, chatting about most things over her flowers, but Joseph was beginning to suspect that his feelings for her ran far deeper than friendship…_

_He didn't want to wait for her out on the stairs, though, so he hastened up to her study, and found that the door was slightly ajar. With a grin, he peered in, ready to give her a cheeky quip, but instead found… __C__larisse crying quietly into her hands while sitting on the couch, and all pretence flew out the window. He was instantly in the room, solicitous of her and why she was crying…_

"_Clarisse?" he asked quietly as he walked into the room, and his heart almost broke when she looked up at him, tears running down her face._

"_Oh… Joseph!" she said after a moment, jumping up and almost running to the tissue box on her desk. "I didn't expect you to come here… didn't you get my message?"_

_She kept her back to him, and her tone light, but Joseph wasn't fooled as he walked over to her and gently turned her around to look at him. Although she was bravely trying to stem the tide of tears that were running down her face, the tears still kept coming, and he couldn't help but feel very sorry for her._

"_What happened?" he asked quietly as he led her, tissue box in his other hand, back to the couch._

"_N-n-nothing… I was just feeling a little blue, that's all," Clarisse said flippantly, shrugging her shoulders in a carefree way as she reached for another tissue, but Joseph saw through it._

"_Did His Majesty call?" he asked quietly, and Clarisse looked down at her hands in her lap before nodding silently. "Did you two have an argument?"_

_  
He knew that he really shouldn't be asking her these questions- she was his Queen and boss- but what he was feeling for this vulnerable woman sitting beside him, wiping her eyes and squeezing his hand absentmindedly, was far more than the normal professional relationship, or even friendship… he really cared deeply about her…_

"_Did you two have an argument?" he repeated when it was clear that she wasn't going to answer and, after a pause, she looked up at him… and the pain he saw in her eyes almost took his breath away…_

"_Yes… I just wanted to know when he was coming back, but he told me that he was extending his trip for another week… I kept pressing him, just to know what he was doing so I could tell the boys, and he just blew up and told me very sharply… and he hung up on me… I think he's spending more time with…"_

_She trailed off, unwilling to mention the name of the current mistress, but Joseph knew who she was talking about. _

"_Will you be alright?"_

_  
"I'll be fine… and I'll just need a few moments to… to…" she tried to end the sentence, but she began whimpering again, and Joe didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms. She froze for a moment, unable to believe it, and then she began to cry again, and he could feel her relax into his arms._

_As she cried softly into his jacket, he suddenly realised something… he was holding the Queen of Genovia in his arms, comforting her, but he was also holding a friend, and someone he loved very much… he cared about her a great deal, beyond the fact that she was Queen of Genovia and his friend… he cared about her so much that he realised… he was in love with her… and not only in the good times, when he saw her laugh and tease, but also when she was sad and in pain, like this… he really was very much in love with her…_

_After a few moments, he could feel her relax and stop crying, and she looked up at him, her eyes still read, but smiling warmly, and his heart skipped a beat…despite her sadness, her smile was still captivating, and he knew that it was genuine smile for him…_

"_Thank you, Joseph… I really needed a friend then," she said as she wiped her eyes again and sat up. His heart sank- she only thought of him as a friend… "Now, I'm ready for my walk!"_

__

"Yes ma'am!" Joe joked, standing up and saluting her, making her laugh slightly.

* * *

"You realised you were in love with me when you saw me cry, and you were comforting me?" Clarisse asked incredulously, but Joe noted the pleased look in her eyes.

"You could have realised that at some other time, when I was happy and laughing, when I didn't seem so…"

"I fell in love with all those positive qualities about you as well, but when you were so very vulnerable, when you needed someone to lean on and I was there, that was the time that it really hit me, and I admitted to myself that I was in love with you…"

"That was so sweet of you… I wouldn't have thought that it was the most opportune moment to realise that, but if it worked for you…"

"Well, Miss Sunshine, when did you realise that you were in love with me? I imagine that it was at a very positive, very happy time…" Joseph joked, and Clarisse laughed sheepishly.

"Actually, no it wasn't… I too can still remember the time that I first realised I felt that way about you and, believe me, it wasn't the happiest time in the world for me…"

"Really? Why? When did it happen?"

"Rupert and I weren't speaking- I think it was one of those times when he was feeling like a bachelor, and he didn't care whether he hurt me or not… in fact, we were hosting a ball that evening, and we didn't speak to each other the entire night…"

"Which ball was that…? I've been to so many of them, they all seem to be a blur to me!"

"It was one of the balls when you weren't working, and could be free to bring your own date…"

* * *

_Clarisse stood patiently beside her husband in the entrance of the ballroom, automatically greeting guests with a somewhat forced smile, and wishing that she was back in her suite, asleep or reading a book. She and Rupert had had another argument earlier that evening when she had asked whether she could leave the evening earlier and Rupert had coldly informed her that he expected her to stay there until he was ready to leave. She had been angered over that- he had treated her like a child, and she knew very well what was expected of her… she just disliked his attitude towards her, which had been terrible for the past two weeks. _

_Phillipe had announced that he was spending another few weeks in America, despite Rupert expecting him home as soon as exams ended, and Clarisse had stood up for Phillipe, which had made Rupert even angrier._

"_You coddle that boy- he should be back here doing what is expected of him… he is a royal prince of Genovia!" Rupert had snapped at her, before storming off, leaving Clarisse flustered and close to tears. Thus, it was understandable that she wasn't in the best of moods to greet people that night, but she wasn't going to let Rupert know he had upset her…_

_She was still wishing she was somewhere else when Rupert's voice brought her back to the present with a jolt._

"_Joseph! How nice to have you here as a guest instead of my wife's bodyguard!"_

_  
She turned to give Joseph a warm smile, and to her surprise she saw a tall, blonde young woman hanging off Joseph's arm with a smile, and her heart sank. Joseph seemed relaxed and pleased to be there as he bowed to the King, _

"_It feels a little strange to be here as a guest, but I'm sure that I will enjoy myself, Your Majesty," Joseph replied with a calm smile, and then turned to the young woman with a smile. "Your Majesty, this is my friend Andrea James… Andrea, this is Their Majesties," he said easily as he stepped past her in stood in front of Clarisse with a warm smile, looking directly into her eyes. Clarisse managed to smile awkwardly in return, but she couldn't help but feel very, very sad inside… it was if her heart was breaking._

"_I'm very pleased to meet both of you," the girl, Andrea said in a simpering voice as she curtseyed to both of them, and Clarisse somehow managed to smile back at her warmly. She knew that Joseph was watching her carefully, and she didn't want him (or anyone) to find out about the tumult of emotions that were raging inside- jealousy, heartbreak, anger, pain and sadness…_

"_Welcome to the ball, Andrea," she said carefully. "Have a good time," she managed to say, and gave them a genuine smile, before turning to the next couple who were clamouring for her attention… still, she watched as they made their way inside and headed towards the bar._

_Clarisse was on automatic pilot all night, dancing automatically with the men, managing to talk to people as if she didn't have a care in the world and avoiding looking at Joseph. She was aware that he was looking at her several times, but she ignored him, and ensured that there was no opportunity for them to sneak out to chat for a little while. _

_She was very relieved, therefore, when Rupert signalled her at midnight- it was time to leave. She walked numbly at his side out of the ballroom, and upstairs to her suite._

"_Thank you for tonight, my dear," Rupert said coolly, kissing her cheek as they paused in front of her suite doors, and she smiled quietly at him before she disappeared silently into the opened door._

_As soon as the door closed behind her, she leant against the wall and slowly sank down onto the floor, not caring about her dress or anything as she tried to take several deep breaths to calm down… _

_All she could think about was Joseph and his date, Andrea… she was sure that she was a nice, intelligent girl, and she would make Joseph very happy, but Clarisse couldn't understand why she was feeling angry and jealous… It wasn't only the fact that the night had been a total disaster, with Rupert not speaking to her, but there was something else bothering her, and she knew what it was… it was the fact that Joseph had come to the ball with someone else…_

_She was startled to feel something cool run down her cheek and, after removing one of her gloves, she gently touched the wetness on her cheek and realised that it was a tear… and there were more following the first…_

"_Why… why?" she murmured softly to herself, but she knew, deep down, why she was crying… she felt that she had lost Joseph, not that he had ever been hers, to someone… it showed her something else… she had tried to keep a tight lid on her feelings for so long, but it was getting too hard to pretend anymore…_

"_I'm in love with Joseph," she whispered to herself, and then buried her face in her hands as she began to cry…_

* * *

"Little did you know that I barely enjoyed my evening with Andrea that night," Joseph said after a moment, and she glanced over at him, quizzically.

"Really? Why not?"

"I already knew that you and Rupert still weren't speaking, and you looked so unhappy that night, even though you tried very hard to hide it from everyone, and… I wanted to get near to you to see if you were okay, but you seemed to be on the dance floor all night!"

"I made sure of that… I was jealous of you seemingly enjoying yourself with Andrea, and I was avoiding you… I was jealous, but I didn't realise until later that I was…

"I could tell you were unhappy, and I wanted to speak to you… incidentally, Andrea and I weren't there together- she was Sebastian's cousin, and he asked me to take her as a favour… you didn't think I was seriously interested in her, did you?" he teased gently, but there was a tender note in his voice that told Clarisse he was touched by her confession.

"You could have been, and no one would have blamed you… she was very pretty, and…"

Joseph moved even closer to her on the back seat and hugged her tightly, his lips drifting over her hair.

"You can be very silly sometimes… she may have been very pretty, but she was at least twenty years younger than me and interested in different things… Also, she wasn't the one I had my eye on, and she knew it… She may have been pretty, but she wasn't the one that I thought was the most beautiful woman in the world! Darling, there may be men like Rupert in the world, but not all men are like him… and I know that I'm not one of them!"

"As I've happily discovered the second time around, and it's something for which I will always be grateful," Clarisse murmured into his ear, before looking up and smiling at him, and he couldn't resist kissing her.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Joe looked out and gave a shout.

"Oh! Look at that!" he pointed out the window, and she turned to see the horizon aflame with orange light- the sun was about to rise. "Did you want to go and sit on the sand to watch it?"

"No, I'm perfectly happy here… unless you want to go outside," she said quietly, and Joe only grinned and held her closer to him.

"No, I'm happy to be here as well…"

0000

It was several hours later when the car disappeared into the secret entrance that led into the garage. The sun was now completely up, and the palace was beginning to stir as everyone began to wake up. Joseph paused for a moment before getting out of the car, another thought suddenly striking him.

"How on earth are we going to get from the garage to our suite without anyone catching us?" he asked, and was surprised to see Clarisse smile smugly at him as they got out of the car.

"That's when secret passageways come in very handy… I happen to know that there is a fantastic passageway that leads almost directly to our suite… Follow me!" she said happily, taking his hand in hers.

"This is amazing!" Joe said in an awed voice as he, still holding her hand, followed her through the narrow dark passage, bumping into the walls as he went, and when she laughed, the sound echoed in the passage.

"You haven't seen every passage in this palace…"

"But you are going to show me them sometime," Joe added quickly, and she chuckled softly.

"Yes… yes, but now's not the time!"

After walking for a few more moments, she stopped suddenly, Joe bumping into the back of her, and she giggled as she swung open the door, and stepped back to let Joseph see… sure enough, they were standing exactly opposite the double doors of their suite.

"Is the coast clear?" Clarisse whispered as Joseph looked down both ends of the hallway, and he stepped through quickly, holding her hand.

"Quick!" he whispered and they hurried through the doors. Joseph locked them behind him when they were both inside.

"That was fun!" Clarisse giggled as she kicked off her shoes and, carrying them, headed towards the bedroom. "I've never stayed up all night before!"

"Did you want to keep the party going now?" Joe teased gently as she sank down on the bed.

"Not now… I think I may need a few hours sleep before…"

"Sounds like a good idea… that's why I locked the doors!" Joe said cheerfully as he sank down on the bed next to her. She leaned on his shoulder for a moment, before pulling away and looking at him happily.

"Thank you for last night and this morning… I really enjoyed myself, and it was so much fun… could we do that again soon?"

"Of course we could, sweetheart… I had a great time too, and I really enjoyed seeing everything through your eyes- everything for the first time…"

"Everything for the first time… with you… "


	7. Getting Ready for Dinner

_Author's Note: this was meant to be the chapter on the state dinner, but I found that I've had to put that off until the next chapter… this chapter was for fun!_

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews… I wasn't sure about this story, initially, but now I'm fine (obviously, if this is chapter 7!)_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all._

It was much later in the morning when they finally woke up from their naps, thoroughly refreshed, and got out of bed, unlocking the doors after they got dressed.

"I can imagine that there will be a story already going around the palace about the Queen locking her suite doors… and her husband must be behind it… already leading her astray!" Joe teased as Clarisse smiled and stretched.

"Maybe so, but I've always wanted to lock my doors, but I wasn't allowed to… by my Head of Security, no less, who told me that if there was a fire or something, they might not be able to get into the suite…"

She gave him a sly smile as they both knew who she was referring to before she continued with her train of thought.

"Believe me, Joseph, I would have done it a long time ago if you hadn't been so good at your job and told me otherwise!"

"I really told you that firmly, didn't I?" he grinned at her, and she nodded solemnly.

"So much so that I was afraid not to disobey you, and didn't…" but the sparkling look in her eyes told him that she would have tried it if she hadn't respected him doing his job, and caring about her so much.

"However, you can do it now… I give you full permission to do so!" Joseph said in a mock firm voice, and Clarisse gave him a mock curtsey.

"Yes sir," she said in an insolent voice, and Joseph couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"At times you are just as cheeky as your granddaughter, did you realise that?"

"Of course I'm not like Mia… how can you say that…." Clarisse teased, but her smile told him she knew the truth. "Anyway, I'm glad you've given permission for me to do that- although you did it this morning- because it's a habit I might get used to!"

"How did it feel going to have a sleep in the day time? I know that you usually are up and about by now…"

"That was the old Clarisse," she said firmly as she sat down on the couch, Joseph at her side. "Besides, I was Queen then, and I'm not anymore… Do you realise how many bad habits you've introduced me to in the last week?"

"Me- introducing you to bad habits?" Joseph pretended to look shocked. "What on earth have I introduced you to?"

"Staying in bed all morning, staying out all night and creeping in at dawn, and then sleeping in to the middle of the morning… I didn't realise you'd do this when I married you!" she teased with a broad smile, which told Joseph that she had loved every minute.

"Because of you, I'm going to have to go to bed early tonight!"

"Good," Joseph said cheerfully. "It's about time you realised that you don't need to stay up all night- last night being an exception- and I might join you!" he said with a chuckle, before they were interrupted by a discreet knock on the door, followed by Olivia stepping into the room with a tray.

"I couldn't get in here before, Your Majesty, but we've brought you and Mr Bonnell your morning cup of tea," Olivia said, a little nervously, as she set down the tray on the table, and Clarisse realised that she was worried she was going to get into trouble.

"Thank you, Olivia… this was perfect timing," she said in a warm voice, and the tension visibly disappeared off her face as she curtseyed to them, and then left the room.

"I feel funny having them curtsey to me… especially as I was in their position just over a week ago," Joe said thoughtfully, looking after them for a moment, and Clarisse gently touched his arm.

"I can understand how you feel, darling… it took me quite a while to get used to have people doing everything for me… I know that you really don't like it, either, but it is a form of respect for the monarch (or, rather, former monarch), and now that will include her husband!"

"I suppose I will get used to it," Joseph said lightly with a slightly awkward laugh as she guided him to sit down next to her. "There is so much for me to get used to now, it almost boggles… I know what happens and all that, having seen it from a bodyguard's perspective, wondering how you actually felt about all of that and sympathising when you seemed annoyed… but now, I'm part of it all…"

"It will take a little time, but I will be right beside you all the time… as you have always been for me," Clarisse said calmly as she handed him a cup of tea, and he smiled over at her gratefully, feeling slightly mollified by her words. She had always seemed to understand what he was feeling, and know the right things to make him feel better.

"It's all nonsense, and it must have been so isolating for you… I can see why you hated it!"

"Yes, it's all nonsense- I've known that almost from the very beginning, and I never took it very seriously… which made Rupert even more disgusted with me… but it is palace protocol, and the royal family does have to set an example for the rest of the country… I've had to explain it to Mia so many times, and I don't think she likes it either," Clarisse admitted with a fond smile.

"But the staff that work here is a group I trust implicitly and have for many years, and they know, like and respect you… Besides, I'm sure that Mia is going to change some things around here, and I think I want it to happen- I'm not a big stickler for protocol, and it is chafing…"

"Yes, I've heard about some of her ideas, and things are really going to be shaken up around here… have you heard about some of them?" Joe chuckled fondly- Mia reminded him so much of Phillipe in so many ways, particularly with her enthusiasm for new challenges.

"Do I really want to know, or should I just wait until she springs them on me?" Clarisse asked mock pitifully, but then smiled- she was very proud of her granddaughter, always had been, and she knew that it was time for changes both for the country and in the palace itself… It was a pity that she had had never attempted to try out some of her ideas herself…

"I'll let you find out that out," Joe said teasingly, avoiding a playful slap from Clarisse on his shoulder, and then glanced at his watch. "Do you realise that it is after lunchtime… and I'm starving?"

"Really?" Clarisse asked in surprise, and then glanced at her watch- true enough, it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. "I thought we got up earlier than twelve!"

"I thought we did too, but obviously not… do you think we might be able to get something from the kitchen now?"

"Of course we could… I'm just not sure I could sneak into the kitchen with all the…"

"'Culinary people', as you say, staring at us," Joseph said with a laugh, and this time Clarisse didn't miss with her playful slap. "Don't worry, I'll go in there myself and get a few things… anything in particular you wanted?"

"Not really… I'm perfectly happy with a sandwich!"

"One sandwich coming up for my lady! Always glad to be of service for my Queen" he said mischievously as he stood up and gave her a mock servant bow, before disappearing out the door, as a cushion that Clarisse threw after him narrowly missed him. He turned to give her another cheeky grin.

"Missed!"

"I won't next time!" Clarisse threatened, holding another cushion in her other hand and standing up, but they were both laughing too hard to really make any sense.

00

A few minutes after Joseph disappeared down to the kitchen, Clarisse still laughing at the childish moment they had just shared, in bounced Mia, looking happy and relaxed.

"Good afternoon, Grandma… how was your date with Joe last night?" she inquired immediately as she collapsed into a nearby chair, and Clarisse shook her head in mock despair.

"Even though I tried to teach you how to look and act like a princess, there are still times when you behave very much unlike a princess… or a Queen!" but there was a fond note in her voice.

"That's what you love about me!" Mia said, completely unperturbed, and Clarisse only laughed. "So… you didn't answer my question… how did it go last night with Joe?"

"We had a very lovely night… we went to a restaurant outside Pyrus for dinner, and then to see a film in town…"

Clarisse stopped short from telling her about their trip out to the beach, or the fact that they had snuck back in earlier that morning- there were some things that she wanted to keep between just her and Joseph.

"Oh… what movie did you see?" Mia hadn't noticed her trailing off, and Clarisse smiled.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's… it's one of my favourite films, and Joseph was such a dear to sit through it when he really doesn't like romantic films…"

"He'll watch them with you, though… but whenever there is one of the films that he likes at the cinema, why don't you take him to that… anyway, there is a rumour around the palace that you had your doors locked this morning, and your maids couldn't bring in your breakfast tray… true or false?" Mia looked at her, brown eyes sparkling with mischief, and Clarisse couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, the doors were locked, but we…"

"Don't worry Grandma, you don't have to justify yourself to me… I know you weren't allowed to when you were Queen, and now I can't due to safety reasons, but if your former Head of Security allows you to do it now, then go for it! I just couldn't resist teasing you a little about it!"

"So, how has your morning been?" Clarisse was keen to get off the subject of locking doors, and Mia smiled.

"Boring, as per usual… the final details for the dinner are being discussed, and we're going to be having everyone from parliament… I just need to tell you something else…"

Mia looked away for a moment, slightly uncomfortable, but Clarisse already knew her news- she had suspected as much…

"I know… Viscount Mabrey, despite being officially ejected from parliament permanently and his nephew replacing him, has already made his intentions clear that he will be there."

"Yes… believe me, Charlotte, Lily and I all tried to think of ways to exclude him, but Sebastian said we should leave it alone and let him attend… it will be his last formal occasion, and all we can do is be civil to him."

"Which is very wise advice," Clarisse said sagely, nodding her head, and Mia nodded.

"I know, I know… it just burns me up that he tried to sabotage my right to the throne, and was a thorn in your side for so many years… maids know everything," she added quickly when Clarisse looked at her, surprised.

"I know he was pretty nasty to you sometimes, just because he was my grandfather's friend, and I hate the fact that he can get away with it."

"He didn't get a way with it- he's officially been ejected from the parliament… don't worry about it, Mia, I'm sure you'll be too busy on the night to really worry about it!"

"Worry about what?" came Joseph's voice from the doorway, and the two women turned to see Joseph walking towards them carrying a tray loaded with food and another teapot.

"That was fast!" Clarisse said impertinently as he set the tray down on the table in front of her, and Joseph threw a mock pained look at Mia. "You must be some sort of magician making sandwiches that fast!"

"Honestly, your grandmother is getting to be a handful!" he mock complained to Mia before he sat down next to Clarisse with a grin, and handed her a plate of sandwiches.

"What aren't we going to worry about?"

"Apparently Viscount Mabrey is attending the dinner next week," Clarisse said lightly, and then noted the tightening of her husband's jaw- there was no love lost between the two men, and hadn't been for years.

"I was just telling Mia that there's nothing we can do but be pleasant to him, as he won't be attending any more of these functions after this."

"I know what I'd like to do with him if he happened to try anything," Joe growled in a low voice, and Clarisse touched his arm gently.

"I know what you would want to do, darling, and both Mia and I appreciate it… in fact, we would both buy tickets for the front row… But we just have to leave him alone, and hope that he leaves us alone… Please?"

"Alright," Joe acquiesced with a heavy sigh after looking into his wife's pleading blue eyes. "I'll be civil to the man… but I can't promise my good behaviour will last if he tries anything outside the dining room…"

"You won't know about that, will you, because you will be at my side all night, won't you?" Clarisse teased gently, and Joe had to smile as she gave him another teasing, encouraging smile. "We are sitting together, aren't we, Mia?" she addressed Mia after a moment.

"I think so…" Mia pretended to look vague, and both Clarisse and Joe looked at her, slightly horrified. "I can't remember if I put Grandma next to you, Joe, or next to Lord Palimore… just kidding!" she added hastily, laughing when she saw their expressions.

"Of course you two are sitting next to each other… I'd be crazy if I didn't! In fact, I can tell you that there are a couple of tables for this dinner, and you two are sitting with Nicholas and I, Sebastian and Sheila, and one or two other parliamentarians that you both like… I made sure of that… Anyway," Mia said as she leapt to her feet. "I have to keep going… just thought I'd call in and get confirmation for that rumour… see you later!"

"What rumour was that?" Joe inquired as he watched Mia disappear out the door, and Clarisse snickered to herself delightedly.

"The rumour that our suite doors were locked… apparently it's all over the palace by now…"

"I should have known," Joe joked. "This place is just one big grapevine, always gossiping and spreading news around!"

"But, you have to admit, they were very discreet about a certain rumour that involved us…" Clarisse said jokingly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I will have to agree with you… they are all very loyal!"

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass by quickly- preparations for the dinner for the members of parliament and the Prime Minister were underway, and quickly confirmed under Mia's capable hands. Clarisse was very impressed at the way Mia was handling everything, with both Lily and Charlotte's assistance. She herself had offered her assistance in any way, but Mia had declined her with a smile.

"You've done this so many times of the years, and had so many years of planning these dinners, and I thought that you would much prefer not to do any of it now, and just simply be a guest… and a bystander when anything disastrous goes wrong!"

"Which it won't, so don't say that," Clarisse scolded gently- although Mia was confident in her new role, there were times when the insecure and shy fifteen year old she had first met resurfaced.

"Anyway, it's true about the planning," she admitted with a smile, slightly relieved that she didn't have to do any of that anymore, but still wanting to be of some use to Mia. "But just let me know if you need any help with anything!"

"I will… actually, I might need you to check the place settings for us… Charlotte and I will have already done it, but it would be nice to have a third opinion… oh, and maybe some flowers for the tables… you are brilliant with arranging flowers!" Mia promised with a smile- her grandmother was so transparent at times.

Mia knew that she was, in most ways, relieved that she didn't have to do that anymore, but she still wanted to help… the woman, despite that the fact that she was no longer Queen and had more free time to spend with her beloved Joseph, still cared a great deal about her country! It was a very admirable quality, and Mia secretly hoped that she would be like her one day…

"Just let me know when you want me to do that," Clarisse replied with a gently smile, pleased that Mia was still involving her in some ways, and that she was able to help.

Joseph, meanwhile, was more than a little nervous about the dinner as it kept getting closer and closer, and while he tried to keep his nerves from Clarisse, she somehow always managed to sense him ambivalence to the situation.

"Darling, you don't need to worry about any of that… I won't leave your side all night, and while there are people there that didn't like us getting married, I really don't care about that at all, and I never have… It's going to be a boring night, I'll admit that right now, but we can get through this… if we can get through our first public appearance with a mob on our tail, or get married in front of a church full of strangers, I'm sure that we will be able to do this as well!"

"I just don't want all the parliamentarians to look down on you because of me…" Joe suddenly looked vulnerable for a moment, and Clarisse's heart went out to him. She loved him when he was strong and always constant, as he always was, but she also loved seeing the softer side of him.

She sat down next to him on the couch, and took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her.

"Believe me, I won't allow that to happen, and neither will Mia… You mean more to us than them, and their lousy opinions… Actually, I wouldn't mind one of them being rude…" she mused, and Joseph laughed.

"What… so then you could be able to tell them off?"

"I might… or I could knock them out… I've always wanted to knock someone out!" Clarisse looked at him, eyes wide with excitement, and Joseph laughed.

"I would like to see that too… Actually, there is something else- I may be a little nervous about this, but I'm also looking forward to escorting you to this… I've always wanted to, and I've imagined doing it many times…"

"I've always imagined you escorting me to one of these events as well…" Clarisse whispered softly as he pulled her close and kissed her.

000

The morning of the dinner was, for the most part, chaotically busy- particularly for the Queen herself, and a slightly panicked Mia came to their suite to Clarisse's assistance in arranging the flowers Mia had chosen (with Clarisse's input) for the tables, and cast an eye on the table settings.

"It has all been set up, but Charlotte and I just wanted an experienced third person's opinion on it, and you are the best…" Mia said in a wheedling tone, and Clarisse laughed.

"I promised I would help, so I'm on my way!"

"What about me?" Joe mock complained from his position on the couch, and Clarisse turned to him with a smile.

"You can join me, if you wish…judging by your expression, I know you don't want to… But I shouldn't be too long… or you can go and see Scott to ask about the security arrangements for tonight, as I know you've been dying to do for the past two days…"

"I have not…" Joseph protested, and then broke into a sheepish grin when Clarisse gave him an amused look. "Alright, alright, you're right… I'll go down and see him, and then I may join you in the ballroom…"

"If not, I'll meet you back here," Clarisse said lightly as he kissed her and disappeared out the doors, greeting the guards on the outside on the way.

As it turned out, Scott was out of the security room, and busy with other plans with the Queen, so Joseph wandered back in the general direction of the ballroom, where he found Clarisse looking around with a pleased glance. Charlotte was at her side, ever present notepad in her hand.

"Yes… the flowers look beautiful, and the place setting the two of you decided on was exactly what I would have chosen…" she trailed off as she turned to see where Charlotte was looking, and her smile widened when she saw Joseph walking towards them.

"Oh hello… I thought you were going to see Scott…"

"I was, but he was busy with other plans, so I thought that I would join you here and see what else you needed help with," he said carelessly as he stopped where the two women were standing.

"Thank you, dear," Clarisse smiled fondly at him. "But everything is pretty much organised, but you can help me with something… what do you think of the flowers?"

He looked around- there were vases of white and pink lilies and carnations sitting in the middle of each table (or at least he though they were) and he had to admit they looked pretty…

"They look lovely," he said after a moment, and Clarisse laughed as she slipped her arm through his. She knew that flowers weren't his 'thing' but she just wanted to know what he thought.

"The colours are very pretty…"

"Thank you, Joseph… is that all, Charlotte?"

"Yes, Your M… Clarisse," she amended with a smile when Clarisse arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, if that's all, then I might escape from all of this…"

"And begin getting ready for tonight… it'll take her at least six hours to get ready!" Joe quipped with a cheeky grin, and Clarisse only laughed at him.

"Just for that cheeky remark, it might just happen!" she retorted with a grin, and Charlotte smiled as she watched the two of them flirt with each other.

She found them irresistible- she had been a silent witness to their romance and, along with most of the palace and one of Clarisse's sons, she had wanted them to get together sooner rather than later… she and Scott had even formulated several plans to get them together if they hadn't done it themselves.

She was so busy watching them with a smile, thinking about how happy they looked together, that she didn't realise that Clarisse was talking to her again.

"Is there anything else I need to do for Mia?" she repeated and Charlotte, blushing, looking at her notebook for a moment, to recover her thoughts.

"Nothing… Her Majesty said she'll try to call in and see you before tonight, but if she doesn't, she'll see you there."

"Will you be there as well, tonight?" Joe inquired, knowing her secret ambition was to become a member of parliament, and Charlotte went even redder.

"Yes, Joe, but in the background… as per usual…"

"Why on earth were you asking whether Charlotte was going to be there tonight?" Clarisse asked as they headed back upstairs for lunch, and Joe shrugged mysteriously.

"I know you know something, Mr Bonnell, and I don't think it's very fair that you're keeping a secret from me… I don't keep any secrets from you… or, if I do, not for long…" she giggled as she thought of how Joe got secrets out of her… usually by kissing her, or tickling her…

"Alright, I'll tell you… you know how there are some members of parliament that are planning to retire in the next month or so?"

"Yes…?" Clarisse looked at him both expectantly and a little quizzically- what did that have to do with Charlotte?

"Well, Charlotte is thinking of applying for one of the empty positions… she's still only thinking about it, though, and she was afraid of what you would say…"

"What I would say?" Clarisse said in surprise. "I think it's a wonderful idea- she would do just a good job in parliament! She knows Genovia inside out, and knows the inner workings of both parliament and the palace… this would be the perfect position for her!"

Clarisse sounded enthusiastic and pleased for her assistant, and Joseph grinned- he had told Charlotte that Clarisse would be pleased for her.

"I think you should tell her that exactly when she comes to talk to you…"

"I will, and I will definitely be putting in a recommendation to Mia about her… actually, thinking about that, would you like to be in parliament?" she looked curiously at him, and Joseph began laughing loudly.

"You have got to be joking! I really don't want to have anything to do with that group of people, no offence… yes, there are some very nice ones there, but there are also a few that are rude and cruel, and treated you very badly when you were Queen… I don't want to be part of that circle at all… But, thank you for the consideration," he said in a softer voice as he put an arm around her waist, and murmured it into her ear.

"It was just an idea… I don't think I would really like to be married to a parliamentarian, anyway… you might get an ego, and then I wouldn't be able to handle it!" she joked, and they then both laughed as they knew that there were quite a few big egos in the parliament.

0000

The afternoon seemed to drift by in moments, and after glancing at her watch, Clarisse reluctantly pulled herself away from Joseph's arms, and stood up as the film they were watching ending and stretched.

"Oh… so it must be time to spend your usual three hours in the bathroom?" Joe teased, and she whacked him gently with a nearby cushion. "Hey… that could have hurt!" he pretended to sound injured, and rubbed his arm.

"But it didn't, did it?" Clarisse smiled smugly, hitting him again before he snatched it away from her with a grin.

"No, it didn't… must you always try to win an argument with violence?"

"I don't always use violence… and it was only a cushion!" Clarisse protested, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh yes…you also have a charming way of disarming people with your eyes, smile and charm…"

"It worked on you, didn't it?" she kneeled down on the couch again to give him a kiss, before standing up again.

"So, I suppose you're going to claim the bathroom, then?"

"Yes I am… if you are really desperate to have a shower, why don't you go and use the shower in your old room… or ask Scott if you could borrow his?"

"No way, I'm not going into that boy's bathroom… he is an absolutely pig!"

"I won't be long," Clarisse said with a soft smile as she disappeared into the bedroom. "I'll call out to you when I'm finished!"

"Thank you so very much!" Joe said semi sarcastically, and the sound of Clarisse's laughter was the last thing he heard before the door of the bathroom softly closed behind her.

True enough, Joe found himself dressed in his black suit, and was looking through the wardrobe for a tie- he knew he had another one- while Clarisse was still in her dressing room, getting dressed.

"What are you looking for?" came her gentle inquiry from behind him, and he turned two ties in his hands, to look at her.  
"I'm looking for a tie…" but he trailed off when he saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a silver grey silk dress, hemline down to her knees, and a matching coat over the top of it, as well as silver grey shoes. As usual, her jewellery was kept at a minimum.

"Is that new?" he inquired, ties forgotten, as she walked towards him, one hand behind her back.

"Sort of… I've only worn it once, and that was about ten years ago… you were in bed with the flu, so you wouldn't be able to remember," she added as Joe pretended to think whether he had seen it before.

"Well… this is the first time I've seen it, and I like it a lot… it's lovely on you," he said as he walked over and kissed her hand, noticing for the first time that she withheld her other hand.

"What have you got in your other hand?"

"Just a little something for you…" she pulled it around to hand him a small, flat box. He opened it to see a silver tie sitting in the box. "I just thought it was a nice tie…" she said lamely, and he laughed at her.

"When did you have time to go shopping?"

"When you were busy trying on your suits," she retorted with a smile. "So, do you like it?"

"I like it," Joe said reassuringly, walking over to the mirror to tie it on. "Hey…" he looked from himself to Clarisse for a moment. "I've just realised that we match…!"

"So we do…" Clarisse giggled sheepishly as she looked at her dress and then over at him. "I guess that must be a hazard to getting married!"

"I suppose so… but we both look very smart," he said as he walked over and kissed her.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked after glancing at her watch, and realising that it was almost time to go.

"I think so… I think it should be an interesting night!"

"You might think so, but trust me, it won't be," Clarisse said with a laugh as she slipped her arm through his, and they walked towards the door….


	8. The State Dinner

_Author's Note: this was a fun chapter to write, and I wrote it quickly because I know that everyone wants to know what happened! See note at end for rest of my message!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

For a moment, when they finally made their way downstairs and were standing outside the closed doors to the reception room- where they would being having drinks before moving into the ballroom for the dinner- Joseph felt slightly nervous again, and Clarisse sensed it instantly.

She squeezed his hand encouragingly, and Joe smiled slightly at her, the nerves dissipating when he saw the encouragement and reassurance in her blue eyes. He knew that he always calmed her down when she was upset with his strength and hugs, but she also did the same for him, just through the strength that she exuded through her eyes and smile. She mightn't have agreed that she was strong, but Joseph disagreed- she was the strongest woman he knew…

"You are going to be fine… I'm looking forward to entering this room on your arm… we are a couple, no matter how many people dislike that fact, and I'm not going to change that for anything… are you ready?" she asked softly, and he nodded after a moment, squeezing her hand back.

"Ready," he affirmed, readier than he thought he would be (and he hadn't expected to be so nervous!), and then they heard one of the guards from the inside announce:

"Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell, and her husband Joseph Bonnell!"

"I am so sick of hearing my name like that now," Clarisse muttered as the doors opened for them, and they walked towards it, the hum of conversation reaching their ears.

"I wish they would all realise that I'm not a Queen anymore, and that I'm someone's wife, which is more important!"

She had been used to, and expected, the announcement and emphasis of her title while she was married to Rupert, and then as a widow, but she didn't want Joseph to resent the fact that most people still considered her a queen before his wife…

For her, however, there was no contest- she considered herself Joseph's wife before any other title in the world…

"No matter how much you complain about that, my love, that will never change," Joseph teased gently, wise to the ways of parliament, and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as they stepped into the room.

After a moment, they both became uncomfortably aware that the room, half full of members of parliament and their wives, had stopped their conversations and were openly staring at the royal couple… some of them were even whispering to each other as they stared…

"I feel like a celebrity… and not necessarily when they're popular," Joe muttered under his breath, feeling uncomfortable, and Clarisse was trying to think of something to say before Sebastian and Sheila moved forward eagerly to greet them.

"Welcome to the most boring evening in the world!" Sebastian said in an undertone to Joseph as a waiter stood in front of them, four flutes of champagne on a tray, and Joe laughed, feeling a little better about the whole evening as they all accepted the glasses. Sebastian continued:

"I swear, if I wasn't Prime Minister and had to be here, I definitely wouldn't be at any of these functions… you're a brave man, Joe Bonnell!"

"I wouldn't be here either, but my wife insisted!" Joe joked, relaxing slightly as the rest of the crowd, seeing the newlyweds were engaged in conversation with Sebastian and Sheila, finally turned back to their conversations.

"Oh, I forced you here, did I?" Clarisse retorted with a serious look, and then laughed.

"Is it always like this when Clarisse enters a room?" Joe muttered under his breath as the two women began discussing Mia, and Sebastian chortled sympathetically, aware of the fact that there were still people staring curiously in their direction.

"Always… but, and I'm sure you've heard this enough times, you two as a couple are still very much a novelty to everyone here… after being a rumour that was never confirmed for so long, it's going to take a little while to get used to seeing you together… Don't worry, most of them (and they're the decent ones) will get used to it, and welcome you with open arms… I can tell you that the ones I've talked to like to see how happy you've always made Clarisse (even before the wedding), but I really wouldn't take any notice of the ones who seem hostile."

"Is he here yet?" Joe asked, trying to look around the room discreetly, but was still catching stares at him.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will probably steer clear of you all night," Sebastian said calmly, but he didn't reveal to Joseph that he had some concerns… who knew what that Viscount, now very bitter after being stripped of the power and prestige he had enjoyed whilst in parliament, would do when seeing Nicholas with Mia, as well as seeing Clarisse so clearly with Joseph… The Viscount had made his 'fondness' for the Queen an open secret over the years, and there was reason to be concerned about him. He had already informed Scott about the situation, and the security team was on hand if something happened.

"Don't worry," Joseph said, seeming to have read his mind. "I promised Clarisse I would leave him alone, and I always keep my promises to her."

"What did you say, dear?" Clarisse asked as she and Sheila turned to join their conversation, and Joe only smiled.

"I was just telling Sebastian that when a certain someone arrives, I'm going to leave him alone… I made you a promise that I intend to keep!"

"A very wise decision… now, I think it might be time for you to officially meet some of the members of parliament," she said as she looped her arm through his.

"I've already met all of them… and I know them and their particulars… some of which they wouldn't want me to know," he said with a cheeky grin, and she gave him a pointed look.

"This is different, as you very well know, and I want them all to meet my husband… now, let's do this!" she said, unconsciously adopting one of her granddaughter's slang phrases, and Joe grinned as they headed towards the nearest group of parliamentarians.

Again, the crowds talking dulled to a murmur and silence as they made their way towards them, but Clarisse had already decided to introduce him to one of the members of parliament she really liked, Lord James Hadley, a man she had known for twenty years, and his wife.

"It is great to finally meet you officially, Joseph," he said with a genuine smile as he shook hands with Joseph, before introducing him to his wife.

"I've seen you in the corner for so many years, but I was always hoping that you would make an honest woman of Clarisse….!"

"James!" his wife, Lesley, sounded shocked at his words but Clarisse, despite her red face, couldn't help but laugh- he had always made jokes at her expense, usually gentle ones, and she had always loved his sense of humour. "That's not appropriate!"

"Clarisse knows I'm joking, don't you?" he grinned charmingly at Clarisse, who just continued laughing and nodded.

"But seriously Joe, welcome to the group… May you find your first formal dinner with us as boring as I find them! Now, there is someone else I want you to meet… Charlie!" he called over the crowd, and a tall, grey haired man from the other end of the room, turned with a broad smile. "Come over here for a minute! There's someone here that I think might be great for our poker group!"

Before Charlie had the chance to walk over to where they were, there was another loud thump on the floor, and the guard called out:

"Her Majesty Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia!" and the room went silent again as Mia floated regally into the room, clad in a lavender coloured dress.

Clarisse looked around, wondering where Nicholas was, and she smiled when she saw him standing with Sebastian and Sheila, and Mia made a beeline directly towards him.

As Clarisse turned back to the conversation, James now introducing Joseph to Charlie, another of Clarisse's favourite parliamentarians, her heart almost stopped when her eyes met directly with Viscount Mabrey… he was here…

She hadn't set eyes on him since he had rushed out after his nephew at the wedding, but she wished that she hadn't had to see him again… the bitterness and anger in his eyes was clear to see.

She involuntarily shuddered as she turned away and Joseph, his senses always acute when it came to her feelings, turned to see him standing there, glaring at both of them, and his jaw tightened…

He was about to walk over to him, but Clarisse's arm, firmly looped through his, tightened imperceptibly, and he looked over to see her giving him an encouraging smile. Thus encouraging, the anger dissipating for the moment, he turned his back on Mabrey, and ignored him.

As Joe was introduced to more and more of the parliamentarians, he slowly relaxed- most of them, as Sebastian had explained and Clarisse expected- were pleased about him being a permanent part of Clarisse's life, and Joseph was surprised to realise that they actually liked him as a person.

"You'll have to come out to our country estate with Her Majesty sometime… we could go horse riding or play golf," several of them offered, and while Clarisse rolled her eyes in disgust at the thought of playing golf, it also pleased her to see that most of parliament seemed to be accepting of Joseph.

There were those, however, who weren't going to come anywhere near them at all- including Viscount Mabrey and his cronies- but they were all expected to greet the former Queen, and she made sure that Joseph was included in the introductions, and they reluctantly greeted him.

It had often disgusted her to see how they treated him like he was nothing when he was her bodyguard, sweeping past him as if he was invisible, and it was a moment of triumph for both of them to have them, rather grudgingly, greet someone they had forced a fortnight previously… Viscount Mabrey was also forced to greet them, and publicly accept that they were a couple.

"How nice to see you could make it, Viscount Mabrey," Clarisse said with a bland smile when he bent to kiss the top of her hand. She would have preferred that he didn't touch her at all, but she had said that they would be pleasant to him tonight.

"I do believe you already know my husband," she added with a sweet smile, and he almost visibly snarled as he turned to Joseph, but his expression quickly changed to pleasantness, but there was thinly disguised hatred beneath his smile, and in his eyes.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Joseph… congratulations on your marriage to Her Majesty," he said sarcastically, and Joe was again hard pressed not to say something sharp to him, but Mabrey quickly moved onto Mia (while ignoring his nephew in the process) with an even pleasant smile.

"I told you we could do this," Clarisse murmured under her breath as, after dinner was announced, they followed Mia and Nicholas out of the reception room, Sebastian and Sheila following behind them, and into the ballroom for dinner. The parliamentarians were already sitting down at their designated tables, and stood and watched as the group made their way into the room

Clarisse, on Joseph's arm as they made their way through to the last table, heard several mutters from several tables: 'I wonder whose idea this was', 'I bet her grandmother had something to do with this', 'I wonder how interesting this will be with the new Queen' or' I thought we were all supposed to sit at one big table together!"

It was hard to ignore complaints like that, and she began to feel angry on Mia's behalf, particularly as she knew that Mia had worked so hard on this dinner, but she swallowed it as she smiled gratefully at Joseph, still aware that all eyes were on them, who was holding out her chair for her and sat down, Mia on one side and Joseph on the other.

"I think I'm starting to get used to all the stares," Joe joked softly as he sat down next to her and looked around with a grin.

He knew that there were at least ten out of the fifty parliamentarians present that night that obviously hated him, and he knew why- Clarisse had been (and still was) a very beautiful woman, and they were jealous that someone they considered 'below' them had made her happy, married her, and the fact that she looked at him in a way that she wouldn't do with anyone else… Above all, they hated that she was very much in love with him, which was made clear when she laughed at his joke.

"Thank goodness, because I don't think I am… and I was Queen for thirty something years!" she murmured softly as his hand found hers under the table, and he squeezed it tightly.

0000

The dinner seemed to be progressing smoothly as the evening wore on- the groups of parliamentarians were too busy enjoying the free food and wine provided by the palace to keep staring at the newlyweds, much to Joe's relief. This allowed Joe to relax even more and talk freely (or, rather, listen) with the group at the table which included, happily, James Hadley and his wife, and Charlie and his wife. Mia had obviously done her research when finalising the seating plan, although there was one clearly sour couple sitting at the table, barely talking to anyone, despite Mia and Charlotte (who was sitting with them, having been invited as a guest) were trying their best to charm them.

"Why are they here, then, if it's so obvious that they don't want to talk to anyone?" Joseph muttered under his breath to Sebastian, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"They are the worst people to invite to anything… they don't speak to anyone, but don't worry about them, they are always like that!"

It was a warm evening, and everyone was clearly appreciative of the air conditioning in the palace, and it was working, as James said when the main course was being served, and waiters from the kitchen milled around the tables, refilling glasses.

"However, I do remember a time when the air conditioning wasn't working," he added with a chuckle, and Joe grinned- he too remembered the incident quite well, as the air conditioning system hadn't been working for two or three days.

Mia, however, widened her eyes in disbelief.

"There was actually a time when the air conditioning didn't work? I thought everything in the palace always worked! When did this happen?"

"A couple of years ago, and it was one of the hottest July days Genovia had ever experienced! I think it was almost up to 40 degrees Celsius in the middle of the day, wasn't it Joe?"

"I think so… any engagements that their Majesties had that day, and even for a few days beforehand, were cancelled and we bought practically a whole store of fans to use around the palace… that was an interesting experience," Joe chuckled thoughtfully.

"Papers flew everywhere, there weren't enough power points, and certain members of staff kept stealing fans from other groups," Clarisse added, shooting a sly glance at Joseph- she knew that it was the security men who had stolen one of the three the kitchen had been allocated, despite all their protestations of innocence.

"I knew nothing about that," Joe said in an innocent tone, but Clarisse still kept looking at him with a disbelieving grin on her face.

"As it turned out," James continued. "There was another formal dinner, very much like this one, that night, and the heat hadn't abated very much by seven thirty, when we were sitting down to dinner, and I recall that His Majesty wasn't very happy at all…"  
"No, he wasn't," Clarisse added with a smile. "Everyone was sweltering in their formal suits and dresses…"

"Except you," Joe murmured so quietly that only Clarisse heard him, and she blushed.

It was true- she had opted for a light formal dress, and she had barely felt the heat at all, which probably made everyone resent the fact that she had been so sensible.

"But then," Sebastian took over the story with a grin. "Prince Phillipe suggested that we all go down to the lake for a late night swim…"

"In the dark?" Mia gasped, her eyes widening even more, and Sebastian laughed.

"Yes… and a lot of us actually did it… well, the ones who had a sense of humour about that sort of thing… and it worked quite well! It was much cooler down there, and we all felt better when we got back!"

"His Majesty wasn't pleased at the thought, but he then had to admit that it was good idea when they all came back," Joseph finished with a smile, and Mia finally stopped laughing.

"That sounded like a fun night… Maybe we should do that tonight, just to liven things up… Kidding, Grandma!" she added quickly when Clarisse looked over at her with a slightly horrified expression.

"By the way, did you go with them?"

"No, I most certainly did not!" Clarisse said sternly, but there was a smile on her face, and she tried not to giggle when she felt Joseph's hand squeeze her knee under the table. When the rest of the table began talking about other things, she looked over at him with a smile, and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"We both know that although you didn't go down when the rest of them did, you did go down there later, didn't you?"

"And I would have been alone if you hadn't been on night duty and saw me sneaking out!" she retorted softly.

* * *

_Joe collapsed heavily into a chair in front of the television screens, shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, loosening his tie in the process. Although he had only been in a corner, discreetly watching the proceedings, the King had made it clear that he expected all the security men- and that included his wife's team- to be dressed in formal day suits, rather than their typical black shirts and pants._

_He sighed heavily as he looked at the television screens- as to be expected, the hallways in front of Clarisse and Rupert's suites were empty, and it seemed that the royal couple had gone to bed. The state dinner had seemingly gone as well as he could have expected in this heat… suddenly remembering the heat, he quickly walked over and switched on one of the fans in the room, one of the extra fans they had procured, before going back to the television screens. _

_The King, as expected, had been furious and hot about the lack of air conditioning, the guests had been sweltering in their formal attire, and it seemed that the only one who breezed through the evening was Clarisse, who had elected to wear a cool, light formal dress and very little jewellery. Joe had been pleased that she, at least, had been sensible- but it clearly infuriated the rest of the guests._

_It had been a struggle for most of them to maintain the good humour throughout the evening- except for Lord Hadley and Lord Charles Jenkins, both of whom were innocently paying Clarisse out, but Phillipe had come up with a brilliant idea, to go swimming in the lake. Joe couldn't help but laugh when he had seen most of the men disappear with Phillipe down to the lake- the King included- while Clarisse had opted to stay and drink cups of tea._

_Now, it was midnight and thankfully everyone had either left or retired for the night. He was on night duty, something for which he didn't mind doing as he didn't sleep more than six hours a night, and he would still be guarding the Queen in the morning._

_He sat back in his chair with a happy sigh, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the television screens… everything was quiet, and he was tempted to turn one of the television screens over to the basketball game he knew was in session (and Phillipe was probably watching), but he suddenly noticed one of Clarisse's doors opening slightly, and out crept the Queen, clad in a summer dress and flat shoes._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he murmured to himself in the empty room, putting down his coffee cup and leaning forward, before she disappeared from view, and he realised that she was heading towards the main stairs… he would meet her there…_

_He was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs when she came into view, and she didn't seem to notice he was there until she looked up, and she almost jumped when she saw him standing there, a grin on his face._

"_Oh, Joseph! I didn't think you would still be up at this time of night!" she said, recovering quickly, and he noticed that she was holding something very tightly against her chest._

"_I'm on night duty, Your Majesty," he said formally, and then grinned. "So, where are you off to at this time of night? I didn't think you would still be up!"_

_  
"Me… oh, I'm just going for a little walk… it's still so hot…" she stuttered, pushing her little bundle behind her back, and Joe only grinned even more when he realised she was holding a towel._

"_Oh, I know where you're going…"_

_  
"Where am I going?" Clarisse inquired in a flirtatious manner, knowing that it wasn't much point trying to hide anything from him. _

"_You're doing what the others did earlier, and go down to the lake for a midnight swim!"_

_  
"Yes… and I'll be fine, so you don't have to come with me," she said quickly as she tried to walk past him, but Joe blocked her way with his arm._

"_You're not going by yourself down there…I'm coming with you!"_

__

"Oh really…" Clarisse knew she was flirting with him, but it was late, and there was something about the man that made her feel like a schoolgirl again… she couldn't help flirting with the man she secretly adored.

"But aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on everything that's going on in the palace?"

"Yes… but everyone else is in bed, and what would it look like if the Queen's Head of Security let the Queen disappear for a midnight swim on her own?"

_Joseph was aware of the ever present chemistry between them, and he really wanted to kiss her, but they had agreed to keep their secret kisses outside the palace…_

"_Fine," Clarisse pretended to heave a heavy sigh of agreement, but she was secretly pleased he was joining her. "But don't think that I'm going to wait for you to go and get your bathing suit!"_

_  
"Who says I'll be going swimming?" he asked mysteriously as they walked towards the front door, and she only giggled softly._

"_You never know… you may be unexpectedly pushed," she said before she walked out the front door, and Joe laughed as he followed her, and closed the door behind her._

"_I don't think that would be a good idea, madam, if I were you…" he teased, and she only smiled at him in the light for a moment, her feelings for him shining in her eyes…_

"_Well, let's get out of here before we both get caught, and I get fired for neglecting my duty to the rest of the palace!"_

__

"You aren't neglecting your duties… in fact, you're doing exactly what you're supposed to be doing… guarding me!" she said with a smile as she looped her arm through his and they walked down the stairs.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you left here tonight, as long as you don't tell anyone about what I did!"

"I promise," he said solemnly, and Clarisse knew that he would keep his promise.

By the time dessert arrived, Joseph was bored out of his mind, but trying not to show it. He had been bored when he had been Clarisse's Head of Security, and had been standing discreetly in a corner for the entire time, but now it was even worse… The others did their best to include him, but there were some things he just wasn't interested in, or wanted to know about!

He didn't know how Clarisse did it, sitting next to him and chatting animatedly with everyone, and seeming to enjoy it, but he was very impressed. She did it well, and had done it well for a long time, but it just wasn't for him… It wasn't that he was insecure about anything- in fact, he was proud to have been her security man- but he knew that there were people who were jealous… He was keeping a close eye on the table where Viscount Mabrey and his cronies were sitting, and they seemed to be getting louder and more expansive as the wine and other alcohol kept arriving at the table… He sincerely hoped that they weren't going to get out of hand…

He glanced over at Mia, on Clarisse's other side, and he knew he was very proud of her tonight. She was doing very well, having been Queen for little over two weeks, and she seemingly had most of the parliamentarians eating out of the palm of her hand, exactly in the same way as he had seen her grandmother do on many occasions…

"How are you doing?" he heard Clarisse murmur softly into his ear as he looked down at his dessert, and he turned to give her a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine… dessert is delicious," he said unconvincingly as he ate a spoonful of whatever it was, and she continued looking at him with a smile on her face. She knew he was bored at being here, and she didn't blame him in the slightest- the conversation wasn't interesting, and most of the guests were stuffed shirts who thought more of their horses and golf.

"You can't trick me, Joseph Bonnell," she teased softly into his ear. "I know how bored you are… and I am too… but there's only coffee and a few speeches to go, and then we can try and get out of here early."

"Is that all?" Joseph pretended to complain softly in return, and they both chuckled but Joseph felt better as, under the table, she squeezed his hand affectionately before they turned to talk to the other guests again. But Joseph still kept a careful watch on Mabrey's table in the corner, and he was well aware that Sebastian and Nicholas were doing the same.

It was just about the time when coffee came round when Sebastian pulled Nicholas and Joe aside to discuss his concerns. Mia, during the meal, had managed to go around to personally greet all the guests, but Sebastian had prevailed upon her to leave the table in the corner alone. Afterwards, he pulled the other two aside to express his concerns.

"Is there any way we can get them to leave earlier than the others?" Nicholas asked- he hadn't been at all surprised that his uncle had ignored him, but his concerns were primarily for Mia.

"Not without it getting ugly… like I've said before, we have to keep both Queens away from him, otherwise it will get bad… I'm still not sure that he's not going to try something soon."

"He will, if he can," Nicholas said, his face darkening for an instant.

"But what else can we do?" Joe asked, and Sebastian shrugged.

"Nothing… Scott and the rest of the team will know what to do if something happens…"

Almost as soon as he sat down again, Clarisse practically pounced on him, sensing that something was amiss, and Joseph tried to think quickly, but Clarisse was too fast for him.

"Could it get ugly with that table?" she signally with her eyes over to the table in question, and Joseph sighed, worried but admiring- she too must have been keeping a close eye on the situation. "Do you think he could come over and cause trouble for Nicholas?"

"No, no darling, I wouldn't worry about it at all. They're just getting a little too loud for my liking that's all, and I just wanted to tell Sebastian my concerns."

"I don't believe you… could he threaten Mia or … me?"

"No, and I don't want you to worry about that anymore… it's nothing… anyway, I think your granddaughter is about to give a speech," he said quickly, and he turned his attention to Mia, but Clarisse gave him a worried look. She knew Arthur Mabrey was a difficult and noisy drunk, and he wouldn't let this occasion go without something happening.

Mia tapped lightly on her wine glass, and the room quickly hushed… all except for the table in the corner, who jeered and continued muttering under their breaths.

"_I know it's very unusual for a Queen to give a speech at this type of dinner, but I just wanted to extend a very warm welcome to everyone present here tonight. I can't believe that I've been on the throne for just over a week, but it has been such a wonderful time for me, and I can't believe how much has happened, but also how much support has come my way…"_

"HA! You're lucky!" came Viscount Mabrey's bitter and rather tipsy voice from the table, and while his cronies snickered along with him, their wives looked rather disconcerted at their behaviour, and Nicholas, Charlie and James all looked annoyed. For a moment, Mia was flustered at the unexpected interruption but then, ignoring him, continued:

_"I would first have to thank my grandmother, Queen Clarisse and her husband, Joseph Bonnell, for their constant and unwavering support over the past few weeks… well, actually the past five years. As you would all know, and witnessed, they are newlyweds, and also undergoing a few changes in their own lives, but they have always been there for me, giving me wise advice and encouragement…and I will forever be grateful for that."_

She stopped and smiled down at Clarisse and Joe sitting beside her, Joe's arm slung across Clarisse's chair affectionately, and they only beamed back at her proudly.

"What a load of nonsense… as if either of them would be capable for supporting her in anyway… the ice queen and the pauper!" came from the corner table, and this time both Joseph and Nicholas began to stand up, but Mia and Clarisse stopped them.

"_I also have to thank Prime Minister Motez and his wife, as well as Her Majesty's former assistant Charlotte, all three of whom have given me invaluable advice… Yes, and I had better not forget Lily, my loyal best friend who is here tonight as an honoured guest… thank you Lily," _she looked down at Lily, sitting next to Nicholas, who only blushed and fiddled with her napkin.

_"Anyway, this was just a little speech to thank you for all your support, and I hope that we will be able to work together to bring Genovia further into the twenty first century, as well as keep the traditions of the past!"_

She sat down quickly, and there was an enthusiastic round of applause before Viscount Mabrey, now rather unsteady on his feet, stood up slowly, a brandy glass in his hand. Clarisse tensed up, and Joseph gripped her hand tightly under the table.

"I… I was wondering if I would be able to…. Able to make a speech honouring our new Queen," he bowed slightly in Mia's direction with an oily smile, before making his way to the front of the room.

"Also, I would like to honour our former Queen and her new husband," but he only threw a look of disgust in Joe's direction, and his other arm tightened around her shoulders.

"You may," Mia said calmly, and the Viscount bowed to her again, a sarcastic smile on his face as the jeering from the other table got louder.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty… I will forever be in your service," he said sarcastically, bowing to her again, before turning to face the now silent crowd.

"_Well… we all know that this will be the last time I will be standing in front of you as a member of parliament- all thanks to a certain young man (who shall remain nameless) who betrayed the man who raised him," _and he paused to throw an angry look at Nicholas, who sat up straight in his chair, and glared directly back at him.

After a moment, the Viscount took another deep breath, a sip of his drink, and then looked back at the crowd again.

"_So, now we've got another Queen- Her Majesty Queen Amelia Renaldi- and I'm sure that the country will be a much safer place in her very clumsy hands… We've already lost the best King that the country ever had, and we've also lost a Crown Prince who may have been a good king…very much doubt it, of course, if he was anything like his mother… and the previous Queen was merely biding her time until her son or her granddaughter succeeded her, and I'm sorry, but it shows in the quality of her work…" _he said with a smirk at Clarisse, whose face turned to stone, and looked down at her plate, and Joe was almost about to stand up but she shook her head imperceptibly as he looked at her.

"_Unfortunately, His Royal Highness was killed (which may have been a good thing)…" _which drew gasps from most of the group, and jeers from his cronies. _"So we were stuck with his mother until Amelia came of age, and I can only hope that she's better at ruling the country than her grandmother… but I highly doubt it after what I've witnessed in the last month. But you will have some help, Your Highness… I'm sure that Nicholas will be more than happy to help you in any aspect of ruling the country… just don't let him stab you in the back, like he did with me! Always like his father, that one. So, I propose a toast to Her Majesty Queen Amelia Renaldi… may the country continue to go downhill under your reign! At least, when it does, we'll have some laughs in the process, if the last month of your training was anything to go by."_

There was a stony silence when he raised his glass to her, which no one (except his mates in the corner) followed, and Sebastian stood up, hands held out in a calming manner.

"Arthur, that's enough… why don't you sit down and have some coffee?"

"If I wanted your opinion, Motez, I would have asked for it," Mabrey sneered. "I'm not finished yet… I still have to propose a toast to Her Majesty Queen Clarisse…"

Clarisse looked up, her face like a mask and had no expression on it whatsoever, but Joseph knew she was upset- she was clutching his hand under the table very hard, her cheeks were slightly pink, and she was breathing faster than normal.

"_Well, I wish you all the best with your life with your new husband, Your Majesty, but I doubt the marriage will last more than a year… it just pains me to think that you've married way below you on the social scale… We always wondered why you didn't take revenge on Rupert for his constant philandering- a lot of us would have been happy to oblige- but now we know the truth… you were probably having an affair with Joey there all the time throughout your marriage to Rupert!"_

He roared with laughter at his wit, as did his table, but everyone else was looking shocked and a little angry, and Joseph couldn't help but rise from his seat, rage boiling in him like a volcano. Mabrey didn't notice, however as he was still intent on venting his venom and resentment on Clarisse, whose expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

"_No wonder your boys went off the rails- you were too busy with your affair- and no wonder Phillipe married that artist from San Francisco… another person going slumming… I suppose that you thought you would try it as well, but I really don't think Joe is the man for you… I can't wait to see how long it's going to be before you figure that out… if you ever do…"_

_  
_"That's enough, Mabrey," Joseph growled angrily in a low voice, and the Viscount turned to him with a cheery smile.

"Oh, I forgot to include the man who trapped her… I suppose your main ambition was to marry the Queen, and maybe become King… but it didn't work, did it?"

"I said that's enough, Mabrey," Joseph growled in a louder voice as he made his way towards him, not realising that Sebastian, Charlie and James were all at his heels.

"What will you do, Joe? Get your wife to order me out?" he sneered in an ugly voice, and Joe almost leapt at him, his anger at the way he was talking about his wife almost overwhelming him, but he found that Sebastian, Nicholas, Charlie and James were all holding him back.

"Oooh… you need people to hold you back from me… I'm really scared…" Mabrey pretended to quake in his shoes, and the corner table laughed.

They were the only ones laughing- everyone else was too horrified at the scene playing out before them- Mia was blinking back tears, Charlotte and Sheila comforting her, but Clarisse still hadn't moved, and was still staring at him, an icy expression on his face.

"You know, Joe, you've got to wonder whether Clarisse was actually true to even you… she certainly had the looks to attract other men…" Mabrey said in a softer voice, but still loud enough that everyone else could hear him, and Joseph fought even harder to get out of the grip that was holding him back. Mabrey was insinuating that Clarisse had had other affairs- even during her marriage to Rupert- and he knew that she hadn't… it insulted and hurt him on her behalf…

"HOW DARE YOU!" Joe roared, incensed beyond words. "How dare you speak about my wife, and your Queen, in that way! No one, and I mean no one, ever talks about Her Majesty like that, and you definitely shouldn't be saying those things about either Queen!"

"I don't really care, Joe… I just thought I'd let everyone know how I feel…."

"Well now you have, so get out," Charlie snapped quickly, and Mabrey only sneered at him.

"I'm not quite finished yet… Your wife," he turned back to Joseph with a mean leer. "As you so obviously love calling her, is crazy to have married you… she was and is too good for you, and I'm hoping that she's starting to realise that… although I highly doubt it, with you in control!"

Clarisse's eyes widened, and the anger that had begun to build inside her was bubbling away- he had insulted her son, her granddaughter, Joseph and herself, and he was insinuating that she was under Joseph's control, and stupid to boot! No one noticed her stand up slowly and walk quietly towards the men.

"What you hate is that she saw through you, and always did," Joe spat angrily, trying to fight his way out of the arms holding him back- he literally wanted to kill the man.

"She is way too good for you, and it kills you that she's found happiness with someone else… I suppose you expected her to remain a widow forever, or even marry you!"

"She's too good for you!" Mabrey spat back, and Joseph calmed down for a moment, a solution to this mess coming to mind, as everyone else saw twenty five years worth of anger and hostility on both men's faces.

"Do you want to take this outside, and we'll sort this out once and for all?" he inquired with a sarcastic smile, but before Mabrey could reply, Clarisse stepped between them.

"Viscount Mabrey, is there anything else you would like to say to or about me?" she asked calmly, and it obviously surprised the Viscount, as well as everyone else, as he seemed lost for words.

"No… not at the moment," he managed to stutter, and she smiled slightly.

"Good. Thank you."

To everyone's surprise, she started to turn away, but then she suddenly turned back towards him, arm raised and her hand clenched into a fist, and she punched him hard directly in the face, knocking him to the ground.

_Author's Note: (cont)- I hope it wasn't too over the top, but the Viscount really wasn't nice, and he was bitter!_

_Got the idea for Clarisse punching him from several movies I've seen with Julie doing that- Victor/Victoria in particular. Maybe a little out of character for her, but I just wanted to have her do it once!_

* * *


	9. Aftermath

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind reviews… I wasn't sure about the punch, but I'm glad you all liked it!_

There was a shocked silence for a moment as everyone, almost as one, stood up and looked down at Viscount Mabrey, sprawled on the floor… some of them were hiding smiles.

He, meanwhile, was staring dumbfounded up at Clarisse, standing watching him with a cool and blank expression on her face.

"You crazy…" he began, but then faltered when Clarisse just continued staring at him, and she realised that he knew he had gone too far. She felt strangely calm and contained as she gazed down at him while, behind her, the other men let Joseph go, and he tried to put his arms around her, but she shrugged him off.

After a moment, as two of the parliamentarians who had been standing behind where he had fallen, helped Mabrey off the floor, Clarisse turned to address her stunned granddaughter, ignoring everyone else around her.

"I'm very sorry, Mia, but would you mind excusing me from the rest of the evening? I'm beginning to get a dreadful headache, and I would like to lie down," she said in her normal voice, but she wasn't looking directly at Mia, but past her, to the painting on the wall.

Now that the justified anger had died away, she was beginning to feel guilty.

"Of course, Grandma," Mia said softly, stunned at what she had just witnessed, but so very proud of her grandmother. She didn't care what anyone else thought- she was just proud of her.

Clarisse ignored the stares from everyone around her as she slipped past Charlotte and made her way through the tables, eyes averted. She knew why she had done that, she had been so angry at him for what he had said, and although she now felt better, she also felt ashamed of herself…

After telling Mia on numerous occasions that royalty was never meant to 'lose it', she had done just that, and on the evening of Mia's first dinner, no less, by listening to the drunken ramblings of a bitter man.

She kept walking at the same steady pace she always did, determined to leave the dinner with some of her dignity in tact, but no one could, thankfully, see the tears that were beginning to spill from her eyes as she silently left the room. She was painfully aware that everyone was still staring at her, and she was anxious to get out of their sight…

Once she was, and in the cool hallways of the palace, she began to walk even faster, concerned about getting away from what had happened inside the ballroom… she couldn't even imagine what Joseph and Mia would think of her…

0000

Meanwhile, back inside the ballroom, there was still a heavy silence as everyone tried to make sense of what they had just witnessed- the cool and contained former Queen of Genovia had punched Viscount Mabrey in the face. Even the table where he had been sitting was quiet- it was a rare thing to see Clarisse control like that, but most of them knew that it had been a provoked attack, and Arthur Mabrey deserved what he had got.

Joe was torn between following his clearly upset wife (which he knew she was, even though she didn't show it), which he desperately wanted to do, or make sure that Mabrey finally got the message had been longing to give him for years. He decided to give Clarisse some space for a little while and he stepped forward and grabbed the jacket lapels of the now standing Viscount, a livid look on his face. The Viscount was no longer drunk or belligerent- in fact, he looked rather stunned and frightened (the same look of fear Joe had seen in his eyes in the stable) and he didn't protest at what Joseph was doing.

"I'll say this once, and I don't ever want to say this again… If I ever… and I mean, EVER… see you anywhere near my wife, Amelia or Nicholas again, or even hear you publicly defaming them in anyway, you can be sure that I will follow through with the threat I made to you in the stables… and I am NOT joking!" he snarled so softly that only Mabrey heard him, but he wanted to make sure that the man got the message.

After giving him one more glare, he let go his lapels, and Mabrey was about to turn away when suddenly… Joe's clenched fist came flying through the air, connecting hard with his face, and Mabrey fell through the arms of the parliamentarians still standing there, and onto the floor again, blood gushing from his nose. He glared up at Joseph, but there was nothing he could do… he really had gone too far, and he knew it.

Joe suddenly realised that everyone was still standing and staring at him, but when he turned to look at Nicholas, Sebastian and the other two men, they were all giving him smiles. He grinned back, feeling better, but then sobered up as he thought of his wife.

"Your Majesty," he began apologetically, turning to Mia. "If you would excuse me…"

"Of course, Joe… someone else needs you more than we do… could you please make sure that Scott and the rest of the guys come and escort Viscount Mabrey and the rest of his table out of the palace," she said in an authoritative voice, and Joe grinned proudly at her- she was going to make a fine Queen.

"No need to worry, Your Majesty, we're here… we saw the whole thing," Scott said from behind her, winking at Joseph, and Joe turned to see two of them helping Mabrey up, while the rest of them were ordering the others from the table.

For a moment, he wished he was doing the ordering around, but now he had more, important things in his life… especially his marriage…

"Joe… isn't there somewhere else you need to be?" Mia asked gently, and Joe only nodded as he walked away, his thoughts now turning to Clarisse. As he made his way through the tables, however, he was surprised to feel some men clapping their hands on his shoulders for a moment, and then hearing them beginning to clap.

When he arrived at the doorway, he turned to see them giving him a standing ovation…

0000

Joseph first called into the kitchen to get an ice pack- judging by how hard she had hit him, he suspected that her hand would be rather sore, and the ice would prevent bruising in the morning- before going down to her garden… whenever she was upset, she usually went to her garden.

To his surprise, she wasn't down there, sitting in the pagoda, and he wondered where else she could be. She wasn't in her former study, or in the library, and then he realised that whenever she really wanted to escape from the world, she retreated to her suite.

The hallway outside the suite was very quiet- most of the guards had been given the night off- and Joseph was feeling a little apprehensive as he let himself into the suite. None of the lights had been turned on as he crept into the room, and he wondered where she was, even if she was there at all.

As he made his way into the bedroom, he noticed her shoes and coat tossed carelessly into a corner, and realised that she was there… only where… before he looked at the sliver of light shining out from under her dressing room door, and knew she was in there.

"Clarisse…darling, where are you?"

"Go away!" came her muffled voice from behind the closed door of the dressing room, and Joe walked over and tried the door knob- it was locked.

"Clarisse, sweetheart, please come out… I'm worried about you!" He kept his voice low and calm, but he was feeling rather anxious about her.

"I'm fine… why don't you go back and join the others? I'll be fine- I'll go to bed…"

"I'm not going back, I'd rather be here with you… please come out, Clarisse, I want to talk to you…"

"I don't want to talk to you or anyone… I made a complete fool of myself at dinner tonight, and I know that people are going to be talking about me for a long time to come… please go away!"

She managed to say the first part calmly, but tears began welling again as she thought of having to face all of them again… especially Joseph and Mia…. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the stunned looks on their faces…

"Even I wanted to 'go away', my love, I'm not… I'm not leaving you here on your own, especially when you're so upset…"

"I'm not upset… How can you even bear to be around me now? I embarrassed my granddaughter on one of the first big nights of her reign, and I don't expect anyone to forgive me for that… or let me forget!"

"What's there to forgive?" Joseph protested as he sat down on his side of the bed, switching on a light on the way and stared at the closed door in front of him.

"That was an unfair attack on the people you care most about, Clarisse, and you had every right to do what you did… I was very proud of you when you did that!"

"But I shouldn't have done it… a member of the royal family never 'loses' it… I've told that to Mia a million times, and I now must look like a hypocrite to her for losing it… and in front of parliament, no less!"

There was a slight pause, before she added in a small voice: "You were proud of me?"

"Of course I was, my darling, and I'm sure that most of the people in that room were… and Mia most definitely! Now, are you going to come out and join me?"

There was a pause, and Clarisse was trying to decide whether it was time to face the music- Joseph wasn't angry at her, in fact, he sounded rather delighted at what she had done- but then he spoke again.

"Take your time… I'm still just thinking about that time you and I managed to go for a swim while the rest of the palace was asleep…."

"Oh yes… you were determined not to let me leave the palace alone!"

"Could you blame me? That's another example of a time when I wouldn't leave you alone, and I'm glad that I didn't… Anyway, it was such a beautiful night…"

* * *

_The evening was still warm, but cooling down slightly, as they silently made their way through the garden to the path that led down to the forest and the lake, guided by the moonlight and Joe's torch._

"_What a beautiful evening," Clarisse sighed happily as she gazed up at the moon and star filled sky, breaking the silence between them. _

_"Thank goodness it's beginning to cool down a little… I felt a little sorry for all of those people who wore all those hot dresses!"_

_  
"Yes, and you were the most sensible, with your light dress… still, I can't believe how hot it was today… I don't think I can ever recall a day being hotter than today!"_

"_And it was made all the worse by the fact that the air conditioning was broken…"_

__

"Speaking of the air conditioning, when will that be fixed?"

"Tomorrow, according to the repairmen… By the way," Clarisse continued in an amused tone, remembering something else she needed to discuss with him. "Do you happen to know what happened to the extra fan that was allocated to the kitchen? It seems to have gone missing!"

She had heard rumours that the security boys had 'borrowed' it, but she was interested to see what Joseph would say about it.

"_I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently, secretly cursing that the palace was always such a grapevine of gossip and spies, but he also knew that Clarisse was onto him. _

_Clarisse grinned over at him in the dark for a moment, admiring his profile, and wishing that she could see his expression- she could always tell, through his eyes, whether he was fibbing or not._

"_Who do you think you're dealing with here, Joseph? We both know that I can't lie to you, and I suspect it's just the same with you- you can't lie to me… I just wish I could see your face, then I'd be able to tell whether you're fibbing or not?"_

_  
"Why didn't you go swimming with the others before?" he asked after a pause, and Clarisse chuckled softly to herself- his avoidance to answer the question merely confirmed her suspicions._

"_Can you really imagine the Queen of Genovia swimming in the lake with a whole group of men…? Men, I might add, who would all try to seduce me if Rupert… not that they would ever succeed!"_

_  
"I wouldn't let them even try," Joe said firmly, and Clarisse reached over and patted his arm._

"_I know you wouldn't- that's why I always feel safest with you… But, seriously, can you really imagine the scandal if I had come down with them? None of the women went anyway… besides, I really didn't feel like it…"_

"_Until now," Joe finished with a chuckle and then stopped, seeing the reflection of the moon shining on the surface of the lake. "I do believe, Your Majesty that we are here!"_

__

"Good," Clarisse said as she put her towel down on the ground, and then began to unbutton her dress, careful to keep her back turned to Joseph… she trusted him implicitly, but she still felt rather shy around him. "Thank goodness you can't see me right now!"

"I could," Joe teased impishly, waving the torch light so that it bounced around her, and Clarisse clutched her dress tighter around her.

She wasn't really horrified, she trusted him that much, and she loved the fact that they were flirting with each other… The flirting was usually more discreet, but whenever they were alone…

"_You wouldn't dare… You cheeky man…"_

__

"No, I wouldn't… what colour is your bathing suit, by the way?"

"How… it's blue," Clarisse said as she hurriedly took off her dress, and then walked gingerly into the water, shivering as she felt the cold water brush her feet.

"_Royal blue, like your eyes, or light blue, like the sky?" _

"_Dark blue… but I didn't think you noticed things like that, Joseph?" she teased as she turned to look at him, her expression soft._

"_I always notice things like that, Clarisse," he replied as he sat down on the edge of the lake, and then chuckled. "Didn't you ever realise that your eyes are a beautiful colour of blue?"_

_  
"I guess I never realised that," she said lightly as she walked out further into the lake, and then dove into the water. He kept his torch trained on where he had seen her disappear, and was relieved when she emerged, wet but smiling, a little further out- obviously treading water._

"_How's the water?"_

__

"Cold, but lovely… why don't you join me?"

"As I told you when we left, I didn't have time to collect my swimmers with me, and I'm not going to get into the water fully dressed."

"You could always swim in your trousers," Clarisse said flirtatiously as she splashed water in his direction, and Joseph quickly moved away from the water.

"_I don't think so… but you have a good time for both of us!"_

_  
He discreetly kept the torch away from directly shining on her, but he could see where she was as she did a few swimming strokes in one direction, then the other, but suddenly he realised that the water was too quiet…_

"_Clarisse… where are you?" he asked after a pause, a little worried about where she was, and he leant forward slightly, torch focused on the water, to see if he could see her… she might have swum out further, but he couldn't see anything… _

_Just then, he heard a twig snap behind him, before someone's hands gently pushed him, and he found himself falling into the water…_

"_HEY!" he shouted when he sat up in the water, and aiming the torch in front of him to find out who had pushed him… Clarisse was standing there, laughing very hard as she looked at him, and Joe had to grin himself. _

_"What did you do that for?" he complained, but he wasn't angry… in fact, the water was lovely and cool…_

"_I just wanted to… and I did warn you that you might be pushed," Clarisse said calmly as she leaned over to offer him her hand. "But I bet you feel better now, don't you?"_

_  
"Yes, a little… but I can see that you're shivering, so maybe we should go back…it is after midnight, after all, and I wouldn't like you catching a chill," he added, seeing the disappointed look on her face._

"_Alright… but could you do one more thing for me?"_

__

"Anything… what?"

"Since we're away from the palace and the cameras…" she began as she stood in front of him, a towel cover her shoulders. "And I know you wanted to do it before…"

"Do what before?" Joe was momentarily confused, before Clarisse leaned closer.

"_Kiss me," she murmured with a slightly seductive smile, and Joe had to laugh before he happily did as she asked._

* * *

"That was a good evening," Clarisse chuckled weakly through the door of the dressing room. "I can't believe that you actually didn't see me coming!"

"I thought that you were swimming in the lake, as you had planned to do, and I didn't think that my Queen wouldn't actually follow through with pushing her Head of Security into the water… but, as usual, you surprised me! You were quite a mischievous lady that night, but that's one of the many sides of you I love so much… Now, are you ready to come out of the dressing room, or am I going to have to break down the door?"

"Alright..." Clarisse said quietly as, from inside, she stood up, and he heard her unlock the door.

The door opened slowly, and his heart ached when he saw her face in the light- it was tear stained, and so full of guilt and shame that Joseph instantly stood up and walked over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I still feel so ashamed, though… I wish I hadn't wrecked Mia's night like that…" she whimpered softly as he led her back over to the bed. He sat up against the pillows and, moving over, pulled Clarisse onto the bed to sit next to him, but she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love, and you weren't the one that destroyed the night…not at all… it was Arthur Mabrey who did that… You were doing what was right- standing up for your family, and I was very proud of you when you did that…Besides, didn't you tell me before that you always wanted to knock someone out?" he teased gently, and she chuckled as he handed her a tissue from the box next to him.

"That's right…"

"So, there you go- you've done something else- knocked someone onto the floor!"

"You know, I wish that I had done that on other times when people really got on my goat," she said thoughtfully as she sat up against the pillows, his arm still around her shoulders. "But, then again, I was supposed to act appropriately as Queen…"

"I bet Phillipe would have got a kick out of it," he teased gently, and Clarisse laughed.

"Yes, he would have… he probably would have punched him when Arthur was interrupting Mia's speech the first time! He would have probably kept going- he was always a good boxer when he was at college…"

"Yes he would have, but I wouldn't have blamed him at all- in fact, I would have joined in… By the way, how is your hand?" he asked, suddenly remembering the ice pack sitting on the bedside table, and he looked at Clarisse's right hand with concern.

"Oh… a little sore," she said, rubbing her knuckle and fingers pensively. "I never realised that punching someone would hurt so much…"

He took her hand in his and examined it carefully- it seemed a little red, and there was some swelling, but she seemed to be able to move her fingers normally.

"Here," he said softly, handing her the ice pack. "Put that on your hand to prevent any more swelling, and minimise bruising… I hope your hand isn't broken… it doesn't seem to be, but we'll have to see in the morning…"

"I doubt it," Clarisse said with a chuckle. "I'm tough!"

"Yes you are… and I wonder how Mabrey is now… After you left, I…"

He was interrupted by a timid knock on the double doors, and Clarisse looked at Joseph, panic visible in her eyes, and he knew that she didn't want to see anyone tonight.

"I don't think I can see… not tonight…"

"Don't worry, I'll see who it is," Joe said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder for a moment. "Why don't you get ready for bed, and I'll be back soon…"

Joseph made his way through the still dark suite, turning on a lamp as he went, and he opened one of the doors to see Mia, Charlotte, Lily and Sheila Motez all standing there, looking anxious.

"Hi… we came to see how Grandma is…" Mia began softly, and Joe smiled as he stepped into the hallway with them, closing the door behind him.

"She's fine… embarrassed and rather ashamed at what happened…"

"Why should she be ashamed at what happened down in the ballroom? There's only one person that needs to feel like that, and he's currently on his way home!"

Mia looked outraged at what Joseph had said, and the other three nodded their agreement.

"That's what I'm currently trying to explain to her, but she still feels that she let you down."

"Well, you can tell her that she hasn't let me down, and never will, in any way, shape or form, and what she did was necessary and right… I mean, Viscount Mabrey was trashing our family, and if you look at it from Grandma's perspective, he was bagging her son, her husband and her granddaughter all in one, as well as her own reputation! He deserved everything he got… and you were the icing on the cake!"

"Thank you," Joseph said modestly. "I've always wanted to deck that man for many years, and it felt good to finally do it."

"So I've heard," Mia said with a smile. "Anyway, we all just wanted to see how she was… and please tell her that I'm not angry at all with her… in fact, I'm really proud of her!"

"I will," Joe said with a smile before the women turned to leave, and he disappeared back into the room, locking the door behind him.

When he went back into the bedroom, Clarisse had already changed into her nightgown, and was sitting in her side of the bed, holding the ice pack on her hand.

"Who was that?" she asked, and he was relieved that she looked more relaxed.

"It was Mia, Lily, Charlotte and Sheila, all wanting to know whether you were okay or not… I said you were fine," he said as he changed into his pyjamas and got into bed beside her.

"Was Mia angry at all?"

"No… she actually got a little angry when I mentioned that you felt guilty about what happened… she said to tell you that she's not angry at all, but she's in fact really very proud of you!"

"She is?" Clarisse looked at him quizzically, and he cuddled her close.

"Of course she is, and I'm sure that you'll find that most of parliament would have agreed with what you did… You didn't notice it, but I saw that a lot of them looked angry as his speech went on!"

"But you were too busy trying to pull you away from Charlie and James so you could hit him yourself."

"Well… I have something to confess," Joe said, getting a little flustered. "I was going to tell you before, but Mia came in, and I couldn't…"

Clarisse smiled- he was getting flustered, and she found it adorable and endearing.

"Darling, you're rambling…" Clarisse said as she put a hand on his pyjama shirt, and looked at him. "What exactly happened after I left?"

"Well, I intimated that if he came anywhere near you, Mia or Nicholas again, I would follow through with the threat I made to him in the stables… and then I punched him… I think I may have broken his nose!"

Clarisse's eyes had widened in surprise as she listened to his story, a small smile on her face, but once he had finished she laughed out loud as she picture the Viscount falling onto the floor for the second time in five minutes.

"We really are two of a kind, aren't we?" she joked as he gently brushed the top of her hair with his lips.

"I didn't ever think I would see you do something like that… but I'm sure that no one else will forget it for a long time! I know that I won't, but I was very proud of you tonight… and you said that nothing interesting ever happens at those types of dinner!" he laughed.

"Alright, they usually aren't interesting… but this was almost like the time I attended my first state dinner as Rupert's fiancée…"

"Was that the story that involved the suit of armour and the pig?"

"No," Clarisse laughed. "That was the following year… but this one was almost as bad, just because it was my first… There wasn't anything eventful that happened that night, but I discovered just what my future mother in law really thought about me!"

"She was rather a scary woman… I'm glad I never worked for her," Joe shuddered as he thought of the dour yet rather attractive Queen. "How did you find out what she thought of you?"

"Our marriage was arranged, and my father was one of the richest landowners in Genovia, but she always seemed to think, and make clear, that I was slightly below her beloved Rupert on the social scale…"

"Kind of what Mabrey intimated about me last night," Joseph remembered with a grimace, and Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but they were both wrong… anyway, yes she was intimidating, and we were engaged for two years but I never really could not feel frightened in her presence… but that dinner was the one where I met Charles and James- the two men you met last night- and they spent most of the night trying to flirt with me, and making a lot of jokes… they weren't too discreet, either…

I couldn't stop laughing, even when they were rather cruel, and it annoyed her greatly… I still remember her throwing me the coldest stare I had ever seen, and it stopped me in my tracks… After dinner, before I went home, she gave me a ten minute lecture on behaving appropriately… 'You may not be married to my son yet, young lady, but you are expected to behave as if you are now!" she imitated her, wincing at the memory, and Joe hugged her close.

"You poor thing," Joe said sympathetically. "What did Rupert say?"

"He wasn't pleased either, but he didn't stop the boys from coming to dinners over the years, and they became very good friends of mine… I hope they become friends to you too."

"If they are good friends of yours, I know that I'll be friends with them as well!"

0000

The next morning, Joseph examined Clarisse's hand again as soon as they both woke up, and he was relieved to see that it wasn't broken. There was a slight bruise around the knuckle, but she was still able to move her fingers and hand without any stiffness.

"Thank goodness your hand's okay," he said, relief obvious in his face and his voice, and Clarisse smiled as she took her hand away gently with a smile, and looked at it. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she had been rather worried about her hand- she had never hit anyone before, and she had really hit Viscount Mabrey very hard. Thus, she too was relieved when Joseph declared it unbroken.

"I told you I was tough," Clarisse joked, relief waving over herl. "But you are so sweet to be concerned…"

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright," he said as they both got out of bed and threw their bathrobes on. Now that they didn't have any functions to attend, there was no rush to get dress. Joe had crept out earlier to unlock the door, but neither of them could have imagined what met them when they stood in the doorway of the living room- a number of bouquets and boxes of flowers sitting on her desk.

"What on earth…" Clarisse began as she walked over to the desk, and reached for the first car on the nearest bunch of flowers. Joe watched curiously as a smile began to creep over her face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously as she handed him the card, which read:

"_Dear Clarisse_

_We always suspected that you were a volcano underneath the surface! So proud that you knocked the Viscount out in round one! Looking forward to round two!  
Charlie and James"_

"Cheeky so-and-so's" she muttered under her breath, and then noticed that there was an envelope addressed to Joseph. "Here's one for you!"

"_Joe,_

_We always knew that you two were a perfect match- last night just confirmed it! Maybe you should take up professional boxing as a pair! Keep up the training, and we might buy you a boxing bag for Christmas!_

_C & J"_

He chuckled quietly to himself, and then handed the card for Clarisse to read, and after a few seconds, she laughed out loud.

As it turned out, the rest of the flowers were from the guests themselves, and all included messages of support for both of them.

"I guess you really made the night more interesting!" Joe joked as they left the flowers and messages sitting on the desk, and went to have breakfast.

"And you were the stunning conclusion…" she teased before she was interrupted by a knock on the door, and then in bounced Mia when she was bidden, a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning, Grandma," she said with a significant smile as she collapsed into a nearby chair, and Clarisse blushed. "How are you…and your hand…feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine… I… I'm awfully sorry…"

"You don't have to finish that sentence, Grandma, and I'm not going to listen to it… I'm not sorry at all! I take it that Joe gave you my message last night?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to make sure…"

"No need to worry about it at all… apparently it must have leaked to the press, because Elsie is raving about it on her show!"

"What?!" Joe said, startled, before reaching for the remote and turning on the television, switching to the channel that broadcast Elsie's show.

"According to an unnamed source, the state dinner that Her Majesty held last night turned out to be more entertaining than usual… After an eventful speech from Viscount Arthur Mabrey, now former member of parliament, Her Majesty Queen Clarisse punched him out and then, according to eyewitnesses, she left soon after… Not only that, but then her husband did the same thing…Viscount Mabrey had neither confirmed nor denied the story, and the palace is unavailable for comment, but we sure would like to know whether this story is true or not!"

"Oh really…" Clarisse said lightly before she reached for the remote on the table, and switched the television off, as Joe stared at her.

"You're really not worried about it?"

"No… the people I was concerned about are right here… besides, I'm not Queen anymore, and it might enhance my reputation…" she said with a laugh, and Mia giggled along.

"So, what else happened after we left?" Joe inquired, and Mia laughed again.

"Well, the evening kind of ended once the Viscount- who was clearly stunned at what had happened- and his entourage of merry men were escorted out of the dinner by Shades and the team… Joe, why on earth didn't they come in before it got so out of hand? They could have taken him out before he got too far into his speech…"

"I have no idea why he didn't, but I suspected that Scott enjoyed Mabrey getting his comeuppance!"

"I don't blame him… anyway, the evening finished after then, but James and Charles made sure that I tell you both that you should go into boxing… both of you!"

"Yes, we got a message from them," Clarisse said wryly, waving her hand in the direction of the flowers sitting on the desk, and Mia laughed.

"I can see that everyone who attended last night pretty much supported what you both did! I noticed that everyone looked pretty mad when he was sniping on about you… I guess that shows how much they all respect you, and respect Joe as well…"

"I think you're exaggerating a little," Joe said with a grin, but Mia gave him a significant, serious look as she headed towards the door.

"I'm not… everyone really respects and likes you both a lot… you guys need to realise that!" before she disappeared with a laugh.


	10. First Argument

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews from everyone! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

The next few days passed relatively quietly- although Elsie spent two discussing and re-discussing the state dinner, when there was no comment from either the palace or Viscount Mabrey, she soon lost interest in the story.

"But those who were there will always remember that night forever," Joe teased gently on the second day after the dinner, and Clarisse only smiled gently.

They rarely left their suite- and most definitely didn't leave the palace grounds- but they did go for long daily walks in the garden. Charlie and James and their wives visited the day after the dinner, and the six of them made plans to go down to the Hadley's country estate for the following weekend.

"I don't have anything tying me here, so we can do whatever we want," Clarisse said in delight as they went over the plans. "Just as long as…" but James interrupted her with a wide grin, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"We can play golf all weekend," James declared as the three wives all rolled their eyes and looked disgusted. "I don't know what you ladies are going to do, but us guys are going to be busy all weekend!" he added with a chuckle when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Maybe we'll go into town and spend all your money," Marion (Charlie's wife) said sweetly, and it was the men's turn to look shocked.

"I'll have to give you a word of advice about women- especially wives, Joe… they can all be very manipulative when they want to be…" James said in a mock serious voice before three cushions from all the women headed in his direction.

He successfully ducked the first two, but Clarisse's hit directly in the face.

"Hey… that wasn't fair!" he protested before retaliating.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Joe said mildly, trying not to feel slightly jealous as his wife and James grinned at each other.

They left soon after, and Clarisse sighed happily as she stretched her legs out onto a nearby footrest, and leaned against Joseph.

"So, what should we do now?" he asked after a moment, and Clarisse shrugged carelessly.

"I don't think we have to do anything… I'm really enjoying doing nothing, it's so lovely after years of having every moment of the day planned…"

"Now you know why I kept complaining about how packed your schedule was," Joe joked as he put an arm around her shoulders, and she laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about you when I complained- I was just worried about missing any basketball games on TV!"

"By the way, I do hope that when we go to Hadley's, you won't be spending all the time playing golf!"

"No I won't, sweetheart… just twenty three hours and thirty minutes!" he teased, and she took one of the cushions sitting beside her, and whacked him on the shoulder.

"I see that, despite the fact you punched someone, your hand's not too sore to hit me with a cushion!"

"Watch it you, or I'll do it again," Clarisse said cheekily, but Joe only laughed as they sat on the couch in silence, gazing into the empty fireplace.

"I am enjoying this," Clarisse said after a moment. "I never used to do this with Rupert… He was always so busy, and I got caught up in my own work… and well, you know he never used to show much affection…" she sounded slightly bitter.

Joseph sighed softly- he hated to admit it, because he knew that it was cathartic for her to get rid of all the resentment she still had for her first husband (and he supported her all the way), but he was getting rather sick and tired of hearing her mention Rupert more than once a day… He wasn't part of every conversation they had, but almost, and he had the paranoid feeling (which he knew, deep down, was crazy) that she was comparing the two men in her life…

He hoped that his sigh hadn't been heard, he didn't really want to explain it to her, but she turned to look at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"What was that sigh for?"

"Nothing… I was just sighing happily, like you just did…" he fibbed lightly, but she looked at him through narrowed eyes, sensing the fib.

"You can't lie to me, Joseph, no matter how you try… what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he insisted weakly, knowing how it sounded before he decided to tell her the truth- it was clear that she wasn't going to let it go.

"Alright… I'm just getting a little sick and tired of hearing you talk about Rupert so much… and bring him up in our conversations…"

"I don't mention him in all our conversations… I don't think I mention him that much at all…" Clarisse said lightly as she smiled at him, but Joseph was looking at her so seriously that the smile faded from her face.

"You may not realise it, but you do mention him an awful lot, and it seems that every story is connected, in someway, to him… it's true…"

"I see," Clarisse said evenly, sitting up straight, pulling away from him and looking at him, a slightly displeased look in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I seem to mention him so much, or as much as you seem to think I do, but need I remind you that we have a history together? Need I remind you that he was my husband, the father of my children, and my… our… King?"

"I know, I know… but can we have at least one conversation without you remembering something pleasant or unpleasant about him… I witnessed all of that, remember?"

"It is very cathartic to talk a little…" Clarisse protested.

"I know all that, but it's also time to remember that he, as well as your marriage, is in the past…You and me, our marriage, is the future… stop living in the past!"

"I'm not living in the past!" Clarisse looked at him heatedly, and he only nodded mockingly, pretending to agree with her.

"If that's what you want to believe, fine… I know that Rupert was your husband, and _our _King," he said, the word 'our' dripping with sarcasm.

"But we also both know that he wasn't the best husband in the world to you… in fact, I would call him the worst… or even a decent father to Pierre and Phillipe…"

"Why are you saying all this? How can you judge him like that?" Clarisse frowned at him, defending Rupert and yet wondering why she was… Joseph was telling her what she had long since know, and discovered for herself… it just pained and angered her to realise that, despite all her discretion, there had always been one silent witness to their marriage problems.

He just looked at her significantly for a moment (rather condescendingly, she thought angrily to herself) before continuing with what he was thinking.

"Alright, he was fine as King of Genovia, but…" Joe trailed off, irritated that he had to explain himself to Clarisse, knowing that they both knew he had seen a lot more than he had ever mentioned. Clarisse arched an eyebrow at him, angry now.

"Yes, we both know what he was lacking as a husband and a father- I was married to him, you know," she said sarcastically. "But I can't erase forty years of history just because you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Joe said heatedly, sitting up and glaring at her… She was right- he was jealous of the never ending supply of memories she had about him, and it made him feel jealous and left out that they didn't have the same…

"But he has been gone for a long time, and I really don't want his presence in our marriage… at the moment, it seems to be three of us!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Clarisse snapped, sitting back on the couch, folding her arms and glaring into the fireplace. "I won't mention him anymore… honestly, men can get so jealous about the silliest things!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who are you kidding, Joseph? I saw the look in your eyes when James was teasing me… I think you're jealous of him and Charlie as well!"

"Fine, I'll admit that I'm jealous of Ruper, but can you blame me? Can you really blame me for being jealous around James and Charlie?"

"Why would you be jealous of those two?" Clarisse looked over at him innocently. "They're friends, that's all… as are their wives! You are being so ridiculous, it's almost laughable!" Clarisse chuckled lightly, but it only angered Joseph even more as he stood up and glared down at his wife.

She looked up at him with a reassuring smile, but still not understanding him.

"You have no need to be jealous of them!"

"Then what was all that about throwing cushions at each other this afternoon, and making jokes? That, to me, seemed awfully close to flirting!"

"We're friends, Joseph," Clarisse said sternly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she stood up and looked at him angrily. "If you do so recall, unless your memory fails you, we used to do the same things- joking, laughing and all that- when we were friends…

Just because we're married now doesn't mean that I have to give up my friends… Rupert may have not liked my friendships with them, and it's becoming quite clear that you're suffering from the same problem!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that jerk!" Joe snapped, his eyes glittering dangerously. "We both know what a creep he was…"

"Now who's bringing him into the conversation?" Clarisse jeered as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Only because it seems that you're comparing me to him… that, Clarisse, I consider an insult," he trailed off as Clarisse took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Alright, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to compare you to him, but I honestly don't understand why you're jealous of Charlie and James… they, in fact, might become friends of yours as well!"

"You seem to forget that you are still a very beautiful woman… like the Viscount said at that dinner, most of parliament…"

"Are you suggesting that Charlie and James would have done the same thing?" Clarisse really looked outraged as, for a moment, Joseph was struck by how brilliantly blue her eyes were when she was angry, making her even more beautiful.

However, she seemed to be waiting for an answer, so he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why he had said it, but was still stung over her comparing him to Rupert.

"Are you insinuating that… that I…" her eyes filled with tears as she grasped the full meaning of what he seemed to be saying, and Joseph was instantly remorseful. He hadn't been thinking that way at all, but after what had been said at the dinner, he should have realised that she was very, very sensitive about the issue…

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that all…" he said as he moved towards her, but her eyes suddenly blazed with fury again.

"I suppose you enjoyed dancing with all the women in the ballroom… all your dates to the balls?"

"No," Joe said firmly, stopping in his tracks. "Don't you dare… we both know that there was only one woman I ever wanted, and she was married… all the other women may have flirted with me, but I never would have… even when I didn't know what your feelings were for me, it never worked… You always seemed to calm and cool, and I never realised what you thought about me… I didn't think you cared about me as much as I did for you…"

"I cared," Clarisse said softly, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of the years of agony she had endured, the years she had had to be in love with Rupert and pretend that his infidelities didn't hurt…however, despite the fact that they were legally married, after she realised her feelings for Joseph, she always felt that she was cheating on Joseph…

"We both know that… but it drove me crazy when I saw you with Andrea or the other girls…"

"There weren't that many women, you know that Clarisse, and the ones I happened to date either knew the score from the beginning, or realised it soon enough… But you always seemed to hide behind your crown whenever I…"

Clarisse straightened up again- she had almost been ready to melt into his arms and cry at what had happened, ready to immediately forget what had been said as she knew he was right in so many ways- but now…he was accusing her of hiding behind her crown when all she wanted to do was declare her feelings for him…

"As you might have realised," she began icily, her voice starting off quietly but getting louder with each sentence. "I was Queen of Genovia, and I had to keep the country together after both Rupert and Phillipe died… do you really _think _I wanted to be Queen for as long as I was? Do you really _think_ that I didn't want to say yes to you the night you asked me, and even eloped that night? Do you really _think_ that I didn't love you as much as you loved me? If you have even the slightest doubts about any of that, Joseph, then you don't seem to know me very well at all, you insensitive…!"

"Clarisse… will you please calm down…" Joe began, ready to stop fighting but still annoyed, but Clarisse ignored the peace offering as she glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Do you have any idea how condescending you sound? Or how insulting you have been to me? First, you accuse me of talking too much about Rupert, then you suggest my two closest friends, after you, and I flirt, and then you say I used to hide behind my crown rather than admit my feelings… You really know how to make a woman feel appreciated, Joseph!" she finally began shouting, losing her temper finally, and Joseph just snapped.

"You haven't been helping here, either- you don't realise how much it makes me jealous when I hear about Rupert, Rupert, Rupert… to live in this suite where he might have been, then have to he introduced to your friends and accept the so-called flirting between you… then I'm accused of being insensitive and not knowing you as well as I _know_ I know you! Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do!" he bellowed back before storming to the door, and slamming it behind him as he left.

For a moment, Clarisse just stared after him for a moment, stunned at what had just happened between them, before she sank down onto the couch and began to cry.

* * *

Joe stormed down the hallway from the suite, avoiding eye contact with anyone standing in the halls… but anyone, seeing the angry look on his face, would have avoided him- Joe in a rare bad mood was something no one liked to see…

He strode into the security room, the place he felt comfortable in, and he was pleased to see that it was almost empty- the only occupant being Shades, who was sitting in front of a computer screen.

"Hey…" he began, but the smile quickly faded when he saw the look of anger on his face. "Uh oh, you don't look happy… lovers quarrel?" he teased gently, but Joe glared at him.

"Don't you dare push me, Scott, I'm warning you…" Joe snapped as he poured himself a cup of coffee before slamming it down on the table, and sitting down opposite it.

"It has not been a good afternoon, and I'm not in the mood for your silly jokes!"

"I take it that you and Clarisse had your first argument?" Scott said tactfully as he sat down opposite Joe, and watched him carefully as he took a sip of coffee, and then slammed the cup down again. Joe glared up at him, but Scott could see remorse in his eyes.

"Yes… and it wasn't a good fight either!"

"What fights usually are?" Scott said flippantly, which annoyed Joe even more.

"Don't be flip," Joe said warningly, and Scott sighed- it was clear that Joe was very angry, and he knew from experience that he had to let Joe calm down in his own steam. He was usually a very easy going guy, seldom losing his temper but when he did lose his temper…

He suspected that he was not only furious at Clarisse herself, but he was also annoyed at himself for yelling at her… he was a gentleman.

"I mean…" Joe began again, aware that Scott didn't deserve the rough side of his tongue. "It got rather tense… I blew up at her for talking about Rupert so much, and it kind of escalated from there…"

Scott listened patiently as Joe explained, with the minimum amount of detail, about what had happened between them, and he looked thoughtful when Joe had finished. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it, looking at the table for a moment, while Joe was hanging on for even the slightest word.

"Well… what do you think?" Joe asked loudly, and Scott finally met his eyes with an even, thoughtful look.

"I'm not an expert on women, Joe, despite all my talk and evidence to the contrary…"

"That's no big surprise," Joe muttered, and Shades rolled his eyes.

"Do you want my opinion or not?"

He waited until Joe, regret in his eyes, nodded silently before continuing with his train of thought.

"I do understand why you were annoyed about her talking about Rupert as much as you say she does. I know that speaking about a man who was in her life, but isn't anymore, is terrible on the current man's ego, so I don't fault you for getting bugged about it… she was insensitive about that, I'll agree… their marriage ended seven years ago when he passed on, and she has had a lot of time to get her bitterness and anger out of her system. Why bring the baggage into this marriage?"

"True… But…" Joe prompted him, knowing that there was something else coming, not something he would probably like… But he was already feeling rather guilty- he had been too hard on her…

"But… who were you really trying to kid, Joe… yourself? I thought you were smarter than that, mate! You know that they had forty years of marriage together, as well as two boys, and as much as you would like to forget that in an instant, she can't… the man, as we all know, was a creep, a jerk and all that, but she was married to him, and they did have a family together, as well as be the King and Queen of Genovia… Of course she's going to have memories of him… pleasant as well as otherwise!"

"I know… I just don't want her to keep mentioning him for the rest of our lives…"

"And I can understand that- this is your time with her now, as well as your marriage, and who would want him mentioned… but, don't forget that he was the other man in her life, and she will remember him…it's healthy…But she will probably stop referring to him soon- she hasn't mentioned him much in the past seven years, and I suppose that she trusts you to keep her secrets…"

"I have always kept her secrets!"

"I know you have… and I suspect that you have seen a lot more than you will ever let anyone know, but it is also healthy for her to talk about him, so she doesn't have that resentment lingering anymore…"

"I guess I also resented him because they seem to have an encyclopaedia of memories and stories… I just wish that we had the same thing as well…"

"You do have it, Joe… memories and a history together… in fact, I suspect that you may have more encyclopaedias (as you call them) in your library than Rupert and Clarisse had in forty years of marriage! I also think that the memories she made with you (as well as the many you will make over the years) mean more to her than any with Rupert… possibly apart from their children…

You know, I bet that if you two put your minds together, you could write an actual book on everything you two had done, seen or said together… that would be a best seller!"

"Yes it would, judging by the continued fascination in us!" Joe said with a slight laugh, feeling ashamed of himself. "None of that, however, is for publication… or for gossiping!"

"Why else did you get upset with her about Rupert? You're usually not this insecure when his name is mentioned!"

"I just couldn't help but feel that she was comparing him to me…"

"Now you are being ridiculous," Scott laughed, ignoring the glare that Joe was giving him.

"How could she compare the two of you? He may have been King of Genovia and rather attractive, but he was also a playboy, a creep, and he was shallow and boring… While you, on the other hand, may have been her Head of Security, but you were steady, kind, generous, always devoted to her, and everyone could see that she trusted you… she never really trusted him!"

He paused, as he thought of something else, and decided to bring it up.

"You're still thinking that you're not good enough for her, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little…"

Joe would have died than mention that to any of the other boys, but he and Scott had been good friends for a long time and Joe knew he could trust him with anything.

"I'm not going to keep repeating everything again and again, but here it is: you are the best thing that's ever happened to her, and she knows it… You're still thinking as if you're bodyguard, but you're not- you were ace at your job, and you protected her better than most of the guys around here now… Becoming her husband is a step up from that, I'll admit, but it's something that you deserved a long, long time ago…"

"I suppose so…"

"I _**know**_ so… and I'll tell you something else as you probably don't notice it when you're together… but she adores you, and the way she looks at you… I can tell you that she never looked at Rupert like that! She comes alive when you're around, and it seems as though everyone else fades into the background when you're there… you're the only one she can see… You are the love of her life, as I suspect she may have told you, and there are no other men in her life, not when you're around… Now, why were you fighting about her friends?"

"I guess I was jealous… I thought they were flirting this afternoon…"

"Charlie and James are both married men, and they are good friends with Clarisse… neither of them had much time for Rupert, as I've heard, but they care about her _as a friend_. Like I said before, there are no other men when you're around… Besides," Shades added in a teasing tone.

"I remember numerous times when you and Clarisse used to flirt outrageously with each other when you didn't think anyone was looking… do you remember those times, because I sure can remember some of those times since I started work here!"

He shot an amused look at Joseph, who had the grace to laugh and look embarrassed.

"Alright, alright… you're right about that… and they are pretty great guys- I'm glad that they care about her in that way... No one else seemed to…"

"Except you," Scott added with a cunning smile, and Joe laughed. "Don't go back to the suite now, give her some time to calm down," he added as Joe started to stand up from the table.

"But I do have something I want to discuss with you- since you've been avoiding everyone, holing up in your suite, I want to know all about the dinner and how it felt to hit that…"

"I thought you saw all of it on the cameras?" Joe teased, and Shades shrugged ingenuously.

"But the picture quality was scratchy… so, I want all the details!"

0000

It seemed to take a long time (but was really only ten minutes) before Clarisse finally stopped crying, and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt dreadful- it had been her first argument with Joseph since they had got married. They had fought several times over the years, whenever Joseph had felt she had overstepped the mark or vice versa, but this one was different… it was the first time since they got married, and she was rather scared that he had gone forever, which was ridiculous, she told herself sternly

After a few deep breaths, she felt a little better as she thought about what had happened between them- she hadn't realised that she had talked about Rupert so much, but she now realised that she had, which was very insensitive of her. It was just that Joseph seemed to always be a patient listener, and she wanted to be rid of any lingering bitterness… as far as she was concerned, this marriage was the one she had always wanted, and she could understand, now, why Joseph was so annoyed at her…

As she sat down on the couch, replaying the argument in her mind, there was a timid knock on the door, and she looked up to see Mia and Charlotte poking their heads around the door, concern etched on their faces.

"Oh… what are you two doing?" Clarisse asked in a fake bright voice as she reached for her handkerchief and wiping her eyes before she turned to look at them, a small smile on her face.

"Come in… Joseph's not here at the moment…"

"So we heard," Mia said gently as they came in, and Mia sat down next to Clarisse while Charlotte sat down opposite them.

"What do you mean 'so you heard'?" Clarisse looked slightly horrified.

"Well… my suite is next door, remember, and we heard you both talking loudly before finally shouting, and then we heard Joe storm out… we were about to come in, but when I saw his face as he stormed past, we opted to wait till he had left… Did you have a fight?"

"Yes," Clarisse almost dissolved into tears again as she remembered the argument, but then stopped herself. "I'm sorry if you happened to hear any of it…"

"We didn't hear details… but we had to come and see if you were alright… What happened?"

Clarisse explained very simply what had happened, again with the minimum amount of detail as she felt that some things needed to stay between them, and Mia whistled softly when she had finished.

"Wow… that sounded like a big fight!"

"I had never realised that I had talked about Rupert so much… I guess I hadn't spoken about him for so long, trying to keep his image of being a good man around… I never thought he would get sick of hearing about him, but I realise that it was tactless… I guess I just thought he would always be patient and listen to it- and it was very unfair of me to expect that…"

Her anger at him had dissipated almost the second after he had stormed out of the room, but she wanted to give him some space before going to look for him.

"I'm no expert on men, Grandma, but I think that although it is healthy to talk about my grandfather occasionally, maybe it is time to let him go… Joe is one of the greatest, kindest and most patient men I know, but I also know that men don't really like hearing about their predecessors all the time… particularly about someone who, despite all your protestations, clearly made you very unhappy…"

"I know… and I should have thought about it from Joseph's perspective, and I know that I don't want him to come between us as he used to when he was alive…"

She was interrupted by a discreet cough from Charlotte, and Clarisse turned to her.

"May I mention something here?"

"Of course Charlotte- we have been friends for quite a while…"

"I think you might be wrong about His Majesty coming between you and Joe… I don't think anything ever came between the two of you, ever, even when the King was alive… I can remember that the two of you were inseparable, and trying to pretend that you were only friends… but we could all see that you were falling in love…"

"The entire palace could see that?" Clarisse looked not only embarrassed but shocked as well- she had always hoped to be so discreet with her relationship with Joseph…

"Well, we couldn't know when everything happened, and what you said to each other, but we could tell through the looks you gave each other, and the flirting you thought no one saw, that there was something there, and it was much deeper than your relationship with His Majesty…"

"Wow," Mia repeated again, a look of awe in her eyes. "I wish I had been around to see all of that… I think it would have been cool to see the two of you 'hook up'!"

Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle weakly at more of Mia's slang.

"We 'hooked up' as you put it, over many years…it took us quite a few years to get to where we were on… well, on our wedding day, which is why everything at the moment is still strange to us… and to the rest of the country, it seems," she joked weakly, remembering the ill fated trip to Pyrus.

"I know," Mia said, a sympathetic look on her face. "Which makes you two all the more extraordinary to have kept going through the years…"

"There was absolutely no reason we couldn't have broken up years before," Clarisse said thoughtfully, a little shy at revealing some of her most private and deep feelings to the two young women in front of her, but it was time that she opened up to someone else besides Joseph…She had been closed off to even her own feelings for so long, and it felt a little strange to talk about them…

"But… I had grown to depend on him for friendship and support, and when I realised that I was (and I still am) very much in love with him, it hurt to think that I might lose him… I couldn't imagine him not being in my life in some way, and I wished, deep down, that I could spend the rest of my life with Joseph… Not that I ever wanted what happened to your grandfather to happen, "she added hastily in Mia's direction.

"But, I wished that I was his wife… it was a dream come true when it finally happened…" she trailed off as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered their wedding day a few weeks previously.

There was a pause as both Mia and Charlotte were genuinely touched at Clarisse opening up her heart and her feelings to them.

"To finish what I was saying," Charlotte said after a moment. "Rupert didn't come between you two while he was alive, but he could very well come between you now unless you do something about it…"

"I know… I really don't want to think or talk about him anymore… he did make me unhappy over the years, and it's all over now… I will remember him- how can I not, with two boys- but Joseph was right… he is my future now!"

"I still remember the time when you fled from dinner in tears… I think I might have been working late…"

"Yes… it was the dinner when Rupert broke the news about his latest romance… if you could call it that… and she had sold her story to the press, and it would be in print the following day… The thing that really hurt me was that he didn't seem the slightest bit remorseful or embarrassed- in fact, he seemed rather pleased about it…"

"And you just left the room…"

"I couldn't bear to be around him anymore that night… he had broken my heart a long time before, and I knew that it was yet another hurt to add to the pile… but he was so smug about it- that was just plain callous!"

"I know… and Joe saw the whole thing from the cameras."

"He always saw more than he's ever told me about," Clarisse said with a slight smile, and then sighed.

"Which is why I really don't need to talk about Rupert anymore… he knew what he was, and that's that… I just don't want your perception of him to be coloured by what you've heard from me," Clarisse added hastily as she turned to Mia, who only shrugged.

"He is and always been a name to me, Grandma… even when he was alive, he never attempted to get in touch… I know you promise to keep your distance, but Dad never seemed to mention him in the few letters I got from him- he always mentioned you, I know that, but I always suspected that he and my grandfather never really got on…

"They didn't," Charlotte confirmed with a nod.

"Grandma," Mia turned to Clarisse with a smile. "Don't worry about what I think about Rupert… he's only a name to me, and I've heard both good and bad stories about him, but I don't think not knowing him will be a great missing link in my life… Besides, I consider Joe my grandfather now, not him…"

"And this suite…" Clarisse murmured to herself, looking around the room with a sigh. She knew that Joe was always a little uncomfortable in the suite, despite his protestations. "I don't think he's all the comfortable in here, although he says he is… what am I going to do about that?"

"I think you might be imagining that, Grandma… all that matters to him is being near you," Mia said with a teasing smile, but then sobered up as she looked around. "Does Joe still have his room, where he used to live?"

"I think so… I joked about evicting him from the room, but I don't think there's anyone else in there now… Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe you two could use his room as a kind of a little getaway within the palace, kind of like your own country house… If you guys just ever want to get away from the suite, it could be like a little hide out from everyone… including me… and it might make Joe feel a little better…"

There was a slight pause as Clarisse thought about Mia's suggestion for a moment, and then she grinned.

"I think that's a marvellous idea, Mia, and I think we might just do that…If we ever speak to each other again!"

"Don't worry, Grandma, I don't think you need to consider that at all… as if you and Joe would never speak to each other again… Why, I bet that you two will have made up by the end of the evening!"


	11. Making Up

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Thank you for all the reviews!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Both Clarisse and Joe felt much better after discussing part of their argument with others, and now that the anger had disappeared, they were both feeling very remorseful and ready to apologise. However, they were both advised to give the other some space for a while, which they thought was a good idea, as some of the things that had been said had been hurtful. Therefore, Joseph stayed in the security room with Scott and the other boys, watching a game of basketball- but after making sure that both Queens were safe and sound.

"Relax, Joe… both Queens are safe," Scott said reassuringly before turning up the volume on the game, and Joe was soon involved in the game… or so he pretended to be.

He was too busy thinking about the fight that afternoon, and how he hadn't meant it to get so out of control… He had hurt her, he realised that, and he had hurt her just to make her feel bad, which had been childish, but he had never wanted to deliberately hurt her… all he had wanted to do was let her know that Rupert was no longer around, and it was time to embrace their happy future together, which he knew it would be…

After the game ended, a glance at his watch told him that he had missed dinner, but he also knew that it was time to face the music… he didn't feel angry anymore, and he just wanted to see her and apologise…

Still, he dragged his feet a little was he walked back upstairs to the suite- he wouldn't have blamed in the slightest if she had locked the door on him… he had said some dreadful things, and he expected himself to be either delegated to the couch or even kicked out…

To his surprise, however, the suite was dark when he walked into the living room, and a quick survey of the room told him that she wasn't there. For a moment, he wondered whether he should go looking for her, but he suspected that she was probably with Mia. To give himself more time to get his thoughts together (and delay the inevitable), he decided to make it easier on both of them and spend the night in his old room. He grabbed his pyjamas from underneath his pillow and was tempted to leave a brief note for Clarisse, but he suspected that she wouldn't really care, so he left the room as he had left it.

Clarisse, meanwhile, had gone for a long walk in the garden, thinking about what Mia and Charlotte had said, and clearing her head… She was now Joseph's, and it was time to be just his… He had been remarkably patient in waiting for her for over thirty years while witnessing everything that had happened, which showed just how much he had loved her, and now it was time just to belong to him- she had for years, emotionally, but now she was his in every way.

"Goodbye Rupert," she said softly as she sat in the pagoda, watching the sun slip over the horizon. She had said goodbye to him seven years previously- but had lived a separate life from him for years- but now it was time to let go of the lingering feelings of anger and bitterness.

After a moment of sitting there in silence, listening to the sounds of the evening, she knew her anger was gone… she would always have her fond memories of him (and they had had some good times together), but he was gone now, and it was time to embrace her future with Joseph at her side…

If she was really honest, she knew why she had clung to the lingering ghost of Rupert- she had somehow imagined that she didn't deserve this happiness with Joseph, and she had had the unfounded feeling that it would all blow up in her face… But Joseph, having proved his steady devotion and love to her over the years, would never hurt her, and it was time to realise that she did deserve to be happy…

When she did return to the palace, she called into the kitchen on the way and, as Mia had suggested, took a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and two glasses. The kitchen was empty, and after a glance at the clock, she realise that she had missed dinner completely. It didn't matter, though, she wasn't hungry- and she was dreading facing Joseph again. She knew that she had been out of line and selfish, and she hoped that he would accept her apology…

"Joseph?" she called tentatively as she entered the dark suite, and both disappointment and relief mixed when, after turning on the light, she realised he wasn't back… He must be really angry at her, she thought to herself as she sat down on the edge of a chair and wondered what she should do. She didn't know where he would be, although she suspected he was with the security boys, and probably wouldn't be back that night, so she decided to do what Mia had suggested… she would go and meet him in his old room…

Knowing that the cameras located outside the suite would show her leaving, Clarisse decided to sneak down to Joseph's room via her secret passageway… It was something she had to show Joseph- she should have done it a long time ago, she thought regretfully as she slowly made her way down the ink black hallway… the passageway had been a secret, as had been her purpose for using it, as well as her destination… She had never told Joseph this, but she had often stood outside his door, very late at night, wondering what he was doing, and wishing that life had been different….

0000

She finally stood in front of the door and looked at it for a moment. There was no light streaming out from under the door, so she safely assumed that he wasn't there as she opened the door but, to her surprise, the door was unlocked, and she almost felt like a robber as she crept into the room and gently closed it behind her. At the exact same moment, she was almost blinded by light as someone switched on the light, the room suddenly illuminated.

She looked up after a moment, and saw Joseph standing there in his pyjamas, and she almost swooned… he was still so handsome and sexy, she thought with a blush, but it still confused her that he hadn't been taken off the market long before… Joe almost grinned- he could clearly see her obvious feelings in her eyes, as well as her confusion- she still didn't understand that his heart had always belonged to her, no matter what…

"Clarisse, I…" he began, wanting to break the awkward silence between them, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No Joseph, I… I'm sorry…" she began, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry about everything…" before she dissolved into tears, dumped the wine and glasses on a nearby table, and ran into his arms.

Joseph put his arms around her, enveloping her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt, relieved that he wasn't angry anymore, and feeling safe in his arms. He was relieved that she wasn't angry either, and he was touched to realise that she was feeling exactly the same as him.

Her voice was muffled in his shirt as she spoke again, but he let her cry, and when her shoulders stopped shaking, he lifted her face to look into her eyes, her face tear stained, and his heart ached.

"I'm so sorry… I should have been more sensitive feelings… I'm sorry…" she said quickly as he cupped her face in his hands, but he stopped her by pressing a finger on her lips, and then tenderly stroked her face.

"Baby… sweetheart… slow down… You don't have to apologise- I'm sorry for what I said..." but she interrupted him again.

"No, I have to apologise… I'm really, really sorry…" but she stopped when he pressed his lips onto hers for a long, sweet kiss as, at that moment, everything else paled into insignificance for both of them… all they knew was that they wanted to be as close to each other as possible…

Before either of them realised it, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate, Joseph had scooped her up into his arms. She squealed slightly when she realised this, and she pulled away slightly, her arms still around his neck.

"Joseph, your knees!"

"What about my knees?" he responded in a low voice as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"Aren't they hurting you?" she murmured as he walked towards the bedroom, Clarisse flicking off the living room light switch as they passed.

"No…" he said as he gently deposited her on the bed and sat next to her, smiling lovingly at her. Her fingers began running down his bare chest as he shrugged off the shirt, and her clothes seemed to melt away between kisses. She couldn't recall how they disappeared, but she didn't care in the slightest…

"Beautiful," he murmured into her ear as his lips trailed down her neck, and she giggled softly as his hands roamed all over her body. No one had ever made her feel like this, trembling with emotion (especially not Rupert), and she loved it.

Joseph, on the other hand, almost melted as her fingers gently caressed him. A long time before he really knew her, he had thought that she would be prim and proper, like her image, but she had a sensuous side that no one really saw… that, and the fact that she was sexy- in a very subtle way, but she was sexy, and he loved that about her…

"Charming… and handsome," she returned in a sultry voice, and they locked eyes for a moment as they both realised that the rest of the world had disappeared, and all that mattered was each other…

Clarisse knew she was where she wanted to be- with Joseph, in his arms- and it thrilled her that she was his, and belonged to him. She had 'belonged' to Rupert, but he only saw her as a possession… Joseph made her feel adored, and he never stopped telling and showing her how much he cared… to him, she wasn't a possession, but _"the someone I want to spend the rest of my life with'_- she really was his wife!

Joseph, on the other hand, secretly thanked his lucky stars for the millionth time that she loved him, and was his, just as he was hers…

0

"Now I know why people say that part of the fun of fighting is making up," Clarisse teased later, laughing to herself as Joseph turned on the lamp.

"Yes, I understand that now too," he said as he sat up onto his fluffed pillows, leaning against the bed head, and she sat up as well, snuggling up to him as he stroked her hair. "That was your plan, wasn't it?" he teased, and she laughed.

"Maybe," she said lightly, before sobering up. "I wish we could have a normal life, and be a normal couple…"

"Darling, you know that we'll never be a normal couple- you're a former Queen, and the grandmother of the current Queen."

"So you're the grandfather of a current Queen and the husband of a former Queen… so yes, we're not a normal couple… What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's true…" before she proceeded to tell him what Mia had said the previous day, and he looked stunned for a moment.

"Wow, I didn't realise…" he said softly as she rest her cheek on his shoulder for a moment.

"You have been a role model and the main man in her life for six years… and in mine for much longer," she teased as she rubbed her hand against his shoulder playfully. "I guess you'll have to see what she'll call you… personally, I don't mind Grandpa!"

"You're cheeky, aren't you?" he teased, ruffling her hair down, but then turned back to their previous discussion. "But we can be a couple, normal or otherwise!"

"That's all I want," Clarisse said softly before pulling away to look at him seriously. "I really am sorry about talking Rupert so much… I know I was insensitive about your feelings…"

"No, sweetheart, I was being selfish and insensitive- Rupert will always be part of your life, particularly as the father of your two sons, and in the history books… you were his consort…"

"No but… darling, this part of my life is for us… I've been thinking about it, and I think there were two reasons why I spoke so much about him… I think I was still bitter and resentful about the way he treated me- foolish, I know…" she trailed off as she looked down at her sheet covered lap, but he got her attention back by squeezing her hand.

"And I was also afraid that what we have, and how happy we are, will disappear. I guess I was worried that what happened with Rupert will happen again, and I can't bear the thought of that…"

"It won't, my love, and we both know that- we deserve this, and we have been friends for so long that we know each other inside out… still, you never cease to surprise me!"

"Or you I… But I promise that I won't mention him again!"

"No, I don't want that- I don't want you to forget him completely."

"I won't, but you and Mia are my life now- and my future- and I know our marriage will be different… I've never been as happy as I have been with you… and Mia and Phillipe…"

She laced her fingers with his, and he kissed her hand before looking seriously at her.

"I'm sorry too… I was jealous of everyone, and I guess I was feeling insecure…"

"You don't have to be jealous of any of them, sweetheart… I love **you**, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as I promise on our wedding day… You are, and will be, the number one man in my life," she said as she leaned over and kissed him, before continuing.

"James and Charles see me as a younger sister, that's all… they were protective of me- but not as good as you, though, and I could see what you mean about the flirting, and I'm sorry… I'll only flirt with you from now on… and I'm just really sorry if I hurt or offended you in any way…"

You could never hurt or offend me, darling… I have something else to admit- I was jealous of Rupert because the two of you seem to have so many memories and stories together, and I felt left out…"

"Joseph my love," Clarisse began softly, pulling her face to face hers. "We do have memories and stories together, and they mean the world to me… I love thinking about those times and," she paused, biting her lip.

"They brought me through some difficult times… but we'll make more together, I promise," as Joseph pulled her close. After another pause, she continued:

"By the way, I've been thinking, and Mia suggested this, I know that you're not always comfortable in the suite, but maybe… maybe we could make this room a little getaway from even the suite- like our own little hideaway within the palace!":

Joe hugged her even closer, genuinely touched at both the idea and how she, as always, was considering his feelings.

"What do you think?" she looked at him anxiously, and he chuckled.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, but only if you're comfortable with it…I wasn't lying when I said I didn't mind living in your…"

"Our," Clarisse corrected with a smile.

"Alright _our_ suite… but it's a sweet idea, and I think it's sweet of having our own little hideaway in the palace…By the way, do you realise that this was our first fight as husband and wife?"

"Yes, I hope that our next one isn't as bad as that, or we don't have one for a while… I don't like not talking to you…"

"Remember that it's a sign of a healthy relationship to fight… but no, I didn't like not talking to you either," he teased as he leaned over to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, happily giving into the feelings she had always had for him…

When they finally resurfaced, Clarisse looked around the room and chuckled slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured affectionately as he brushed the top of her head with his lips.

"I was just thinking about the time I visited you here… it's nice and tidy now compared to then…" before she was interrupted by Joe groaning slightly at the memory.

"Must you remind me of that time? I was in bed with the 'flu and I felt absolutely dreadful!" He sounded as though he was complaining, but he had been secretly pleased and honoured that the Queen, a very busy lady, had stopped by to see him.

"I do remember that time, and I stopped by to make sure that you were alright… But this room hasn't changed much since then!"

* * *

_There was a gentle knock on the door, but loud enough for him to hear, and Joe almost groaned aloud. He had been stuck in bed with the flu for nearly two days, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for visitors… Still, after a moment, he reconsidered- a friendly face might make him feel a little better…_

_He sat up in bed and looked around- there were tissues and empty cough lolly wrappers strewn all over the bed, and his clothes were scattered everywhere… He frantically tidied up what he could reach, throwing it all into the bin next to the bed._

"_Come in!" he called hoarsely as he tried to make himself more presentable by buttoning up his shirt and fluffing up his pillows to lean against them. He heard the door open and close, and after a moment, he looked up to see… Clarisse standing in the doorway, fresh and lovely in a pale green linen suit, holding a white plastic container in her hands._

"_Your Majesty!" he wheezed, immediately aware of the mess still surrounding the bed, and the floor. "What a…" he began, throwing off his doona and preparing to get out of bed, but she stopped him with a smile._

"_If you get out of that bed, Joseph, I will fire you on the spot!"_

"_Fine, I'll stay in bed," he joked, leaning back on his pillows, the exertion making him cough. After he finished, he continued: "Please come in, and sit down," he waved around the room, and then realised as soon as he said it, that there was a big pile of clothes on the only chair in the room._

"_Alright," Clarisse smiled, and Joe was surprised to see that she was unfazed by the mess as she made her way into the room, carefully not to disturb anything. He still was still a little shocked that the Queen had managed to find some time in her busy schedule to visit him, her Head of Security… _

_Little did Joseph know, she thought to herself as she saw the stunned look on his face, that she had made sure she had time to see Joseph before having dinner with Rupert._

_Joe watched as she made her way through his mess before, to his surprise, she sat down on the side of the bed, so very close to him…_

"_How are you feeling?" she asked gently, resting her hand on his. "You don't look very well."_

__

"Thank you, madam," Joe said with a smart smile. "But I felt really bad this morning- and looked even worse… But I think that the medicine is beginning to work, so I should be back at work tomorrow."

"No you won't," Clarisse shook her head soberly, and Joseph felt worried- was she going to fire him for being sick? "Don't look like that, I'm not going to fire you," she laughed at his expression. "I spoke to your doctor myself- in fact, I insisted on seeing him- and he recommended that you should have at least three days off to recover… so, you're going to have the next three days off, and that's an order from your boss!"

"Yes ma'am," he saluted with a weak chuckle, and she smiled. Her smiled disappeared, however, when he began coughing again- an ugly, hacking cough- and she looked even more concerned.

"_It's just as well you'll be in bed for the next few days- I don't want you to get bronchitis or pneumonia," she said softly, and it was his turn to reassure her._

"_I won't, Clarisse… especially now that I've got both the doctor and you on my back!"_

__

"Cheeky, even when you're sick," she joked, but she then gave him a tender look before handing him the container, and he was surprised to realise that it was warm. "I had the kitchen prepare chicken soup for you, from the recipe I had, and used to make for the boys when they were little, and not feeling very well…They loved it, apparently!"

"Your famous soup?" he asked in surprise, lifting the lid and taking in the smell- it smelled absolutely delicious.

"_It's not exactly famous," Clarisse blushed modestly. "How did you know about it?"_

__

"Your boys always used to brag about it, and Phillipe often used to offer me some…" before he took a spoonful. "Mmm… delicious!"

"Thank you," Clarisse blushed even more, but looked pleased before she looked around. "Where's your television?"

"_Why, bored already?" he teased, and she laughed. "It's out in the other room…" he waved weakly behind her, and she looked startled. "I really haven't felt like it all today, but maybe tomorrow…"_

__

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "Joseph, I'm going to arrange for Phillipe's television and DVD player to come down here for the duration of your illness, so you don't have to get out of bed at all… and I'll have some DVDs sent as well."

"You don't have to do that!"

"But I will, and Phillipe wouldn't mind in the slightest… is this room warm enough for you?"

"Yes, but there is the central heating, so I'll be fine… But thank you," Joseph said gratefully. "So, how is everything going with you?" he asked as he continued eating the soup, and she sighed tiredly.

"_Rupert's off on his trip tomorrow and he'll be gone three weeks, and while he's gone, I'll be taking over his duties- most of which I haven't thought about until now- as well as my own, so you might as well take the chance to rest up now!"_

_"What about the boys- can't they help you more?"_

_"Pierre's in France on holiday, and Phillipe is visiting friends in England, and then he's flying to the United States for a few days… he'll be back next week, though."_

_"I see," Joseph said evenly, not at all pleased that the boys had abandoned their mother, or at Rupert's behaviour. He suspected that Rupert would have his 'mistress' accompanying him, and whatever business he had wouldn't take 3 weeks! Joseph also remembered that Pierre had been in France the month before, while Phillipe had been in England in March, but he was coming back, which helped… still, he was rather disappointed in them._

"_Don't worry about me, though, it will be fine… but thank you for your concern," Clarisse said calmly, seeing the even look in his eyes._

_Soon enough, though, Clarisse noted that his eyes were beginning to close. After taking the empty container and spoon from his hands, she helped him to lie down in bed, and covered him with his blankets. As she pulled away, he took one of her hands in his and pressed it to his hot cheek for a moment._

"_Thank you for coming," he murmured sleepily, before letting her hand go._

"_It was my pleasure," she said softly before she bent down and kissed his feverish brow tenderly. "Sweet dreams, my love," she whispered softly before tiptoeing out of the room…_

* * *

"Little did you know that I heard you," he teased, kissing his forehead. "But I did appreciate your visit… visits, as you visited me every day!"

"I just wanted to make sure my Head of Security was being looked after," she said flippantly, but Joe knew that it had been a sign of how much she cared. After a pause, she stretched.

"What time is it?" Joseph glanced at his watch on the bedside cabinet.

"About eleven thirty… why, what's wrong?"

"I missed dinner, and I'm a little hungry now…"

"I see that you brought wine with you, though," he teased and she laughed, before looking shocked.

"Oh… it will be warm by now!"

"That's not a problem- let's go raid the fridge and come back with a fresh bottle!"

"I might need to go upstairs and get a few things," Clarisse said, slightly embarrassed as she looked around the room and realised that her clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Not to worry," Joe said easily, stepping into his pyjama pants and found his shirt on the floor. "I'll be back!"

Sure enough, he was back five minutes later with her necessary clothing, and she smiled gratefully at him, but was a little confused.

"How on earth…" she began, but he only shook his head.

"Don't ask, because I'm not going to tell!"

0000

"How many times do you think we've done this?" Clarisse asked nostalgically as she sank into a chair at the table while Joseph padded over to turn the electric kettle on.

"I think about a million… and we've always had the same routine- I set up and clean up, and you do nothing except eat…"

Clarisse looked around jokingly, trying to find something to throw at him, and he laughed smugly.

"Ah ha, nothing to throw at me, eh? Anyway, I can't remember a time when we didn't have a nice time here…"

"Yes, we usually did, and we always will… and we usually ate whatever was in the fridge!"

"Usually cake and tea… something sweet, like you!"

"Now you're being sweet," Clarisse smiled lovingly at him. "But I never told you about the time I was in here alone, and the maids caught me… and, as you know, according to protocol, I wasn't supposed to be here at all!"

"What happened?" Joe asked curiously.

"It was actually rather embarrassing- the girls had been chatting out in the hallway, but as soon as they saw me in the kitchen, you could have heard a pin drop! It made me feel a little strange- I was only a few years older than them, but it seemed like a generation at times…"

"I always wondered how you managed not to let it bother you," Joseph said as he waited for the kettle to boil, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I managed not to worry about it over the years, but I didn't like the protocols so much… Of course, I had my mother in law, Rupert and my first assistant all reminding me about not stepping over the line… royalty was above everyone else!"

"I wonder what they would have said about you and me?" he laughed, and Clarisse only smiled sweetly at him, but there was a touch of defiance in her smile.

"I really wouldn't have worried about what they would have thought, at all. I've come to the conclusion that our happiness means more than what people think of you!"

"Is this the new, assertive Clarisse?" he teased as he placed a large tray on the table, and put two mugs, the teapot and milk on it. "If it is, I think I like it, and I think that you've been spending too much time with your granddaughter!"

"I suppose it could be… Anyway, after they recovered from the shock, they went into 'maid mode', wanting to help me which, to a young Queen still used to some independence, was intolerable!"

"So what happened in the end?"

"It got too awkward- the girls were too uncomfortable in my presence, so I took my cup of tea and left… There were times when being Queen was very isolating," she said with a slightly sad smile, and Joseph patted her hand.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "What do you want for midnight dinner?"

"Midnight dinner?" she asked, giving him an amused look.

"Yes- it's midnight, and we're both having dinner now," he looked mock haughtily at her, and she laughed. "So, what do you want?"

"What are my choices?"

"There are only a few- leftover pizza, ham, tomato, cheese and chocolate mousse… obviously Scott and the boys were here before us… How about I make some sandwiches for us?"

"Good idea, and we'll also take the chocolate mousse as well," Clarisse said as she slipped under his outstretched arm holding the door open, and collected the container with the mousse in it, as well as another bottle of wine.

She watched, fascinated, as he made several ham, tomato and cheese sandwiches, and he laughed at her expression.

"I'd like to see you doing this one day!"

"Maybe I will," she said coyly, smiling.

"You know, I remember the first time you and I met here in the kitchen… it must have been midnight then too!"

"Oh yes, and I almost jumped out of my skin in fright when you came in… I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up at midnight!"  
"You seemed to hide your surprise very well," Joe teased, before protesting. "I was startled too!" as he gazed at Clarisse thoughtfully, remembering the first night he saw Her Majesty alone…

* * *

_Joseph had been working there for a few months and, until then, he hadn't plucked the courage up to move beyond the security room where his spent his days, and his tiny bedroom where he went once his shift was over. He had been introduced to Their Majesties on his second day there, and he had been stunned at how beautiful the Queen was… she would only be about 29 or 30, he estimated, and he could tell that her beauty would only be enhanced with age. Still, he hadn't seen either of them since, and he was rather relieved as he hadn't had the nerve to speak much to either of them… her, especially…_

_Now, however, he had decided that it was time to move beyond the two rooms to the kitchen- after all, he reasoned, he would be working there for a long time… that, and the fact he couldn't sleep, so he thought that a cup of tea would calm him down, he thought with a grin as he padded down the hallway to the kitchen, clad in his pyjamas and bathrobe._

_He opened the door and stepped into the kitchen but, to his surprise, he wasn't alone… across the room, and standing in front of the electric kettle, a slim, white clad figure was removing a cup from the cabinet above the kettle._

"_Oh… I'm sorry," he stuttered, beginning to back out of the room as the figure turned at the noise, but he stopped when he came to look at the lovely face of Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi._

"_Hello," she said in her cultured, melodic voice, quickly recovering her composure enough to flash a quick smile at him. "I suppose you can't sleep either."_

_  
"No…but I… I'm sorry for disturbing you," he stuttered again, but she smiled again, a little warmer this time, trying to make him feel more at ease._

"_No, please don't go on my account… I just came to get a cup of tea, but I can't find my usual china… I don't suppose you know where it is?"_

_  
"No, I'm sorry… this is my first time in the kitchen," he said a little shyly, and the young Queen realised that he, as well as everyone else, felt awkward around her, she thought sadly, although it wasn't surprising._

"_You must be Joseph," she said after pouring her tea, breaking the awkward silence, and walking towards him, a smile on her face. "Our newest recruit… welcome to the palace," she said, holding out her free hand to him, and he took it gingerly and shook it gently._

"_So, whose team will you be working for?" she inquired, interested._

_  
"Yours, eventually," he said awkwardly. "But it is a great pleasure to meet you," he said, feeling slightly more relaxing in her company._

"_We have met before," she gently reminded him, and he looked startled- how could she remember the first time they had met? She laughed gently, reading his expression perfectly._

"_Yes, I do… I have quite a good memory," she said with a warm smile as she brushed past him, and he managed to capture a whiff of her perfume. _

_"But," she said, turning in the doorway to look at him. "It was good to see you again… and please feel free to use the kitchen whenever you want…"_

* * *

"You were so shy and bashful that night- I thought it was cute," Clarisse chuckled as she followed him back down the hall to his bedroom, carrying the mousse and the wine, while he carried the sandwiches and the two bowls- they had opted out of having tea. "It was so awkward the first time, though…"

"Yes, but we soon got used to it, and had many, many midnight chats!" Joseph said lightly as he followed her into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, both happy and sad," Clarisse said as they set up everything on the table.

"Yes, and we will have many more," he wrapped his arms around her for a moment, and she leaned against him happily before she sat down in the chair he held out for her.

"By the way, the first time I saw you… I thought you were rather cute," she admitted with a shy smile as he ate a sandwich, and Joe grinned.

"Oh really? Well, I thought that you were gorgeous!"

After enjoying the sandwiches and wine, they decided to 'call it a night, although Joseph thought that it was funny.

"At 1:30 in the morning!" he joked as they walked back into the bedroom. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and watched as Clarisse, her back to him, slipped off her bathrobe, and he gave an admiring whistle.

She still had a lovely figure, and very slim legs- he had been right about her beauty being enhanced with age, and he had to admit that he loved her more as she had gotten older.

She turned to look at him, a slightly bewildered look on her face.

"What was that for?"

"It was an admiring whistle, darling… you still have a little trouble realising just how lovely you are, don't you?"

"A little," she admitted shyly, blushing, and he found it simultaneously endearing but also sad… Rupert had never really bothered to bolster her self esteem by giving her compliments, and it angered him to think about it. She was almost like a thirsty plant, but craving compliments instead of water, but she had been starved of it for so long that she didn't expect it anymore, but he was going to make sure that she got more compliments.

"Well, you're gorgeous and…" he paused, wondering whether he should admit what he was really thinking, before deciding to tell her. "And… sexy…"

Clarisse froze for a moment, wondering if she had imagined it, before turning to look at him with a mixture of shock and surprise, but he also noted that there was a slightly pleased look in her eyes.

"You think that… you think I'm… I'm s-s-sexy?" she stuttered the last word out, rather embarrassed as she flushed a bright red. "How did you decide on that?"

However, she was also flattered- she had never been thought of as that. She had been described, over the years, as lovely, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, attractive and exquisite, but never sexy, and she knew why. She had always been the perfect lady, prim and proper to the world, icy at times, reserved, cautious and perfect on the outside… no one, except Joseph, Phillipe, Charlotte and now Mia knew what the 'real' Clarisse was like.

"What do you mean? Why does my compliment surprise you?" Joe looked puzzled at her response, and she shrugged. Sexy, to her, was some of the younger women she saw on television or in movies… as well as Rupert's women, most of whom she had seen…

"I'm not like that, Joseph, and we both know it- there are plenty of women that would fit that description perfectly- including some of his mistresses… But I don't think I fit that category!"

Joseph was slightly stunned at her explanation, and he pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed, and she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"No, I will agree that you are not like any of the other women we know- for which I will always be grateful- but you are so much better and different to them, and I'll tell you why. They may be overtly flirtatious and sexy, dripping in jewels and expensive clothes, but you are sexy as well, in a much more understated and subdued way, which is even more attractive… The others are flashy, but you are classy and dignified…"

"So, were you attracted to any of those women when you first began working here?" Clarisse asked shyly, and he shook his head.

"No darling, none of them appealed to me… not only because they wouldn't have given me the time of day- to them, I was the help- but because they were too over the top, and desperate to be part of the royal court… They were dripping with jewels and clothes, and you were always dressed so simply, and so reserved and that caught my eye immediately."

"So you were attracted to me?" she asked slyly, and he laughed.

"Yes I was- not only because you were more subdued to everyone else, as well as clearly classier than the others, but there was also a naughty look in your eye… don't think I didn't miss that!"

"Oh, that," Clarisse laughed. "I don't know, there was just something about you that brought the long dormant flirting instincts to the surface… you were cute when you first started, and I began to find you more attractive, handsome… sexy as I got to know you," she added with a blush, and he laughed as he hugged her close.

"Well, to me, you are the sexiest woman in the world (no matter what you say) – especially when you're relaxed, happy and not dressed up…."

"Thank you," she said shyly as he kissed her on the tip of the nose, before they hopped into bed, and she looked around. "This was really fun… and we can do it more often!"

"All that matters to me is that I'm with you, here or back in the suite… I don't mind the suite!" he said as he kissed her. "But this is an idea that we can use from time to time…"

"We'll have to decorate!" Clarisse's eyes lit up, and Joseph laughed before Clarisse began shifting uncomfortably. "But there is one little problem we might have to address…"

"What?" he asked, feeling concerned.

"It's this bed… I don't know how you slept on it, but I don't think I can… how long have you had this bed?"

"I think it's been here since I got here…"

"Thirty odd years?" Clarisse looked at the bed, and then at him, horrified. "Right, that's it, we're getting a new bed in here!"

"Now who's being a Queen, enjoying the finer things in life?" he teased.

"Of course," she said mock imperiously, and then giggled before sobering up. "But I am sorry about today, I know I was selfish… and I was a little afraid that you had left me for good when you stormed out of the suite this afternoon…"

"My darling," he said as she snuggled up into his arms. "I have been waiting for you for so long that I wouldn't leave you after our first quarrel… I don't think I could ever leave you like that…besides, fighting is a normal part of any relationship!"

"I know, but…"she stopped, realising she was about to recall a story involving Rupert, but Joe instantly understood her silence.

"I understand- I used to see him walk away from you, but I promise that I won't walk away from you… besides, we've had worse fights over the years as friends, and you give back as good as you got!"

"Yes, like the time we didn't speak for a whole week over something silly…"

"I wish I could remember what it was… I suspect that it was something to do with you," he teased, narrowly missing a pillow in his face.

"How do you know… it could have been something to do with you!" she retorted, but there was a playful smile on her lips as her hands slowly began to undo his shirt, and he laughed.

"It could have been… but we'll just leave that alone, shall we?"

"Good idea- two fights in one day isn't good…" she murmured with a smile, and she then looked at him with her wide blue eyes. "I do love you, you know that, don't you… very much…" she whispered as he pulled her close to kiss her.

"Of course I do, and I love you too… very much…" he replied with a tender smile, once again marvelling over the fact that they really were together, as his lips began to trail down her face towards her neck…

"Fighting is fun," she giggled as his lips tickled her neck, and he only chuckled as he pulled her even closer to him, proud that they were together, and proud that they had just overcome their first argument as husband and wife!


	12. A Weekend Away

_Author's Note: this chapter wasn't planned originally, but I just thought it might be fun to have a bit more of James and Charlie! Hope you enjoy it!_

_The song lyrics are from 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for Clarisse and Joe as they began looking forward to their weekend away from the palace at Hadley's- and Joe was really looking forward to playing golf, much to Clarisse's disgust.

"I don't understand why men love golf- it's so boring, it's like watching paint dry," she pretended to grumble as he brought in the set of clubs that had belonged to Phillipe. It had unsettled him slightly to be using them, but it had been Clarisse's idea and she had insisted.

"He didn't mind when I lent you his DVD player and television when you were sick…"

"But did you actually tell him?" he teased, but Clarisse ignored the question with a smile.

"But I know he wouldn't mind you using these clubs either!" she said when he tried to protest again, and he only grinned and acquiesced to her suggestion.

Things were back to normal between them- while their fight hadn't been forgotten, there had been another happy outcome in that they discovered they were closer and happier than ever. The argument had brought their fears, concerns and jealousies to the surface, but the fact that they had been able to talk them out proved that their relationship was deeper and more solid than they had appreciated.

Still, it relieved both of them to realise that instead of tearing them apart, the fight had brought them closer together and made them both feel more secure in their already solid relationship. So much so that they decided to slightly relax their rule of keeping their affection completely private, and not panic when palace staff saw some affection between them… or PDAs as Mia called them when she had discovered their plan.

"PDAs?" Clarisse looked baffled, and Mia laughed.

"I forgot that that you're still behind in the times…" before Clarisse interrupted her quickly.

"I am not that far behind!" she protested, but then saw Mia's grin and realised that she, just like her father, had riled her up on purpose.

"No, she's not that backward, Mia," Joe defended Clarisse with a grin at Mia. "I've heard her use slang several times, and while it's funny to hear it come out of her mouth, it's all due to your influence, so this is your fault!"

"I may use some slang occasionally, but I've never heard of PDA- what does it mean?" Clarisse spoke over the other two's sniggering, but she wasn't annoyed- she enjoyed seeing the bond between them.

"PDA- Public Display of Affection… you know, kissing, hugging, holding hands… and I've been told that you two have been seen doing all three!"

"Not all that much!" Clarisse protested hastily, embarrassed that they were still being gossiped about, but Mia only smiled.

"Trust me, nothing they have seen ever gets out, Grandma, and judging by the obvious high esteem you are both held in, you could be practically…"

"Mia!" both of them said hastily this time, and Mia giggled.

"Well, they are all supportive of you, and it makes them happy to see you together…"

"By the way, how much longer do you think we'll be considered 'newlyweds'?" Joe asked as he squeezed Clarisse's hand affectionately.

"Until someone else gets married … Besides, you two are still acting like newlyweds anyway!" she added as she watched them grin shyly at each other.

"But I do have one piece of advice- don't wait thirty years before finally getting married… it's something I wouldn't recommend!" Joe said, throwing an impish look at his wife, who only laughed at him.

* * *

Friday soon arrived, and although they were meant to leave at lunchtime, Joe wondered whether they would leave at all that day as he watched Clarisse rummage in her wardrobe for more clothes. She had dismissed her maids, wanting to do her own packing, but he didn't think that had been the wisest decision…

They had started packing the evening before, but while Joe had managed to pack one suitcase for the weekend, Clarisse was clearly having trouble with her packing, as indicated by the small pile of suitcases in the corner of the room.

"How much _exactly_ are you planning on taking?" he inquired as he sat on the bed and watched his wife pack, unpack and repack suitcases. "Don't you think you're being a little excessive for two days?" he continued, waving to the pile in the living room, and Clarisse stopped and looked from the current bag she was packing to the pile in the corner.

"Alright, I may have gone a little overboard," she admitted with a slight grin.

Another half an hour later, Clarisse had managed to cut down to two suitcases and an extra bag, and they were just about finished an early lunch when there was a knock on the door, and Mia bounded in.

"Aren't you guys gone yet? I thought you would have left ages ago… Joe, are you taking too much luggage again?" she teased as she collapsed into a chair, and Joe just stared at her.

"Need I remind you of the amount of luggage you brought back from America last summer?" he asked pointedly, and Mia had the grace to blush.

"Alright, but I just called in to say 'have fun', although I can't imagine what you'll be doing out there, it sounds so boring!"

"Thanks!" Joe said with a laugh as there was another knock on the door, and in came Scott to help take the luggage downstairs. As soon as the two men disappeared, Mia quickly sat in Joseph's recently vacated chair.

"Just a quick update on your plan… everything is all set- most of parliament and Sebastian approved, and I'm thinking of…"

"No, don't tell me!" Clarisse cried, wanting to share in the surprise with Joseph, and Mia grinned at her. "But, thank you for doing this for me…"

"My pleasure- it was about time he was recognised for what he's done here… oh, and I thought we might do it on the 24th, which is next week…"

"That's fine, we won't be doing anything…" before Clarisse trailed off, realising something- on that particular date, they would be married exactly a month. Mia grinned, knowing what Clarisse was thinking about.

"Yes, that was part of my considerations- I figured we might as well make an already special day more memorable," Mia said lightly as Clarisse leaned over and squeezed Mia's hand tightly.

"Thank you," was all she could manage to say.

"Poor Joe, he doesn't know what's going to hit him!"

"But it will be all worth it," Clarisse said with a smile, very much looking forward to his reaction, and sharing in it with him.

"What will be worth it?" Joe asked as he re-entered the room, and Mia shrugged as she stood up and stretched.

"To work all this weekend so I can have some time off next weekend… anyway, have fun!"

"We'll try, despite the fact that we're going to the country," Joe joked as Mia left the room. "So, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" he smiled as Clarisse stood up, and she beamed back at him as she took his hand- she still couldn't believe that this man loved her as much as she loved him.

* * *

The trip to Hadley's, north of the town of Lybitt by half an hour, only took a couple of hours, and they were both relieved to discover that there were no paparazzi on their tail.

"They must have lost interest in us," Clarisse commented as they drove up the long, tree lined driveway of the estate, and Joe chuckled at the relief in her voice- despite being a public figure for so many years, Clarisse was still quite shy. He whistled softly as they came into sight of the enormous stone mansion in front of them, and Clarisse chuckled as he pulled up in front of the steps that led up to the main door.

"This house is about one hundred years older than the palace, but James and Lisa also have done a lot of this themselves- and they've also installed a swimming pool, tennis court and golf course… are you impressed?" she teased, seeing his eyes light up at the mention of golf course, and he only nodded slightly before getting out of the car.

"About time you got here!" came a jovial voice from above them as he helped Clarisse out of the car, and they looked up to see the two other couples bounding down the stairs.

"We were just about to send out a search party… wait, did you guys get involved in another punch up?" Charlie joked

"No, that was a once in a lifetime experience," Joe laughed as he turned to get the bags out of the car, but he was surprised to find that they were already being taken care of by two of the Hadley's servants.

"Don't worry about the bags, come in and we'll give you the grand tour!" James said happily.

Despite the age of the mansion, and the formality it seemed to represent, the inside was warm and casual, and it was clear that a lot of work had been done inside. But he was especially impressed with the golf course, tennis court and the swimming pool, as they stepped outside and James pointed them out.

"I know Joseph is looking forward to play golf tomorrow!" Clarisse said, squeezing his arm affectionately, and Joe smiled at her as, for a moment, they were completely oblivious to the others. The others, on the other hand, exchanged knowing looks- as they had long suspected, they were crazy about each other, and the state dinner had confirmed that, when Clarisse had glowed and kept close to him all evening, and Joseph had been clearly protective and proud.

When the tour was over, James took them upstairs to their room while the others headed outside to the tennis court.

"It has its own en-suite, so you don't have to worry about bumping into Charlie during the night," he joked as he opened the door for them, and then stood back. "Come on out to the tennis court once you've settled in- did you bring racquets?"  
"James, you know neither of us play tennis!" Clarisse chuckled softly, before adding:

"But we'll come out and watch!"

"You don't know what you're missing!" James whistled as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Yes I do," Clarisse murmured as she walked into the room, Joe close behind.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she turned to him with a smile.

"Those two men are very competitive athletes… but don't worry," she added quickly, seeing the slightly worried look on his face. "They are good losers, but most men do get competitive about sport… any sport…"

"Yes, and you don't have to add it my dear, I know that I'm in that category too," he teased as he sank down onto the four poster bed, and looked around. Their luggage was already there, as James had said, but it still felt a little strange to Joseph to see it there. It would take a little more time to get used to his new role in life, as Clarisse's husband rather than bodyguard, as well that there were people who would cater to his needs… until a month ago, he had been a working man as well!

Clarisse smiled tenderly as she sat down on the bed next to him, and leant her head against his shoulder for a moment- she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, darling- it may seem all overwhelming at the moment with the servants and such- I found it like that when I was first married- but they live much simpler than all of this may imply," she waved around the room airily. "But we are going to have fun here!"

"Of course we will… and thank you," he said as he pulled her close for a hug.

After several games of tennis, it was decided that the six of them would stay in for dinner and watch a few movies on the big screen installed in the living room. Before they went into dinner, Clarisse had been determined that Joseph was included in everything, but she needn't have worried- both men and their wives liked him, and they all enjoyed seeing how happy Clarisse was with him. Joe gave her an affectionate squeeze on the knee under the table during dinner on the balcony, overlooking the pool- he knew how much it meant to her for her friends and her husband to accept and like each other. But neither of them needn't have worried- it was fun and relaxed evening, the movies a big hit with everyone, and the 'boys' made plans to get up early the following morning to go fishing, which was something that the women unanimously decided to skip.

"What a lovely evening," Clarisse sighed as they walked into their room, after bidding the others goodnight, but turning back to lock the door once Joseph was in the room.

"What did you do that for?" he asked as she brushed past him, and he caught a whiff of her scent which, as always, drove him crazy- she always smelled so sweet, and it was one of the few ways that she flirted with him before they were married, without anyone knowing.

"It's just a little habit that you introduced me to, and something I'm inclined to do in the future," she said in a low voice as she gave him a significant smile and walked towards him.

He reddened slightly, and she smiled, touched to see how embarrassed he was and she gently rubbed his cheek with her hand. Joseph laughed, relaxing as he always did at her touch… it was silly to feel embarrassed in the privacy of their own room, but…

Clarisse only smiled lovingly at him again before taking both his hands in hers, and leading him towards the bed…

00

Just after dawn the next morning, Joe's watch beeped loudly in the darkness, but he was already awake as he moved to shut it off quickly. He then glanced over at Clarisse, lying curled up close to him but, thankfully, she was still asleep. He slid quietly out of bed, careful not to disturb her, and quickly got ready, collecting his fishing gear after he dressed, before stopping her side of the bed and kissing his wife gently on the forehead, before creeping out of the room.

James and Charlie were already waiting downstairs for him, and the sky was rapidly lightening as they made the ten minute walk to the creek, past the tennis court and the edge of the golf course, talking about banalities. It was only after they had thrown their lines in when Charlie turned to Joe with a grin.

"Joe, James and I just wanted you to know that we're all really happy about you and Clarisse… we were always hoping that something would work about between you."

"Well…I…" Joe was embarrassed at the obvious approval and admiration from both men.

"She never told us anything," Charlie continued, before James interrupted with a laugh.

"We begged her all the time, but she wouldn't cave… maybe it was the fact that we were usually at public functions, or dinners, so maybe that wouldn't have been the conducive environment for a heart to heart," he mused.

"But we could tell something was going on between you whenever she looked at you, or you at her," Charlie added with a grin, and Joe reddened slightly.

"You may have thought you were being discreet, but you'd have to be blind not to see the signs between you two… Anyway, we care about her as a younger sister, and she's been through enough with Rupert over the years, although I suspect that you saw more than us."

"Yes, I did," Joseph said truthfully, but still remaining loyal to Clarisse. "But she's always been fond of you all, and you've been friends for a long time- longer than I've been around!"

"Not that much longer!" James protested. "But we were only friends to her- there was only man she ever really trusted, besides her boys, and it wasn't her husband- it was you!"

"We both watched you together at young Mia's coronation, and it's clear that her happiness is wrapped up in you… You know, when Rupert died, she seemed to get over it well, but when Phillipe…" Charlie trailed off pensively, gazing out onto the water.

"We both thought that it would literally kill her, but you stepped into the breach remarkably well, so that's when I knew you two were meant to be… This weekend was just to get to know you better, and for the two of you to relax away from the palace."

"Besides, I knew that we would be good friends when I found out that you liked fishing and golf!" Charlie said jovially, breaking the sober moment with a laugh.

"Why did His Majesty dislike you so much?" Joe asked curiously, pleased at how open and welcoming they both were, but also wanting to change the subject. Most of the times he had seen the three of them together, the King usually ignored them, while his wife stopped and chatted.

Charlie and James exchanged an impish grin at the mention of Rupert's name.

"He really didn't like us- he found us rude, immature and boring!" Charlie laughed.

"While we found him pompous, arrogant, boring and a selfish playboy!" James joked, but there was a hard look in his eyes. "Don't forget that he felt we were always trying to lead Clarisse astray- it didn't work most of the time, but it was still fun… Did she tell you about the first dinner party we all attended?"

"Yes- you two were making her laugh, and I think she got into trouble afterwards."

"We suspected as much, but we didn't care… we usually made jokes to make her feel better, and it helped later on when he flirted with every pretty young thing that were at those functions."

"Yes, I remember," Joe said soberly, remembering many evenings he had witnessed Clarisse's tears.

"Poor Clarisse," Charlie said softly before all three of them got jerks on their lines, and they were busy for a while as all three reeled in fish. After re-launching their lines, James turned to Joe with a smile.

"We approve, but I have never seen her as happy as she is now, and that's because of you and Her Majesty… it's about time she has love and happiness in her life!"

000

After rejoining the women for breakfast, the group split up again- the women went into town to shop and the men decided to play a round of golf.

"Just don't come home and tell me that we'll have to put the house up for sale!" James called after them, but the only response he received was laughter.

"So Joe," Charlie began as they walked down to the golf course. "I know you won't be able to tell us much, but what sort of stuff did you see and hear around the palace as Head of Security?"

"Oh boy," Joe laughed as memories began to fill his head. "Where should I start?"

It was hot when they finally got off the course at lunchtime, but they had had fun- Joe had regaled them with stories from the palace, and both Charlie and James had shared anecdotes about the stuffier members of parliament.

"I never realised that other people saw them as I did!" Joe said as they strolled towards the dining room. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who felt that way about them!"

"And you didn't have to work with them!" Charlie quipped.

The women were already waiting at the table when they strolled in, but no one could miss the way Clarisse's eyes lit up when Joseph came into the room.

"About time!" she joked, tapping her watch lightly as Joseph sat down next to her, and she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Even though they were slowly letting their guard down, there were still some things she still thought could be kept private.

"Yes… we were practically starving here!" Marion agreed

"That I cannot imagine," Charlie said as he sat down next to her, and he narrowly missed a playful slap on the arm. "But, how did the shopping go- are we broke yet?"

"Almost," Lisa said triumphantly, and the three women laughed before she continued. "But Joe, your wife bought this gorgeous dress in town, and she looks wonderful in it!" as Clarisse blushed and Marion nodded enthusiastically. "But you'll have to wait until tonight to see it!"

"Tonight?" Joe looked confused.

"We usually go and have dinner at a local pub in Lybitt on a Saturday night, but if you guys don't want to do that…"

"Let's do it" Clarisse said enthusiastically after looking at Joseph. "No one followed us up, so interesting must be waning… how did the game go?"

"Joe won, but it was only beginners luck… just wait until next time, Joe!" Charlie joked with a mock frown.

"I don't know how you three can play it all morning- it is so boring!" Marion complained jovially, and Charlie patted her hand.

"You wouldn't- it's a game of finesse, precision and patience… a few qualities that you ladies need to develop further!" before he was hit by three napkins.

"And now you're corrupting my husband," Clarisse mock pouted and Joe patted her knee under the table reassuringly. "I bet he'll be spending all his time on the golf courses from now on!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to work you into my busy schedule," he joked.

After lunch, the women retired for a rest, and while Charlie suggested a trip into Lybitt, Joe decided to skip it- after standing around all morning, his knees were aching.

When he entered the bedroom, he found Clarisse lying on the bed, flipping through a magazine, but she abandoned it with a smile as he sat on the bed.

"I thought you were going into town!" she said as she gazed happily at him- she was finally beginning to break him of the 'lifetime' habit of wearing black all the time, but she had to admit that he looked good in anything.

"I was," he said as he swung his legs onto the bed, and leant up against the headboard as Clarisse turned to face him. "But after standing up all morning, my knees need a break…" and Clarisse was instantly concerned.

"Did you want me to look for the heat pack?" as she began to get off the bed, but he stopped her.

"No, but thank you sweetheart," he stroked her hair as she leant her head against his chest. She was still a little shy about being so intimate with him, but she did love their physical closeness- they had always been emotionally close, but this…

"But you could model that new dress for me," he added, and she laughed.

"No, you'll have to wait until tonight," and she looked up at him impishly, as he pretended to look disappointed before bending to kiss the tip of her nose.

"James and Charlie were telling me about their 'fun' times with Rupert… was it really as bad as all that?"

"Yes- he took his job seriously, and he couldn't understand why they didn't, and he also knew that they made fun of him behind his back… it was always mutual dislike, but I remember a time when it almost got out of hand… That was the night I really thought that Rupert was going to hit James, or vice versa…" she said in a troubled tone, remembering the fury that had radiated from both me, and Charles almost holding James back…

* * *

_The atmosphere in the dining room was pleasant, but there was an undercurrent of tension present too- particularly between the King and Queen. They had had a heated discussion on the way down to dinner about her friendship with James and Charles, both of whom Rupert couldn't abide._

"_I can always ban them from future functions," he said coldly as they made their way to the dining room, but Clarisse didn't bat an eyelid._

"_You know you can't ban members of parliament from dinner," she said icily, but they came to the doors of the dining room before Rupert could respond, although he glared at her before she took his arm. _

_No one at the dinner, however, could tell that the King was angry as he was still the perfect host he had always been. It wasn't until dessert when he let his mask slip by saying something derogatory about Clarisse, but while Clarisse ignored it, James had had enough._

"_Why do you always have to do that?" he asked in a quiet voice, but it was loud enough for Rupert to break away from his conversation and look at him in amusement._

"_Excuse me- what did I do?" Rupert chuckled. "I don't think I did anything wrong."_

"_I think you know you did- why do you always have to make a joke or comment at Her Majesty's expense?" James repeated, louder so that the few remaining people who were talking stopped to watch the drama unfold._

"_I'm don't know what you mean by that, but __Her Majesty__ knows that I don't mean it, don't you, my dear?" he smiled charmingly down to her end of the table, but she was looking down at her plate. _

_"I never mean to hurt her… It's a __joke__, Lord Hadley- surely you've heard of a joke?"_

"_Yes, but you aren't joking with the Queen, you're being down right insulting! You may say that you aren't hurting her, but you are, and it's definitely not a joke when you make fun of someone in front of other people!"_

_  
"I can do what I want, and say what I want in the privacy of my palace," Rupert's voice was getting dangerously quiet as the other guests looked at each other uneasily._

"_You may think you have the right to, but she doesn't deserve the derision you are constantly heaping on her!" James snapped as Rupert slowly stood up, staring at him in growing anger._

"_James, please don't…" Clarisse murmured softly next to him, but both men ignored her._

"_Are you telling me how I should treat my wife?" Rupert said quietly and James nodded._

"_Yes, since you're obviously a jerk! I've tried to keep silent for the sake of Her Majesty, but I've had enough… No, Lisa," he said firmly to his wife when she tried to stop him from standing, before he glared at Rupert again. _

_"I think it's about time someone told His Majesty what is really going on around here!"_

_  
"Like what?" Rupert smirked as he folded his arms smugly._

"_Let's see…your Queen and the mother of your two sons is brighter than you give her credit for, and possibly even smarter than you!"_

__

Charles stood up and tried to calm him down, but James yanked his arm away, eyes still on Rupert.

"It may surprise you, but there are plenty of people around here that actually prefer your wife to you… and don't even get me started on the people of Genovia! In fact, I've had a lot of people in and outside the palace that prefer as Queen, without you!"

There was a gasp of shock from around the table at his last words, but Rupert was enraged.

"_How __**dare **__you speak to me like that!" he roared and James, despite the fact that he was angry, had to hide a smile at Rupert's reaction. "I think you had better leave now!"_

__

"I'm not leaving," James said calmly, not backing down. "You know what you are, and you know that you don't deserve her…"

"Oh, I know what this is about," Rupert began laughing derisively as he kicked away his chair and walked towards the two men. "You're in love with her, aren't you… both of you," he snarled, including Charlie in his gaze.

"I really don't blame you, but hopefully she has a little more sense than to look at either of you!"

He smirked as he stopped in front of James, and James could smell the liquor on his breath- he had been drinking, but he wasn't too drunk to know what was being said.

"_No we aren't, but she is a friend of ours- not only us, but our wives," Charlie said politely before James interrupted him._

"_But, as her friends, it's our duty to care about her and look out for her… something you haven't done in years… and I'm going to make this quite clear- if you keep hurting her as much as I've seen and heard…"_

_  
"Clarisse, are you talking about us to other people?" Rupert growled at her, and she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes._

"_She doesn't need to say anything, not that she ever does, but we always know…" James said as he stepped up into Rupert's face, and the King stepped back from him, a little taken aback, but sensing that he was serious._

"_I repeat- if I hear of you hurting her again, you will answer to me," he snarled quietly._

"_And me," Charlie added quickly, stepping up to stand next to James. _

_There was an awkward silence as Rupert glared at the two men, completely speechless for a moment, before…_

"_You two can ever forget about ever setting foot in this palace again, or see my wife again… She won't be allowed to see you again either… do I make myself clear, Clarisse?" he shouted at his wife, but instead of waiting for her to respond, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room._

* * *

"Thankfully he never followed through with that promise," Clarisse said as Joseph squeezed her shoulders tightly. "He got sick the following year, so it really didn't matter…but it meant a lot to me that they stood up for me…"

In the silence that followed, Joseph decided to tell her what they had said to him that morning, and she listened intently, a smile spreading across her face as she sat up straighter on the bed, and when he finished his narrative, she hugged him tightly.

"I told you they would like you!" she crowed triumphantly as he smiled at her reaction.

"I liked them because they were your friends, and cared about you… but now- they are really funny guys!" he admitted sheepishly, and she laughed harder.

"I suspect they liked you before we got married, but once that and the dinner happened, I know that you completely won them over… besides, if they hadn't liked you, I wouldn't have been happy!"

He laughed at her words, but he was also touched at how protective she was of him.

"You can be awfully protective of me, can't you?" he teased as she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and shifting her hands down to the next button.

"Of course I am," she said firmly, setting her jaw defiantly as she looked at him. "You and Mia mean the world to mean, and you two will always come first… you know, those two never gave up on asking me about you, but at that time, I just liked to keep you and our… relationship," she almost stumbled over the word. "… Private."

"Even though the rest of the palace knew about it," Joseph teased as Clarisse moved even closer to him, still unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands down his chest.

"You know, I think Mia might be right about something," he continued as he shrugged off his shirt, and fiddled with the buttons on her blouse.

"And what would that be?" she murmured as he tossed her blouse onto the floor, and she put her arms around his neck as their lips met for a moment.

"That we're still acting like newlyweds," he chuckled before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

000

Several hours later, Clarisse opened her eyes and stretched lazily in bed, before realising that Joseph wasn't beside her.

"Joseph?" she called as she sat up in the rumpled sheets and looked around with a smile, seeing both lots of clothes scattered on the floor.

"You called, madam?" came a voice from the doorway of the bathroom, and she looked up to see him standing there, adjusting the sleeves on the navy blazer he was wearing over a light blue shirt and khaki coloured pants.

"You're already ready?" Clarisse asked, looking around for something to put on, and he chuckled as he sat down on her side of the bed and ran a playful hand up her leg, before handing her his bathrobe. She was still so modest about herself, but that was what he loved about her…

"Yes, I'm ready for tonight, but you've still got time," he teased as she slipped on the robe, and walked over to her suitcase, disappearing into the bathroom a few seconds later.

"You'll be able to make yourself presentable in that time, won't you?" he teased, and she poked her head out of the door, pretending to look angry, but then laughed.

"Yes, I'll be presentable in the given time," she replied pertly before disappearing again.

Less than half an hour later, the door slowly opened, and Joseph looked up from the book he was perusing to see Clarisse standing there, looking at him shyly.

"What do you think?" she asked as Joe's eyes drank her in. She had worn so many lovely outfits over the years, looking dazzling in every one, but he had to admit that he liked her best in simple outfits, with little jewellery and no tiaras or sashes- exactly as she was now.

She was wearing a plain royal blue silk dress that reached halfway down her legs, short sleeves and a slightly scooped neck, but it set off her blue eyes, fair complexion and figure perfectly.

"I… I don't know what to say," he finally said, realising she was expecting an answer, and her face crumpled slightly.

"You don't like it, do you? I knew I shouldn't have bought it!" she cried, and he leapt off the bed in a panic, eager to dispel her fears.

"No, no darling, that's not what I meant," he said hastily as, her hands in his, he led her over to the bed. "I only meant that I couldn't think of any words to accurately describe how you look, but I think you look gorgeous- that dress really sets off your eyes and complexion… I love it!" he said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"But why were you so worried about what I thought?" he asked after they broke apart, and she blushed before looking at him.

"Your opinion means a lot to me, and I want… I want to look beautiful to you…"

"You always look beautiful to me, sweetheart, and you don't need to worry about that changing- I'm strongly biased in your favour! So, are you ready for a night out on the town?" he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand, and she beamed as she took it.

"Doesn't someone look gorgeous tonight?" James bellowed, and Charlie whistled, as Clarisse came downstairs on Joseph's arm.

"Joe, you're really going to have to tell me where you shop!" he joked before everyone laughed as Clarisse blushed and clutched Joseph's arm tighter, before Joe changed the subject, sensing her discomfort.

"So, how are we getting to Lybitt?" Joe inquired and James smiled.

"Since we're going to be living it up tonight, I hired a mini van and driver for the evening!"

Clarisse was fascinated with the trip down to Lybitt in the mini van, Charlie cracking jokes all the way, and Joe smiled as he saw her look around in delight. She had spent most of her adult life protected and pampered, but now everything was a new adventure for her… but he liked seeing these experiences through her eyes- she was living an almost normal life, rather than existing behind palace walls, where everything was planned to the nth degree…

* * *

The pub was only half full when they made their way through to the table of six James had reserved, and while there were curious stares at the newlyweds, most people quickly turned back to their other activities.

"See, I told you no one would really care!" Charlie said smugly as they sat down. "If you see any more stares, they're all just wondering why I'm here with you!"

"Most of the people here are friends," James added quietly as he sat down next to Lisa. "Believe me, they know who you are but you won't see any of them contacting the press- they are very protective!"

"So, onto more pressing matters- what does everyone want to drink?" Charlie, ever the jokester, asked as he and James stood up again. "No Joe, you can shout us next Saturday," he added as Joe followed suit, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

After collecting drink orders, the two of them disappeared in the direction of the bar while the others watched people trickling in for the Saturday night entertainment.

"Saturday night is usually the most popular night," Lisa explained as Clarisse looked around, wide eyed. This was all so new and strange to her, yet so normal to everyone else…

"Did you ever do this very often?" she turned to ask Joseph curiously, and he laughed.

"Occasionally, when I had the evening off and felt like going out…" before he leaned over and murmured, for her ears only, "Not that I ever really wanted to go out without my girl!" and she blushed at his words, but didn't say anything in reply as the boys bustled over with the drinks and a group of unfamiliar faces.

"Everyone just wanted to stop by and say hello," James said helpfully as they group stared at both Clarisse and Joe, before Charlie intervened and made the introductions.

While they, and the others that followed as they waited for dinner, were in awe about being in the presence of a former Queen, by the time they drifted off, after a few smart comments from James or Charlie, they were grinning… and Joe could tell, as the evening wore on, that their awe and admiration for the Queen and 'the man who captured her heart' as Charlie introduced him once, had melted into genuine affection…

James had been right- no one present, after their first initial surprise at seeing them there, showed no inclination to stare all evening, or contact the press.

After dinner, the karaoke portion of the evening began, and everyone sat back to watch people willingly make fools of themselves. Joseph had switched back to soft drink after his second drink, and he was glad he had as Clarisse, who had been sipping glasses of wine all evening, began to show signs that the wine was going to her head- she very rarely had much to drink at formal affairs, but she was letting her hair down tonight. But he was the only one that could really tell, as she still had remarkable self control, but she was getting more giggly and talkative than usual.

He kept a protective arm around her chair, and while she had initially wondered why he did that, as she got gigglier and talked more, she realised that he was keeping an affectionate but protective eye on her.

The karaoke competition was fun to watch, and the rules were simple- the spotlight roamed around the room before landing randomly on anyone, and they either had the choice of singing a song they chose, or passing- and suffering the good natured ribbing of their friends.

It was funny until… Clarisse suddenly found herself the centre of attention as the light landed on her. For a moment, she didn't know what it meant, but when the DJ playfully waved the microphone in her direction, she suddenly knew… and although she was grinning, she desperately wanted to disappear under the table.

"She doesn't have to do it- I'll do it instead!" James stood up with a grin, and the light shifted from a frozen Clarisse to a grinning James before….

"Wait! I'll do it!" Clarisse said boldly as she emptied her glass of wine, patted the arm of an equally stunned Joseph, and stood up as James sank back down, surprised. The room suddenly roared with laughter, applause and cheering as Clarisse slowly made her way through the tables, smiling shyly at people and wondering if this had been the best idea…

Joe, on the other hand, was proud but nervous on her behalf, and he could clearly see the respect and admiration she commanded by the way people shouted out messages of support, clapped and cheered as she made her way pas them.

He leaned over her vacant seat to shout to a surprised Charlie:

"Have you ever seen her do this before?"

"No," Charlie bellowed back over the noise as the two women cheered along with the crowd. "You've brought out a side of Clarisse that I've never seen before!"

Meanwhile up on stage, Clarisse was feeling rather conspicuous as well as embarrassed beyond words as she quickly perused the list of songs the DJ offered, and picked one seemingly familiar song she recognised from Mia's collection, and waited patiently as he looked for the song.

She glanced around the room and, funnily enough, no on e was jeering at her or taking pictures- they were all cheering for her… She looked at Joseph, now in a blind panic, as James, Charlie and their wives were standing up and yelling, and he only smiled… and she could feel his encouragement.

"So… any last words… Clarisse Bonnell?" the DJ joked as he handed the microphone to her, and smiled encouragingly at her when he saw how she was trembling.

"Um…" she stuttered, the first and only time she had ever said that before the wine, and years of thinking on the spot kicked in, and she smiled happily back at him.

"Just that I would like to dedicate this song to my husband of almost a month… and I'm sure that you all saw the wedding in the papers!" she added smartly, feeling bolder, as the crowd (Joe included) roared with laughter.

"You've got a husband? A pretty young thing like you… I don't believe it!"

"Now I know you're being sarcastic!" Clarisse quipped back just as quickly, and the room laughed again.

"So, who is the husband of one month?"

"Joseph," she pointed directly at Joe and he was, for a moment, blinded by lights as everyone stared at him, before turning back to the stage.

"Oh yeah, I though he looked familiar… didn't I see you in jail last month?" before the place howled with laughter again.

The DJ waited for everyone to quieten down before the DJ announced:

"Right, so we have Clarisse Bonnell singing 'Kiss Me'" before he stepped back to give her room. Clarisse took a deep breath as the opening bars of the song began playing, and she stared at the screen on the floor in front of her:

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_  
__Chorus:__  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

Clarisse was beginning to relax in front of the microphone, and Joe smiled proudly- she was finally coming out of her shell after so many years of hiding, and he was so proud of her… she was actually living and having fun!

_  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

When she finished the song, she smiled quietly as the whole room, who had been cheering along with her, exploded into cheers, whistles and claps, and every person in the room stood up to give her a standing ovation.

"Well, it looks like we might have to get you back for the next karaoke competition," the DJ beamed as he helped her off the stage. Clarisse shook her head weakly at him- the adrenalin of doing it was wearing off, and she was feeling a little tired.

Joseph, even from his spot far away, saw her face go pale, and he hastened through the bar to get a couple of bottles of water.

Clarisse made her way back through the crowd, relieved that it was over, but touched at the tidal wave of support that was threatening to overwhelm her. When she got back to the table, the other four were giving her yet another standing ovation… but where was Joseph?

""You go girl?" Marion shouted over the noise before both women hugged her, and Clarisse smiled distractedly, looking over their backs for Joseph… where was he? Was he angry that she had made a fool of herself up there?

"I never thought I'd see you do karaoke!" James bellowed, and Clarisse laughed, but she visibly relaxed when she saw Joseph fighting his way back to the table, holding several bottles of water… just what she needed… and beaming proudly at her.

"Well done, darling," he said, putting the bottles down on the table and giving her a tight hug. Afterwards, he handed her a bottle of water, and she swallowed half of it.

"Joseph… I think I need some air," she said a little fuzzily, and he quickly grabbed the other three bottles of water and guided her gently through the crowd, Clarisse leaning heavily on him as everyone shouted supportive words at them, and it was a relief to finally get out into the cool night air.

Thankfully, there was a seat nearby, and he helped her sit down in it before sitting next to her.

"Oh Joseph… I think I'm tipsy," Clarisse sighed as she leant on his shoulder for a moment, before she sat up slightly and emptied the bottle of water.

"I think you might be too- but you gave a wonderful performance on stage just now!" he laughed as he stroked her hair gently, and she chuckled before he wrapped his blazer around her shoulders- unlike in Pyrus, the evening air was much cooler up here.

There was a long silence as Joe kept a protective arm around her, and she managed to finish almost another bottle of water.

"So, what do we do now?" Clarisse sighed, feeling better now that the world had stopped spinning.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked gently and, after a slight pause, she shook her head.

"No, I think I want to go to bed…"

Just then, Lisa and Marion appeared in the doorway, and walked over to them.

"Everything alright?" Lisa asked anxiously.

"Fine," Clarisse said calmly, comfortably leaning on Joseph's shoulder, his arm around her.

"But would you mind if we back early? I think we're both tired," Joe added.

"Of course, that's fine… take the mini van."

"But what about the rest of you?"

"The driver will come back for us- we'll stay a bit longer, and we'll probably be another hour anyway…"

"What about…"

"They'll come home when they're ready- they usually don't show up until early Sunday morning, but they are, typically, fine anyway!"

* * *

The sun was shining brightly into the bedroom when Clarisse opened her eyes the next morning. She blinked for a few moments, wondering why she felt tired and had a slight headache, but it all came rushing back to her in an instant, and she was about to cover her face with a pillow when she heard a quiet voice in the doorway.

"Good morning, darling!"

She propped herself up on her pillows to see Joseph walking towards the bed, carrying a tray. "How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly as he set the tray down in front of her, and leaned over to kiss her.

"I feel alright…how big was last night? I can remember most things, but was there any press there?"

"No, you don't have to worry about any of that- as James said, they were all very protective of us, and I don't think anyone took any photos… but yes, it was a very big night last night!" he chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to her, and she sighed as she took her cup of tea from the tray.

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble last night," she said, and he pulled her face to look at his. "I guess you've never had to do that before!"

"No, but I was looking after my wife last night, someone who had a good time… Darling, last night was something you've never tried before, from the karaoke and going to the pub, as well as even something as simple as the trip in the mini van… you were living, rather than existing in the palace, and I couldn't have been happier seeing you let your hair down!"

"Yes, I did enjoy myself last night," Clarisse smiled smugly as she munched on a piece of toast. "But you aren't going to let me forget it, are you?"

"No… and neither will James or Charlie, it's safe to assume… But don't worry, Mia's not going to find out."

"By the way, how are the other two men?"

"I think I heard them come in at five this morning, but they both seemed to fine when I saw them downstairs… maybe a little under the weather, but still their normal, cheeky selves… and I'd better warn you, they can't wait to see you!"

"Oh no…" Clarisse groaned, but then smiled slightly at Joseph. "You'll stand by me, won't you?"

"Of course I will… by the way, I think it might be time to get up- it's nearly 10, and we've still got a three hour trip back to Pyrus!"

"Alright… I'd better face the music with them sooner than later!"

000

An hour later, they were packed and ready to go as they followed their luggage downstairs, and found the others lolling out by the pool.

"Well, well, well… here's our Party Queen now!" Charlie bellowed smartly as he sat up on his lounge chair, grinning broadly, and James turned from talking to Marion and Lisa, and his face lit up.

"Well, well, well… how are we feeling this morning?" he teased as Joe and Clarisse made their way over to them, and sank down onto a nearby lounge chair. "I can imagine that you feel a little under the weather!"

"Not really," Clarisse said flippantly with a smile. "I drank several bottles of water before I went to bed… but I hear you two stayed out until all hours!"

"We always do," Charlie said as he moved over to where the rest of the group were gathered. "I'm sure one of the ladies would have told you that Saturday night is a big night out on the town, and we usually have a good time!"

"Sounds like we might have to come again," Clarisse commented, and James nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you should! Next time it'll be Joseph's turn to do karaoke…"

"And I will beat you at golf," Charlie mock growled at Joe, before bursting into laughter.

"So, you two are ready to go?"

"Yes… we've got a couple of hours drive… but thank you so much for having us here this weekend," Clarisse said with a gentle smile as they all stood up, and James grinned as he walked over and hugged her.

"It was no problem, kiddo," he said, and Clarisse laughed.

"Kiddo? I'm only a few years younger than you!" before she was distracted by the other three hugging her.

James turned to Joe with a broad smile.

"You're a great guy, Joe, and I'm glad that Clarisse has you… you didn't have that much to drink last night?"

"No, I wanted to make sure someone was able to keep an eye on the rest of you," he teased, and James laughed outright before sticking out his hand.

"Good on you- one day when we come into Pyrus again, we'll have a boy's night out!"

"I'd like that a lot!"

Finally, after another half an hour of conversation as they all made their way out to where the car was waiting, Charlie finally bellowed:

"Enough talking! Let them go so we can talk about them!" before Marion playfully swatted him on the arm. The other four stood and waved until they were almost out of sight, and Clarisse turned back to face the front with a tired sigh.

"What a weekend… But, did you have fun?" she looked at him curiously.

"Did you?" he countered, and they both laughed.

"Alright, we both had a good time, but I think we might have a few early nights for the next week!"

"That sounds like a good idea, madam!"


	13. In Sickness and In Health

_Author's Note: Thank you to each and every reviewer- your reviews really help when I'm stuck- and you know who you all are! Thanks- I appreciate all of it!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

After having a very early night when they got back, they were feeling normal when they finally got up the next morning.

"I guess we're just not meant to have too many big weekends, which suits me fine!" Joe joked to her over brunch, and Clarisse laughed.

"It actually suited you very well not to go out when you had the chance to go out and play," Clarisse responded teasingly. "Now you're trapped, and can't go out!"

"I can think of worse ways to be trapped," he smiled warmly and meaningfully over at her. "By the way, I did tell you why I didn't go out, and we both know it was because of you… So, what are we going to do for the afternoon? I think there might be even more talk if we don't emerge from the suite at least once today!"

"I think we should go for a walk in the garden- I've missed doing that in the past few days…"

As they strolled through the palace, in the direction of the garden, Joe noticed that some of the staff were staring at them, and that there was an unusual amount of activity around the throne room.

"I wonder what's going on," Joe mused curiously as they walked past, and Clarisse shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, darling… Maybe Mia has a function on this week, and it's probably something we don't need to attend," she added as Joe pretended to look bored.

"Mmm," he pondered thoughtfully, making a mental note to ask Scott about it later on, and Clarisse chuckled when she saw his expression, but waited until they were out in the garden before she said anything.

"You still act like my Head of Security at times," she said softly as he squeezed her arm gently. "But I do like how you're always on the ball about everything."

"Well, it became a necessity when I was guarding the Queen- she often needed to have someone keeping a very close on her," he teased, and Clarisse gave him an innocent look.

"Did she really? It sounds as if she could be a handful!"

"Oh she was, believe me," he laughed loudly, and she playfully swatted him on the arm.

There was a pause as they wandered hand in hand through the garden before Clarisse stopped, and turned to look at Joseph meditatively.

"What are you thinking about now?" he asked, a little wary, and Clarisse smiled absently, still thinking hard.

"I know that the first time we went shopping in Pyrus it turned out to be a disaster, but I was wondering whether we could try again… I need to pick up a few things personally…" she trailed off questioningly as Joseph frowned, thinking hard.

"I suppose we could try again," he said easily as they sat down on a bench.

"But, if there's even a hint of the chaos we encountered last time, I want to make it clear that my priority is getting you out of there safely," he wagged a finger playfully at her.

"Yes sir," Clarisse said impertinently, saluting him.

"But we may need to split up for a little while… there are a few things I need to get without my wife peering over my shoulder!" he said just as cheekily, and she gave him a mock sad look, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"After thirty something years of working for me, it takes just under a month of marriage for you to work out that you're sick of me," she pouted at him playfully as he put an arm around her shoulders, and gripped tightly.

"Just as long as we meet up within an hour, otherwise I'll think the same of you," he joked, and she giggled in reply.

"I'll see Scott later to arrange for a couple of men to follow us down… would tomorrow morning suit you, darling?"

"Of course, but let's not worry about it now- it's a beautiful afternoon!"

00

Everything fell into place easily for the trip to Pyrus, and while Joe had intended on approaching Scott about the unusual activity in the palace, he didn't get the opportunity to do so as Scott was between meetings, and there was very little time to chat.

"Oh, the life of the Head of Security," Scott pretended to moan as he followed Joe up from the security room- he had another meeting with Mia.

"I don't know how you did it for so many years- the scheduling, the meetings, and following the Queen everywhere… wait, you were working for the woman you were in love with, so I guess I understand a little!"

"Aah, young Scott is discovering that being a bodyguard involves work!" Joe chuckled smugly, and turned to walk upstairs before Scott stopped him with a question.

"Do you miss this at all?"

Joe paused on the stairs before turning to Scott with a smile. It was a question that he had been pondering on and off for the past month, but he knew the answer to the question- Clarisse meant more to him than any job.

"I thought I would miss it, and I sometimes do- like when you had exciting things to do, like the state dinner," he began honestly, a humorous twinge in his voice.

"But, on the whole, I really don't miss it all that much… It was my job, but I've got other things to occupy my time now and, to be honest, it's a relief not to be on call all the time, and think security 24 hours a day, seven days a week…"

"Yes, you do have other activities to occupy your time now, and all of them would involve your wife!" Shades said cheekily, disappearing down the hall to Mia's study before Joe could reply. Joe watched him go and chuckled- Scott was the only one that could get away with a comment like that!

* * *

Clarisse wasn't feeling particularly well when she woke up the next morning- she had a bad headache, and she felt rather hot- but she was determined to accompany Joseph downtown as it had been her idea, and she knew that he wouldn't go if he knew she was unwell… so she pretended she was fine, even though her body was aching…

When they made it downtown, they were both relieved to realise that while there were a few stares in their direction, most people left them alone, brushing past them with polite smiles.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Joseph said to Clarisse, Pete (the guard assigned to her) and Sam (his guard) when they stopped in front of the fountain in the main street… the fountain Phillipe had once fallen in, Clarisse smiled at the memory.

Joe really didn't understand why he needed a guard with him, but he had agreed to it to make Clarisse happy. He leant over for a moment to tell Clarisse:

"So don't do anything silly," he whispered, before looking at her properly. She looked oddly flushed and pale at the same time, and she had been very quiet on the trip down from the palace.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked, concerned, and she summoned enough energy to smile reassuringly at him.

0

It was less than an hour later when they met up at the fountain again, and both of them were pleased with their purchases.

"Did you want to really make a day of it, and have lunch somewhere?" Joseph asked jovially as they put their shopping in the car. Clarisse looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly, and regretfully, she shook her head.

"I would like to… but I think we should save that for another time," she said teasingly, but masking the truth- she was feeling even worse than when they had arrived. She normally would have liked to have lunch out of the palace with her darling Joseph but, at the moment, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Alright, an adventure for another time!" he joked as they drove back to the palace.

"Did you have fun shopping alone?" and she chuckled weakly, the world spinning around for a moment, and she was grateful that she was sitting down.

"Yes I did… it was enjoyable," she said quietly, but her lack of enthusiasm as noticeable as Joseph looked over at her, now worried- she wasn't as bubbly and talkative as she usually was, and she still looked a funny colour.

0

Back at the palace, he helped her out of the car before putting his hand on her forehead, and he was shocked- she was literally burning up, yet had managed to go shopping with him! If he had known that she wasn't feeling well, he wouldn't have gone downtown- at all!

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" he asked solicitously as he cupped her face in his hands, and again feeling just how hot she was.

"I'm fine," she began with a weak smile, and then crumbled under his pointed look. "Alright… I have a bit of a headache, and I'm not feeling all that terrific…" she trailed off as she abruptly pulled away from him, and dashing inside, very unlike the dignified, regal entrance she usually made.

Joe gave Pete and Sam a few instructions before following Clarisse into the palace, and he met Mia and Lily in the main foyer, both of them looking concerned.

"Is Grandma alright?" Mia asked as Joe stopped. "We just saw her running upstairs, and it looked like she was going to be sick!"

"I'm just about to find out," Joe said before he hurried upstairs to the suite. One of the main doors was ajar as he stepped inside, but as he walked further into the suite, he discovered the bathroom door was shut.

He waited outside for a moment and, hearing nothing, tapped on the door timidly.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Go away!" came the weak reply after a long silence. "I think I might have caught a virus, but I'll be alright…"

"We've been through this once before, my darling, and again I won't go away… I'll be waiting right here for you to come out," he said firmly, sitting down on his side of the bed.

After what seemed like forever, the bathroom door slowly opened and Clarisse emerged, looking ashen and flushed, and her clothes were all rumpled as Joseph leapt up and guided her around to her side of the bed, before helping her to sit down.

"What happened?" he asked as she slowly swung her legs onto the bed, and fell back on her pillows.

"I don't know… I've had a headache all morning, and felt giddy in town… but I feel absolutely dreadful…"

"We shouldn't have gone shopping," Joe said remorsefully before mock glaring at her. "But you should have told me that you weren't feeling well," he added sternly, and a shadow of a smile flitted across her face.

"I wanted to go, my love, so this is my body's way of punishing me…" she trailed off as he placed his hand on her forehead again, and realised that she had a fever.

"I think you might have a bug of some sort- you definitely have a fever… did you want me to call the doctor?"

"No… if it is what you say it is, then there's nothing you can do…" before she suddenly rolled across the bed and stumbled into the bathroom again. Joe watched the door slam again, and knew what he had to do- despite her protestations that she was alright, he would feel much better if he heard a diagnosis from the mouth of an expert.

He pulled out his mobile, called "I'll be back in a few minutes!" in the direction of the bathroom, and walked out of the room, dialling a number he knew very well… As a former Head of Security, he had been provided with the all the necessary emergency numbers years before, so it was easy to call Dr Bangs, who promised to be there in ten minutes.

0

Clarisse was clearly surprised when Dr Bangs, her personal physician, walked into the bedroom fifteen minutes later, just after Joseph had helped her back onto the bed. She glared at Joseph for a moment, but she was really too sick to care.

"Yes, you seem to have caught a particularly nasty strain of a virus that has been going around," Dr Bangs said sympathetically after he had finished examining her, and Clarisse looked at her husband in triumph, silently mouthing: "I told you so!"

"With a bit of luck, it should be gone in a day or two…" he continued, but Clarisse didn't hear what else he said- she was in a panic about the first part of his sentence….

She could NOT be sick on Thursday, on the most important day for Joseph, although he didn't yet know it. She sternly told herself that she had to get better by Thursday… she had to, and that was an order!

"So Clarisse, plenty of fluids, cold compresses and bed rest," the doctor brought her back from her thoughts as he stood up. "Try and eat some dry biscuits, toast, soup… if you can."

"Thank you for coming," Joseph said as he walked the doctor our, returning with a bucket, which he put on the floor beside her side of the bed, as she slowly changed into her nightgown, stopping every so often when she felt dizzy.

He pulled back the covers, and she climbed into bed with a grateful smile, before swallowing a couple of painkillers with some water.

"I'm sorry about this- I feel terrible, literally and figuratively," Clarisse joked feebly as she lay down, and turned to look at him as he sat beside her, leaning against the headboard.

"You looked after me when I had the flu," he said as he gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "So it will be my pleasure to look after you."

"Shouldn't you stay away from me… just so you don't catch it?" she asked anxiously, and Joe smiled- even when she was so unwell, she was still worried about him.

"If I get it, I'll get it," he said flippantly. "So then you can look after me!"

She chuckled weakly before snuggling down further into bed, and closing her eyes with a yawn. "Do you want anything else?"

"No thank you, darling," she murmured sleepily, pressing his hand onto her hot cheek for a moment. "All I want to do is have a nap…" she trailed off as her breathing slowed slightly. He waited until her breathing was deep and even, indicating that she was asleep, before he slowly slid of the bed and left the room quietly, hoping that she would have a long, refreshing sleep…

000

On his way to the kitchen, he called into Mia's study to update her, and she was concerned. She had never seen her grandmother look as ill as she seemed to be when she had practically run through the palace and up the stairs…..

"I hope she's a bit better after having a sleep… if I have time, I might call in and see her this afternoon," she said pensively.

"That's a sweet idea, Mia, but since your grandmother was already concerned about me being exposed to this virus…"

"Yes, it mightn't be such a good idea to visit… I get it," she said with a grin.

Down in the kitchen, he organised a tray of dry biscuits, soup and water for when she woke up, and arranged to come down and collect it when necessary.

Scott and some of the boys were sitting around in the security room, watching a basketball game on TV when Joe came in- the game that he had wanted to see, but had completely forgotten about when Clarisse got sick.

He sat down on the table, within clear view of the screen, and Shades turned away from the game to talk.

"Is Her Majesty alright?" he inquired. "We saw the doctor arrive at the palace half an hour ago."

"She has a nasty strain of a virus that's apparently going around, but she should be fine in a day or so… she's asleep at the moment, so that should help."

"And you were in the kitchen, arranging a tray… that is so sweet of you, Joe," Scott teased gently. "I can see that many women would love to have you as their husband…"

"It's something that you might need to learn to do," Joe retorted with a grin.

"So, are you going to be a nurse while she's sick?"

"Yes, and I really don't mind doing it…"

He paused for a moment before he remembered what he had wanted to ask Scott before- now would be the perfect time to ask him.

"By the way, what's going on in the throne room this week? We saw quite a bit of activity going on around there yesterday… is Mia having some special event or function?"

"I think so, but the details are still sketchy," Shades said, deliberately vague- both the young Queen and his own past experiences had told Scott that, despite his retirement, Joe would still be curious about anything unusual in the palace.

'But why do you need to worry about that, anyway?" he joked. "You're free from all of this mess, so I'd just keep avoiding it, or I'll enlist your help again, and I doubt your wife would appreciate that!"

"Very true," Joe admitted with a grin, before they both turned back to the game in progress.

After watching two exciting quarters, he quietly went back upstairs to check on Clarisse, but she was still asleep, but she still felt hot, so he gently put a cold compress on her forehead, but it didn't disturb her in the slightest.

He had intended going back downstairs to watch the rest of the game with the boys, but he now preferred to stay close by, just in case Clarisse needed him.

00

Nearly two hours later, and halfway through a Western film on television, he looked up to see Clarisse standing, rather shakily in the doorway of the bedroom, and he leapt up.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked as he chivvied her gently back to bed, and she smiled slightly as he fluffed up her pillows, and she leaned back on them.

"I still feel… but I think I might be able to try to eat something…"

Five minutes later, he came back into the room with the tray he had organised, and set it down on the bed as she smiled again.

"You are really too wonderful sometimes, Joseph," she said softly as she nibbled on a biscuit, and he pretended to look embarrassed. "Did you put the cold compress on my head?"

"Yes, and you slept through it… do you feel any cooler?" before he found out for himself- she was still warm, but the compress seemed to have helped.

"A little and I think I might be over the worst of it…" before she stopped suddenly and Joe, seeing her go pale, lifted the tray up as she threw off the covers and ran back into the bathroom.

She lay on the cool tiles on the bathroom floor for a moment a little later, trying to summon the energy to get up and return to bed, but she seemed to have lost all strength in her arms, and the rest of her body…

A moment later, she felt someone sit down on the floor next to her, and lift her head onto a pillow resting on their knees. She looked up and saw Joseph sitting there.

"Thank you," she whispered as he pushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "But you really shouldn't be sitting on the floor with me- I don't think it would be good on your knees… and you don't have to…"

"Remember our wedding vows- 'in sickness and in health'?" he reminded her with a tender look. "But you were always more concerned about everyone else except yourself," he replied, touching her cheek gently.

"But I wouldn't recommend you lying on the floor either… are you feeling any better?"

"I'm lying on my husband's knees on the floor of the bathroom, and have just been sick of the third or fourth time as my head pounds, so I don't think that's a suitable question to ask!" she snapped, glaring at him weakly, before melting apologetically. "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright, my love, I know you're sick…"

There was a brief pause before he asked: "Ddi you want me to help you back to bed?"

After another silence, she sat up slowly, leaning against him for a moment, and nodded.

As soon as she was ensconced back in bed, ready for another nap, she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Why don't you go and have dinner with the boys? I assume it must be almost dinner time, and I might have another nap… and then try and have something to eat… I hope that you don't find me back on the floor when you get back!"

"I won't be long," he said, leaning over and dropping a loving kiss on her forehead.

00

After dinner, in which he had gotten involved in a debate about the game, which had lasted longer than he had imagined, he came back to find Clarisse sitting up in bed, reading a magazine- she hadn't felt like a book- and she looked up with a smile.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked as he prepared for his shower.

"Better- I managed to have something to eat before and my headache is almost gone now."

"Did you want to get up and watch some television after I have my shower?"

"No thank you, I'm happy just to stay here…"

"By the way," Joseph said, coming out of the bathroom again. "Mia wanted to know how you were- she was going to come and see you this afternoon…"

"I'm glad she didn't- it's bad enough I've had it- I don't want her to get it, and I hope that you don't get it…"

"That's what I said to her, but she'll probably be in to see you tomorrow…"

He watched part of a television show, and the beginning of a movie, but it wasn't the same as when Clarisse was snuggled up next to him on the couch.

"I never had the chance to relax and watch much television, so this is lovely," she had said the first time they had done it, and he had laughed at the comment, but had been also rather saddened at the thought that she had worked too hard to watch much TV.

He gave up eventually, and decided to go to bed, but when he went into the bedroom, he discovered that she was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her by getting in beside her, so he sank down in the chair beside her side, prepared to sleep in a chair so that Clarisse could get all the sleep she needed.

A little while later, Clarisse woke up and turned over to smile at Joseph, so cute when he was asleep (and she liked watching him sleep) but, to her astonishment, his side of the bed was empty! She switched on her light, panicking slightly, but relaxed when she glanced over and saw him sleeping in a chair… He was so sweet and thoughtful, sacrificing a decent night's sleep for her, but she couldn't bear the thought of him being uncomfortable…

"Sweetheart?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched him on the knee, and he almost jumped out of his skin as he woke up, before looking at her worriedly

"What's wrong? Are you feeling worse?"

"No, but I don't want you to sleep in a chair because of me… come to bed," she patted his side of the bed invitingly, and he stood up, already a little stiff from an hour in the chair. The bed was awfully tempting, but only if Clarisse was sure…

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly, and she pressed one of his hands gently.

"Of course I am- this your bed too… besides, I've just realised that I have a bucket beside my bed, so I don't need the whole bed to roll over in to get to the bathroom!"

* * *

The next morning, Joe woke up earlier than Clarisse, and was pleased to discover that he had managed to avoid the virus that Clarisse had. He snuck out of bed to get breakfast for both of them, but it was well after nine when Clarisse woke up, feeling a little groggy, but not as hot or as nauseous as she had felt the previous day.

"I'm feeling better today!" she said as he put the tray down in front of her on the bed. It was true, she was feeling much better as compared to yesterday, but while most of it was due to the rest she had had, it was also she wanted to be 100 for Joseph's special ceremony the next day.

"Let's just see if you keep down some toast before we jump to conclusions," Joe said with a grin, but even he could tell that she was a lot better.

Thankfully, there were no dashes to the bathroom, but she was still feeling rather weak, so Joseph insisted that she rest for the rest of the day, either on the couch or in bed, and to stay on a light diet for the day.

"Are you still acting like a Head of Security?" she teased as he helped her over to the couch.

"Not that you mind," he retorted as he settled her on the couch, and she only laughed in reply. "And, since you're sick, I'll even sit through some of those soap operas your granddaughter seems to be obsessed over!"

"No, I'll pass- I'll be happy with whatever you choose!"

They spent the day quiet- Joe didn't want to leave Clarisse, and she was grateful for that. Mia bounced in later that afternoon, with a bright smile.

"It looks like you're on the road to recovery," she said impishly to her grandmother as she collapsed in a chair, before looking at Joe. "So, are you feeling sick or anything?"

"No, I've unfortunately missed that bug- it would have been nice for your grandmother to nurse me…"

"But Joseph has been wonderful," Clarisse added with a shy smile, and Mia giggled.

"I wouldn't mind having a few days off sick so you could be my nurse!" she joked, and laughed even harder as Clarisse raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't think recently crowned Queens of Genovia were supposed to have 'sick days' off," Joe joked, mock shocked. "I know that your grandmother didn't, not unless she was literally unable to get off the bed… and there were times when that happened," he added with a significant look at Clarisse.

"I'm different!" Mia beamed, and then sobered up. "Oh, I'm having a little investiture ceremony tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you both would like to come… It's my first one, so you don't want to miss it!"

"Sure," Joe said mildly, after glancing at Clarisse. "We'd love to come- that is, if your grandmother is well enough."

"I will be," Clarisse said firmly. "I want to see an investiture from another perspective, rather than as Queen."

'Great!" Mia said briskly, standing up and stretching. "Could you guys be down at the throne room at about five past ten tomorrow morning?"

"What? Not ten o'clock exactly?" Joe joked as Mia headed towards the door. She turned back and grinned at him.

"I might just need a few extra minutes to get everything ready," she replied cheekily before disappearing out the door.

0

Clarisse was relieved to discover that she was almost back to normal that night, and she happily snuggled up to Joseph on the couch.

"You know, Scott asked me something yesterday about whether I missed being Head of Security…" Joe said as an ad break came on, and Clarisse looked up at him from her favourite position of leaning against his chest.

"What did you say?"

"I've been thinking about it on and off for the past month, and while there were times when I have missed it- like throwing Viscount Mabrey and his motley gang out of the state dinner- it's a relief not to have to worry about it all the time, and be on call…"

"I see, so it was a burden to be on call all the time," Clarisse pouted slightly at him, but he could see that she didn't mind at all.

"No… although I like that… but there are other things that are more important than a job… spending time with my beautiful bride would have to top the list!"

"Please, Joseph! I would hardly call myself a bride!" Clarisse laughed, a little embarrassed, but Joseph only pulled her close to kiss her.

"You will always be my bride, even when we're no longer considered newlyweds," he murmured softly into her face, and she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"So… I suppose that you'll always be my groom," she responded softly before he kissed her again.


	14. Sir Joseph

_Author's Note: I have no idea what actually happens at an investiture ceremony (although I have seen part of one on television), so I was just playing around with this one! But it was fun..._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The first thing Clarisse realised when she opened her eyes the next morning, lying comfortably in bed with Joseph's arm around her, was that she was better- no fever, no headache and no nausea- and she was starving.

The second thing she realised, as her eyes fell on Joseph's digital clock on the bedside table, was… that they were going to be late! It was just after nine o'clock, and while she enjoyed not having to rush anywhere, they would have to rush this morning if they were to be downstairs in an hour. They couldn't be late on today of all days!

She slowly began to inch her way out of bed, but Joseph's arm, wrapped around her waist, tightened so that she couldn't move anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going, my darling wife of a month?" came his voice from within the pillows, and she giggled as he pulled her back into bed, and sat up to meet her.

"Good morning my dear," he murmured into her neck before she turned to face him, and he kissed her.

"Good morning my dear husband of a month," Clarisse replied in a dreamy voice when they broke apart- as always, one kiss from him made her forget everything else, including why she was getting out of bed.

"Where were you trying to sneak off to before I stopped you?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, and she giggled, suddenly ticklish, before she remembered why she was getting up.

"We have to get up- we slept in, and we have to be downstairs in an hour," she explained before she gently disentangled herself from his grip, and stood up. He groaned slightly at her words, and fell back on his pillows as she walked over to their wardrobe.

"Do we really have to go this morning?"

"Yes we do… Mia needs her support… besides, it will be fun!" she added encouragingly, turning to give him a charming smile, and he laughed- as usual, she knew the right way to get to him- through her charm- not that he minded- he was a pushover when it came to her or Mia.

"Fine, I'll go," he pretended to grumble as he threw back the covers and swung his legs onto the floor. "But I was hoping that we could have had some time to celebrate today…"

"We will, darling," Clarisse paused on her way to the dressing room to touch his cheek affectionately. "I want that too…"

"So, how long do these ceremonies usually go for?" he called through her dressing room door as he got dressed into his navy blue suit in the bedroom. He had been wondering about it for the past day or so.

"It depends on how many there are to be honoured," Clarisse replied, her voice muffled through the door. "It may only be a few people, or it could be more like twenty, and it will then take a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours!" she heard him repeat in stupefaction, and she sniggered softly to herself to herself- little did he know that he was the guest of honour that day!

Ten minutes after she had disappeared into the room to get dressed, she opened the door and walked out to the living room where Joseph was pouring two cups of tea.

"What do you think?" she asked flirtatiously and he turned, a smart quip on his lips, and almost dropped the teapot when he saw her. As per usual, she looked gorgeous in an aqua coloured suit, but there was also something else that he noticed- she looked so happy, and much less reserved than she used to be…

It had been a gradual process since the wedding, but he was happy to see her finally opening up… but there had been something about her that always made him stop and stare at her…

"Is that new?" he finally asked as she sat down at the table and picked up her cup of tea.

"Yes it is, and I've had something added to it, but I'll show it to you later… but, more importantly, do you like it?" she teased, knowing that he did.

"I do, very much," he said quietly, unable to take his eyes off her until she playfully rattled his cup, and he shook his head and sat down opposite her. He chuckled sheepishly as a thought struck at him, and she looked at him questioningly.

"You know, I was just thinking about that first time you asked for my opinion about an outfit… I was shocked- I thought you had people that helped you with that."

"I did, but none of them were very helpful a lot of the time, and I knew that you would give me an honest answer… or I thought you would!"

"I did," Joe protested. "You did look gorgeous in that, and all the outfits you modelled for me over the years! So, when did you manage to buy that?"

"I have my ways," she said coyly as he laughed with her, before he thought about the ceremony again.

"What generally happens at these events?"

"Basically Mia will call up the recipient to stand in front of her; she will make a speech about why they are receiving this honour before tapping them on the shoulders with a silver sword, and pinning a medal on them, and then presenting them to the guests. It's a very moving ceremony, and I tried to personalise it by chatting briefly with each one of them while pinning on the medal, but when there are so many of them, you need to keep it going rather quickly."

She paused for a moment, giving him a thoughtful look. "Are you sure that you never managed to see one of those ceremonies? I know I may have only done a few while I was Queen, but Rupert did a fair few…"

"No, I didn't. The room was usually packed with many excited people, and more than a few big egos, as I recall, that I preferred to stay away… That, and I was usually trying to sort out parking- people arrived at the palace, left their cars in the driveway, and I had to try and arrange where they were all going to go! Anyway, I'm glad that I don't have to worry about any of that anymore, or be a recipient!"

It took all of Clarisse's self control not to blurt out everything to him- she was very excited, and knew it would be all worth it in an hour, but she hated having any secrets from him… in fact, it was amazing that he hadn't managed to discern anything from her!

Joseph looked at his watch before draining his cup of tea, and standing up with a stretch.

"Well my dear, if we're supposed to be downstairs at just after ten, I think we'll have to go… By the way, did you figure out why Mia chose that particular time? According to palace protocol, it's usually customary to be anywhere five or ten minutes early!"

"I don't know why, dear," Clarisse said, deliberately vague as she went back into the bedroom to check her appearance in the full length mirror one more time. Joe chuckled as he followed her, and wove his arms around her waist as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, watching her smooth down her outfit in the mirror.

"Don't tell me you're getting vain," he teased as she smiled at him in the mirror, and he saw a flash of mischief in her eyes, but there was no time to find out what it was for. "Between you and your granddaughter…"

"Our granddaughter," she corrected him, and he grinned.

"Alright… between you and **our **granddaughter," (heavily emphasising the 'our'), "It's amazing that this country is in such fine shape!"

"You're very funny, _Joey_," she mocked, wrinkling her nose slightly at him before, laughing, he pulled away to button his jacket.

"Ready?" he offered his arm to her, and she smiled as she slipped her arm through his.

"Ready," she affirmed.

000

Clarisse was almost trembling with excitement as they made their way downstairs. The hallways were oddly empty of palace staff, and Joe frowned slightly at the lack of activity or people- where was everyone?

"What's going on?" he murmured almost to himself as they stood in front of the closed throne room doors.

"I don't know…" Clarisse began before she was interrupted by the familiar thumping on the floor, and the announcement of their arrival. Clarisse smiled over at him as the doors opened, and they stepped forward- and, much to Joe's astonishment, it seemed as if they were last to arrived.

The throne room was different to what it usually was- there was a long, narrow red carpet on the floor, stretching from the doorway where they were standing, up to where Mia and Sebastian were standing, near the throne, and on either side of the carpet were several rows of chairs, all full, and all of them turned to watch them walk in.

It was a little disconcerting to be watched as they walked towards Mia but, as Joe reminded himself, they had walked up and down the aisle in church when they got married, and there were 200 pairs of eyes on them then!

Joe looked around when they stopped in the front row, waiting for Clarisse to sit down next to Sheila Motez before he sat down, and he realised that everyone had been there for a while… and that the guests were members of the palace staff, his former security colleagues, James and Charlie, and his brother… BJ?! He did a double take, but his eyes weren't deceiving him- BJ and his wife were sitting in the front row next to Scott!

He looked back at Clarisse, ready to sit down, but to his surprise, there were no more spare chairs and, even more surprising, she was smiling at his bewildered expression.

"Joseph, could you please step forward?" Mia asked solemnly and Joe felt a little worried as he looked at Clarisse again, and she was still smiling, but with pride… suddenly it all began to make sense- this investiture ceremony was for him.

After a warm press of the hand from Clarisse, Joe breathed in deeply to calm his nerves, and stepped towards Mia and Sebastian, feeling horribly conspicuous…

"Ladies and gentlemen, and honoured guests, you have been invited to a very special ceremony- not only that it's my first as Queen but, more importantly, it's an occasion to recognise the hard work and dedication that this man has shown to the crown of Genovia.

Joe, you have been a loyal and hard working member of the palace staff for over 30 years- first as a trainee then a junior bodyguard, before becoming part of the elite on Her Majesty's security team, and rapidly rising through the ranks to become her Head of Security, a role you had for over 20 years. All your former colleagues have warmly recommended you for your loyalty, dedication, reliability and trustworthiness… and, to quote the current Head of Security, "he was fantastic at his job- tough but fair- so much so that he put the rest of us to shame."

She paused as everyone laughed, and Joe turned to look at Scott, who only turned red and looked down at the floor.

"They also mentioned that you earned their respect and admiration for being such a stickler for detail, and dedicated to every aspect of your job, including following Her Majesty around numerous flower shows…" and the crowd sniggered again.

"According to sources, you were always working- even taking on extra shifts- and being available 24 hours a day, seven days a week for both your colleagues and Her Majesty… the list of admirable qualities goes on, but you can be assured, Joe, that you are well respected, admired and appreciated by everyone present here today. I know that I wouldn't have done as well as I have without your faith in me- even when I made so many mistakes, you and my grandmother never gave up on me… something for which I will always be grateful, and I will never forget it.

While your admirable qualities as a bodyguard and Head of Security have recommended you for today, I've also been asked to briefly mention your devotion to Her Majesty, which was always more than a bodyguard and Queen relationship. Whomever I have spoken to about you, they have always mentioned the friendship between you two, which blossomed into a relationship that, despite the best efforts of both parties, was an open secret in the palace!"

Clarisse blushed deeply from her front row seat, but she chuckled when Joseph turned to look at her with a grin, mouthing: "We are so busted."

"But," Mia continued, and Joe turned to look at her. "Even though there is so much we will we never know about you two, it's also obvious that they are, in every way, a perfect match… who else could deal with all the balls at the palace, following behind the Queen all night with patience and good humour, and even managing to get a dance with her at the evening?"

"Mia," Clarisse whispered to herself, going even redder, and she tried to glare at Mia, but found that she couldn't…the speech was wonderful, and she did like the little comments Mia had added- she wasn't sure if they had been planned, or Mia was ad libbing. She pondered this for a few seconds before she realised that Mia was speaking again.

"And who could put up with someone following them around all day, watching their every move, without falling in love? Their relationship is extraordinary- not only to have lasted this long, but also that they are still crazy about each other. I hope that I am as happy as them… only I don't think that I'll wait as long as they did to get married…"

Mia glanced at Clarisse, a little afraid that she would be angry, but her grandmother was chuckling quietly.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, is a day to celebrate a man who has done so much for Genovia and Her Majesty, even to the extent of sacrificing his personal life for the safety, happiness and well being of Her Majesty, and Joe… this is just a way of saying thank you…"

Sebastian handed her the silver sword, and Mia was just about to step down when Joseph leaned forward slightly.

"Could my wife come closer to watch this?" he asked softly, and Mia grinned broadly.

"Sure!" before she looked over his shoulder and beckoned Clarisse forward. Clarisse was surprised as she walked quietly up to stand beside Joseph, before turning to watch.

"Joseph, by the power vested in me by the royal crown of Genovia, I dub the… Sir Joseph Bonnell, Master of the Order of Genovia," before doing what Clarisse had described earlier- tapping him on the shoulders with the sword and, after handing it back to Sebastian, she stepped down to pin a medal on his chest.

"Congratulations Joe… how do you feel?" she whispered with an impish smile as she pinned the medal onto his jacket, and he went red.

"I don't know what to say… this is unbelievable," he murmured softly, and Mia patted him sympathetically on the shoulder before leaning forward slightly.

"This was all Grandma's idea," she whispered into his ear before stepping back up to the throne. Joe took the opportunity to look over at Clarisse, standing to his left, and was touched to see her beaming happily, tears sparkling in her eyes. He was about to walk over to her, but Mia spoke again, and he realised that he needed to turn around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present Sir Joseph Bonnell, Master of the Order of Genovia!"

As soon as Mia completed her sentence, everyone leapt to their feet to clap (and cheer, in the case of James and Charlie) for Joseph, all with grins on their faces. He smiled bashfully, not used to being the centre of attention, and looked over at Clarisse again, who was clapping just as hard as everyone else- her plan had worked perfectly!

When everyone finally stopped clapping, and turned to chat to others, he walked over to Clarisse and enveloped her in a tight bear hug, trying to let her know how much he appreciated the gesture. As the thought of what had just happened hit him again, he rested his forehead on his shoulder for a moment, slightly overwhelmed, and anyone who was watching them, feeling as if they were intruding on a private moment.

"Congratulations Sir Joseph," she murmured into his ear, and he laughed as he looked up into her blue eyes, and she gently touched his cheek.

"You planned all of this?" he asked quietly, and she shook her head while smiling modestly.

"Not really… I thought of it, but Mia organised it all… I just wanted people to appreciate everything you have done for Genovia… and for me," she added shyly.

Joe beamed at her, wanting to kiss her, but knew that she might not be ready and would be embarrassed, so he lifted her hand to his lips instead.

"I'll deal with you later," he joked in a low voice before he spotted his brother and his wife fighting their way through the crowd to get to them.

"But, on the upside, you get to meet my brother," he added in an undertone before the couple joined them. "BJ, what are you doing here?"

Clarisse watched the two of them as they greeted each other happily, and she had to admit that she was a little hard pressed to see any similarities between them, until they smiled… both of them had the same smile, she realised… BJ seemed to be nice looking, but she still preferred her Joseph- the most handsome man in the world…

"BJ, Lynn, I would like you to meet my wife, Clarisse," Joe said as he turned to her with a proud and loving smile, and Clarisse smiled easily as she extended her hand to BJ.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… BJ?" she sounded a little confused, and BJ laughed easily.

"I was never meant to be BJ- my full name is Benjamin James, but you can call me Ben, or whatever you want."

"Ben?" Clarisse repeated in the same bemused tone as he shook her hand. "No… if you don't mind, I'll call you BJ."

"No problem… and what shall we call you, Your Majesty?"

"Clarisse," she replied firmly. "After all, I am your sister-in-law now…" before she froze slightly, but only Joseph noticed.

She hadn't thought of the consequences of Joseph having a brother, but it was something new… she had been an only child, as had Rupert, and the only 'in law' titles she had ever been were 'daughter in law' and 'mother in law', but now she had a new one- 'sister in law'… strange but lovely… Her family had been small, and had shrunk even more since the deaths of Rupert and Phillipe… Mia and Joseph were her family, but now it was different…

She quickly shook off her reflective mood to move towards Lynn with a welcoming smile.

00

Joe quickly realised that he didn't have to move at all from where he was standing, as everyone came to him. After BJ and Lynn disappeared, James, Charlie and their wives stepped forward, all beaming happily.

"Congratulations, Sir Joe!" James said loudly before going down onto his knees. "Please don't cut off my head if I beat you at golf next time!" he begged cheekily, and Lesley made an embarrassed face.

"Sir Joe- that's got a nice ring to it," Charlie added.

"Did you all know about this?" Joe asked them, and both men looked at him apologetically.

"We did… but your wife made us promise not to say word, otherwise we would have told you… It's from my past experiences that people should be warned when their wives are planning something as a surprise!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Clarisse protested with an embarrassed smile, refusing to look at her husband, but the arm around her waist tightened, and the gesture informed her that he wasn't at all angry.

"It was a wonderful surprise!" Joe declared before the foursome was pushed aside by parliamentarians, all clamouring to see Joseph.

Clarisse managed to slip away as he was slowly surrounded by men, and made her way over to where Mia, Lily and Charlotte were chatting, and watching the scene with delight.

"Joe obviously had no idea about any of this," Mia said with a grin, and Clarisse laughed as they watched him disappear completely among a growing group of parliamentarians.

"No, he didn't, but I almost blurted it out several times… but I'm glad he finally knows how much he is appreciated," Clarisse said calmly, her eyes misting up again as she thought of how long he had deserved it.

"By the way, that speech was perfect- including the smart quips you managed to include," she added in a low voice, but only looked smug.

"I thought you would like it… Anyway, I'm having a private dinner tonight in Joe's honour, just for a few close friends, and I was wondering if you and Joe would like to come? I know, however, that today is also a special day for another reason, so I will understand…"

"We would be delighted to come, especially as it is in Joseph's honour," Clarisse said happily before someone suddenly grabbed her hand, and she turned, startled, before she relaxed when she saw that it was Joseph.

"I should have known you two were up to something! I don't know how you managed to keep it from me," he said affectionately to Clarisse, and Mia giggled.

"She didn't know what I was planning- she wanted a surprise, just like you… but all that mattered to her, as well as to me, was that you were recognised for your contribution to Genovia."

"It wasn't all that much," Joe said modestly, before Mia was forgotten as he gazed over at his wife- she had been almost as surprised as him over this morning, and he was again overwhelmed by what had just happened, and she smiled back at him. He broke the moment but laughing at Mia.

"That speech was nice- particularly the little asides you added," he said in a low voice. "By the way, where did you get your information?"

"I can't reveal my sources," Mia said calmly, a smile playing on her lips before Scott interrupted them to whisper in her ear. "Thank you… Joe, Elsie Kentworthy is setting up outside- she wanted a few moments of your time to ask some questions about today, and I figured that it would be alright.

"Oh did you?" Joe raised an eyebrow, but then smiled.

"I'll leave you to it," Clarisse said easily, perfectly satisfied to wait in the throne room for him to return, but to her surprise, he kept a firm grip on her hand as he led her through the crowd and out the door.

"No, this is your day," Clarisse said, stopping in the hallway and looking at him gently, and he only smiled as he kissed her hand again. "You don't need me there!"

"I do need you, and I want you with me… please," he said the last word softly, and she looked at him for a moment- after being Queen for so long, it was a relief not to have to do any more interviews- but Joseph needed and wanted her, and she could never say no to his requests, and she knew that he meant it.

"Besides, this is our day," he contradicted her other statement gently. "It's as much a celebration of you as well as me, and it's our anniversary! Furthermore, if I let you out of my sight, who knows what else you're going to spring on me!"

"Well, Mia has…"

"Mia has what?" Joe interrupted her, looking and sounding wary.

"Mia has organised a dinner tonight, in your honour, and I said we would go," she said lightly as they walked out into the main hallway- Elsie was waiting out on the main stairs- and Joe groaned, but he didn't mean it.

"Alright, but when will we get some time alone?"

"You make it sound as if we never have any time alone," Clarisse chuckled before she entwined her arm through his as they waited for the doors to open for them.

"But we will- I'll even lock our suite doors to make sure that it happens," Clarisse teased as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"But first, we have something else to do… let's go and get interviewed!"

"My first interview on television," he murmured under his breath, and she smiled.

00

"This is Elsie Kentworthy on an exclusive story- lowly former Head of Security and current husband of the former Queen of Genovia, Joseph Bonnell, has received a Knighthood and a Master of the Order of Genovia- two of the highest honours in Genovia, for his services to the Crown.

We have been lucky to track down the new Knight for a brief chat, and he is accompanied by his wife, the former Queen of Genovia… incidentally, they have been married for a month…"

Clarisse had to suppress her laughter at Elsie's introductory spiel, but she wasn't quite as happy or pleased when Elsie turned to Joseph with an openly flirtatious smile but, thankfully, he didn't notice or, if he did, he was completely immune.

"Congratulations Sir Joseph- how do you feel about your new title?"

Joe smiled bashfully as, simultaneously the camera focused on him, and Elsie stepped closer, but a supportive squeeze on the arm from Clarisse made him feel better.

"Well… it was a wonderful surprise, and I wasn't expecting it at all. The title and the Order are both tremendous honours, but it meant even more to me that Their Majesties even thought about it…" before he grinned lovingly over at Clarisse who, despite her best efforts, blushed.

Elsie, however, didn't see the look – she was looking too intently at Joseph, and determined to continue the interview.

"When did you find out about the ceremony?"

"Her Majesty invited us to the ceremony a couple of days ago, but I had no idea that it was for me until this morning, when I saw all my former colleagues, as well as my brother, sitting in the throne room," he chuckled sheepishly.

"I have to admit, though, that everyone was very good at keeping a secret, although I did suspect something was going on…"

"Were you hoping this would happen when you retired?"

"No I didn't- I enjoyed my job very much and, as far as I was and am concerned, all my achievements were merely part of my job."

"Any plans for the future?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead, but I'm still just enjoying my retirement with my wife…"

"Your Majesty," Elsie suddenly turned to Clarisse, who was thankfully prepared for the switch in interest. "Why didn't you do this while you were still Queen?"

"I had thought about it several times over the years, but I sadly never had the opportunity to do it," Clarisse said calmly. "It would have been a great pleasure to knight this extraordinary man beside me, particularly after he has done so much for Genovia, and I wish I had been able to do it… But I am pleased that Her Majesty has done it- he deserves it."

Clarisse was being deliberately vague about the real reason, but she hopefully satisfied Elsie with her answer.

"And how do you feel about today?"

"I am thrilled that Joseph has been formally recognised for his many years of loyal service to the Crown. He set a very high standard in the quality of his work, and I was always very pleased for him. Today, for me, is all about Joseph, and I am proud to call him my husband, and for him to call me his wife."

"That's right, it's been about a month since you shocked the nation with your surprise wedding… how has married life been?"

"I would hardly say that we shocked the nation," Clarisse chuckled easily. "But yes, it has been a month since we got married, and it has been wonderful, simply wonderful…" she beamed happily over at him, and the camera caught the loving look that they exchanged.

"How about you, Sir Joseph?," Elsie turned back to Joseph, who only smiled.

"It has been wonderful, as my wife has already said, and I'm looking forward to our life together… thank you," he said calmly, with a polite smile, indicating that the interview was over.

"I thought you said you had never done an interview," Clarisse murmured under her breath as they walked back up to the palace, and Joe laughed.

"I learnt a few tips from the best," and he gave her a significant look.

000

After another hour or so of receiving well wishes and chatting with the other guests, Joe and Clarisse finally escaped for an afternoon of solitude before meeting up with the others again at six for dinner.

"I only hope that she didn't invite some of Mabrey's cronies back for a second round."

"Ah, but then we could be the entertainment for another dinner," Clarisse chuckled as they walked upstairs arm in arm.

"Yes, and James and Charlie would love that- they would insist that you and I take up boxing professionally."

"Well, at least we'll have something else to do!"

After a moment of companionable silence, Clarisse asked:

"So, how does it feel to be Sir Joseph, and a Master of the Order of Genovia?"

"Strange, but I could get used to it."

"I only wish that it had been done a lot sooner, you deserved it a long time ago, but there were already so many rumours about us going around the palace that I didn't want to confirm it… but Mia did a wonderful job, didn't she?"

"Yes, especially with some of the witty asides she made at both our expenses!" he laughed as he followed her into the suite, turning to lock the door behind him.

"Hey, I thought I was going to do that!"

When he turned around, she was smiling shyly at him, and he could tell that she was a little nervous, but she needn't have worried… he was pleased as anything… he pressed her up against the wall, moving even closer to her, and kissed her long and passionately, his hands trying to get her jacket off.

"I take it you're not angry …" she managed to say between kisses, and he stopped to cup her face in his hands.

"Of course I'm not… sweetheart, it was such a beautiful gesture, and I'm so grateful… thank you…" before he kissed her again.

"Don't you want any lunch?" she teased as he tossed both their jackets on the couch.

"There's only one thing I want at the moment, and that's… you," he breathed into her ear, and she only chuckled softly as he led her into the bedroom…


	15. Sir Joseph Part 2

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this story- mary-fan, JUJUChick16, Kristi-Julie, Clarisse Renaldi, Minerva M McGonagall, risingdancer, Poppinswannabe, Captain Weirdo, and anyone else who reads it...you guys all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The suite doors remained locked for the rest of the afternoon, not that anyone blamed them, knowing that it was a special day for them for another reason, but Clarisse was startled when someone (or some people) banged on the suite doors mid afternoon, shouting:

"Get out of there, you two! We know you're hiding!"

"Oh good heavens," Clarisse groaned, flushing deeply before she buried her burning face in her pillow for a moment before reaching for her bathrobe, hanging on a nearby chair. Joseph, on the other hand, found it hilarious as he roared with laughter.

"I think I know who the prime suspects…"

"So do I- it's exactly the type of thing they would do," Clarisse said evenly, her face still burning, before she had to laugh- they just couldn't help themselves.

"People are going to start thinking that all we do is hide behind the locked doors of the suite, and wearing our bathrobes!" Joe chortled as he, also now clad in his robe, followed her out into the living room.

They surveyed the scene for a moment, before laughing- there were two abandoned lunches sitting on the table, newspapers sitting unread on the desk, two pairs of shoes discarded near the main doorway, and two jackets, as well as a shirt and tie, tossed carelessly on the floor.

"Maybe it's just as well the doors are locked- we'd never live this down!" Clarisse said ruefully, glancing at the lunch before realising she wasn't hungry. Joseph laughed before he sat down on the couch, and reached for the TV remote.

"I want to see if Elsie's interview is on," he explained as Clarisse raised an eyebrow, before laughing understandingly as she stretched out on the couch, her legs draped over his.

"I see- you're already becoming interested in the press and the spotlight, so now you're a celebrity!"

"I became a celebrity the day I married you," he retorted but then grinned over at her. "Weren't you ever curious about what was being said about you?"

"In the beginning I was, but once the talk turned to his… infidelities… I stopped listening to any of it, which helped me greatly over the years- especially when there were all those rumours about us… What did you do when you heard rumours about us?"

"There was nothing I could do, but some of them were so ridiculous that I wished I could set them straight…"

Just then, there was a news update on the television, and suddenly there they were, standing on the front steps of the palace, and Clarisse could tell he was fascinated… "Details at five" was the last thing she heard before he clicked off the TV.

"I think I can wait until five," he said cheerily as he leant back and rubbed Clarisse's knees, which were peeping through her robe, gently.

"What do you think we were doing at this time, a month ago?" she inquired, and Joe frowned thoughtfully, glancing at his watch.

"Hmm… well, it's well after three now, so we would definitely be married by now… From what I recall- which isn't much considering I had just married the Queen," he joked and she lightly dug her heels into his leg. "Anyway, I think we might have been having photographs taken…"

"Oh yes," Clarisse remembered with a tender smile- they had been out of the garden for most of them, although quite a few had been taken at the reception. "It was a wonderful day- and you were the only stunned one!"

After a pause, Joseph looked over at her quizzically.

"Did you mean what you said to Elsie this morning?"

"Of course I did- I had so much more to say on the subject, but enough is enough- for most of my life, I have been on display to the public, but not anymore…"

There was another slight, comfortable pause before Joseph decided to ask her another question.

"What do you think of my brother, BJ?"

"He seems very nice, but I really didn't get a chance to speak to him properly… ask me again later… but what brought that on?"

"I was just thinking about when I introduced you to him, and you froze slightly when you said 'I'm now your sister in law', and I was just wondering…"

"It wasn't about BJ at all- it was just that it had struck me that I was part of someone else's family. You may have been, unofficially, part of mine for years, but my family has always been small… Rupert and I were both only children, and Rupert wanted to continue with the tradition- luckily I insisted on having a second child, and I'm grateful for that, otherwise I would be completely alone."

"Not completely alone- you would have had me," he said as she turned herself around to lean on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, a little absently, before continuing.

"I know that… but I had never imagined that I would be a sister in law! I was daughter in law, and mother in law…"

"What about the title of wife?" he teased and she chuckled softly.

"No, I don't mind that title either… wife of sounds so much better than widow of… or alone…"

"So what was it you wanted to show me on your suit?" he asked after he kissed her, and she giggled.

"Oh yes… although it's amazing that it's still in one piece after you practically ripped it off me," she ribbed gently as she reached down to where it was still lying, on the floor, and pulled it up to rest it on her lap.

"See…" she pulled back the lapel on one of the side of the jacket, and Joe leaned over to see a little 'J & C' embroidered in blue thread in the corner. "I had it done on both sides," she added quietly as he took the jacket from her for a closer look.

"I bought the suit especially for today and I thought that the initials would be a nice gesture…"she trailed off nervously at Joe continued to look at the jacket.

"Thank you, it's so sweet," he said, looking from the lapel to her, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Are you going to do that with all of your clothes?" he teased, but he was very touched at the gesture.

"I was going to have it so everyone could see it, but I thought that might be a little indiscreet!" she joked in reply, running her finger tips over the tiny letters before folding the jacket over the back of the couch, and looked pensively at her husband again.

"Sir Joseph…"

"Are you going to keep on about that?" he pretended to look bored, and she knew he was pleased.

"Yes I am- you deserved it a long time ago… Besides, I was not thinking about you- I just realised that, since you're a Sir, I'm now Lady Clarisse… a much better title than Her Majesty Queen Clarisse…"

"You've always been a lady, but you'll still be known as a Queen for the rest of your life, no matter what you say."

"I know, but maybe I prefer 'Mrs' or 'Lady' rather than Queen now… After years of being the most powerful woman in Genovia, I think I may enjoy a quieter and lower profile."

After sitting on the couch in an amiable, peaceful silence, Joseph stretched his arms upward, and glanced at his watch.

"I hate to break this up, but I think we might have to start getting ready… I suspect that Charlie and James will be calling back later… I think we're having a few pre dinner drinks in the dining room before dinner."

"Alright," Clarisse sighed heavily, hating having to get up but also wanting to, before slowly standing up and stretching, Joseph still sitting on the couch.

"It might be a little early, but I figured you would use the time to select an outfit!" he joked lightly, and she mock glared down at him before grinning, another idea coming to mind.

"Good idea, but to save time, I'm going to let you choose what I wear tonight!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea- I can't really remember any specific outfits you've worn… all I recall is that you looked beautiful in all of them."

"I trust you," she smiled trustingly at him. "Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity…"

"Hmm… wait, I have the perfect outfit- that dark blue dress you wore that night you did karaoke!"

"Need you remind me of that night?" she groaned, rolling her eyes at the memory, but Joe continued smiling charmingly at her, and Clarisse couldn't help but cave in at his look.

"Fine, I'll wear it for you- but you are not to let any of the stories from that night come out in front of Mia!"

"I won't, I promise."

They had a little time before they had to go downstairs, and Joe decided to see if Elsie's interview was on the news, and he was pleasantly surprised when it was.

"In a surprise ceremony this morning, the previous Queen's former Head of Security, and husband of a month, Joseph Bonnell, has been knighted by Her Majesty Queen Amelia at the palace, as well as being awarded an Order of Genovia, the highest award in Genovia, for his services to the throne. Elsie managed to catch up with the newly knighted sir this morning, and he was accompanied by his wife, the former Queen Clarisse Renaldi…"

Suddenly there they were on screen, standing on the stairs, and Joseph felt a little embarrassed at seeing himself on television. There had been very little editing as they watched the interview in its entirety, before the news reader came back on screen.

"Can I have your autograph?" she teased as she leaned forward, and he chuckled slightly in reply, his face red.

"I don't know how _you_ didn't feel foolish when you saw yourself on television!"

"Oh, I did- that's why I rarely gave interviews, and I never watched myself on television- but you did very well for a novice."  
"Thank you, but I think I'll adopt your practice of rarely giving interviews… now, I think we'd better go downstairs."

000

"Well, well, well- here's the man of the hour!" James boomed as they strolled, hand in hand, into the dining room for drinks. As Mia had said, the group for dinner was made up of people that were close to either Joseph or Clarisse- Sebastian and Sheila; Mia and Nicholas; BJ and Lynn; James and Lisa; Charlie and Marion; Scott and Charlotte; Lily and Kip Kelly, as well as five of his former colleagues. All of them were standing at the other end of the room, two tables pushed together, and everyone turned to see Joseph and Clarisse come in.

"And the lovely lady who captured his heart!" Clarisse finished smartly.

"They've already started celebrating," she murmured to him as they walked towards the group.

"So," James began with a mischievous smile when they stopped in front of them, and Joe accepted two drinks from a passing waiter. "Did you two have a good afternoon together… alone?" he raised an eyebrow meaningfully, and Clarisse blushed slightly.

"Yes we did, but I assume that you weren't bored?" Clarisse said calmly, knowing that he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"No… we went horse riding for a while, and then played a couple of games of cards with BJ… Joe, your brother isn't too bad at cards!"

"Yes, he always beat me at cards," Joe said with a laugh as Clarisse drifted off to find Mia, Charlotte and the other ladies congregated together. She looked over at Joseph talking to the other men, and she smiled- she enjoyed seeing him with the others.

"I saw you and Joe on the news," Mia said, and Clarisse smiled as she turned her thoughts to Mia. "How did he like being on TV?"

"It's new to him, but I don't think we'll be giving too many interviews from now on… you're the one they'll all be wanting to interview."

"Not if I get sick," Mia said with a playful smile.

"Don't you dare- you are so much better since your first speech," Clarisse replied quickly, and it was true- Mia's speech at the church had been confident and strong, despite the fact it hadn't been planned. "Practice makes perfect- I disliked making speeches as well, but it does get better over time."

"I knew it was a bad idea to live in the same palace as my grandmother!" Mia joked loudly, but the look in her eyes told everyone she didn't mean it.

"You cheeky girl," Clarisse admonished her, but there was a laughing tone in her voice.

"By the way, I really like that dress you're wearing, Grandma- where did you get it?"

"I bought it when we went to Hadley's for the weekend," Clarisse said simply, smoothing down the skirt, and hoping that neither Charlie nor James would overhear her.

"Well, it's gorgeous and it brings out the colour of your eyes perfectly," she said in an admiring tone as the other women murmured their agreement, and Clarisse blushed modestly. Compliments had been rare when Rupert was alive, and she was still getting used to Joseph's open admiration, as well as the other compliments she received.

"You look so much younger in colours… blue, especially!"

"I definitely have to agree with you there, Mia," came Joseph's voice from behind Clarisse, and Mia smiled as Clarisse looped her arm through his… She had never seen them as happy as they were now, and she found it adorable that they were literally attached at the hip, not wanting to go far without the other… although, she thought slyly, who could really blame them?

00

A little while later, with James and Charlie getting louder, it was time to sit down to dinner, but as it was an informal dinner, Mia hadn't organised any place settings.

"All I knew was that Joe and Grandma would hate being seated apart," Mia said with a cheeky grin as she sat down at the head of the table. "So, I figured that it would be easier for everyone to sit where they wanted!"

"Are you going to keep going with the cheeky quips all evening?" Joseph mock complained as he held out Clarisse's chair for her, and then sat down beside her.

"No more smart quips from now on!"

"So Clarisse," Charlie, sitting opposite them, began as they started dinner, and Clarisse looked over at him expectantly. "I'm just wondering why neither James nor I have received a knighthood?"

"Sir James and Sir Charlie have nice rings to it," James added helpfully.

"Hmm… maybe I would have if you both had done some work, and not skipped sessions of parliament to go on holiday," she said smartly, and the entire table- including James and Charlie- burst out laughing.

"Joe, what have you done to Clarisse?" James threw Joe a mock angry look. "She never used to answer back, but it seems as though she's developed a smart mouth since she married you!"

"With a little help and influence from you over the years," Clarisse retorted.

"I don't know what you're complaining about- she's been like that with me for a while," Joe said carelessly, giving Clarisse a sidelong grin, which she returned brightly.

"Besides," she added. "Everyone knows that we're all friends, and I didn't particularly want to deal with complaints of favouritism."

"Alright, we'll let you off," and Clarisse laughed in response, before turning to BJ, who was sitting on her left (Joseph was sitting on her right). She was curious about him- Joseph had spoken about him several times over the years, but she had only met him yesterday, but she wanted to get to know a member of Joseph's family.

Although she was severely biased in favour of Joseph's looks and personality, she suspected that he was just like his brother, although a little more reserved.

"BJ- do you live here in Genovia?" She knew that Joseph had told her where he lived, but she couldn't remember exactly at that moment.

"No, we live in England most of the year, but we always come back for part of the summer to go fishing, see old friends… and catch up with my little brother, of course!"

"I'm only a few years younger than you," Joe rolled his eyes in mock exasperation before smiling along with the other two, before BJ continued:

"But it's always beautiful here in summer."

"Yes it is," Clarisse smiled in agreement. "Why didn't I ever see you around the palace? I assume that you visited Joseph here?"

"No, he always met us in town- I can see why he was ashamed of the palace," he teased gently, and she laughed. "He said that security was fairly tough on visitors who didn't have an official appointment."

"I'm sure we could have relaxed the rules for family members for my Head of Security," as she glanced at Joseph, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "What do you do in England?"

She was well aware that she was asking more questions than having a conversation, but a reassuring squeeze of the hand from Joseph told her that he appreciated her making the effort.

"I'm a solicitor, and I'm due to retire in a few years… not as lucky as Joe, I'm afraid!"

A little while later, James looked across at Joseph with a cheeky grin, which made Joe more than a little wary.

"Hey Joe, we're in Pyrus for the next few days, so we should go out for a boys night out! We did say we were going to do it when we were in town! Why don't we do it tonight?"

"That sounds like a plan!" Charlie joined in enthusiastically. "Who else would be up for it?"

There was a murmur of approval from the men at the table, and both Charlie and James looked at Joe expectantly.

"So how about you, Sir Joe?"

Joe was a little unsure- while it was awfully tempting to have a 'boys night out', he still wanted to give Clarisse her presents… she also mightn't want him to go out… He looked over at her questioningly, and Clarisse only smiled, nodding encouragingly.

"Have a good time… but I don't want you two going overboard," she added sternly, looking at James and Charlie steadily. "I don't want my husband ending up in jail because of you two!"

"Clarisse!" they both looked slightly offended, while their wives only nodded in agreement to Clarisse's warning. "Do you honestly think…?"

"Yes I do," she said calmly, before bursting out laughing.

"Okay… but we're still going to have a big night out anyway!" Charlie exclaimed, rubbing his hands gleefully.

0

After dessert was served, and glasses refilled, Mia stood up and gently tapped a wine glass as Joe and Clarisse exchanged a knowing look, remembering Mia's first glass tapping incident- and the table fell silent.

"I know we don't have to have speeches at this type of dinner, but I suspect that a few people might want to say a few words… I know that I've already made my official speech, but I just wanted to add something. Joe, you've always been cool in my books, and I have to admit that Joe suits you better than Joey…" (They grinned at each other, remembering their first meeting)

"…I also say that being Grandma's other half suits you as well… it was my pleasure to be able to knight you, so here's to 'Sir Joe!"

After the toast was drunk, she sat down again, and BJ stood up.

"I have enjoyed being here today, and it was a pleasure to see my little brother recognised for all the work he has done. When we were children, he always wanted a job with a gun, and I guess he got it with being a bodyguard- but I could tell that he loved his job from what he told me, and the safety of Her Majesty was always his top priority.

Being so dedicated to his job inevitably left little time for anything else, but I did wonder, later on, why he didn't marry… but one glance at the lady sitting beside him, and the stories I've heard about her, I know why he didn't marry for so long… He was waiting for her…"

Clarisse went red, and looked down at her plate as Joseph squeezed her hand under the table.

"I never thought I would see him honoured like this- especially since he was such a brat as a kid- but I am truly happy for him today, newly knighted and happily married to the one woman he always loved… to the happy couple!"

Clarisse was blinking back tears as everyone raised their glasses to him- she was genuinely touched at the speech he had just made, and she liked him all the more for it- particularly on Joseph's behalf.

Scott was the next person to stand, and he was wearing a bashful smile, but not his sunglasses.

"I first started here about ten years ago and, for me, the first few months were a blur, learning about all the boring details such as palace routines… but I will always remember that Joe was always kind and patient with me.

As a boss, you were tough on us as well as yourself, but none of us could complain that you weren't fair or the best at your job… the fact that you were such a perfectionist may have been hard on us, but as long as the Queen was safe and well protected, it doesn't matter much… I just hope that you might be available occasionally for advice!"

"This doesn't mean that I'm not going to beat you at golf!" Charlie growled jokingly, before James added:

"Maybe you could be King!"

Clarisse waited until the laughter had died down before she stood up with a slightly shy smile.

"All I can really say is that I wish it had been done by me years earlier, but then the rumour mill would have gone into overdrive… But, both as Joseph's former boss and now, more importantly, as his wife, I am delighted that he has been honoured, and that I've been able to share this day with him."

When she sat down again, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before he realised that everyone was expecting a response from him, and he stood up.

"Thank you to all of you for today- I can't believe that everyone, including my wife," he smiled proudly at Clarisse. "…All of you knew about this, and kept it a secret for over three weeks! I usually know about everything that happens in the palace, but I guess marriage must have softened my touch…"

Everyone burst into laughter at his comment, and when Joe glanced over at Clarisse, she was laughing the hardest. "You wait!" she mouthed to him.

"I'm so glad that I could have shared this day with everyone here- most especially my wife and my brother… I still can't believe that this has all been done for me, but thank you…"

He sat down again, smiling awkwardly as a lump formed in his throat, and Clarisse's hand gently massaged his knee under the table.

Soon afterwards, the men huddled together in a group to discuss plans for the evening- where they would go, and how they would get there being among the details- but Joseph wasn't among them as he turned to Clarisse, still unsure about whether he wanted to go or not.

"Are you sure that you're fine about me going out with the guys?" he asked quietly as the men's discussion turned into a minor argument, and she smiled sweetly at him. She could tell he didn't want to leave her alone at night, but she didn't mind- he deserved a night out with the boys.

"Yes, I'm sure- go out and have some fun…"

"What happens if we end up in jail?" he joked, but her smile never faltered.

"I'll come and bail you out, but I'll leave the others- most particularly James and Charlie- there for a few days," Clarisse replied pertly. "But, to make you feel better, I'll even stay awake until you get back."

"But…" he began, wanting her to get her presents, but she only smiled knowingly, and touched his lips with her fingers.

"We'll do that when you get back… now go!" she shoved him playfully as the men started towards the door.

"One would suspect that you're trying to get rid of me," he said in a low voice as he stood up from the table, but smiling lovingly down at her.

"Come on Joe!" came several voices from the doorway.

"Have fun!" was all Clarisse said, and while he was looking forward to the night, he couldn't help but look back longingly at Clarisse as he was pushed out the door by Charlie.

000

The women moved upstairs to chat in Mia's suite for another hour or so, but when Mia suggested watching a long movie, Clarisse immediately excused herself, ready to go back to the suite to wait for Joseph.

"You don't like this film, do you?" Mia pouted playfully as Clarisse headed towards the door, and Clarisse laughed lightly.

"I do like this film but 10:00 is a bit too late to begin watching it!"

As promised, Clarisse was still awake, sitting up in bed and reading a book, and she was surprised to hear the suite door open and close quietly at midnight. She looked up to see Joseph standing in the doorway, looking slightly dishevelled but still seeming sober.

"Are you tipsy?" she inquired with a warm smile as he stretched out on the bed, his head resting on her knees as he looked at her, and she instantly abandoned her book.

"No, not really… maybe a little, but I'm not too bad."

"Well, why aren't you? I've never seen you like that," she explained when he gave her a startled look.

"Are you sure you would like to see me like that?" he teased as he ran a hand down her sheet covered leg. "I could go back down town…"

"Alright, maybe not, but you've seen me worse for wear several times… So, how did the evening go?"

"It was fun- both James and Charlie kept plying me with drinks…"

"They didn't!?" Clarisse exclaimed, looking slightly horrified. "What did you do?"

"I kept giving them away- I don't think Scott, BJ and Nick won't be feeling too well in the morning… It didn't seem to bother James or Charlie."

"Big nights never seem to bother them… what about the others?"

"They were doing alright- Sebastian and I were the only ones not going completely crazy."

"Were there any paparazzi there?"

"Not that I saw… we went to the main pub in town, and while the younger men were keen to move on, I was perfectly happy to stay where we were."

He didn't mention it to Clarisse, but he was now aware that he had to set an example, even though Clarisse was no longer Queen, but he didn't want to humiliate her with any untoward behaviour- but he didn't mind being aware of people watching him…

"How did you get back?"

"Sebastian and I came back together- the others are all still downtown."

"But did you have a good time?" she pressed as he changed positions and leaned up against the headboard.

"Yes I did… but it also showed me that I prefer to live quietly… oh, by the way, I'm playing golf tomorrow morning…" before chuckling as she rolled her eyes in disgust. "But what did you ladies get up to when we left?"

"Talked for a while, but once Mia got one of her long movies out, I beat a hasty retreat… and see, I told you I would wait up for you!"

"Indeed you did, thank you!" he said as he moved closer to kiss her, and while she wrinkled her nose at the scent of smoke and alcohol on his clothes, she soon forgot all about it…

"Married for a month," he murmured, gazing into her happy face before suddenly leaping off the bed, and disappearing back into the dark living room.

When she realised what he was doing, Clarisse quietly snuck out of bed and retrieved two packages from her side of the wardrobe- one a rectangular shape and the other long and thin. She was sitting innocently back in bed when he re-entered the room, and sat back down on the bed.

'These are for you," he said bashfully, handing her two jewellery boxes- one long and slim, and the other a tiny box. "I didn't have time to wrap them…"

Clarisse only smiled vaguely as she slowly opened the lid of the long box, and gasped when she saw a diamond drop necklace, intended to match the earrings he had already given her.

"This is lovely, darling!" Clarisse looked from the necklace to Joseph, a delighted expression on her face.

"There's more," he encouraged in a low voice. "I got this when you said we had missed two major milestones in the road to marriage…"

"Yes," Clarisse said softly as she opened the box lid to see a small but perfect diamond ring sitting there, with two tinier diamonds on both sides of the diamond.

"Have a look on the inside," he whispered, and she looked on the inner side of the ring and, squinting slightly, saw a tiny 'J & C' engraved there.

"I know it's not much, but…" he stopped short when she leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"It's perfect… but do I have to put it on myself?" she smiled impishly at him, and he laughed.

"No, I can help you with that," he replied before he slowly slid the ring onto her finger, it coming to rest in front of her wedding band.

"Perfect," she murmured to herself, still staring at the ring for a moment. "Just what I wanted… but they must have been very expensive…"

"You are worth every single penny," he nibbled on her ear before she leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve her gifts.

"This one first," she said, handing him the rectangular package, and he was surprised to see that it was a book, by his favourite author, one he had been dying to read but wouldn't be released to the public for another two months.

"I've also arranged for him and his wife to come to dinner at the palace… and autograph your book for you!"

He was going to lean over and kiss her, but she handed him the other parcel- and it turned out to be a golf club.

"Since you insist on playing that game, I thought you might as well have your own set of clubs… but I'm only going to give them to you gradually!"

"Smart move," he said before he kissed her.

As he changed into his pyjamas, Clarisse was looking down at her book, a thoughtful yet sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed into bed next to her. "Why are you looking so thoughtful?"

"I would like to visit Phillipe tomorrow," she finally said, still looking at her book. "I know it's been a while…"

"I'm sure he would understand," he said sympathetically, reaching for her hand- even though she was now very happy, he also knew that she still missed Phillipe very much, and always would.

"I know he would," she said, her eyes moist as she looked at him. "Particularly given that you and I… So," she said after another pause. "When would it suit you… that is, if you want to…? I can always get someone else to drive me there…"

"I want to," he said gently. "But it may have to be in the afternoon- I'm playing golf in the morning," he added as she looked at him blankly.

"Oh," she rolled her eyes again as he switched off the light, and she snuggled up to him in the dark.

"Happy one month anniversary, sweetheart," he said as he stroked her hair, the moon shining in through the slightly open curtains.

"Happy one month anniversary, darling," she replied, looking up at him with a happy smile before he bent down to kiss her.


	16. Visiting Phillipe

_Thank you to all my marvellous readers: Zsulie, Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, addlogcon, JUJUChick16, LondonRules, Minerva M McGonagall, Kristi-Julie, missqueenlilian, LadyLuxembourg, and everyone else- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The sun was streaming through the gap in the curtains when Clarisse woke up the next morning, and she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light, before turning over to see Joseph's empty side of the bed, and for a moment, she wondered where he was, before remembering that he was playing golf with the other men. She smiled, and then spotted a note on his pillow;

"_Good morning darling_

_I didn't want to wake you (this is becoming a habit!)… did you know how cute you look when you're asleep?... but James insisted on starting very early. I should be back at lunchtime, when we're having lunch with 'the gang' again, but then I'm all yours!_

_I love you. Joseph."_

Clarisse smiled fondly at the note before she got up, dressed and ate breakfast quickly, having decided to go and see what Mia was up to- it was much too silent in the suite. However, although she had suspected that she could be busy, Clarisse was surprised to see Mia, not busy at her desk, but sitting on her couch, perusing a newspaper.

"Good morning," Mia said with a bright smile, putting down the paper. "I thought you would have gone shopping with the other ladies- all the men, including Nicholas, are all playing golf!" Mia rolled her eyes as Clarisse laughed and settled in a chair opposite Mia.

"I don't mind not going shopping, but why didn't you go?"

"I didn't feel like it," Mia shrugged carelessly as she reclined back on the couch.

"How were the others feeling this morning when you saw them?"

"They seemed to be fine, but I don't think Nick will go out with them again…When did your husband get back?"

"Around midnight- he and Sebastian came back early, and I think that James and Charlie were trying to get him drunk, but Joseph saw right through them…"

"Oh, those two," Mia laughed. "They are hilarious- where on earth did you meet them?"

"Well, before I was married to your grandfather, I was expected to attend formal dinner parties and balls as his fiancée, and the time I met those two was the first dinner party I had attended- not the time which involved the suckling pig…"

* * *

_Young, eighteen-year- old Clarisse LeRoche stood quietly at the side of her fiancé, the Crown Prince of Genovia, and watched the scene before her. Their Majesties were hosting a dinner party for the members of parliament, and Clarisse was very nervous- it was her first, official dinner party, and while she knew that there would be more when she would be hostess, it didn't help that the moment that she was terrified, even more so being in the presence of her future parents in law. She was now living at the palace in the lead up to her the wedding in seven weeks time, and her future in laws- King Henrik and Queen Alexandra- intimidated her very badly. Rupert, on the other hand, was kind and supportive, and he had reassured her that she would be fine that evening._

"_There's even a few new members of parliament here tonight that you will meet, and they're fairly close to your age…"_

_  
Sure enough, when Rupert gently tugged on her arm a little later, she looked up from staring at her feet, to see two tall young men standing in front of her- one was blonde while the other was dark haired._

"_My dear, I would like you to meet Lord James Hadley," as the blonde man bowed respectfully before Rupert continued. "And this is Lord Charles Jenkins," as the other man bowed._

_"Men, this is my fiancée Lady Clarisse LeRoche."_

_  
"I am very pleased to meet you," Lord Hadley said, taking her gloved hand in his and kissed it as Rupert turned away, before Lord Jenkins followed suit. _

_Clarisse was still scared of everyone- almost all were of Rupert's generation or older- but there was a mischievous twinkle in Charles' eye that made her feel slightly less tense._

_Much to her surprise, and pleasure, she discovered, after entering the room on Rupert's arm, that she was sitting between both young men._

"_So Lady LeRoche, how many formal dinners have you attended at the palace?" Lord Hadley asked as they were served entrée and she blushed, still feeling very shy._

"_This is officially my first dinner…"_

_  
"And you're doing well- but the night is young," Lord Jenkins roared with laughter, attracting a disapproving look from the Queen as Clarisse went quickly from red to almost maroon with embarrassment and shyness and she stared at her plate quickly._

"_You must forgive Charles," came Lord Hadley's voice from her other side. "He has the annoying habit of embarrassing everyone- don't worry about him, he does it to everyone… and you won't have a bad night tonight."_

_  
She gave him a surprised, slightly suspicious look, but all she saw in his face was kindness, so she relaxed slightly._

"_Thank you," she said calmly. "By the way, please call me Clarisse- Lady LeRoche sounds so formal."_

__

"Alright- and you can call me James."

"I'm Charlie," Charles added before dropping his voice to a quieter volume. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you- James is right, I can be tactless…"

"_It's fine," Clarisse smiled timidly, and both men realised that this young girl, the future Queen of Genovia, was scared, and needed friends._

"_How long until the wedding?" James asked after a pause._

"_Seven weeks," Clarisse said softly as she looked down at her plate again. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was dreading the wedding… but it was a train that couldn't be stopped, now that the engagement had been announced, and the expectations of her family, as well as the country, rested on her young shoulders._

"_And how are you enjoying being groomed as the future Queen Consort of Genovia?" Charlie asked in a mock pompous voice. "Are you ready for the role of a lifetime, or are you going to create the first royal scandal in a million years, and leave him at the altar?"_

_Clarisse smiled and shook her head, relaxing even more- they were rather impertinent, but they seemed like fun compared to the cold, stony faces that surrounded them._

_0_

_The young men kept her entertained throughout dinner, despite a number of cool glances from Queen Alexandra coming their way. She was severely displeased at Clarisse neglecting their other guests, but Clarisse was oblivious to her displeasure as she, now more relaxed, giggled at their jokes, imitations and comments of the other guests._

"_Miserable old toad," they muttered under their breath about Lord Palimore, while Viscount Mabrey merited a 'Loves the good life, that one!"_

_  
However, once King Henrik stood to make his speech after dinner, the Queen, now thoroughly disgusted at the behaviour of her future daughter in law, threw such a cold look at her that Clarisse desisted and sat quietly until the end._

"_Until we meet again- and we will," both James and Charlie said as they left, and she smiled at them- they would, hopefully, become friends._

_Rupert was slightly disappointed at the evening's events but, he reasoned, "you are still very young, and have a lot on your plate at the moment." Alexandra, however, was not to be placated with that excuse._

"_You may not yet be married to my son, young lady, but it doesn't mean that you can flirt with the other guests- you are still expected to act like a princess, and a future Queen, even though you are not officially one yet!"_

* * *

"Gosh, she sounds scary!" Mia gasped, and Clarisse couldn't help but reply in a teasing tone:

"Just like me?" but Mia shook her head with a smile.

"No, you were never like that… although you did have your moments!"

"Thank you very much for the vote of confidence, darling!" Clarisse laughed along with Mia.

"But, after that dinner, they did become dear friends- as did their wives- but there was only one who was my best friend, and I know I told you that it was Rupert… we were close, in a way… but it was always Joseph."

"I always suspected as much when I saw you together, but I always imagined that it was something more…"

"Oh, did you really?"

"Yes- you were always talking, and disappearing into the garden together… and flirting…"

"Flirting- us?" Clarisse pretended to look shocked.

"Yes, flirting- and you two did it so much… But my suspicions were only confirmed, despite constantly pestering Charlotte, when you two got married… oh, Grandma, what a gorgeous ring!"

Mia changed the subject so quickly that Clarisse felt a little dizzy as her granddaughter bounced off the couch to kneel at the side of Clarisse's chair, and Clarisse bashfully held her hand out.

"It's your engagement ring!"

"Yes… a little later than normally given," Clarisse smiled lovingly down at the ring, and Mia only smiled.

"You two have never had a normal relationship… but all that matters is that you're together."

"You sound exactly like your father- he wanted us to marry when he became King…" Clarisse smiled fondly at Mia, and the girl beamed in reply. "But Joseph also gave me a necklace to match the earrings you saw…"

"Did he like the presents you gave him?"

"Yes, very much."

"The one thing I'm wondering is… what on earth you're going to do for your first wedding anniversary?" Mia teased, but she was delighted that her grandmother was so happy. She had heard a lot about her marriage to Rupert, and how unhappy he had made her, and Mia was firmly convinced that Joe was her soul mate.

"By the way, Joseph and I are going to visit your father's grave this afternoon…"

"Thank you, but I've already been several times- the day after the coronation, and then a week or so ago," Mia explained in response to Clarisse's surprised look.

"I must look like…" Clarisse began, slightly ashamed, but Mia only put her warm hand on top of hers reassuringly.

"You don't, Grandma, so don't even suggest it… I know you've visited him once a month when you could, and I'm sure he would understand why you haven't been lately… as you've been busy locked in your suite with your husband," she added with a crafty smile, and Clarisse blushed.

"Besides, " Mia added with a slightly regretful smile. "I'm making up for the years that I couldn't make it…"

"You don't have to do that…" Clarisse began before Mia stopped her, holding up a hand, her head cocked to the side, listening for something. "What?"

"It sounds like our golfers are back," Mia said as she rose up from the floor, and Clarisse followed suit.

Outside in the main hallway, the men were verbally replaying the game, but no one noticed as Clarisse quietly snuck up behind Joseph, and put her arms around his waist. He turned, ready to protest at anyone other than Clarisse wrapping their arms around him, but his expression instantly softened when he saw Clarisse beaming at him.

"How did you go?" she murmured as he laced his fingers with hers, before James interrupted from the other side of the room.

"I won, I won!" he called gleefully over the others. "But your husband came second, then Nick, BJ…"

"You know, you sound rather childish," Mia giggled and James threw her a mock displeased look.

"We all know whose daughter and granddaughter you are!" he said before everyone laughed, and moved into the dining room for lunch. "You know, I could get used to this," he continued with a contented grin as he sank down into a chair and gazed around the room in appreciation. "Clarisse, are there any spare suites which we can move in to?"

"No, and even if there were, I wouldn't give them to you or Charlie- your wives, yes, but not you!" Clarisse replied mischievously as she sat down at the table, Joseph on one side and Mia on the other, and grinned down at him. "How did last night go, by the way?"

"It was fun, and we got back very late… but your husband decided to leave early- what a spoil sport!"

"It sounds like he's got his priorities right!" Clarisse retorted as she rested her hand momentarily on his knee for a moment. "What time did you get back anyway?"

"About two or three… we were going to wake you guys up, but we decided that we didn't want to make you mad and kick us out of the palace."

"A very wise decision," Clarisse said with a smile before turning her attention to BJ and Lynn, sitting opposite them. "I forgot to ask you yesterday, and I'm sure that Joseph has told me, but do you have any children?"

"Four- three daughters and one son… they'll all be in Genovia tomorrow to see Joe."

"I would love to meet them sometime," Clarisse said casually, and BJ grinned happily.

"They can't wait to meet you either… Do you have any children?"

"Yes, two- Pierre, my eldest, is a priest in Italy, and my youngest Phillipe, Mia's father… he was killed…" she bit her lip slightly and BJ, who had realised as soon as he had asked that the question had been insensitive, was clearly mortified.

"I'm sorry… I knew…"

"It's fine," Clarisse smiled warmly across the table at him, sensing his embarrassment. "It's alright, don't worry about it… so, what do your children do?"

0000

"What should we do know?" James asked after lunch. "We don't have to go home till later…"

"Clarisse and I are going out for a while, but we should be back in a couple of hours," Joe said, careful not to reveal where they were going but, thankfully, no one asked.

"But feel free…" Mia began as they quietly snuck out of the dining room, and crept out of the palace, Clarisse clutching a bouquet of fresh flowers picked that morning.

"Are you driving?" she asked when she saw the black car parked down in front of the steps, and he nodded as they walked down towards it.

"I figured that you might want some privacy, particularly at the cemetery and on the way back," he explained as he opened the front passenger door for her, and she smiled gratefully at him.

It was quiet for a while as they drove south of Pyrus, before Clarisse looked over at Joseph, her thoughts on Phillipe.

"Do you still remember the day he… he was killed?"

"I certainly do- I will _never _forget that day, as not only Phillipe… but I had to break the news to you, and there was nothing I wanted to do less- to tell the woman I loved, a mother and Queen that her beloved son…" he trailed off as a lump formed in his throat as he remembered the expressions he had seen flit across her face- smiling, disbelief, anger, stupefaction, pain, and then… complete and utter devastation.

"I'm glad that you were the one who told me," she said, leaning over and briefly touching his hand on the steering wheel. "I don't think I would have believed anyone else, and I wouldn't have liked anyone to see me..." she stopped suddenly as they both remembered that day…

* * *

_Clarisse looked up with a smile as Joseph walked slowly into her suite- she hadn't seen him all afternoon, and she had missed him._

"_Hello you- where have you been all afternoon?" she teased with a warm smile as she stood up. "I've missed you," she added playfully, before noticing that he wasn't speaking, or smiling, or his eyes sparkling with pleasure every time he saw her… in fact, he looked ashen, and down right devastated._

"_Clarisse, my love, could you please sit down…" he said with great difficulty as he took one of her hands in his, and she sank down on the couch next to him, a worried expression on her face._

"_Joseph, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned, as he pressed her hands in between his for a moment, avoiding her eyes and wishing that he didn't have to do this, but he knew that no one else could…_

"_She trusts you more than anyone else, and she would prefer to hear it from you," Charlotte had said wisely when he had discussed it with her. "Besides, she's going to need you there when it really hits…"_

__

"Joseph?" her voice brought him back from his thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Clarisse," he said slowly, finally mustering up the courage to look up into her innocent blue eyes. "There's something I need to tell you…"

He looked up to see her staring at him, her eyes wide and completely unaware of the news he had to break, but he could see that she was beginning to panic… he didn't want to break her heart, as this was going to, but she had to know…

_Clarisse was frightened- she had never seen Joseph so obviously distraught, and having difficulty speaking… it was as if the news he brought was terrible…_

"_You can tell me anything," she said warmly, and he took another deep breath in before plunging in._

"_Darling… Phillipe was killed in a car accident this afternoon…"- there, he had said it._

_There was a long, dreadful silence as Clarisse continued to stare at him, her face completely white, but a slight smile on her face._

"_You are joking, aren't you? You and Phillipe are pulling some kind of joke on me, but I don't think it's funny…"_

__

"I wish I was," he gripped her hands tightly in hers as he watched a kaleidoscope of emotions flit across her face- disbelief, anger, pain… before realisation, and her face began to crumple.

"Please tell me you're joking," Clarisse whispered, looking at him as her eyes began to fill. He shook his head sorrowfully, and she stared at him, a single tear sliding down her cheek, before she buried her face in her hands.

"_Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked gently, and she immediately sat up again._

"_NO!" she almost shouted, terror and panic clear in her eyes. "Oh Joseph… why…" she began to whimper, and he didn't hesitate to slide closer to her, and she immediately collapsed into his arms._

* * *

"I was so proud of how you handled everything that week- you were so strong and calm…"

"While crying in your arms at night," she said with a small smile- she hadn't wanted to be alone at night, so Joseph had spent each night with her, albeit innocently.

"I may have been strong on the outside, which was the image I wanted to present to everyone else, but I felt, inside, as though I was dying… there was only one person that helped me through that week, and that was you…"

00

An hour and a half later, Joseph drove through the main gates of the cemetery, and parked under a nearby tree. It was a very private cemetery, surrounded by tall hedges and trees, only for an exclusive few of Genovia's elite, and while Rupert was buried in the Renaldi family vault, Phillipe had insisted on a grave outside, although close to the vault. Joseph set up the portable chair near the grave for Clarisse, but she only shook her head and gently pushed him into the seat.

"For you," she explained simply when he looked at her, puzzled, before she knelt down on the grass and arranged the flowers in the vase in front of his headstone. She took a little while doing that, wanting it to be perfect for him, before she set it back in it's place.

"I feel bad that I'm sitting in the chair meant for you, while you're sitting on the ground," Joe joked gently as she stretched her legs out across the lawn, and leant against his legs.

"My knees are in slightly better condition than yours, darling," she said, patting his knee a little absently as she looked at the name etched in white marble on the head stone:

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE PHILLIPE RENALDI

It was still difficult to believe that her handsome, laughing, cheeky younger son was gone forever.

"When Phillipe was born, I knew he would be the last, and I loved him from the moment he was born, but I never imagined how close we would become…" Clarisse said after a long moment.

"It was always wonderful to see you two together- he was usually teasing you, you would try to tell him off before you ended up laughing together," Joe chuckled, remembering witnessing so many moments between mother and son.

It had always delighted Joseph to see how much Phillipe adored his mother, and that the closeness had continued on into her relationship with Mia.

"I could never scold that boy, no matter how angry he made me- I guess I can understand why Rupert said I spoiled him," she trailed off, still staring at the grave, and there was another silence before Joseph decided to mention something.

"You know, he was really on my case after Rupert died about making our relationship official… or, in his words, 'make an honest woman of my mother!"

Clarisse laughed at the words, knowing that it sounded exactly like him, as she turned to look at Joseph expectantly- she would be very interested to hear what Phillipe had said to him…

* * *

_It was a cool autumn day in Genovia, and Joseph had the afternoon off- Clarisse was in meetings all afternoon, and she didn't want her loyal Head of Security 'wasting his time, waiting around for me.'_

"_Waiting for you is never a waste of time," he said before she smiled and dismissed him._

_Joe was now on his way back to the security room when he almost collided with the handsome young Prince Phillipe._

"_Fancy watching a basketball game with me… it's the semi finals!" Phillipe asked with a charming smile, knowing that basketball games, as well as Clarisse, was Joseph's weakness._

"_I know Mother is in meetings all afternoon, so I'm assuming…"_

_  
"Yes, I have the afternoon off, and I wouldn't mind watching a game," before following Phillipe upstairs to his suite. Phillipe stretched happily out on his couch, switching on the wall length television with the remote as Joe sat down in a nearby chair, and coffee arrived seconds later._

_After ten minutes, Phillipe suddenly looked over at Joe with a bright smile._

"_So, Joe… when are you planning on making an honest woman of my mother?"_

_  
Joe, who had been sipping his coffee, almost choked at Phillipe's question, but recovered enough to utter:_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

__

"When are you going to marry my mother?" Phillipe said with the same smile.

"There is nothing going on between us- we're just friends," Joe back pedalled furiously, but he knew the younger man wasn't fooled.

"_Yeah, right," Phillipe said as he sat up and looked intensely at Joe. "You only have to be in the room with you two for five seconds to realise that you are crazy about each other!"_

__

"I don't think it's appropriate to talk about this… rumour… now," Joe said, desperately trying not to let anything slip, but Phillipe, like his mother, was sharp and clever. "Your father has only been gone for a few months…"

"Forget about him- he may have been a good king, but he was a rotten husband, and we both know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joe said blankly, and Phillipe looked at him a little impatiently.

"_Joe, you and I are basketball buddies, so don't treat me like I'm dumb. I know you love her, and she feels the same way about you… she lights up when you're around."_

_  
"Are you sure you don't mean that she lights up when you're around?" Joe joked, but Phillipe wasn't laughing._

"_No, it wasn't me… the look in her eyes when you were there… it took my breath away! Now, don't be so damn stubborn, and just admit it!"_

_  
"Alright, "Joe finally acquiesced, feeling foolish yet relieved, that Phillipe approved. "I would marry her in a heartbeat, but I'm only her Head of Security, Phillipe…"_

_He was allowed to call Phillipe that when they were alone. "Everyone would think that…"_

__

"Who cares what everyone else would think? She's always so happy around you… she obviously doesn't care, I definitely don't, and you'll find that others won't either!"

"But I'm…"

"Joe, you may consider yourself 'only' Mother's Head of Security, but you mean so much more to her than that- and the best part for her is that her feelings are so obviously reciprocated. It doesn't matter what job you have, it's who you are inside that matters… look at my father- he was King, but he was a playboy!" Phillipe looked at him earnestly, and Joe couldn't help but laugh.

"_You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" he teased gently, but Phillipe didn't mind._

"_Of course- I've realised that my mother is going to have a lot more time on her hands once I become King, and I just want her to be happy- and you'll do that…" _

_He paused, and his jovial expression faded, replaced by a more serious look. "Joe, can I ask you to promise me something?"_

__

"Yes- anything."

"You would take care of her if… Amelia, you and I are all she has…"

"I promise I will look after her," Joe replied seriously, taking the promise to heart, and Phillipe's expression relaxed instantly.

* * *

Clarisse looked away for a moment, wiping away fresh tears as he wrapped his arms around her, and leant his chin on her head for a moment as they stared at the headstone again.

"I still miss him… but I feel guilty that I'm happy… is that wrong?"

"No it's not my dear- you will always miss him- a parent should never have to bury a child…" he stopped as the image of Clarisse's pain ravaged, grief stricken face at the funeral flashed before his eyes- the image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"But you shouldn't feel guilty that you're happy again- he wouldn't want that."

"But… is it wrong that the pain is dimming, due to me being so happy?"

"No darling, it's not- life goes on, and he would expect you to move on and live your life…"

There was a long pause as Clarisse reflected on what Joseph had just said to her, before she turned to face him again.

"He was also on my back about us- he wanted me to admit my feelings to you… Little did he know that I had done it years earlier…"

* * *

_Clarisse was hard at work in her study on a warm spring day when she heard her door open._

"_Good afternoon, Your Majesty… I thought you would have been out in the garden," came a loud voice, and she looked up to see Phillipe striding into the room, an impish smile on his face._

"_Good afternoon, Your Highness," she replied, equally as formal. "What have you been doing this afternoon?" before they both started laughing as Phillipe sat down in a chair opposite her desk, and stretched his long legs out in front of him._

"_I haven't been doing much- I have a dinner to go to tonight- but I'm still wondering why you aren't out in your garden on such a lovely afternoon."_

_  
"As you can see," Clarisse waved around her at all the papers piled on her desk. "I have enough work to keep me here all afternoon, so I won't have time…" but even she sounded regretful._

"_Pity… I'm sure Joe would have liked some fresh air too…" he said, and Clarisse looked up sharply to see his innocent expression. However, when it was clear that he wasn't going to continue, she relaxed, and was about to put down her pen to talk when he looked directly at her again…_

"_So, Mother… when are you planning on admitting your very deep feelings to that wonderful man who works as your Head of Security?"_

_  
"I- I- I'm sorry?" she managed to gasp out as she dropped her pen, more than a little shocked at Phillipe's question- he was always rather outspoken, but his questions was rather too close to home…_

"_Come on, Mama, we both know that you're absolutely crazy about him, and he for you, so don't deny it!"_

__

"Phillipe," she began after taking a deep breath in, recovering from her shock. "You don't know whether he has feelings for me or not… you never know, he may even have a girlfriend on the outside…"

She was trying to sound flip, but she was surprised to feel a stab of jealousy course through her… he could be taken…

"Besides, I don't think this is a suitable subject to be discussing a few months after the death of your father… we are very dear friends, that's all!"

She was getting flustered at having to explain herself to her son, and keep her true feelings to herself, but Phillipe only smiled knowingly at her, and she knew he knew her too well.

"_Mother- you're lying, and we both know it… you adore him!"_

_Clarisse looked down at her desk for a moment, her cheeks flushing a brilliant pink, and she felt a strange mix of relief (that he approved) and guilt, as Phillipe, watching her carefully, realised that he was right._

"_Mama," he said gently, and she looked up again, her eyes brilliant with tears. "You don't have to feel guilty- Father was a bad husband."_

_  
"Not always, and you shouldn't talk about your father like that," she said weakly, and Phillipe shrugged, not looking remorseful._

"_We were never that close, but I saw that he was a jerk to you, and you didn't deserve it... But," he leaned over and took one of her hands in his. "Would you marry Joe, if he asked you?"_

__

"Yes," she said softly, avoiding his eyes for a moment, before looking up at him again. "But what would you say…?"

"There's only one thing I would say," Phillipe grinned easily. "FINALLY!"

"He didn't!" Joseph gasped, and Clarisse nodded, chuckling softly. "It sounds as if he and James the Archbishop had been talking!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said vaguely as she stared at the headstone again, memories overwhelming her, before she realised that Joseph was no longer sitting above her, but was sitting behind her on the ground, his legs stretched out to run parallel with hers, and she sight as she leant against him.

After a moment, she whispered softly, pretending that he was there:

"We did want you wanted- we've married a month…" before she suddenly heard his voice saying: "FINALLY! It's about time!"  
She laughed through her tears, feeling better, while Joseph was a little confused.

"What are you laughing about?", and after she turned to tell him, he laughed as well.

000

The trip back, as Joseph expected, was rather subdued- Clarisse was emotionally and physically drained from the trip, not only because he was there, but because she had realised that she wouldn't be making regular visits to the cemetery anymore. Phillipe, she now knew, would want her to move on with her life with Joseph and Mia… She would always miss him, but he would always be in her heart…

"Would you liked to be alone for a while?" Joseph asked solicitously when they arrived back at the palace, and it was clear that everyone had gone out.

"Why would I want to be alone when I have you, darling?" she murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, there's something I want to show you…"

Upstairs in the suite, Clarisse sat down on her side of the bed, Joseph at her side, and opened her bedside cabinet to rummage through, until she found what she was looking for at the bottom- an envelope with her name on it.

"This was found among his possession- as was the letter for Mia- after the funeral, but I only read it once…" she murmured softly as she ran her fingers over her name, remembering how she had felt when she had first seen it…

It had been bad enough that the letter writer was gone, but to know what he had wished for her was now unreachable was nothing less than heartbreaking….

"Here," she handed the single piece of paper from the envelope to him, before leaning her head against his shoulder as he read….

_Dear Mama,_

_I thought I had better apologise for the discussion we had a few days earlier- I suspect I may have shocked and embarrassed you with my outspokenness, and I'm sorry. I also wanted you to know that I meant every word I said- I __**do **__want you to marry Joseph __**when **__he asks you (and he will!), otherwise I'll have to shake you, and I'll tell you why… yes, I have a list of reasons!_

_You are totally head over heels in love with him, and he worships the ground you walk on (and I've seen it) - love like the love you two have only comes once in a lifetime! Your feelings for each other, as well as the connection you share, are too deep to ignore._

_He is the only one who has seen the real you and it hasn't scared him off! (I'm joking!)_

_Everyone in the palace knows about it and approves… I've known for a long time, but I had to pluck up the courage before I could ask you about it! (And don't worry about all those who may think he's not good enough for you, (although I know you don't but he does) because he is far, far better than any of them… and make sure you tell him that!_

_He would marry you in a second- in fact, I'd like to bet (even though you don't approve) that within six months of my coronation, you will either be married, or just about to get married- and I'll be there!_

_All my love, Phillipe"_

Joe sighed heavily as he put the paper down, and looked over to see Clarisse's face wet with tears.

"That's why I've only ever read it once- I couldn't bear to think about the fact that I couldn't do what I had dreamed of doing… marrying you…"

"What matters now is that we're together," he hugged her tightly. "It's just five years later than he had intended, but still… we made it!"

He perused the letter again, marvelling at the open mindedness of Phillipe, before he looked at her again.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked gently, and she looked at it for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"No… we both know what he wanted has happened, so… no…"

He quietly folded up the letter and put it aside to dispose of later, before hugging Clarisse again, marvelling at how prescient her own son had been…


	17. Meeting the Family

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since an update, but I've been sick and the writing hasn't been coming together properly! Hopefully I won't keep you waiting with the next chapter!_

_Thank you to all my very loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, Kate Andromeda, addlogcon, JUJUChick16, Zsulie, LochinbluSpirit, Kristi-Julie, Captain Weirdo and anyone else who reads it- u all rock!_

After another few moments of sitting on the bed, his arms still around her, allowing Clarisse to regain control of her emotions, Joe stood and stretched his arms up before smiling down at his wife, still sitting on the bed.

"What shall we do now?" she inquired with a smile, now feeling much better and more relaxed. "It seems we have the palace to ourselves- and it's lovely and quiet without those two lunatics around!"

"They are your friends, remember?" he joked, but Clarisse knew he liked them as well. "But I do know what we can do," he said with a smile as Clarisse began to stand, ready to go, but was surprised when he gently pushed her back down on the bed and lifted her legs up onto the mattress.

"What are you doing? I'm not tired!" she exclaimed, but Joseph looked at her calmly as he sat near her on the bed.

"You many not be tired, but you've had an emotionally taxing afternoon, and I thought you might like a rest."

Clarisse lay back on her pillows and smiled at him- as usual, he had been able to read her like a book.

"Why am I always so vulnerable around you?" she said softly as he removed her shoes and massaged her feet for a moment. "Why, since we got married, you seem to be taking care of me more than I am of you!"

"I must be that kind of guy," he joked, loving her vulnerability as much as her strength. "Besides, Miss Independent, I would have thought you would enjoy being pampered! I actually think you deserve it, I like doing it, and I know you would do the same for me."

Clarisse smiled again before she asked:

"But what are you going to do? Aren't you going to nap?"

"I'm really not that tired, but while you're sleeping, I'm going to attack Scott for not warning me about yesterday." Clarisse looked at him worriedly- he sounded so fierce- but he then grinned. "I'm kidding, but I would like to know…"

"We… or rather, Mia made him promise not to say a word," she said as her eyes began to close.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart," he murmured as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled sleepily.

"Kiss me properly," she murmured.

"What do you mean 'properly'?" he teased, and her eyes opened again, sparkling mischievously.

"You know what I mean," and he laughed as he bent down again and kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled serenely when they broke apart, and she asked softly:

"Have I ever told you how much I love you doing that?"

"Not lately, so you might have to tell me more often," he teased gently, standing up as she rolled onto her side.

"Have fun… talking… to Scott," she said sleepily before he tiptoed quietly out of the room.

000

"Here's Sir Joseph… boys, on your feet to salute the great man!" came Scott's cheeky voice as Joe strode into the room, and he laughed as the few men in the room leapt to their feet, saluting.

"At ease!" he said after a moment, and he received claps on the backs and 'Congrats Joe!' as they left the room and Scott smiled smugly as he put his feet up on the table, and leaned back in his chair.

"So, how does it feel to be titled?" he asked with a grin as Joe poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite him.

"Where's your other half?" Scott asked cheekily and Joe rolled his eyes. "Alright, where is your wife?"

"Upstairs, lying down- we went to the cometary…"

"Yeah, I suspected as much when you snuck off so quietly," Shades said, his smile faltering. He had been at the palace almost five years when the Prince had been killed, and Phillipe had been kind and friendly to all of them. Scott had virtually been in charge as Joe had had his hands full with a very fragile Clarisse.

"How was it?"

"As it usually is…" he trailed off, well aware of how vague it sounded, but not wanting to betray Clarisse's confidence.

"Where are the others by the way, and why aren't you with them?"

"Her Majesty insisted that they would be fine with five men… I tried to convince her, Joe, but she, just like her father and grandmother before her, has a very stubborn streak… But they all went to the movies in Pyrus, so they should be fine. But what can I do for you?"

"It's just as well her grandmother doesn't know," Joe mumbled disapprovingly, before changing the subject. "I just want to know why you didn't warn me about yesterday- I thought we were friends!"

"Her Majesty made me promise not to say a word, but you aren't upset, Joe, so don't pretend you are!" Scott looked knowingly at Joe, and he had to laugh sheepishly. "I actually thought it was a sweet idea that your wife thought of and Mia executed, while keeping it a secret from you… it's about time it happened?"

"Yes, it was a sweet idea, but how did you _all_ (and I know that you all knew) keep it a secret? I'm still amazed that Clarisse kept it very quiet!"

"Not only did Her Majesty make me promise, but Charlotte threatened to kill me… but they needn't have worried because you are, literally, attached at the hip to your wife and, I suspect, you probably only realised something was up when you _finally_ emerged from your suite and saw us cleaning!"

"Alright, smarty pants, I didn't suspect a thing, but I did appreciate that speech- every word," Joe said sincerely before he couldn't resist adding: "Including the little asides."

Scott looked embarrassed for a moment, before laughing along with Joe.

"They boys did help a little," he admitted, and Joe smiled understandingly.

"I thought so… anyway, do you still have a copy of that song you suggested I use a couple of years ago?"

"Oh ho, ho! Are you planning on seducing your wife, Joe? If you are, I should remind you that all you have to do is **look** at her, and she completely goes to pieces, turns to putty in your hands…"

"I get the point," Joe chuckled ruefully. "But I would have loved to see your expression if Clarisse happened to walk into the room when you were just talking! But, do you have the CD?"

"Yes I do," Shades said as he took his feet off the table and leant back to rummage through his desk drawer. "There you go," he said, tossing the CD case at Joe. "Song 12."

"Thanks- isn't there a baseball game on TV at the moment?"

"You read my mind Joe," Scott grinned.

00

An hour later, Joe was beginning to think about heading back upstairs, when suddenly someone covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" a low, familiar voice breathed into his ear, and he pretending to think for a moment, although he knew who it was.

"Mia?"

"No," the voice giggled quietly.

"Charlotte… no, you would have gone to Scott…"

"No, not her," before Joe decided to tease her a little.

"Jess?"

"Who's Jess?" the hands instantly pulled away, and he turned in his chair to see Clarisse standing there smiling, but with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Who's Jess?"

"No one- I made her up to tease you," he smiled winningly at her, and she smiled in reply as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook… hello Scott," she turned to smile warmly at him. "Are you all alone here?"

"Sort of…" Scott stuttered slightly. "Some of the men are around, but most of them went to the movies with Her Majesty," he said politely, but was thinking how cute and how happy they were together.

Clarisse's brow furrowed slightly as she continued to look at Scott.

"Aren't you Mia's Head of Security? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"I was going to, but I need to do… something, and they wouldn't wait- but the men with her are the best," Scott stuttered, realising he should have gone with them, and feeling guilty about it, as well as feeling slightly nervous in her presence.

Joe was amused at how nervous Scott was in her presence, despite his quips and jokes at their expense, and he decided to rescue him.

"But we don't have to worry about it," Joe said smoothly, not wanting Clarisse worrying necessarily."Anyway, what are you doing down here, my dear?" he looked back at Clarisse, an arm weaving around her waist. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I assume that we're having dinner with the others again, so I thought I would come and find you so we can start getting ready."

"That sounds like a good idea," Joe agreed, standing up and beginning to guide her out of the room before Scott suddenly said:

"Whoa… look at that rock!" and they both looked back at him, surprised.

"Rock?" Joe repeated, looking and sounding confused.

"Rock- the diamond ring on Her Majesty's finger- it's nice!"

Joe frowned slightly at his comment- sometimes Scott's mouth ran away from him- but Clarisse obviously didn't mind as she beamed, fingering the ring lovingly.

"Thank you, Scott," she said, smiling warmly. "Joseph gave it me yesterday, and I like it very much."

"Nice choice Joe," Scott winked at him as he followed Clarisse out the door, and Joe only rolled his eyes.

"What time are your nieces and nephews arriving tomorrow?" she inquired as they walked, arm in arm, towards the stairs.

"About lunchtime, I think. I… I mean, we are meant to meet them downtown for coffee or dinner…"

"I was thinking- why don't you ask BJ to bring them here for afternoon tea instead? That way, they can meet Mia as well as me."

Joe looked at her thoughtfully, touched at how willing she was to open her palace to his family.

"That's a lovely idea, darling, and I'm sure they would be thrilled… are you sure, though?" He stopped and looked her intently when they reached the top of the stairs. "You don't have to."

"But I want to – they are your family," she said with a calm smile, touching his face gently.

000

The next morning, however, she was beginning to doubt her decision, although BJ had been thrilled and Mia enthusiastic about meeting them.

"It's my job to meet new people, but I'm looking forward to meeting Joe's relatives- Joe, BJ and Lynn are all cool, so I guess the kids would be too."

Clarisse was looking forward to meeting her nephew and nieces by marriage, but she was also nervous which was made perfectly clear to her husband when she kept changing outfits, modelling every one for him.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, grabbing her hand and forcing her to sit down next to him on the couch after she modelling yet another outfit for him.

"I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, feeling foolish, but when she looked over at him, he had a kind, sympathetic look on her face.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked gently, and she shrugged.

"I know this is silly, but this reminds me of when I was first introduced to Rupert's parents, and that was an experience I don't want to repeat," she said, shuddering as she recalled the icy interview with Alexandra. "But I just want to make sure I don't look too out of the ordinary."

"Too late for that, my love- you are an extraordinary woman and nothing's going to change that… I'm just lucky you agreed and wanted to marry me," he teased as he leaned over and nuzzled her neck playfully, and she smiled.

"Of course, I wanted to marry you- you are just as extraordinary, but you forget that I married you for a much more important reason."

"My money?" he pretended to preen, and she chuckled.

"That may have help your cause but no, that's not why I married you- I married you because I love you."

"I love you too, and they're going to love you too."

"I hope so," she sobered up, biting her lip. "I know you're close to your brother's family, and I couldn't bear to be the cause of a rift between you."

Joe moved over and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Darling, you have nothing to worry about- they are going to love you, and I know my parents would have loved you as well, not just because I love you, but because you're beautiful, kind and generous. Just because you had a rocky start with your in laws, it doesn't mean that it's going to happen again… besides, who cares if they don't like you? I won't, and I'll tell them so!"

"Joseph!" she looked at him, shocked- her lack of family was a sensitive issue, and she couldn't bear him losing his family. "They are your family!"

"So what? You're family as well- in fact you, as my wife, would be my priority, and if I ever had to choose, I would choose you," he smiled, caressing her face gently, and she blushed.

"Besides, anyone who met you would be mad not to like you the moment they met you… I'll be fighting off men with a stick!"

"You are severely biased in my favour, aren't you?" she teased, feeling more reassured as he leant over and kissed her.

00

At 1:45, they strolled down to the main parlour and found Mia already waiting, reading some papers from a file.

"I'm very surprised to see you here early, Your Majesty," Joe said in a serious voice before they both grinned as Mia put the papers away.

"I have work that needs to be avoided, so I decided to get here early… But, I may need to borrow Grandma for a few minutes this afternoon- I'm expecting a phone call from Paris, and Grandma's fluent in French… besides, it'll give you a chance to gossip with your rellies about us!"

"I don't think I'll be doing that," Joe said calmly as he and Clarisse sat down together on the nearest couch before, a moment later, a footman entered the room.

"Sir, your brother and his family have arrived."

Joe stood up and turned to looked at his wife with a smile, holding out a hand to her, but she shook her hand.

"You go out and meet them- Mia and I will wait here."

A few seconds after he disappeared, they heard the cries and shouts of 'Joe!' and Clarisse, already nervous, began fiddling with the hem on her skirt. Mia was watching her, and she felt sympathetic, but also found it endearing that she was nervous.

"Grandma, if they had any sense, they'd love you from the moment they met you."

"That's what Joseph said," Clarisse murmured absently, still fiddling and now staring at the door where they would enter. "He also said… if they don't, it doesn't matter to him because, for him, I come first…"

"Good on Joe, I'm glad he's got his priorities right!"

Just then, there was a slight commotion and in came Joseph, followed by BJ, Lynn and their family. He walked directly to Clarisse, smiling reassuringly and kissed her gently on the cheek before turning, arm around her waist, and announced:

"Guys, this is my lovely Clarisse!"

Clarisse blushed as a silence filled the room- while BJ and Lynn were relaxed, the four young people, aged 27 to 34, stared openly and awkwardly at Clarisse. After the silence lingered for too long, BJ stepped forward to do introductions.

"Right, this is Ben, our eldest," BJ said as a bespectacled, dark haired young man standing beside Lynn stepped forward and nodded, a sullen expression on his face.

"Carrie, our eldest daughter," as the red haired girl standing next to Ben smiled grimly, almost as sulky faced.

"Julie," as the blonde haired girl further on smiled nervously.

"And Annie, our firecracker," as the girl with curly black hair, standing nearest the window, opposite Mia, beamed, not all that fazed.

"I am very pleased to meet you," Clarisse said bravely, stepping forward with an outstretched hand, but still no one moved until they all realised that they had to bow/curtsey, and it seemed as they were doing to both Clarisse and Mia.  
"Anyway, this is my granddaughter, and current Queen, Amelia."

"I like to be called Mia," Mia said easily as they all finally stepped forward to shake hands. Clarisse might have imagined it (and she sincerely hoped she had) but she thought she heard Carrie mutter to Ben:

"Is that all the family she has? What happened to her sons?"

For a moment, she was shocked, angry and hurt (and hoped that Joseph hadn't heard it) before she was distracted by Julie, who was gazing at both her and Mia in awe.

"You two are so beautiful," she said shyly, and Clarisse couldn't help but blush again as she sank down onto the couch, Joseph squeezing her hand as he sat down beside her, Mia in a nearby chair, and the others opposite them.

Although Clarisse was slightly amused at how four young people were nervous in the presence of both a former and present Queen (which was to be expected), the silence was becoming stifling, and she wanted them to be comfortable. Thankfully, the silence was broken by Annie, who was grinning impishly at Joe.

"Joe, I can't believe that you're married!" she giggled. "I never thought I'd see that happen!"

"Thank you Annie," Joe threw a rueful look at Annie, who didn't look embarrassed.

"He talked about you all the time," she said, leaning confidentially toward Clarisse, who threw an amused look at Joseph. "Yet, he could not manage to let us meet you, or even get an autograph!"

Annie threw a mock disgusted look at Joe, and then giggled as Joe rolled his eyes.

"Both Annie and Julie love to embarrass me," Joe began as the others (except Ben and Carrie) chuckled. "But two can play at that game…" he looked pointedly at Annie before turning to look at Clarisse again.

"Annie's always idolised you, she's always asked about you, always wanted to me you… and I told you, royalty never gives autographs!" he growled the last sentence at Annie, but then they both laughed. "Did I embarrass you enough?" he teased.

"No," Annie replied, unfazed, and Clarisse could sense a special bond between uncle and niece. "So, Your Majesty…" she turned her attention back to Clarisse, who stopped her with a hand.

"It's Clarisse."

"Okay… Clarisse," Annie blushed slightly. "Anyway, as Julie said, you are gorgeous, but I'm not wondering… how did you manage to get stuck with Uncle J?"

"Annie!" came the chorus from Joe, BJ and Lynn while Mia, Julie and Annie all roared with laughter. Clarisse smiled but, again, the two older siblings remained stony faced.

When the laughter finally died away, Joe and BJ burying their faces in their hands, Clarisse rested her hand on Joseph's knee and smiled happily at Annie- she was reminding her more and more of both Phillipe and Mia.

"Thank you, Annie and Julie for your lovely compliment. Your uncle is a wonderful man, and I'm very, very happy to be… stuck, as you call it, with him."

"Good answer," he muttered under his breath, lifting his head from his hands, and reached for the hand on his knee when Carried suddenly shrieked:

"Where did you get that ring?" as she pointed at the diamond ring on Clarisse's left hand. She looked startled and upset as Clarisse looked from the ring to Joseph in alarm, and he stepped in.

"I gave it to Clarisse yesterday as an anniversary gift," he said simply as Carrie and Ben looked over at BJ in dismay and horror.

"You knew about this?"

"Yes I did," BJ replied calmly. "It is his after all."

There was another long, awkward, tension filled silence as Ben stared at BJ in outrage while Carrie glared at Clarisse, before Mia broke it, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, I must be missing something… but why are you two so concerned about Grandma's ring?" and both Julie and Annie rolled their eyes.

"It was our grandmother's ring," Julie explained as Clarisse looked at Joseph with a mixture of horror and tenderness- he had given her his mother's ring!

"It was promised to me," Carrie snapped, glaring angrily at Julie and Joe, thoroughly annoyed at Carrie, decided to change the subject as he felt Clarisse's hand tremble slightly as he held it firmly.

"So Annie, are you ready to hit Broadway?" he teased and she laughed- Annie was going to be an actress.

"Absolutely- I just need a bit more money to get a decent apartment," she smiled wheedlingly at her father, defusing the tension in the room a little, although Carrie was still looking covetously at Clarisse's hand, so Joseph shifted his hand slightly so that the ring was obscured.

"Are you all married?" Mia inquired with a smile, and it was Clarisse's turn to look embarrassed.

"Just Ben and Carrie- Jules and I are too smart for that!" Annie said smartly. "And they have two children each- they are just suckers for punishment!" and she ignored the nasty look Ben threw at her.

For a moment, Clarisse felt awkward, knowing that it was probably she that had prevented Joseph from marrying and having a family of his own.

"They're always very pleased to see Joe- he is like a second grandpa to him… and I suppose they'll be his grandchildren as he'll never have any of his own," Ben said crisply, looking pointedly at Clarisse as the maids brought in the tea.

Clarisse couldn't help but feel guilty as Joseph's hand gently squeezed reassuringly, but he was secretly outraged as he saw her cheeks go pink, and he was tempted to say something, but Mia suddenly stepped in.

"You know, I can't imagine Joe being one of those cuddly grandpa figures- he's always been very stern with me," she joked as Julie choked on her tea, and the others laughed- but Ben and Carrie continued to look dour.

"You are just as bad as your grandmother at times!" Joe mock complained before they laughed.

"This is the life," Annie said with a contented sigh as she accepted a cup of tea from Olivia. "If the acting doesn't work out, I'll come and live here!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Joe retorted.

"So, what are you and our uncle planning to do now?" Carrie suddenly asked Clarisse, and she was thrown for a moment as the laughing stopped, before her many years of receiving sudden questions helped her. Joe, on the other hand, wondered why it was any of her business to know what they were planning to do.

"I really don't know," she said honestly. "We had talked about doing some travelling…"

"Yes!" came from Mia, who broke away from talking to the younger girls with a grin. "I can have some parties while you're gone… when are you leaving?"

"Sadly for you, not for a while," Clarisse retorted, giving her a granddaughter a warm smile before turning back to Carrie's icy stare.

"But we're just enjoying this time, doing nothing, at the moment," she beamed happily over at Joseph.

"Clarisse was Genovia's hardest working Queen," Joe said, smiling proudly at his wife as he rubbed her shoulders affectionately. It was clear for all to see that they adored each other.

"But Joseph was the hardest working Head of Security I had, and he did so much…"

"Yes, we heard about your new title," Carrie interrupted her by looking at Joe with the first genuine smile Clarisse had seen all afternoon before, almost as quickly, she turned back to Clarisse, determined to continue her questioning.

"Is Mia your only close family?"

"Carrie," BJ said warningly, but Clarisse pretended not to mind- the question had cut her to the quick, but she still continued to smile.

"I had two sons- Pierre is now a priest in Italy, and Phillipe, Mia's father, was killed in a car accident five or so years ago."

Only Joseph knew how much it cost her to say that sentence, but she continued smiling pleasantly at Carrie before, thankfully, she subsided, but both Ben and Carried continued staring suspiciously at Clarisse. It made her feel desperately uncomfortable- it helped that the younger two and their parents liked her- but she wondered why they were clearly so angry with her.

She had no time to ponder this as one of Mia's maids suddenly stepped into the room.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty- that phone call is waiting for you in Her Majesty's study."

"We shall return," Mia smiled as she and Clarisse rose from their seats and exited the room. Clarisse was about to continue down to Mia's study when she realised that Mia wasn't beside her, and she turned to see her still standing near the entrance of the parlour, one door closed.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" she hissed, tiptoeing back to stand near Mia. "You have a phone call waiting!"

"No I don't," Mia whispered, ear still pressed against the door. "I made that up so that we could get out of the room," she added, and Clarisse was horrified.

"We shouldn't be listening," but she was weakening as she couldn't help but move closer so she could hear properly.

00

Meanwhile, in the parlour, Joe leaned back on the sofa and grinned at his nieces and nephew.

"What do you think- they're great, aren't they?"

"She is so cool, as is Mia," Annie said enthusiastically. "What I really want to know is where they get their clothes."

"They are both fantastic," Julie added quietly, with a smile. "Clarisse is lovely, and I am really happy for you, Joe."

Joe grinned, relieved, before turning to Ben and Carrie- he was very displeased about their behaviour, but he hoped that they liked her.

"She's alright," Ben shrugged coolly. "She just seems to be rather cold and snobbish, someone not really likeable."

"I beg your pardon?" Joe suddenly sat up straight, stung by his nephew's words.

"I mean, she's lovely and gracious- I suppose she has to be in her profession- but she was rather reserved with us. I thought you liked women who are more outgoing and cheerful. She didn't like those questions that Carrie asked…"

"But she answered them, which she didn't have to do…"

"She felt that she had to- we don't even know her, and maybe she felt she needed to impress us… maybe she does."

"She did not have to answer them, and you are arrogant to think like that."

"Whatever," Ben shrugged, unmoved. "You asked what I thought, and I told you."

"Ben's right," Carried added before Joe could say a word. "She did try hard, but it was clear that she was uncomfortable and didn't want to be here… and that ring…"

"She was only uncomfortable because you two didn't stop glaring at her…"

"That ring was mine!" Carrie hissed angrily, and BJ stepped in as Joe seemed to struggling with his anger.

"Your grandmother may have promised it to you, but it belonged to Joseph, and I feel that he made the right decision, so there's nothing you can do, young lady."

Carrie tossed her head carelessly, and shrugged.

"Anyway, I agree with Ben- she's too cool, reserved and thinks she's too good for you- I honestly don't know why you married her… and don't get me started on the granddaughter!"

"Ben, Carrie, that's enough," Lynn said sharply as, outside in the hallway, Mia, furious on her grandmother's behalf, was ready to fly into the room, but Clarisse kept a firm grip on her shirt, preventing her from moving.

"You two are mad!" Annie said in disgust, and Carrie rolled her eyes.

"You're biased because you've always wanted to meet her, but I'm sure that you've been disappointed- she's not as perfect as you thought she was…"

"That's enough!" Joe snapped- until then, he had been listening in stunned silence and growing anger at how his niece and nephew were criticising Clarisse- again, it was the popular misconception of ice queen Clarisse- but he had had enough, and he was hurt and offended.

"Ben, Carrie, since you seem to be experts on picking perfect partners, who would you have preferred I married?"

"Maybe someone younger- you could have had kids…"

Joe let out a snort of laughter, still angry but slightly amused at the idea.

"I'm a bit past that now!"

"Well, you could have done it years ago, instead of lusting over a woman that, until 7 years ago, was married." Carrie couldn't help but burst out with. "Maybe she liked having you at her beck and call… wouldn't put it past her… rich people like to manipulate people… and maybe she married you because she felt sorry for you!"

There was a shocked silence after her speech, and Joe's slightly amused grin disappeared, replaced by an angry look.

"How dare you," he growled, no longer amused as all the incidents of the afternoon began to fill his mind. "I hope that you both realise that you've been criticising **my wife **(strongly emphasising the words) "and the current Queen of Genovia, who is also my granddaughter."

"Why…" Carrie began as, outside, Clarisse leant against the wall, taking a deep breath in- she couldn't bear to hear anymore… they didn't even know her, and yet they had been so cruel…

"Grandma, are you alright?" Mia's concerned face appeared in her vision, and she smiled slightly as she let out her breath.

"I'm fine," she said. "I think I might just go into say my farewells, and then go for a walk."

"I understand," Mia said sympathetically, hating to see Clarisse so hurt.

When they stepped into the room, Ben was standing up and almost shouting at Joe:

"She's not for you, Joe! She's a snob and we don't…" but he trailed off when he realised that Joe wasn't listening but, instead, looking past him at Clarisse and Mia, standing frozen in the doorway.

He realised, as he saw the angry expression on Mia's face, as well as the hurt one on Clarisse's, that they had heard everything. However, Clarisse smiled bravely as Mia started talking.

"I'm sorry we were so long, but we're going to have to excuse ourselves for the rest of the afternoon," Mia said with a charming smile.

"But it was lovely to meet you all," Clarisse added, just as charmingly as they walked over to the group. She began, automatically, to say goodbye to the girls but, to her surprise and Joe's delight, both Julie and Annie hugged her, as did BJ and Lynn. Joe wouldn't have been surprised if she had avoided the other two, but she smiled politely at them before following Mia to the door, Joe hot on her heels.

"Clarisse, my dear…" he began softly, wanting to hug her as she turned to smile at him- she wasn't angry at him, he had been defending her, and she would love thinking about that when she stopped feeling so hurt.

"I'm fine- spend some time with your family," she murmured, caressing his cheek gently before BJ spoke up.

"Clarisse, Mia… I'm sorry if you heard…"

"I understand completely," Clarisse said with the same charming smile, not betraying her feelings. "I too would be protective of my uncle if, after being a bachelor for so long, he suddenly marries a woman who seems to enjoy dangling people on strings," she finished quietly before slipping out the door, closing it gently behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Joe strode back over to the couch and sat down, glaring at Carrie and Ben.

"Right, now I've got a few things to say to you two… no, not Annie or Julie," he added as Carrie opened her mouth to complain. "They weren't openly vicious to Clarisse and Mia, and they didn't hurt and embarrass me… and that ring…"

"There's nothing to explain," BJ interrupted crisply.

"Right… I'm going to make this quite clear," Joe began, his voice calm and quiet, but no one was in any doubt about how angry he was. "I will NOT tolerate you criticising Clarisse or Mia- Clarisse is now my wife, and that's how it's going to stay. I don't why I'm telling you this, but I **didn't want** to marry anyone else besides her. I am absolutely disgusted with the pair of you- she invited you into her home, introduced her to one of the very few family members she has left (which, incidentally, I'm not to going to start on), and this is the way you repay her, insulting her and asking rude questions. I appreciate your concern, but you are not my children, so it doesn't give you the right to hurt my wife."

"We just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't think that was your motive, and this has hurt me and, what's worse, Clarisse!"

Joe was still talking calmly, but the anger was becoming more apparent. Ben glanced over at his father for support, but found none there.

"I mean it- I'm not going to put up with you insulting Clarisse (or Mia) and, if it comes down to making a choice, I would choose her, every time. You have absolutely no idea what she has been through, and I'm going to do everything I can to take care of her for the rest of our lives."

He paused for a moment before standing up and looking down at them with a tinge of regret.

"I very much doubt Clarisse will want to see you again for a while- not that I blame her- but if she does, you owe both her and Mia an apology."

Still thoroughly disgusted and angry, but feeling better, he strode over to Julie and Annie, both of whom were looking a little scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry with you two- thank you for being so welcoming to them…"

"No worries, they are great!"

"Good luck in America Annie, and keep in touch… and Julie, whenever you're in Genovia, feel free to drop in."

"I will," they both said before he hugged them.

"Joe, I'm sorry…" BJ began awkwardly when Joe reached him, but Joe smiled.

"It's not your fault, so don't apologise… and please come back soon…"

00

Clarisse wasn't in Mia's study, and the young Queen was stretched out on the couch, reading a magazine.

"I thought you had work to do," he joked as he sat down on the edge of a chair. "But I wouldn't blame you for not working on Sunday… where is she?"

"She went for a walk, and yes, she's rather hurt," she said before he asked. "But she's not mad at you- in fact, she was rather worried about you."

"I'm sorry about…"

"You don't have to apologise for anything- I have heard worse, remember? I think you might find your wife in the garden somewhere…"

He walked slowly through the garden, wondering what he was going to say. She wasn't in the pagoda, but when he walked a little further on, he saw her sitting on a bench under a nearby tree, gazing out into the garden.

"Would you like some company?" he asked gently, sitting on the bench next to her, and he saw her brush a tear away before she looked over at him with a small smile, her eyes slightly red.

"Yes I would, seeing as it's you."

There was an awkward silence as Joe tried to figure out what to do or say- she didn't seem angry, but she wasn't welcoming him with open arms either. Clarisse, sensing his discomfort and wanting to reassure him, spoke up first.

"I shouldn't have been listening at the door- that was Mia's idea," she said quietly, still looking out at the garden and Joe, emboldened, inched forward on the seat.

"I suspected as much, but it doesn't matter… oh darling, I am so so sorry about what they said- they were way out of line, and vicious, both to you and to my face about you…" and he burned with anger again at what had been said.

"You bore the brunt of it, and I'm sorry."

"They are your niece and nephew, and I can understand why they'd be so protective."

"That's no excuse for insulting you in your own home… and Carrie…"

Clarisse was suddenly reminded of something else.

"You didn't tell me you gave me your mother's ring!" she said, looking at him almost accusingly, before looking down at the ring. "I guess it does belong…"

"If you take that ring off, I will be angry," he said in a low voice. "Carrie may have believed that she was entitled to it, but my mother left it to me, to give to my wife when I married, and I suppose she might have suspected it would be you… But she would have loved that you're wearing it- you do like it, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I love it!" she said quietly as she fingered the ring tenderly, and he spied another tear falling into her lap. "But…"

"She'll get over it, but if she doesn't, I don't care. I told them that if it came down to it, I would choose you over them."

"That's not what I want!" Clarisse looked at him, her blue eyes shocked. "You couldn't!"

"I could, my darling, and I would if I had to, if it threatened you… I know they are my brother's family, but Carrie shouldn't have said what she did about your family- even the little asides when she came in…"

"I hoped you hadn't heard them… But I felt guilty when mentioned his children," she admitted as she finally rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why were you feeling guilty?"

"That, when Ben said that, I may have prevented you from getting married and having children of your own."

"Clarisse, sweetheart," he began, pulling her face towards his. "I don't want you to ever feel like that- true, I would have liked them, but I made my choice- you- and I've never regretted it," he said as he gently caressed her cheek, and it went pink under his hand. "Your boys, especially Phillipe, felt like mine… If I had ever wanted them, I would have wanted them with you…" before he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Feeling better now?"

"A little," she smiled, sinking into his arms, but he could tell that she was still feeling hurt. "I've had worse said to me, but…"

"They shouldn't have said it… but, look on the bright side, both Annie and Jules loved you."

"They're sweet girls," Clarisse agreed, relaxing again. "Annie's very spirited, like Mia and Phillipe."

"Annie idolised you- always wanted to talk about you when I visited… but I was always closer to the younger girls than to the older ones… but I am sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to me at all- you were defending me…"

"I still feel dreadful about the whole thing… but it doesn't matter- you are my life now, that that's not going to change. I will understand, however, if you don't want to invite them back."

"I will," she smiled calmly, happier now that Joseph was with her, and they sat there in silence for a moment before Joseph thought of something.

"I have an idea- now that the rest of the gang is gone, and Mia's going out with Nicholas tonight, how about we take a picnic out to the lake, and we watch the sunset?"

"That sounds perfect," she smiled happily at him before leaning over to kiss him.


	18. The Secret Night

_Author's note: this is an incredibly long chapter, and I'm sorry that it's taken a little while to get it posted, but I'm still sick, and haven't felt like doing anything (even writing!) The next chapter is going to be very happy!_

_Some parts of this chapter might become separate stories (we'll see!)_

_Thank you to all my very loyal readers: Kristi-Julie, Clarisse Renaldi, Lady Luxembourg, Minerva M McGonagall, JUJUChick16, addlogcon, nasimrochester, Poppinswannabe & everyone else who reads it- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries does not belong to me!_

When they walked back up the stairs into the main hallway a little while later, Clarisse was a little scared- they might run into Joseph's family again- but a footman quietly informed them that they had gone, and Clarisse's relief was obvious as Joe turned to her with a warm smile and a warm squeeze of the arm.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetheart," he murmured into her ear. "Now, I'll go and organise this basket, and you can…"

"I'll go and get changed," she finished his sentence, waving down at her dress. "I'll also bring some blankets and cushions as well.

"That sounds like a good idea," Joe replied, leaning over to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "I'll meet you back her in ten minutes!" before they went their separate ways.

When Clarisse came back downstairs, clad in warmer clothes and carrying an armful of blankets, cushions and jackets, she found that Joseph wasn't waiting for her. After standing in the hallway for a few moments, her eyes met the closed doors of the throne room and, after gently depositing her pile into a chair, she walked quietly into the room. It was much different to what it was two days previously, but she liked it more now that a happy event had taken place there.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone put their arm around her waist, but she relaxed when she realised it was Joseph.

"What are you doing in here?" he inquired, putting down the picnic basket he was holding, and following her around the room.

"I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"I was just thinking how much you would have liked to know that there was a secret tunnel leading out of here…" she shot him an amused look.

"Yes, knowledge of that _two days ago_ may have assisted in my escape!"

"You really didn't like it" Clarisse sounded crushed- she had really thought he had enjoyed it, and he laughed softly as he tugged on her hand, bringing her closer to him again.

"You misunderstand me, my darling- I did love everything about that day very much, but I meant that we could have escaped from everyone, and spent the rest of the day secluded in out suite."

"We did!" Clarisse laughed. "But wouldn't it have seemed rather _rude_ to your guests?"

"It wouldn't have been rude from the point of view of the guest of honour- and I'm sure they all would have understood!"

"Yes, we both know that they all would have understood perfectly… but we might have been teased, though!"

"With our friends… okay, maybe… Besides, madam, I do recall that you wanted to escape several times!" he teased, but Clarisse was only half listening as she gazed around the late afternoon lit throne room at the 300 years of Renaldis on the walls.

"All these portraits used to scare me," she said thoughtfully, stopping and staring at the portrait of her former in laws. She had never understood Alexandra (or even stopped being scared of her), and Clarisse suspected that she may have been a little like her when she had first met Mia.

"I always thought you were supposed to smile in portraits," Joseph said as he stood beside her, an arm around her waist.

"No, you can't do that," she nudged her cheek playfully with her nose. "It's very tiring posing for portraits- so many sittings, sketches and painting… and smiling throughout all that isn't easy… Maybe we could get a portrait of you up here," she mused pensively, half seriously, but he looked horrified.

"No thank you- I don't want a picture of me to end up on these walls looking cold and dour… not that you do," he added hastily, but she only laughed.

"Yes, some of them look cold and sour… and I look dour," she added as she came to a stop in front of her own portrait, and looked at it critically. Judging by her youthful demeanour, it seemed to have been done when she was 25, just after Rupert's coronation.

"No, you look beautiful," she said lovingly as his arm squeezed her tighter. "Although… I can see that there is loneliness in your eyes."

"Yes, I _was_ miserable back then," she agreed quietly, remembering back to that time…Rupert had literally thrown himself into work as soon as his father had been buried, and the boys had their own routine, so she had been left completely to her own devices, unprepared for her new responsibilities as Queen Consort.

"I was so young," she murmured almost to herself. "Not as young as Mia, but I was scared- I had just grown used to being Princess and then…" she trailed off as she looked at her portrait for a moment longer before moving onto the portrait of the boys in their uniforms. She loved this one, and could still hear the complaints from both of them…

"It was just as well I insisted on that portrait being done," she said sadly after a moment, resting her head on Joseph's steady shoulder, and he ran his hand down her arm soothingly.

"Everything happens for a reason, my love," he said softly, and she nodded soberly, still looking at the picture… Phillipe had been gone for five years, and the last time that she and her two boys had been together, Pierre had said some terrible things to both her and Joseph…

Shaking off the memory, she looked over at the throne for a moment, trying to calculate how many times she had sat on that throne…

"Do you want to sit on it for a minute?" Joe, who had been following her gaze and noted her almost nostalgic expression, joked, but she slowly shook her head.

"No, not anymore… this room used to scare me, but now with your investiture, and when Mia's portrait is hanging up on the wall with mine and her father's… it now has a special meaning… But, at the moment, I'm only interested in one thing," she turned to him with an impish smile. "… Going on my picnic with you."

"Your chariot awaits, my lady," he joked as they walked out of the room arm in arm.

"Chariot?" she said in slight disgust when she saw the golf cart waiting outside for them, and Joe laughed as he recalled seeing her disgruntled expression when she had accompanied Rupert on one of his games.

"You could always walk," he teased as he helped her onto the passenger seat and stowed her luggage behind them, along with the picnic basket.

"I can drive down to the lake, and you can walk… with all your blankets!" he joked as he hopped on next to her, and she only smiled regally.

"No, I'm perfectly happy to sit here, thank you very much."

000

He drove them down past the main garden, the pagoda and the stables, and parked just beyond the forest that ran around the edge of the lake, but they were still in clear view of the palace.

"This tree has the perfect view," Joe said with a smile, waving to a tree a few metres from the water's edge, and a clear view of the slowly sinking sun.

He spread a blanket out under the tree, and Clarisse knelt down on it, arranging several cushions for them to lean against the tree trunk, and sat back with a happy sigh as Joseph joined her.

"This is a good view," she agreed happily as he spread another blanket over their legs before putting an arm around her shoulders. "What a perfect spot…but I don't think we should stay here all night like a certain young couple," she chuckled as she shivered, a slight breezed creeping past them, and she huddled up closer to him.

"We could always find out what it was like," he teased, laughing at her look her horror before she laughed along with him. She sobered up suddenly, looking out into the distance, and Joseph was instantly solicitous.

"What are you looking so thoughtful about?"

"I was thinking that it's been a month since we got married…"

"A month and two days," Joe said smartly, and she laughed again.

"Alright, a month and two days since we got married, and it has been absolutely chaotic… so I'm really enjoying the 'us time' at the moment…"

"Now who wants time alone?" he teased, kissing her cheek and smiling at her rosy complexion. "But yes, it's been a crazy month, beginning with our honeymoon, which was wonderful…"

"Yes it was," she beamed adoringly at him. "And then Mia's Coronation…"

"Our first week together- including our first gifts to each other as husband and wife…Not that I didn't love the gifts you gave me as friends."

"Or I you… then our first date, and everything… I did so much for the first time with you that night… By the way, we'll have to go back to your friend's restaurant sometime…"

"Sergio would love that… but, speaking of dinners, we did have a very eventful dinner involving Viscount Mabrey and your fist… I was extraordinarily proud of you that night."

"Thank you, but I would rather forget about that night, as well as the night I performed in that pub!"

"You shouldn't, and I won't let you- you were living your life, rather than existing- and everyone was supporting you one hundred percent… I loved seeing you open yourself up to the world…"

There was a silence as Clarisse brushed away a tear with his handkerchief before he continued with his train of thought.

"But I didn't expect to be looking after my sick wife just a few days after that… I thought that the 'in sickness and in health' part of the vows wouldn't kick in until a little later… But I did enjoy looking after you."

"And I enjoyed seeing your surprised face when you realised that the investiture was for you… Sir Joseph," she leaned across to wrap her arms around his shoulders and nibbled affectionately on his ear.

"I still can't believe that you managed to keep a secret from me," Joe chuckled happily. "But I did love how much effort was clearly put into it…"

"You might be surprised to discover that you were worth it all! But even I didn't know what Mia was planning (and I didn't want to know)- I wanted to be just as surprised as you, and I was… And then…" she broke off, and he knew what she was thinking about.

"We don't need to mention that, do we?" he asked gently.

"I just want to mention one thing about this afternoon, not that I've had some time to calm down, and I loved how you defended me."

"Of course I'd defend you, darling- you **are** my wife… I'd defend you to anyone, anytime… But yes, it has been an eventful month and two days- it's just as well we're both retired now, otherwise…"

"Retired?" Clarisse looked pensive and interested. "I never thought of us like that- it's almost as ridiculous as being considered newlyweds!"

"So, I suppose we could call ourselves 'retired newlyweds'!" Joseph said smartly with a laugh.

After a slight pause, happily cuddled by Joseph, Clarisse finally plucked up the courage to ask him a question that she had been wondering about for a little while.

"How do you like being married?"

He looked at the sun sinking lower towards the horizon for a moment, wondering how he could express his feelings without feeling foolish. Clarisse, however, misinterpreted his silence as not wanting to say anything.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," she said shyly. "I was just wondering…"

"Don't worry, I could never have any secrets from you- but I was just thinking of how I could explain this properly without sounding or feeling like an idiot."

"You won't sound like an idiot to me- and you never have," she said silkily, turning to smile at him. "I'm the one who usually says foolish things to you!"

"Well…" he stalled again, taking a deep breath in before simply deciding to say what he felt. It was strange, it had been never his inclination to confess his feelings to any other women he dated, but Clarisse had changed all that.

"Well…"she repeated, encouraging him with her eyes and her smile.

"I… I love being married- I love everything about being married, including the arguments, nursing my sick wife, meeting her lunatic friends and wondering whether there would be any more hot water when I get in the shower…"

He narrowly avoided a playful slap on the arm from Clarisse before he continued:

"But I enjoy being a husband, and being introduced as _**your**_ husband… the only problem is that I don't have a ring to prove that I'm married!"

"Although you must like it a little, letting other women have the chance to flirt with you… I'm sure that you secretly like it," she teased, confident that he was totally faithful to her, and he frowned slightly at her words.

"I really don't like that at all, never have- there was only one I ever wanted- I like being taken."

"Why didn't you ever marry earlier?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice, and he knew she was still brooding over the afternoon's events.

"There were a number of reasons for my almost permanent state of bachelorhood- first and foremost; you were the only one I ever loved, despite the occasional date I went on…"

"You dated other women?" Clarisse pretended to look shocked. "What happened with them?"

Joe paused for a moment, thinking back to the few women he had seen over the years- although they had all be wonderful company, none of them he had seen as 'long term'.

"There wasn't the same spark between them and me as there was (and is) between us… despite the fact that you sometimes infuriate me beyond reason, you still seem to weave your magic almost effortlessly…"

"Joseph, I'm not magical," she flushed crimson as she fiddled with the blanket. "I'm very ordinary- I just happened to marry a Prince and become a Queen."

"You are not ordinary, baby, no matter how hard you try to convince me of that!"

"Would you have fallen for me if I hadn't been Queen?," she asked quietly.

"I doubt I would have been able to get past the boys lining up at your doorstep!" he chortled, imagining the scene, before becoming serious.

"Yes, I would have- I love your shy nature just as much (if not more) as your beauty… but would you have done the same with me?"

"Yes- like you, I love your outgoing nature, but I would have married you much earlier so that we could have had more years together… and a family," she added timidly. "Anyway, back to your women? Did you give any of them a chance?"

"_**My**_ women? Yes, I did see some of them regularly over a few months, but it just wasn't the same… I didn't want to know everything about them as I did you, and… it was hard to completely commit to someone when you knew that your heart had always belonged to someone else."

"What about your other reasons?" she asked after a moment, her eyes misting over.

"Well, I wasn't keen on the idea of marriage after I witness that disintegration of yours from an insider's point of view."

"Joseph, my marriage was difficult from the beginning- your marriage would have been so very different," she pointed out gently.

"Still, I was dedicated to my job, on call 24/7, no wife would have put up with that for long, and I also really didn't want to give up my job if I married, which I would have had to do… although there was one time when I was sorely tempted to…"

"Oh yes, I was very angry at that particular incident," Clarisse's mouth thinned angrily.

"Yes, as I recall, you really let Rupert have it!"

"I had a very good excuse for it- he was threatening to fire my Head of Security, and I wasn't going to put up with it!"

* * *

_Joe strode angrily down the steps toward the garden, hoping not to run into anyone- he was not in a good mood for a number of reasons. It had been a lousy day, and it would probably accumulate in him losing his job. Not only was he practically the only man in the security room without the flu, and working with a group of incompetents, but Viscount Mabrey had made some inappropriate remarks about the Queen in his hearing. He had been just about to follow her out of the room, but he had frozen when he had heard his comments. _

_To his outrage, Rupert had only smiled, not reprimanding his friend at all, so Joe couldn't help but jump to her defence._

_Rupert had managed to smooth it over as he left, but Joe wasn't surprised when he was summoned to His Majesty's study half an hour later._

"_You had NO right to be rude to my friend," Rupert snapped as he tossed his pen down and glared at Joe, who was standing in front of his desk to attention._

"_I know I shouldn't have, Sir, but he was making some inappropriate remarks about Her Majesty."_

__

"That's really not your role to speak up about such matters, is it?"

Joe tried to bit his tongue, keep quiet for Clarisse's sake, but he couldn't.

"_But you didn't say anything- and you know that the Viscount creeps her out."_

_  
"How DARE you insult Mabrey!" Rupert roared, his face going red in anger. "I think being Her Majesty's Head of Security has gone to your head… but don't think that you aren't dismissible, and you will be if I hear of any more of this nonsense… not get out!"_

_Still thoroughly annoyed at even recalling that scene, and ready to quit of his own accord, he finally reached the pagoda and stood there for a few moments, taking several deep breaths in and out, gazing around the garden yet seeing nothing._

"_What are __**you**__ doing down here on your own?" came a calm, familiar voice from his side as he felt someone slip their arm through his, and he turned to see Clarisse standing there, smiling curiously at him._

"_I was just getting some air," he mumbled, trying to pull away slightly and discreetly, but she kept a firm grip on his arm, her smile fading slightly as she continued to look at him._

"_What's wrong, Joseph?" she finally asked._

"_Nothing," he replied quickly, avoiding looking her in the eyes, knowing that if he did, she would instantly know that something was wrong._

"_Joseph," she reached over and pulled his face towards hers. "I'm not stupid- I know that there's something wrong- you're clearly angry… so, what is it?"_

_  
He heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that he couldn't lie to her, yet not wanting to seem to be telling tales (he could handle Rupert)._

"_It's just been a bad day, that's all."_

_  
"Well, let's sit down and you can tell me all about it," she said soothingly, leading him over to a nearby bench. "Now, let's have it," she said calmly when they sat down, turning to look at him. "Maybe I'll be able to help."_

_The tale seemed to spill out of him, and her lips got thinner and thinner as she listened._

"_So Rupert threatened to fire you," she said slowly when he had finished, and he nodded before finding himself adding:_

_  
"Yes… but for a moment, I was going to make it easier on everyone by handing in my resignation…" but she interrupted him, sitting up straight, and looked at him._

"_You can't do that!" she exclaimed, panic in her voice and eyes. "I wouldn't accept it, and Rupert doesn't have the right to threaten you… could you excuse me for a few minutes?"_

_Her mind a jumble of words and emotions, she strode determinedly back into the palace, and walked into Rupert's study without even knocking._

"_Clarisse my dear, what can I do for you?" he inquired with a smile, but the condescension in his voice only irritated her even more._

"_Is it true you threatened to fire __**my**__ Head of Security?" she asked in a dangerously soft voice._

"_I wasn't serious," Rupert gave her his most charming smile, but she was completely immune. "But I was justified to make that decision… I'm sure that he would have given you his version of the truth!"_

_  
"He did, and I believe him- __**he**__ was the one justified to speak up, and I'm actually quite pleased that someone in this palace actually gives a damn about defending me, particularly with that snake of a Viscount Mabrey!" she shouted at Rupert, and his smile faded as he glared at his wife._

"_Are you having an affair with Joseph?" he hissed angrily. "Is that why you don't want him fired?" he jeered, and Clarisse instantly saw red._

"_How dare you insinuate that I would do that? You hypocrite… just because you threw your marriage vows away at the sight of a pretty girl… don't you dare!"_

_All her anger, frustration and anguish that she had been bottling up for years was suddenly exploding forth, and she realised that this was the perfect time to really tell him off… but she also realised that she couldn't be bothered._

"_I will say this only __once__," she said in the same dangerous voice as before, stepping forward to glare at him over his desk, and Rupert was in no doubt of her anger. _

_"You cannot fire __my __Head of Security- that power still rests with __me__, and I won't be firing the best man this palace has had in years!"_

_  
On that note, Rupert's mouth agape, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, and headed straight back out to the garden where Joseph was still waiting._

"_I don't think you'll have to worry about that threat anymore," she said smugly. "So I don't' want to hear you talking about quitting again!"_

_  
Joe looked at her questioningly- she seemed calm, but her flushed cheeks indicated that she was still annoyed. _

"_What did you do?"_

__

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do…"

"I wish I had been a fly on the wall when that had happened… I would have loved to see you yelling at him, although I imagine it would be the same as when you yell at me!" and he laughed as Clarisse whacked him with a cushion.

"I think he suspected that I really cared about you… but, thankfully, he left us alone."

"Even if he wanted to cause trouble, he couldn't- not unless he wanted his own escapades to become public!"

She sighed- she was so very happy now, but it still bothered her a little about Rupert never being faithful to her, but the memories were beginning to fade…

"Hungry?" he inquired after a moment, and she nodded as he spread another blanket over them.

"What have you managed to organise for us?" she peered over his shoulder as he rummaged in the basket.

"Pretty simple fare- sandwiches, chocolate cake and… a bottle of wine!" he waved the bottle in her face, and she laughed. "I figured you deserved a glass or two after the insane afternoon you just endured…" but Clarisse only smiled serenely at him- she was feeling much better, although still a little hurt.

"If that's the worst afternoon I've ever endured, then I've had a fairly sheltered existence!" she said flippantly as she accepted a glass of wine and a sandwich from him, and he rested the plate between them.

"Anyway, back to the question at hand… I love being married to you, it's like a dream come true- I thought I knew you so well before hand, but now… there's still so much to discover about you, and I love it! We've had an interesting first fight but, as we've both discovered, we can handle them together… but you are the love of my life, and I've always known that…" but he stopped as Clarisse leaned across and kissed him.

"What about having children?" she inquired, already knowing the answer, yet wanting reassurance, and Joe knew it.

"Like I said before, I may have liked having them, but your boys, Phillipe especially, felt like my own, so I didn't complain, or feel the need to… you were (and are) what matters to me, so…"

"I don't think…"

"It's true, and even if you had tried to insist on me getting married, I wouldn't have listened to you… Besides, the only one I wanted children with was you. But it wasn't the end of the world when I didn't have them… no one seemed to notice, but there were some rumours always going around about us…"

"What rumours?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"There were a few going around about us, but they don't matter."

"I know that there were rumours going around about us, Joseph," Clarisse said patiently. "You heard a lot more than I did… but I'm just curious about some of them… what were they?"

"I really can't remember," he stalled, but when she gave him a pointed look, he sighed, not wanting her to hear them, but she was obviously insistent and he sighed heavily.

"Alright, but some of them were rather nasty… The first rumour I heard was that you and I had had an affair for over twenty five years…"

He trailed off, looking at her almost with a frightened expression, but she only laughed.

"I've heard that one- and if only they knew how close they were to that actually being true! What about some of the juicer ones?"

"That I, as your Head of Security, was trying to control you so that I could be, and I quote, 'the power behind the throne'… if only they knew the real you! And then…this one could be hurtful… that Phillipe was my son rather than Rupert."

There was a silence as she looked away for a moment, and then looked back at him.

"I…I wished that that was true, that he had been your son rather than Rupert's… he was always more like you than him… I know that sounds terrible but…" she trailed off as he silently pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Anyway, what were some of the others?"

"That you and I had gotten married in San Francisco and Mia was only a cover… But my favourite would have to be that whenever we weren't speaking, we had had a fight, and you were jealous that I had a girlfriend…"

"It might have made it easier on you if that had been true," she said guiltily, but his arm around her only tightened.

"We don't need to worry about that anymore… now, let's turn the focus of this conversation to you… I know you've…"

"My first marriage was a disaster, and the second time is much, much different- my first was arranged, and we were friends, but I can understand why Mia wasn't exactly thrilled at being forced into that… I … I thought it would work, and it did, in a way…"

"Yes, with you turning a blind eye!"

"But when he started becoming more obvious…it really hurt me, and I decided about 8 or 9 years into our marriage that I would never allow anyone else into my life or my heart… and then you came along…"

"It's just as well I came along, darling, you can't shut yourself up in a box, keeping your real self hidden from the rest of the world…"

"I'm glad you came alone- I can still remember the first time I saw you… you literally caught me!"

"And I haven't stopped ever since!" he joked gently, still remembering the first day he had set eyes on the Queen. "It had been a terribly hot day, and I think you were inspecting all your new recruits…"

"Yes, and Rupert wasn't very sympathetic when I mentioned that I felt giddy- there wasn't even time to have a glass of water!"

"And then you collapsed… I can still see it…" he said, thinking back… seeing the young Queen pause in her tracks, swaying slightly, but just as she began to crumble, Joseph leapt out of formation and made it in time so that she fell into his arms.

"Yes… and I said 'thank you' very drowsily… but even then, I was struck by your lovely brown eyes…" she said softly as she recalled the compassion in his eyes, and the slight smile on his lips…

"But what a way to meet!" she chuckled slightly before continuing. "But I thought that, for a while, I loved Rupert, but in fact, I never knew what it was like to fall in love until I met you… and the thing that really surprises me was how fast I fell for you, even though I didn't realise it for a long time…"

"I was also surprised at how quickly and deeply I cared for you- I know employees usually become very loyal, but I cared about you as you, as a woman rather than as Queen. You know I was attracted to you- as Clarisse- from the beginning, and the love followed… but it was always the person I cared about, not the title."

She blushed deeply, a small smile on her face, and then she looked again at him seriously.

"You saved me on more than one occasion, and when I was in despair, and I'll never forget that you were there for me when I needed you… I just wish I hadn't been as self absorbed as I know I was, and showed how much I cared about you…"

"You were there for me, sweetheart, and you did show me, as seen when you visited me when I had the flu, and when my mother…"

* * *

_It was just after four in the morning when Joe received the phone call he had been expecting, and yet dreading. He had been expecting it for the past six weeks, but even when it came, it still hurt… his mother, after a very long illness, was gone…_

_After he hung up the phone, he switched on his bedside light and looked around the room for a moment, trying to get his befuddled brain into gear. He had to approach Her Majesty about having a day or two off to fly to England…_

_It was still a long time till dawn, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, and he needed to talk to someone before he found his hand dialling an inside palace number._

_In her suite, Clarisse was shaken out of sleep by the jangling of the phone, and she switched on her light as she tried to wake herself up before reaching for the phone._

"_Hello?" she murmured sleepily, and Joe almost hung up the phone in mortification- how could he have woken her up in the middle of the night! _

_"Hello?" she repeated as Joe finally found his voice._

"_Your Majesty, I'm sorry to wake you…" he stuttered, and Clarisse was instantly awake when she realised that it was Joseph._

"_Joseph, is there something wrong?"_

__

"I… I know it's very early, but can I please see you… to talk?"

He sounded so lost and vulnerable, and Clarisse felt sorry for him, suspecting that something had happened… she knew that his mother had been ill for some time…

"_Of course, come up Joseph, I'll be waiting," she said softly, getting out of bed as soon as she hung up the phone, and reaching for her silk dressing gown and slippers. She had very rarely been woken up this early but, knowing Joseph, it would have to be important._

_She was just turning on the living room light when there was a soft knock on the door._

"_Come in Joseph," she said softly, closing and locking the door behind him. "Are you alright?"_

_  
"Yes… I'm sorry if I woke you…" he mumbled, looking everywhere but at her as she stepped up beside him and took his hand in hers._

"_It's alright- it was time I was up walking Maurice anyway," she teased gently, and he smiled slightly as she led him over to the couch, where they sat together._

"_Joe…" she said tenderly, pressing his hand hard. "What is it… it is your mother?"_

__

He nodded silently, blinking back tears as she gripped his hand tightly. "Oh my dear… I'm so, so very sorry…"

"BJ called 15 minutes ago… I couldn't stay in my room… I needed you… I'm sorry," he repeated numbly.

"_You don't need to apologise- I'm honoured that you came to me… that's what friends and partners do."_

_  
"Partners?" he looked at her, confused._

"_Yes, partners… we may not be legally married, but we are together in most senses of the word… But are you alright?"_

_  
"I… I'm fine," he muttered, his eyes still on the floor, not wanting to see her sympathy. He hated being vulnerable, although it was alright around her._

"_Joe…it's alright to be vulnerable," she whispered and it finally registered with him that she had called him 'Joe' twice… before she suddenly leant forward to take him into her arms, and he willing melted into her hug as she held him close. _

_Clarisse's heart ached as she rubbed his back soothingly, softly murmuring words of sympathy into his ear, and tears began to fill her eyes as she realised that he was crying._

_He was feeling ashamed of himself when he pulled away, wiping his eyes before finally looking into her face._

"_I'm sorry…" he said again, but she took his face into her hands and smiled tenderly at him._

"_You don't need to apologise to me, darling- I'm glad you came to me- I will do anything I can to help you."_

_  
There was a slight pause before Clarisse's mind turned to other matters, matters she had already had the foresight to have prepared._

"_I've already filled out the necessary paperwork for you to take compassionate leave- how much would you like?"_

_  
"I…I hadn't thought… maybe a day or so just so I can fly to and from England for the funeral._

"_Nonsense," Clarisse looked at him sternly. "I think a week or two should do it- and don't hesitate to contact me or Charlotte if you wish to extend it…"_

__

"I really don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything," she rested her fingertips on his lips for a moment. "I'll call the airport soon and arrange for Genovia 1 to be on standby for whenever you're ready to fly to England."

"Clarisse… you don't have to do any of this…"

"I want to, and I don't mind in the slightest… I'm here if you need to talk," she pressed his hands tightly between hers, and looked at him earnestly as he smiled weakly in reply.

"_Thank you…"_

_0_

_It was four days later when Joseph found himself flipping through the condolence book after the wake, more than a little relieved that it was all over. It had been a difficult day, but he was ready to go back to Genovia and his normal life. He had only spoken to Clarisse once- to tell her, as promised, that he had arrived safely- and she had arranged for the plane to be waiting again to bring him home at a nearby airport._

_He flipped casually through the book- there were so many names he recognised, but there were a few that he didn't, or couldn't recall meeting. He paused at the bottom of a page, seeing a name that he hadn't heard of- Caroline Roche… The name sounded vaguely familiar, but even his brother didn't know who it was it. Joe, however, didn't have any time to ponder the question as he was driven to the nearby airport to meet the plane._

_To his surprise, there were more bodyguards and cabin staff than when he had flown over before and, equally as surprising, they were all standing out on the tarmac._

"_What are you all doing out here?" he asked as he began ascending the stairs, and one of the nearest men shrugged casually._

"_We're just waiting until you're settled."_

_  
Still surprised, he stepped into the main cabin of the plane and saw…Clarisse sitting in her usual chair, clad in black, and smiling slightly at his expression._

"_Hello Joseph," she said simply as he continued staring at her in astonishment._

"_Clarisse?" he finally uttered, genuinely surprised to see her, and then the name hit him… "Are you Caroline Roche?"_

_  
"At your service," she said with a broad smile._

"_You were at my mother's funeral," he said quietly, slowly walking forwards, and she nodded._

"_I couldn't let you go through this alone, so I rearranged my schedule so that I could come… I thought you might need me, but I hope you don't mind…"_

__

"I don't," he said shyly, sitting down in the chair next to hers, and taking her hand in his. "But how did you manage to get into the church without anyone seeing you?"

"Easy- we arrived last- even after you- and we left as soon as the service ended, just so that there wouldn't be any trouble."

"I know, but it meant a lot to me that you were even there," he said finally, before leaning over and kissing her, feeling much better now that she was there.

* * *

"And we spent the entire plane trip hand in hand- very healing," Joe concluded with a smile as he lifted her hand to his lips. "By the way, did you realise that you had called me 'Joe' twice on that early morning?"

"Yes, it was done on purpose… Would you like me to call you Joe like Mia, Scott and, it seems, everyone else?"

"I liked being called Joe, but I much prefer you calling me Joseph," he said as he handed her another sandwich. "It makes me feel as though I'm almost a gentleman."

"You are a gentleman," she said softly, caressing his cheek. "But I love you because you're you."

There was a long silence as Clarisse sighed happily, looking up at the stars beginning to do the darkening sky. She had never felt as happy as she did at that moment… Joseph, as well as Mia, was her world now…

Joe smiled when he heard her sigh happily- she had always been so busy and pressured when she had been Queen that she had never had the chance to slow down, do what she wanted, and he knew that she loved doing nothing now…

"Happy?" he murmured into her ear, and she nodded as she leaned lightly on his chest.

"As happy as I never thought I could be… is it wrong to be so ecstatically, blissfully happy?"

"No, and I know exactly how you feel because I feel exactly the same way!"

There was another small, companionable silence before Clarisse suddenly spoke up:

"Do you ever think about that night?"

"What night?" Joe asked, distracted as he rummaged through the basket for the chocolate cake.

"The night… the night that you and I were really together," she blushed, still staring at the stars, and Joe suddenly understood what night she was referring to… it was a night that had been both tender and painful…

* * *

_It was the evening after Phillipe's funeral and, as per usual, Joseph was in Clarisse's suite, watching television with her. He glanced over at her sitting beside him, clad in her silk dressing gown, and he could tell from the blank look on her face that she wasn't absorbing anything she was watching… but, under the circumstances, who could blame her?_

_It had been a terrible week for her- not only had she still had to continue to run a country, but she had had to plan her son's funeral. She had been calm, cool and collected during the day, but she had cried herself to sleep at night- and Joseph had been there every step of the way. From the moment he had given her the devastating news, he hadn't wanted to leave her side, and she had been grateful for that._

"_Do you want some space tonight?" he had asked on the first night, but she had shaken her head._

"_No… I need you… you don't mind, do you?"_

__

"Of course not- you are my first priority, after all."

So that had been the pattern for the week- staying at a discreet yet close distance during the day, and then watching television with her at night, and Joe was secretly dreading going back to his own room soon…

He was getting used to being in her company all the time, and he knew she felt the same way, but the palace could only protect them for so long…

"_Why are you looking at me as if I'm a bomb about to go off?" she asked as she turned to look at him, and he shrugged._

"_I wasn't thinking that… I'm just thinking how extraordinarily brave you've been this week, and how proud I am of you."_

_  
She blushed modestly, the first glimmer of a smile playing on the edges of her mouth at his words._

"_I haven't been extraordinary, Joseph- in fact, I've only just been coping, and the reason I have is because of you," she smiled tearfully at him. "So, thank you…"_

_  
"It was my pleasure… you would do the same for me," he said as he pulled her close to hug her, and she smiled at him, tears welling in her eyes when she pulled away._

"_Will you spend the night with me?" she whispered, and he looked at her with a warm smile._

"_Of course- I've been doing it for the past week so I can do it again tonight… you're going to have problems kicking me out soon!" he laughed, and she smiled slightly, but she was still looking at him seriously._

"_That's not what I meant… will you spend the night with me?" she asked again, looking at him with a mixture of innocence and seduction, and he suddenly realised what she meant._

"_Clarisse my dear… do you know what you're actually asking?" he looked at her worriedly, and she smiled calmly at him._

__

"I do."

"I don't think… that it would be such a good idea…" he said awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She was so sad and vulnerable at the moment, and he loved, cared and respected her too much to take advantage of the situation, and he thought he should clear that up.

"_Darling, I don't want to take advantage of you- you are very vulnerable at the moment, and I love you too much…"_

_  
"Joseph, I need this, and I need you…" she looked at him a little pleadingly._

"_Clarisse, I would love this to happen, but this is something that should happen when you're happy, not when you're trying to recovering from a devastating blow…"_

_  
"I need to be close to someone tonight, Joseph," she looked at him unhappily, and he was more moved than ever, but he still thought that she would regret it._

"_You will be- I'll be right here all night," he said firmly. "I don't want you to do anything that you will regret in the morning- and you might regret this…I love you so much, but I don't think this is a good idea…"_

__

"I won't," she cried, tears pouring down her face. "I love you too, and I know I won't regret this- I have just lost one of the few people who loved me for me, and I just want to know that I'm still loved…"

"You are, my darling," he whispered, trying to pull her close but she pushed him away.

He stood up abruptly, still very confused- he didn't want her to regret this at all… "I'm going to have a shower, but I should be back soon…" and, as he left the room, he could her hearing crying into her hands… What was he going to do?

_Twenty minutes later, after mentally wrestling with the decision, he came back to find her already in bed, reading a book._

"_Clarisse," he said tenderly, sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_Yes Joseph?" she said coldly, her eyes still fixed on her book, but he knew that she wasn't reading it at all. _

"_Clarisse, look at me," he said gently, and she slowly turned to look at him, her eyes stern, and he knew… she visibly relaxed when he gently caressed her cheek._

"_I don't want to do anything you're not ready for," he murmured softly. "I don't want to break your heart… this can't be permanent, not yet…but…"_

_He stopped, realising he couldn't finish what he was saying as he saw that Clarisse was beaming at him, looking like the woman he had fallen in love with…_

"_I won't… I love you," she said shyly as she moved closer to him, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_I love you too…" he murmured softly as he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her…_

_0_

_The next morning, he was awake long before the sun rose, and he spent the time just watching Clarisse sleeping beside him, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and regret what had happened between them. He loved her more than ever, but he couldn't be sure what she would do or say…_

_It was just as the sun was coming up when she stretched and smiled over at him sleepily._

"_Good morning," she said with a shy smile, and he felt relieved. "You seem surprised."_

__

"I just thought that you…"

"I don't regret what happened last night, darling," she said softly, sitting up and covering herself with a sheet before caressing his cheek, and he could see that she was looking a bit better than she had the day before.

"But there are two things that we need to agree on…"

"Yes… what?"

"One- that we never mention this again… it's not that I'm ashamed of last night, and what we did, but…"

"Prying ears might hear and then spread the word all over the palace," he finished her sentence for her as she cuddled up to him, and she nodded.

"_Yes… and I don't want you hurt in anyway…_

_"  
"Or I you," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "What is the second thing?"_

__

"That, one day, I will marry you… last night proved that we're meant to be… it's not a question of if, but when… and it will happen."

"I know it will… I do love you…"

"And I love you too… you've saved me yet again," she said softly before he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"I still can't believe that no one ever guessed that," Clarisse said quietly after a moment's silence. "We really must have been good… but, then again, we've been keeping a lot of secrets that no one has ever guessed… But, did you ever think about that night?"

"A lot," he replied honestly. "It was both the most tender and most painful night of my life, but I wanted to be there for you…. All I cared was that you didn't regret it."

"I didn't, and I never have… you saved me that night… alright, it might not be on the same scale as our wedding night- that was pure happiness- but that night was also important to me as well…"

"You know, I think it might be time to go in," Joe said sensibly when he saw Clarisse shiver almost non stop a moment later, and Clarisse smiled at him.

"I hate to, I've loved being out here, but it is getting cool…"

"So," Joe said as he began to pack everything up, and Clarisse folded up the blankets. "Now that we've made it to over a month, what are we going to do for our first anniversary? I've already had people asking me about it, and I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Oh, I've already thought about that, and I've thought of something… that is, if you're up for it," she looked timidly at him, and he laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the golf cart.

"I am 'up', as you seem to have inherited from your granddaughter, for whatever you want!"

* * *


	19. Preparation and Separation

_Hi- another chapter up and about… sad to say, it's almost the end of the story, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read, I've enjoyed it… I'm already planning the next one, although it won't be as long as this one…_

_A BIG thank you to all my lovely, loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, Captain Weirdo, Julie-Kristi, fantasyinmymind, JUJUChick16, addlogcon, Minerva M McGonagall, LadyLuxembourg… you all ROCK!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_**ALMOST 12 MONTHS LATER- LATE JULY**_

There was a strange rumour making the rounds in Genovia that July- that there was about to be a second wedding at the palace… the only question was… who?

Everything had seemed to have calmed down by the previous October, no one really paying attention when Joe and Clarisse went shopping, but after New Year, there had been whispers that had only strengthened over time until now, but were still unconfirmed… all that anyone knew was that there was something go on at the palace…

"The media has been fuelling this," Clarisse observed one evening after perusing another paper, and Mia laughed as she switched on the television.

"Let's see what Ms Kentworthy's latest theory is!"

"Another one in six hours- she must have been busy!" Clarisse replied with a smile.

Elsie was leading the charge in confirmation of rumours- and the main question, she kept saying, was who was about to tie the knot? Was it the young, pretty and popular Queen Amelia, who had been in a steady relationship with Lord Nicholas Devereux since her coronation… OR was it the former Queen Clarisse Renaldi and her husband who, incidentally, would be celebrating their first anniversary in a day or so…

"But there is still no confirmation or comment from the palace or the Prime Minister's office, so all we can do is wait and watch," Elsie concluded gravely after repeating the same information they had heard almost daily for the past three months, and Clarisse chuckled delightedly before changing the channel. It was less than two days away, and no one knew…

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Mia, who had been watching Clarisse during the broadcast, grinned as her grandmother leant back on the couch with a smug smile. "You, the person who is always so diligent in her relationship with the press, are deliberately avoiding them… You and I are much more alike than I had realised!"

"I don't know what you're talking about… I simply don't feel it's necessary to confirm or deny a simple, private ceremony that really only involves two people. Our lives have already been under such scrutiny for so long that a line must be drawn- and this is it… But," Clarisse added gleefully. "It is nice to be a little mysterious with the press…"

0000

SIX MONTHS EARLIER: JANUARY

The next few months after 'meeting the family' had passed quickly for the 'royal newlyweds' as the press continued to insist on calling them for the rest of the year, and it seemed to be becoming a habit in the following year- particularly as they approached their first anniversary- much to Joseph's pretended chagrin.

"I'm beginning to wish that Mia and Nick would tie the knot so that they can be called 'newlyweds!" he complained as he spied another picture of them in the paper, attending a New Year's concert, with the caption underneath reading: 'married for six months, our favourite newlyweds…'

"No you don't, darling," Clarisse laughed affectionately as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You secretly love all the attention… and surely, being considered a newlywed with me wouldn't so bad, would it?"

"I suppose not," he pretended to grumble before he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her over the couch.

"Joseph!" she squealed, half scrambling and half falling, trying not to land on him too hard. "I don't think that was a good idea… for either of us!"

"Maybe not, but I've always wanted to…"he chuckled, pulling her even closer to nuzzle her neck, knowing how ticklish she was. "So, when is our next private holiday?" he inquired casually, and she laughed, knowing why he was asking….

As per what she had said to Carrie in August, they had been travelling a little since then, both privately and also representing Genovia at events and functions that Mia couldn't attend.

"So much for being retired," Joe joked softly as their chauffeured car pulled up in front of yet another embassy for dinner, and both the local and international press closed in on the car. Clarisse laughed and gently stroked his face with her gloved hand.

"It's only a few hours out of your overwhelmingly busy schedule," she mocked him gently. "But I promise that we will be like Cinderella, in and out before midnight," she teased as he kissed her hand.

"Well… at least this dinner won't be as bad as my first dinner," he murmured as he helped her out of the car, and she beamed at him as she looped her arm through his. It was true, he admitted to himself, the first one, in mid September, had been horrific…

* * *

_He had been rather bashful when they arrived that evening at the embassy (he couldn't remember which one), and while Clarisse had been at his side throughout the introductions and pre-dinner drinks, it had gone downhill from the moment they sat down to dinner… Not only were they seated as far away from each other as possible, but the men had either talked through him or made jokes at his expense, and the women had been all over him…_

_All in all, he was in a very bad mood by the time they had left, and he barely spoke to Clarisse in the car, much to her astonishment and hurt._

"_What's wrong?" she asked again as they strolled into the room- Joseph, for once, leading the way- and she locked the door behind her._

"_Nothing," he muttered as he disappeared into their room to get changed, and she rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and followed him into the room._

"_Right," Clarisse said disbelievingly, a tinge of sarcasm colouring her voice, as, after retrieving her nightgown from under her pillow, she sat down in a nearby chair and began to undress. _

_"You were in a perfectly good mood when we left a few hours earlier, and now you're not even speaking to me! So, I repeat for the seventh time, what is wrong?"_

_  
"Alright…" he stopped in the middle of the room, and looked at her. "I was just thinking that it might be easier if you go to these functions by yourself…"_

_He trailed off when he saw exasperation flit across of her face before being replaced by disappointment and hurt._

"_Oh, I see," she said in a small voice, and there was an awkward pause before she grabbed her pillow and headed towards the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

_  
"Until you are ready to tell me __**why**__ you feel like that, and __**why**__ you are in a rotten mood, I'll be sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room," she said, her back to him, before she slammed the door as she left._

_Ten minutes later, lying on her side in the bed and wondering why he had said what he had said, she felt him climb in beside her and run his hands gently down her almost backless nightgown, bringing up goose bumps on her exposed skin, and she trembled slightly._

"_Stop it, it's not going to work," she said sharply, pulling the sheet tighter around her, but he could tell that she was weakening._

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart," he breathed into her ear. "I just felt that tonight was a disaster- the men treated me like no one, the women were all over me like a rash, and I felt completely adrift from you… I just felt that it could be easier on all concerned…"_

__

"Oh Joey," she breathed tenderly, turning over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry my love, I should have realised… but I have to tell you something- it wouldn't be any easier without you there- in fact, it would so much harder… I don't want you not there, not at all… I absolutely adore walking into a room on your arm, which tells everyone that I belong to you… Yes, belong," she added with a smile as he gave her a look.

"As for the men, it took them 20 years to consider me an intelligent woman… most men aren't as liberated as you…" she nudged him playfully. "But they will accept you- and who cares if they don't… and the women… I was very pleased to see you rebuff them."

"Still a little jealous, are we?"

"Yes. Tonight, as always, you were the most handsome man in the room, and it's no wonder the women…not that you would ever consider doing that… I too hated being apart from you, and while it's protocol for dinner parties, that may have to change…" she teased as she sat up slightly and one of her nightgown straps fell off her shoulder.

"We shouldn't be doing it that often, anyway…but we can do this, I promise you…"

"I believe you," Joe murmured as he moved closer to her. "But shouldn't we…" he waved distractedly towards the bedroom, and she only giggled as she sank back into bed.

"_No, I'm quite happy here now…"_

* * *

As Clarisse predicted, he had grown used to the dinners- they were still as dull as ever, but he now no longer took any notice of the men or women's snide remarks- all that mattered was her- and he just loved seeing how beautiful and poised his wife always seemed to be… and very insistent that they sit together. He also enjoyed travelling with her, seeing her favourite spots through her eyes, things he never had the chance to see before…

Clarisse, on the other hand, was openly proud of him, and loved introducing him as her husband…

They had also spent a few weekends at BJ and Lynn's estate in England, and saw both Julie and Annie regularly, and both of them had developed warm relationships with both Mia and Clarisse, which delighted Joseph… Sadly, neither Ben nor Carrie would come near the place if they knew they were there, which hurt and made Clarisse feel guilty on Joseph's behalf.

They had also spent time with Charlie and James, but they were always very glad to come home again….

"So," he said as she leant her chin on his chest and looked across at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"So?" she repeated questioningly before realising the question still hadn't been answered. "Oh, you mean when our next holiday is…" and they grinned at each other together, knowing when that would be…

"You do realise that the rumours have only just begun?" he teased as he threw the paper away. "And it's only January!"

"I know- imagine what it's going to be like in July!" she laughed along with him, not at all surprised at the fascination they were again attracting, yet not really caring…

000

PRESENT

"I can't believe how calm you are!" Mia exclaimed after a moment, bringing Clarisse back from her daydreams. "You are just so calm!"

"I have been married to Joseph for almost a year, so I really don't need to be nervous… Yes, I know that last year I was in despair, thinking that I had lost Joseph, but even that wasn't as bad as my first wedding…" and she paused, ruminating on the silent, tension filled evening before her wedding to Rupert.

"That's why you're going to enjoy all the things brides do- including being separated from your 'fiancé' for twenty four hours?"

"Do I get to do all of this to you when you get married?" Clarisse retorted, and Mia nodded with a laugh.

"I'm sure that the others might help!"

There was another slight pause before Mia looked at Clarisse again with a smile.

"So… are you nervous?"

"Not really… maybe normal nerves that a bride should feel, but I'm fine… A little naked, perhaps, without my ring," she smiled, ruefully, rubbing the place where her wedding band usually sat, between her knuckle and her engagement ring…

Whenever she had a shower, she took her jewellery off, and she had been certain that, the previous evening, she had put it back on, but all she knew was that, the next morning, she had been devastated to wake up and find her wedding ring gone…

Joseph had been very sympathetic, but he had also found a silver lining in the clouds:

"You never know, you might get a new ring!"

"But I loved this one!" she whimpered, feeling silly and guilty, but the pain immediately dimmed when he had given her a long hug.

She was about to ask Mia where she thought it could be when there was a knock on the door, and in stepped Olivia, carrying a tea tray for two- it was almost bedtime.

"Thank you Olivia," Clarisse said warmly as the girl set down the tray before her. "Have you seen Joseph in your travels?"

"He is on his way up now, ma'am," she replied, curtseying to both Queens with a demure smile, but Clarisse could see that she, like the rest of the palace, was excited about the wedding… in fact, excitement had been in the air for the past six months….

000

When Joseph and Clarisse had announced to the palace in January that they were renewing their wedding vows on their first anniversary, the palace had immediately decided to get involved, despite they only wanting a small wedding… Even more surprisingly, the secret had remained within palace walls…

Mia, the first to be told, had found it hilarious when Clarisse broke the news to her.

"This just proves that you two, despite Joe's protestations, still want to be known as newlyweds!" she quipped quickly, but she was clearly pleased at the news. "When did all of this come about, by the way?"

'I had been thinking about if since August, but Joseph and I have been discussing it since Christmas…"

"What did Joe say to all of this?" Mia asked slyly.

"He liked the idea very much," Clarisse blushed deeply, deciding to keep the truth from Mia- he had loved the idea, as demonstrated by the way… before she suddenly realised that Mia was watching her interestedly.

"You don't think it's too silly, do you?" she asked timidly- excited as she was, she still wanted Mia's approval.

"Of course I don't!" Mia looked slightly stunned at her usually self assured grandmother's shyness. "I think it's sweet and romantic- just the thing you two would do… So, am I going to be your maid of honour again?"

"Of course… oh, and we may need a little help…"

"Grandma, you are so going to have everyone and everything at your disposal… but, I'm going to warn you, the next five months are going to be nuts!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Scott whooped excitedly when Joe casually mentioned the news, before grinning at him.

"Boy, you two really know how to top yourselves, don' you?" he joked. "But it's a great idea, mate… so, who are you going to have as your best man?"

Joe grinned- last year, Sebastian had stepped into the breach, but this year was going to be different… it had been difficult to choose, but after discussing it with Clarisse, Joe had chosen…

"You," he said simply and, for a moment, Scott just stared at him in stupefaction.

"Me?" he repeated as a small grin appeared on his face. "Why… why would you choose me?"

"Are you afraid of making a mistake?" he teased. "Why not you, anyway? You have been a good mate over the years, keeping my secrets and such, but there is one condition- no sun glasses?"

"Deal!" Scott grinned.

After that, with the date already fixed, it was time to decide where they would have the ceremony, and who would officiate it. Even before Clarisse could mention it, Joe grinned at her.

"Before you mention it, I've asked him to call by this afternoon so we could ask him…" and, of course, the Archbishop was enthusiastic about the entire idea.

"OF COURSE I would love to be there- it won't be a church ceremony…"

"Much to the disappointment of the press," Joe murmured, pressing Clarisse's hand gently, and James grinned- he had always loved to see them together, so shy and trying to hide their feelings, without much success…

Now, the only major difference was that they finally felt comfortable enough to show everyone how much they loved each other.

"True," James said, hating to interrupt them. "But this is your day, so you should be able to do what you want… but yes, I will be there… this marriage has been a long time coming, and I want to celebrate with you… I'll even refrain from saying 'finally'!" and the three of them laughed.

000

The other details seemed to fall into place almost effortlessly- Clarisse had been wondering what it would be like to be stressed by only wedding details (and had almost been looking forward to it), but she found that almost everything had been taken out of her hands, as she commented to Mia.

"You are so lucky that most of your wedding planning has been done for you… all you have to do is show up and look beautiful… Anyway, I have the guest list done…"

"Aah, I hope you have kept to our limit," Clarisse said as Mia handed over a single piece of paper.

"Yes we did- and you actually sounded like a bridezilla just then!"

The guest list was very small- they had been specific about that- and while most of parliament had wanted to attend, the only representatives invited were Charlotte, Nicholas and Sebastian.

The other guests included Sheila, James and Lisa; Charlie and Marion (both men had found the news uproarious, but 'we wouldn't miss it for the world'); BJ, Lynn, Annie (fresh from a stint on Broadway) and Julie (and their partners), but there were no acceptances or declines from Ben or Carrie, much to Joseph's disgust and Clarisse's sorrow.

"Maybe I could…" she began once more- she wanted to heal the rift- but he had shaken his head firmly and definitely.

"**_No_**, darling- they have to make the first move," and she knew she couldn't push him anymore.

In addition, most of the palace staff were attending, there were to be no press and Andrew (newly engaged to Lady Alyssa) was taking photographs again. All in all, there were less than fifty attending the ceremony and reception, which suited them perfectly.

"Perfect," Clarisse smiled, handing back the piece of paper. "I can't believe that everyone has already RSVPd, and the wedding is still a little way away… what about the reception, by the way?"

"Joe and I are organising that… what about your dress?"

The dress had been her main worry, and Clarisse had spent quite a bit of time wondering what she was going to wear.

"You could always wear what you wore last year," her husband had suggested when she approached him. "You looked stunning in it."

"Yes, it was a lovely outfit," Clarisse agreed. "But that was for grandmother of the bride, rather than the bride… and I want a different outfit for our second wedding… and no, before you ask, you won't see it until I'm walking up the aisle!"

Still, she had expected a long and difficult search, but she was stunned to find her perfect dress in the first store she had stepped into, accompanied by Mia, Lily, Sheila and Charlotte. It was a cream coloured silk dress that reached half way down her shins, and had tiny white flowers embroidered on the bodice, as well as a matching white silk coat and high heels. She didn't want a hat or veil, so she had decided to wear the same tiara and jewels she had worn the previous year.

"Well?" she had asked shyly when she modelled it for them, and the unanimous decision had been 'absolutely perfect'.

While Elsie had made the most of the footage of a guard carrying the dress bag out of the store behind Clarisse and Mia, there was still no definite, confirmed news… and the dress was now hanging up in Mia's wardrobe, ready for the ceremony… in two days…

00

"Now," Mia said, bringing Clarisse back from her thoughts yet again. "There are a few other things… the past six months have gone very smoothly- I should have been a wedding planner but…"

"Don't you have a country to run?" Clarisse queried as she poured the tea and wondering where her husband was.

"Not in the summer," Mia gave her a withering look.. "Anyway, it's about your flowers and music… the flowers are in your domain, so I know that they're okay, but the music…"

"The music is all organised as well," came a voice from the doorway, and they both turned to see Joseph striding into the room.

He stopped to massage Clarisse's shoulders for a moment, she clearly enjoying it, before he sat down next to her on the couch, kissed her gently, and took his tea cup with a heavy sigh.

"I never thought there would be so much over fuss over something as simple as a wedding- and a simple one at that!"

"It's hard work trying to find the perfect suit, hey Joe?" Mia teased and then giggled as Joseph, also smiling, couldn't find anything to throw at her.

"You and your wife should be THRILLED that, apart from a few minor decisions, all you have to do is show up on the big day!"

"Still as cheeky as her father, isn't she?" he murmured to Clarisse, who only laughed. "Anyway, the music… a DJ may have been hired, but everything is under wraps until tomorrow- including from each other!"

"I thought you didn't have any secrets from each other," Mia teased a deeply blushing Clarisse before she stood up with a smile. "Oh, I'd make the most of tonight and tomorrow until midday…" she yawned, oblivious to the confused look Joe and Clarisse shared.

"Why?" he finally asked, and Mia grinned impishly.

"We have all decided that you two should do everything a bride and groom does, and that includes spending 24 hours apart before the wedding… but, don't worry, we have plans for both of you…" she said before skipping gleefully towards the doorway, before stopping again.

"Oh, and the wedding rehearsal is at 10 tomorrow!"

"This is getting a little out of hand," Clarisse said a moment after Mia disappeared, with a slight laugh.

"Is it too late to elope?"

"I think so… but it is nice to know that they care!"

"Yes…" Joe trailed off distractedly as he felt the piece of paper in his pocket, wondering how he could broach the subject with Clarisse.

He was about to say something when Clarisse suddenly said:

"When did you get the letter from Pierre?" she asked calmly, sipping her tea before looking directly at him, neither angry nor eager to read the letter.

"The day before yesterday… I've just been wondering how I could talk to you about this…"

"It's been six years, Joseph," she said quietly, looking down into her teacup. "What kind of son would ignore his mother for so long… and including one of the happiest days of her life?"

"Maybe… maybe he was afraid to… after that night…"

* * *

_It was a cool January evening, and while the dying King lay in his bedroom, the rest of his family (Pierre excluded, as he was running late), and their bodyguards sat down in his study. Clarisse sat at his paper free desk (soon to be her own, she thought ironically to herself), and massaged her temples tiredly as Phillipe, Joseph and Phillipe's guard sat in front of the fire, chatting about a game they had seen._

_Joe glanced over at her several times, and when he saw her drawn face go even whiter, he walked over to stand behind her and massaged her shoulders gently, feeling her relax under his touch. _

"_Are you alright, my dear?" he asked solicitously- as far as he was concerned, the King might be dying, but she was his number one priority- into her ear, and she smiled slightly._

"_Thank you, I'm fine," she replied, patting one of his hands slightly before the study door opened and in strode Pierre, looking tired and harried._

"_Is there… is he… anything…" but he stopped dead in the room when he saw Clarisse and Joseph together, and stared at them in horror and disgust. "What on __earth__ is going on here, Joseph? Get your __**filthy**__ hands off the King's __**wife**__ and __**my mother **__at once!"_

"_Pierre!" Clarisse gasped, shocked to her core as she stood up and Joseph dropped his hands from her shoulders, but remained steadfastly at her side. "How dare you come in like that and yell at everyone in the room- apologise to my friend and bodyguard at once!"_

__

"I will not," Pierre spat, still glaring at Joseph before turning his angry gaze to Clarisse. "YOU… you can't seem to wait until my father's dead before you find another man… although," he threw a contemptuous look at Joseph again.

"I do find your taste in men appalling- I think Arthur Mabrey might be better… but I suppose you're already sleeping with Joseph?"

"Pierre Renaldi!" Clarisse gasped again as Joseph stepped forward, ready to strike the arrogant Prince to the floor, but she stopped him. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I?" How about you? You're not even a widow yet and

_**he**__," he pointed viciously at Joseph. "He… he can't even keep his hands off of you? Are you his mistress yet?"___

"You can't speak to me in that way!" Clarisse said sharply. "I am your mother, and I deserve a lot more respect than you are showing me right now! Joseph is a dear friend of mind, and I was always true to your father!"

"Has he brainwashed you into saying that? We've all seen you two together, and even if you aren't sleeping together yet, it's clear that you're pretty damn close!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Phillipe bellowed as he suddenly leapt to his feet, ready to hit his brother as Clarisse hastened forward to stand between them. "How can you say such awful things about Mama?"

"That's enough, Clarisse said calmly, but Pierre only threw her placating arm off, jeering nastily at her.

"_You never answered my question… the one about you being his mistress- but you don't have to… I can clearly see that the answer is obvious- no wonder Father played around on you… you were the one that started the whole thing off… and with your bodyguard!" _

_he laughed derisively in her face. She stepped back, her face milk white, feeling as though she had been simultaneously slapped and punched._

"_If you gentleman will excuse me," she said quietly after a moment, taking several deep breaths in and out. "I need to go to bed, I have a headache… will someone please let me know if anything changes?" before she walked, calm and dignified, out of the room…_

* * *

"What happened after… all I remember is that I had to get out of there before I slapped him… very, very hard!"

"He deserved that, but you took the moral high road by showing him how much style and class you really had…"

Joe didn't mention it to her, but he still burned at how badly she was treated, but it was also in the past. "Anyway, it took me and the other two guys ten minutes to make sure that Phillipe didn't knock him out!"

"I'm glad he attended Phillipe's funeral, even though he never spoke to me… but he was…"

"I think you should read this," he said quietly, handing her the letter which she slowly and tentatively unfolded it…

_Dear Joseph and Mother_

_I have spent a long time composing this letter (6 years), and then more time wondering whether I should send it or not… Not because it has anything inflammatory in it, but because I wasn't sure whether you would actually read it, or throw it away… I don't blame you in the slightest if you DO throw it away, knowing what happened that night…_

_I'm writing for two reasons: firstly, to sincerely apologise for what I said to both you and Mother that night. I was overwrought, tired and grieving, but none of them are decent excuses for what I said, and I know that. After a great deal of reflection, all I can say is that I'm sorry- I was always so close to my father, but it wasn't until I left home and gained some perspective of my own that I realised that Mother had put up with a lot more than any of us (except you, Joe) had ever realised. I said some dreadful things, and my behaviour was appalling- I felt betrayed, and I felt that she was betraying him, but I can now see that he hurt her more than she ever hurt him…_

_The second reason I'm writing is that, although it's been nearly a year, I wanted you both to know that I thoroughly approve of this marriage, and that I also hope that Mother is the happiest she has ever been. Joe, you have been so good to her, and although it used to drive me crazy to see her look at you in that special way, it was also clear that she depended on you absolutely, and you adored each other…_

_All in all, I hope that you will, both, eventually, forgive me…_

_Pierre…"_After staring at the letter for a few seconds longer, she silently handed it back to Joseph, stood up and walked quietly into the bedroom, Joe hot on her heels.

"Clarisse?" he asked gently, sitting at the foot of their bed, watching as she, back to him, hung her dress up.

"Yes, Joseph?" she replied wearily, her back still towards him.

"Clarisse, please look at me."

She turned slowly and reluctantly to face him, and he ached when he saw the same anguished, hunted look on her face as that that night.

"Clarisse, talk to me sweetheart… what are you thinking?"

"There's not much I can say," she said lightly. "It was an awkward letter, but Pierre ever liked writing letters, even when he was young…"

"That's not what I meant, my darling, and you know it… how do you feel?"

She shrugged, trying to pretend she was fine, but he wasn't fooled as he sat her down on the bed next to him, and pressed her hands between his.

"Six years, Joseph and not even a word when we got married!"

"I know, dearest, but maybe he couldn't… he does seem sincere," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. He knew that Pierre was sincere in his apology, but Clarisse was the only one that mattered to him.

"What he said about me doesn't matter," he continued after a moment. "He was lashing out at everyone around him because of his father, including at his mother…"

"I know he's still my son," she said woodenly, looking at her feet. "I'm still so angry about what he said that night, and that it's taken six years to apologise, but he's still my son, and maybe, after the wedding…"

She trailed off, looking shy, and he laughed.

"That's my girl," he chuckled proudly, giving her a tight, one armed hug. "But what really concerns me is what Scott and Mia are planning to do to keep us occupied until tomorrow…"

"I don't know, but we don't need to worry about that now… until then, all that matters is you and me," she teased as she fiddled with the top button on his shirt, her breath close…

"My, my, my, Mrs Bonnell, you are being very, very forward tonight," he teased, and she only chuckled with happiness…

000

The next morning, there was a loud banging on the suite doors, which woke them, before someone shouted through the doors: "Time to get up- wedding practice in half an hour!"

"What's going on?" Joe muttered blearily as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as, beside him, Clarisse did the same thing.

"I think… I think our granddaughter just told us that our wedding rehearsal is in… HALF AN HOUR!" she almost yelled when she saw the time. "We slept in!" she cried as she bounded out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and walking towards her dressing table.

"I don't believe this…" she muttered, knocking over something on the table, and Joe, who was still sitting back on his pillows, grinned knowingly at her.

"Are you nervous, my love?" he asked as she stubbed her toe on the chair, and groaned before she collapsed on the end of the bed.

"No… I don't know… maybe," she said as he crawled over the sheets to sit beside her, rubbing her foot gently. "Why should I be nervous… I'm acting like a bride!"

"Which you are, no matter how old you seem to feel you are… You don't need to be nervous, unless you're getting cold feet?" he pretended to look worried, and she laughed, brushing his face with her hand.

"No, I was there the first time… but… I miss my ring," she looked at her left hand sadly for a moment before lying back on the bed. "I feel silly knowing, as you said, I might get another one, but this one was special..."

"All I can say is that it will be worth it," Joe said lightly as her eyes lit up with delight. "But I'm not saying another word!"

"Oh really?" Clarisse beamed at him as he leant down next to her. "You do realise that I do have my ways…"

"I know, but you're still not going to win," he replied, their lips so close to touching…. Before another loud bang on the door and 'TWENTY MINUTES' told them it was time to get moving, and they rolled their eyes before getting off the bed.

The wedding rehearsal went as planned, and the only ones present were James, Joseph, Clarisse, the best man and the maid of honour. It was to be a quick practice as everything was going to be set up as soon as they left.

Almost as soon as the rehearsal was over, mindful of the fact that they were about to be separated for nearly 24 hours, Joe grabbed Clarisse's hand and practically dragged her out the door, although she did manage to hand Mia a tiny box and murmur 'for Scott' as she passed.

"Joseph, what is wrong with you?" she gasped as she followed him out into the garden and down into the pagoda.

"I just want to make the most of the time we have left, " was all he said.

"You make it sound as though we're going to be separated forever!" she replied but stopped when she saw a table set for two in the pagoda.

"Brunch," he said simply as he held out her chair for her, and then sat down opposite her. "We didn't have time for breakfast, remember?"

As they enjoyed their long, leisurely meal, Joe snorted slightly and Clarisse gave him a puzzled look.

"I was just wondering what's been planned… I suspect the young ladies will have some type of party and a night of drinks…"  
"…While the young men will have you planning golf all afternoon, and then getting you drunk!" Clarisse added quickly. "I'm actually quite prepared not to see you at the altar tomorrow!"

"By the way…" he reached into his pocket and handed her one of his two mobile phones. "I don't know whether we'll be allowed to, but I suspect that I might want to talk to you later…"

"You darling man," Clarisse beamed, relieved that he had taken the initiative- she had been wondering how they could possibly survive without contact. "All I suggest is that you show me how to use one of these things…!"

After brunch, he looked around and, seeing no one there, leaned over and gently cover3ed her hand with his.

"So… still nervous?"

"Yes, but I'm calming down," she smiled lovingly over at him. "It's very strange- last year, we got married in front of 200 people without being afraid…"

"But last year was different… you didn't have this to look forward to… but there is no need to be nervous- all that matters is us… Feeling better?"

"A little… but a kiss from you might help!"

"Happy to oblige!" he said cheerfully, pulling her up from her seat and into his arms to give her a long, sweet and passionate kiss- so passionate, in face, that she almost swooned.

"I shouldn't be so crazy about you…" she murmured.

"Why not? I'm crazy about you," he replied huskily. "But… I do love you…"

"I love you too," she returned before he kissed her again.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice two people watching them, uneasy about splitting them up.

"Should we really interrupt them?" Mia whispered to Scott.

"Of course- like you said, it's bad luck for them to see each other 24 hours before the wedding," he whispered in reply before coughing loudly, causing them to leap apart like a pair of scalded cats.

"Time to go… I don't want to be late to our golf game!" Scott said loudly, and Joe reluctantly followed him out of the pagoda, but he couldn't help but look back to smile lovingly at his wife, who responded in kind as she blinked back tears.

"Only 24 hours, Clarisse," she murmured quietly to herself.

00

The rest of the day was wonderfully distracting for the bride and groom, but while they enjoyed their respective parties, it also made them realise how much they missed the other- a feeling that increased as the afternoon wore on…

As Clarisse had predicted, the guys afternoon started off with an extended golf game, and while Charlie didn't win, he didn't begrudge Joseph his win, reminding him "I will win next time!"

When they headed back to the palace, James announced, as Clarisse had expected, that 'we're going to get you so drunk tonight!"

"I see," Joe said mildly, omitting the fact that Clarisse had been expecting that. "I do have one question, thought- who is going to face a very angry Clarisse tomorrow when I don't show up for our wedding?"

"I'll handle her," James shrugged non-committal. "But we are going to have a good night tonight, aren't we?" he shouted back to the other golf cars, and the eight men behind roared their approval.

Meanwhile, as Joseph had vaguely predicted, Mia hosted a small lingerie party and Clarisse, always ladylike, had been slightly horrified at some of the pieces she saw.

"I am _not _wearing that!" she exclaimed when Mia passed her something, and she quickly passed it on before looking at it properly.

"Who says we didn't buy something like that for your wedding present?" Mia asked slyly, laughing at Clarisse's horrified expression before Clarisse hastily changed the subject.

"So, what have you got planned for tonight?"

"I don't know what the boys are up to," Mia shrugged casually. "But we're just going to have a few cocktails, a few girly movies… maybe even truth or dare…"

"With me in the hot seat?" Clarisse joked, but she was greatly relieved to know that the evening out was going to be, rather, a quiet night in.

"You know, even though it's a quiet night in, you can get dressed up, Grandma."

"I'd love to," Clarisse beamed, having felt the small phone Joseph had given her vibrate slightly in her hip pocket several times in the past hour. Mia's eyes narrowed slightly at Clarisse's enthusiastic tone, before smiling wickedly at her.

"Just so neither you nor Joseph get any ideas, Charlotte and Sheila will be accompanying you back to your suite when you get changed…"

"Amelia, really," Clarisse began exasperatedly but she couldn't help but smile- Mia suspected, quite rightly, that she would try and sneak off to her husband (or vice versa) and she found it very dear that everyone was going to so much effort for her…

However, to her surprise, both Charlotte and Sheila sat nonchalantly down in the living room, and switched on the television, Charlotte saying casually:

"Take your time!"

Clarisse smiled affectionately at them- they were both dear friends- and she had just closed the bathroom door when the phone buzzed again, and she almost dropped her pile of clothing as she fumbled with the phone, pressing the button that would allow her to speak to her beloved husband again…

"Hello darling," came his familiar voice as her heart began to pick up speed- a year of marriage, and over 25 years of being 'together' and the man still drove her absolutely crazy.

"Joseph, sweetheart," she let out her breath in giddy excitement. "It's you!"

"Who else do you think it would be?"

"My other husband," she teased, and he laughed, loving hearing the sound of her voice.

"How are you going? What are you and your ladies doing tonight?"

"Just a quiet night in- cocktails, girly music and films, and a round of truth and dare- with me as the subject? What about you, dear?"

"As you suggested, the guys want to get me drunk, but don't worry, I will be there tomorrow… I want to remember tomorrow," he said huskily.

"That's sweet, but I don't want you to miss out either!"

"I won't…so, do you miss me?"

"Yes, so very much… do you miss me?"

"So much that it's driving me crazy… you know, maybe we should try and sneak off for a little while tonight…"

"That sounds lovely, but I don't think we'll get the chance…"

"I'll work on that… shall I call you later anyway?"

"Of course…"

As soon as they hung up, she undressed and stepped into the shower, counting the hours until she saw Joseph again….

00

The guys night started relatively quietly, with a few drinks in the security room, and some of the men kept dashing in and out, reporting that 'there were a lot of giggles from upstairs'.

"Did you want us to crash it later?" one of them offered to Joseph, but he shook his head.

"No, you are to leave them alone."

At eight o'clock, they headed downtown, and Joe once again found himself plied with drinks, but while he had a few, his mind was only on Clarisse, wondering what she was doing…

Clarisse, on the other hand, couldn't believe how quickly a quiet night of fun turned into something so rowdy… the cocktails flowed freely among the younger women, but the older generation, after trying one, stuck to wine…

Clarisse couldn't help but loosen up a little as she listened to music that only seemed vaguely familiar, before the younger girls suddenly sprung their game on her.

"How long have you loved Joe?" Mia suddenly asked as the others burst out laughing, but Clarisse didn't mind at all…

"Almost from the moment I met him, thirty something years earlier…"

"What first attracted you to him?" Annie burst out as Lynn buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"His eyes and his smile," Clarisse said honestly, a warm glow in her heart as she remembered the moment she had fallen, literally, into his arms.

"What qualities did you first notice about him?" Annie asked again.

"I really can't choose… but his personality always shone through…"

"What about his looks?"

"He was, and is, the most handsome man I know, but his looks never mattered to me."

"How did it feel to kiss him for the first time?" came from Mia, and the older women looked slightly disconcerted as Clarisse went red.

"This is rather a personal question… "she stammered before deciding to answer the question. "But it felt… wonderful…"

It was clear that, despite the few glasses of wine she had had, Clarisse was getting embarrassed, so Mia tactfully switched to a film although, she explained with a look, 'there is no Gone with the Wind' or any of those old love movies!"

"I thought this was supposed to be my shower!" Clarisse pretended to pout, but she really didn't mind what they watched… her thoughts were already turning to Joseph…

0

Joe stretched out on the bed of the room he was staying in- not his former room which, as Scott explained, was getting redecorated- several hours later, tired by happy… it had been a long evening, but he was going to be fine for tomorrow…

He suddenly rolled over and retrieved his phone, ready for one more call…

"Hello you," came her low playful voice when she answered on the second ring. "I was beginning to wonder whether I'd see you tomorrow…"

"You will… Scott wanted to keep going all night, but we all agreed to avoid that, although I suspect that Lisa and Marion will be pouring their men into bed…"

"Should I come down and pour _**you**_ into bed?" she sounded even more relaxed, gigglier and sexier than normal.

"No my dear, you are very lucky… but it sounds as I though I should do the same for you- did you have a good time?"

"Yes- they asked me some very impertinent questions about you, but now I just miss you…"

"Do you want me to sneak upstairs?"

"I'd love that, but I think they're trying to see how long we can last without seeing each other, and it's only a few more hours… I suppose it would be Scott's idea?"

"I think so… Scott can get a little carried away…"

"So I've noticed," Clarisse laughed, remembering his comment over her engagement ring, and the time he had burst into their suite to find her clad only in Joseph's robe… the list was endless…

"So… did you have a good night?"

"I did, although I was thinking at how long our relationship was based on a few kisses… I don't think I could go back to that!"

"It was a lot more than that, and we know it… but yes, I know I couldn't go back to that either!" she chuckled throatily as she curled up in bed, her back to his empty side of the bed. "But I also don't think we'd be having illicit phone conversations on the evening before our second wedding… this isn't silly, is it?"

"No, baby, it's not… this is our time, no one else's… You know," he added bashfully. "I'm nervous about tomorrow too… but excited…"

"Me too," Clarisse admitted shyly. "So… see you tomorrow at two… I'll be the one following Mia up the aisle…"

"I'll be there, waiting… I love you, baby."

"I love you too, my dear," she said quietly.

After they hung up, they lay back on their respective pillows and smiled into the darkness- they were getting MARRIED tomorrow!


	20. The Second Wedding

_Author's Note: HERE IT IS- the final chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I wanted to make sure that it was just right! It was a great deal of fun to write, and now I'm wondering what I'm going to write next!_

_The song lyrics are: 'You Raise Me Up' by Westlife, and 'Amazed' by Lonestar_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- your comments have been great, and I'm glad you've all liked it so much… thank you to: Clarisse Renaldi, Poppinswannabe, JUJUChick16, risingdancer, LochinbluSpirit, LadyLuxembourg, Kristi-Julie, addlogcon, and fantasyinmymind, as well as everyone else who reads it! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joe was woken the following morning by someone banging on the door and shouting in:

"Time to get up- breakfast in the kitchen in ten minutes!"

He grinned as he squinted at his watch- it was just after nine- obviously the boys wanted the day to get underway. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, still grinning- it was still unbelievable thinking about everything that had happened in the past twelve months…

This time last year, he had been a wreck (although hiding it well), wondering what his next move was going be when Clarisse had surprised both him and the country by marrying him in a ceremony originally intended for her granddaughter… but it had been one of the happiest days in his life…

When Clarisse had therefore mentioned her idea to him, she had been bright red, clearly embarrassed and shy (two traits he found endearing in her, particularly when she was normally so reserved), but she needn't have worried- he had loved the idea.

"I take it you're willing to get married again?" she teased softly as, after kissing her long and sweetly, he scooped her up and walked towards the bedroom.

"Of course- anything you want to do, so do I," he said gently before kissing her again…

A little while later, she murmured: "I guess we're engaged then," as she snuggled up to him.

"Engaged and married at the same time- we do like to be different!" he chuckled.

"I like it…" she whispered before they drifted off to sleep…

When he strolled into the kitchen a little while later, he was surprised to discover most of the men sitting around and sipping coffee while Scott was helping the chefs prepare breakfast, whistling a tune that sounded familiar, but Joe couldn't place at the moment. He accepted a cup of coffee from Scott and sat down between Nick and Sebastian before spying James and Charlie at the other end of the table, looking under the weather, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you two feeling?" he teased, and James smiled weakly.

"Yes… I'm just glad that you were sensible last night- I very much doubt I would have been able to handle an angry Clarisse this morning!"

"I don't think you would have either," Joe chortled. "Still, I am glad that I will be able to see my wife walking up the aisle this afternoon."

"Wouldn't she still be your fiancée?" Nick asked, and Joe looked pensive- while they had considered themselves 'engaged', he hadn't thought of it in that way, but it was a sweet thought- Clarisse as his fiancée…

"That means you would be her fiancé," Scott muttered under his breath, and Joe laughed.

"Yes Nick, she would be still my fiancée, I just hadn't thought of it in that way… So, Scott, what are the plans for the rest of the morning?"

"Hanging out here- no one, except the maids, are allowed upstairs," Scott said cheerfully, still whistling the tune as he distributed breakfast around the table.

Joe concentrated hard on the tune he was whistling, and suddenly burst out laughing when he recognised the tune.

"You cheeky… it's 'Get Me to the Church on Time' from My Fair Lady, isn't it?"

"I was wondering when you would finally get it," Scott grinned as he sat down opposite Joe. "Although, technically, we've only got to get you to the throne room, but I couldn't resist!"

"Just you wait…" Joe growled with a grin, before looked up to see, standing in the doorway, looking like his father except for his mother's blue eyes, and wearing black…

"Pierre… You made it!"

0000

Upstairs meanwhile, Clarisse opened her eyes and realised that, beyond her closed bedroom doors, the rest of the suite was very quiet… it seemed that the other ladies were still asleep, she surmised to herself with a grin. That suited her perfectly as she wanted to have a quiet walk around the garden before the day became chaotic.

She wasn't particularly nervous about the day- she had been terrified on her first wedding day, and hadn't expected the second, but now… she was excited, and she couldn't wait to see Joseph- 24 hours apart was simply lunacy!

After getting dressed, she strolled out to the living room to discover Maurice, let in by a member of staff, sitting patiently on his bed, waiting to greet his mistress. She hadn't taken him on his early morning walks for months, but she and Joseph usually took him out at least once a day, and the dog had always loved Joseph, much to Clarisse's delight.

"Let's go for a walk, Maurice," she said cheerfully as he followed her towards the door.

The hallways were still very quiet, but she knew that everyone would soon be up and about, getting ready for the wedding. Even though she saw no signs of life, Clarisse only relaxed when she was in the garden, getting further and further away from the cameras…

She did love her early morning walks (although they had been few and far between since her marriage, Clarisse relishing the chance to sleep in with Joseph) - the grounds were still bereft of people, and the natural world was coming to life…

After a little while wandering around, she was about to head back when she noticed one of the palace golf cars was parked down near the stables… who on earth would be out on a cart at this time, she wondered to herself, staring at it for a moment, before deciding to investigate.

As she approached the stables, she realised she could hear voices- a man and a woman- and that they were just around the corner form where she was standing. As she stood there, she quickly realised, to her embarrassment, that they were doing more thank talking… probably Scott and Charlotte, she thought with a smile, starting to turn away, but she froze when she heard the woman say:

"Boy Joe, you sure can kiss."

Joseph? Clarisse's eyes widened in shock- what would he be doing down here… but, more importantly, who would _he_ be _kissing_?

"Thanks," he heard the man reply, and the world spun around for a moment- it _was _Joseph!

"But shouldn't you be getting back to the palace to get ready? After all, you are getting remarried today!" the woman purred.

"They can wait…"

"What about your wife? Surely she'll notice you missing!"

"She'll be fine for a little while longer… what she doesn't know won't hurt her… no come here and kiss me!"

Clarisse's eyes filled with tears at his callous tone, and it took several attempts before she could physically walk away… all she knew was that she was absolutely heartbroken, and had no idea what she was going to do…

Just then……

"Grandma? Grandma!" came Mia's voice from a great distance, accompanied by knocking on the door, and Clarisse sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat and tears running down her face… what was going on? Surely… what she had just heard… had it all been just a dream? It had seemed so real, and she still felt devastated… had she really only dreamed it?

"Grandma, are you alright?" Mia knocked on the door again, and Clarisse managed to pull herself together enough to reply, in her normal voice:

"I'm fine- I'll be right out!"

Clarisse lay back on her pillows, surprised to feel herself shaking badly with fright and nerves- it had only been a dream, she told herself, or had it? Maybe she was being told something- what if he didn't want to marry her? What if he had just been playing along to keep her happy? What if, after a year of marriage, he had had enough but didn't want to tell her?

Her thoughts were becoming wilder and less coherent as she continued to brood, still trembling like mad, and she knew there was one thing she could do- call him and find out… She grabbed the phone from the bedside table and walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind her, and then dialling….

00

Downstairs in the kitchen, there was an awkward silence- most of the men remembered the ugly scenes Pierre had caused prior to his departure, and both James and Charlie could definitely remember the way he had treated Clarisse. However, as Joseph made introductions, they all silently decided to be civil for the sake of the royal couple, but it would be a long time before they would forget…

Joe, sensing the tension, was about to take him outside for a chat before he heard his phone. Hurrying out into the hallway, he glanced at the number- what was Clarisse ringing for?

"Hello," he said calmly, but there was only silence on the other end. "Clarisse, I thought you didn't do pranks…" before he realised he could hear her quietly sobbing. "Honey… is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned, and Clarisse took several shaky breaths, trying to calm down.

"Do you… do you still want… to go through with the wedding today?" she managed to choke out, and he frowned slightly.

"What do you mean? Of course I do- why, don't you?"

"I just thought… you might have changed your mind…"

"I haven't… but have you?" Joe asked slowly now worried- what was wrong with Clarisse? She had sounded so happy the previous evening- what had happened to make her so upset?

"No, I haven't," before she dissolved into tears again.

"Clarisse… Clarisse, darling, please tell me what's wrong."

"You're going to think I'm silly…"

"No I won't- just talk to me."

"I had a dream that… that you were in the garden with another woman, and you didn't want to marry me" she wailed, well aware she sounded irrational and hating it. Joseph could tell she felt foolish, but he also detected a note of hysteria, as well as nerves, in her voice.

"It was only a dream, my love- I've been in the kitchen all morning… and of course I still want today to happen."

He paused for a moment, thinking hard, before an idea struck him. "Do you want me to come upstairs now?"

"I thought we were supposed to wait…"

"I don't care- you sound very upset, and I'm sure everyone will understand."

"Yes… please come up," she said in a small voice.

After calling and explaining that he wanted to see Clarisse to a very understanding Mia (who had confided 'I think she's nervous- she hasn't been out of her room yet!"), he poked his head into the kitchen (the tension dissipating thanks to Nick, Scott and Sebastian) and attracted Scott's attention.

"I need to go upstairs to see Clarisse- I know we're not supposed to, but she sounds very upset…"

"Don't worry- we actually didn't think you would last for 24 hours… I personally had you two down for four hours maximum!"  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence!" Joe chuckled before heading towards the stairs.

Mia was just leaving the suite when he arrived.

"I forgot the champagne!" she joked, but then sobered up. "I hope she's alright."

"She will be- I think, despite thinking she wouldn't get too nervous, she might be a little overwhelmed at the moment… But you and Scott are **never **doing this to us again!" he growled affectionately at her, and she laughed.

He was a little apprehensive as he opened the bedroom door, but his heart went out to Clarisse when he saw her huddled on the bed, clutching a pillow and looking out the window.

"What's all this about the bride being miserable on her wedding day?" Joe teased gently as he stretched out on the bed next to her, and she turned to look at him with a weak smile. "Surely you can't be that unhappy about marrying me again!"

"Oh Joseph, I'm sorry…" she whimpered as she turned over to face him, and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry softly.

She cried for a little while, mostly out of relief that Joseph was there with her, and he rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring words of comfort.

"I'm sorry," she said again when she stopped weeping and pulled away to look at him. "I don't understand this- I was fine yesterday."

"We'll worry about that in a moment- I want to hear about this dream."

She falteringly told him about it, and Joe suddenly understood- he could recall her telling him about a time she had overheard Rupert flirting with a woman… the dream sounded very much like what had happened…

He also realised that she was worried that he, like Rupert, would cheat- she had never mentioned her fears, but he wasn't at all surprised that something had emerged… it was no wonder her already high emotions had threatened to overwhelm her.

"I know it's silly- in the year we've been married, and the years we've been together, you've never given me cause to suspect you doing that… but it just felt so real…" she shuddered as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"And the feelings you had felt real because you've had them before," he added as he stroked her hair. "This nightmare sounds very much like the time you overheard Rupert…"

Clarisse looked surprised- she had chosen to forget all of Rupert's infidelities (mostly to keep her sanity), but she could still recall the time she had almost caught him…

"Of course… I had forgotten… yet, I still don't understand why I've gone to pieces over a dream!"

"I suspect that your emotions are high as anything at the moment, and with three weddings worth of nerves to let out, it's not wonder you got slightly hysterical this morning!"

"But I'm usually so calm and steady…"

"I know, which is why I find it so endearing to see you become a wreck like this," he teased, and she laughed, feeling better.

"Now that we've sorted out that dream, I'm going to prove that **you **are the only one I want to marry."

He tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him, and gave her a soft and tender kiss on the lips. "Does that convince you?"

"Yes," she said with a timid smile as she leant back on his chest, his steady heartbeat settling her down.

"You know, we don't have to do this today- we can postpone it, or… we can grab James, Mia and Scott and have the ceremony in the garden," he said softly.

"That would be lovely, but I don't want to let everyone else down… I know that it's our day, but they've been so wonderful with the wedding preparations, and I don't want to leave them out… I just needed some reassurance…"

"Which you got," he said, lifting one of her hands to his lips.

"I could use a nap," she yawned and stretched before cuddling up to him again. "But I've already caused problems this morning…"

"You haven't- the guys don't know where I've gone!"

"Still, I might have a nap this afternoon."

"Oh will you, my love?" he laughed. "But you don't know what's going on this afternoon!"

"I just hope there are no more surprise- there aren't, are there?"

"Well," Joe squirmed slightly- he had forgotten about Pierre until now, and he wasn't sure how Clarisse would react. "There is one or two… Pierre's here."

"Pierre… HERE?" she sat up and looked at him, more astonished than anything. "Why is he here?"

"I know you wanted to wait, but I thought that he should be here to see how happy you are… you're not angry are you?" he asked anxiously as Clarisse continued to stare at him.

"No, I'm not," she finally said. "It is a surprise," she said honestly, not quite sure how she felt. "I have forgiven him, but not quite forgotten… however, today is not the day to relive any of that."

"Good girl," he said encouragingly- although he wanted them to reconcile, he could more than understand why she was less than enthusiastic about seeing him again. "I was going to get him to walk you up the aisle…"

"That's a sweet idea, but not that you and I are no longer banned from seeing each other, I think I would prefer you…" and he laughed as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I can do that with you," he joked.

There was a long, comfortable silence as Clarisse relaxed completely- she had been a little hysterical earlier, but it had only been a nightmare… Joseph was here with here, telling her he would never leave her… Joe, on the other hand, was relieved that he had come upstairs- Clarisse when she was upset was something he didn't like to see.

After a while, there was a knock on the door, and Mia peered nervously around the door.

"I hat to interrupt, but the bride is going to have to begin getting ready soon… The groom can stay if she would like…"

"No, he can't, "Clarisse suddenly leapt of the bed, now invigorated by the event ahead. "He needs to wait until I meet him downstairs."

"I have been told," Joseph chuckled as he headed towards the door. "I suppose I can disappear," he threw a joking look over at his wife, who hurried over to kiss him. "I'll see you in a few hours… right?" he said the last word softly, and she smiled back at him.

"Of course- at the bottom of the main stairs… and thank you…"

When Joseph disappeared, Clarisse turned to Mia, suddenly apologetic.

"I'm sorry…"

"No Grandma, we really shouldn't have tried to keep you two apart," Mia said calmly as Clarisse followed her into the living room, where the others were waiting. "By the way, Annie's doing your hair and makeup."

"That is, if you trust me," Annie smiled nervously, and Clarisse pressed her hand warmly as she passed.

"I trust you completely, Annie," she said calmly, accepting a cup of tea from someone and sitting down. She was fine again, but getting a little nervous- they were **getting married**…

000

The remains of the morning passed quickly- no one questioned where to or why Joe had disappeared for nearly two hours, "secret groom's business" Scott said cheekily suggested, but when everyone laughed, he winked at Joe, and he knew he wouldn't betray him. Even James and Charlie came back to life as noon approached and passed, and Joe knew, as he went to have a shower, that it would be chaotic until after the ceremony, but he didn't care- knowing that Clarisse was alright was all that matter.

For Clarisse, meanwhile, things were less chaotic, and while she was still nervous, she was feeling better, so much so that she managed to relax during the champagne lunch, although she was rather pensive… She had never really understood how intense her feelings were for Joseph (in fact, it was rather frightening), but she also knew how much she adored him, and vice versa… the one man in her life (excluding Phillipe) who had never let her down…

After lunch, the others disappeared to get dressed, leaving Clarisse alone to her thoughts and to get dressed. She now felt foolish about the dream, but she was glad to see Joseph, even for a little while… She stared at her dress for several moment- she couldn't believe how beautiful it was- and she wouldn't wait for Joseph to see it- it was all for him…

She was just fastening her string of pearls around her neck when she heard a knock on the door.

"No Joseph, you can't come in!" she laughed as she padded through the suite to answer the door. She was ready to give him another smart comment when she opened the door, but her smile froze when she saw Pierre standing there, looking out of place and embarrassed.

"Pierre!"

"Hello…" he began awkwardly.

"Come in," Clarisse said quietly, standing back and watching her tall son step into the room. He looked at her for a moment, and wasn't surprised to see a flash of anger flit through her eyes before she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I came up."

"Of course not," Clarisse smiled, and he could tell that she was on his guard with him. "When did you arrive?" she asked politely, sinking into a nearby chair as he continued to stand.

"Early this morning- unfortunately, I have to fly back this evening, but Joseph thought…"

"Yes, he told me… it is lovely to see you," she replied with a forced smile. "How is your parish?"

"Fine- I'm fairly bush with weddings and such… did you get my letter?"

"Yes, Joseph showed it to me."

"I hope you know that I meant every word- I am sorry…"

"Pierre," she began in a gentler tone as she stood and walked towards him. "Today is not the day to discuss that but," she continued as she reached up and patted his cheek. "I am glad that you're here…" before she hugged him warmly.

There would always be a distance between them, not only because of the things that had been said, but also of their very different personalties… but she hadn't been lying- she was glad that he was here.

"But I need to say that you look absolutely beautiful, Mother," Pierre said when they broke apart.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously as she finally fastened her pearls. She was about to speak again when the door burst open and Mia barged in, clad in a tight blue strapless dress and holding two bouquets.

"Grandma, it's time to go!"

"I know," Clarisse said calmly, disappearing into the bedroom to retrieve the shoes. "By the way, have you…"

"Pierre and I… sure, we meant a little while ago. Anyway, back to you- you look STUNNING!"

Clarisse laughed at her enthusiastic response, but when she had emerged, Pierre had gone.

"He had to go- everyone is downstairs, gathering in the throne room."

Clarisse looked at her granddaughter through narrowed eyes:

"Did I approve of your dress?"

"I didn't show it to you, so now… but it doesn't matter because you're going to be the centre of attention anyway. Here's your bouquet."

It was a small arrangement of white lilies, roses and carnations, with some baby's breath, and Clarisse smiled appreciatively at it for a moment before Mia spoke again.

"So, are you ready to remarry the main man in your life?"

"Yes," Clarisse said simply with a smile- this was how a bride was supposed to feel- unbelievably happy, excited but a little nervous…

0

When they reached the top of the stairs, Clarisse peered over the banister and saw him, dressed in his tuxedo, pacing nervously and her heart began racing faster. She smiled happily before stepping onto the top step, and he looked up instantly, seeing her standing there, smiling radiantly… she literally took his breath away…

His eyes never left hers as she slowly made her way down to him, her hand on the railing- just the sight of him made her weak at the knees, and she doubted her legs would have been able to hold her up!

After what seemed like forever, she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, and she smiled at his look of amazement- he was almost in tears at how beautiful she looked.

"You look… you look…" he repeated before she rested her fingertips on his lips.

"You look very handsome," before leaning over and whispering into his ear. "And very sexy," and he had to laugh.

"I just can't say how… beautiful you look," he said bashfully before lifting her hand to his lips. They beamed at each other for a moment, nothing else seeming to matter, before Mia coughed discreetly, reminding them of what they were about to do. Clarisse smiled as she slipped her arm through his, and he grinned over at her.

"Ready?" he murmured softly, and she smiled, her emotions beginning to well again.

"Ready," she affirmed and squeezed his hand as they walked towards the throne room. "Here we go," she said quietly as the guards opened the doors, and he chuckled to himself when they saw everyone standing there, watching them.

"Does this seem familiar to you… like when you had that investiture ceremony for me?" he teased, and she laughed softly, but she was very glad that they were walking up the aisle together… she was now a lot more nervous. He was just about to step forward when she stopped him.

"Wait…" before her song began playing…

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_0_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be."_

"Are you guys going to start? Some of use might have other weddings to attend!" Charlie called from where he was sitting before going "Ow!" as Marion elbowed him in the ribs.

Joe smiled over at Clarisse, loving the song, and she nodded slightly before, together, they stepped forward, Mia behind them, as the rest of the song continued to play.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be_."

The song ended just as they reached a beaming James standing in front of the throne.

"About time," they heard Charlie murmur loudly behind them, and they chuckled quietly before looking towards the patient Archbishop.

"We are gathered here today for a wedding between a couple that have already been through one ceremony, but now have the chance to celebrate, again, a love that began a long time ago, but is still going strong- if not stronger- today."

The ceremony seemed to pass in blur for Clarisse (and Joe, if he was really honest) - she was again shaking slightly, and her cheeks felt hot- but she wasn't surprised, glancing over, to see that Joseph was as cool as a cucumber. But she was looking forward to seeing his reaction when he saw her surprise…

When Scott stepped forward with the rings, Joseph did a double take when he saw two rings instead of one. He glanced quickly over at Clarisse, who was only smiling, before he picked up his ring… he couldn't say anything, but he had had _'Joseph and Clarisse' _engraved inside the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed… again," Joe said calmly but loudly, shooting a sly glance at the Archbishop as he slipped the ring on her still trembling hand. She smiled lovingly down at her ring, back on her finger after two days, before realising that it was her turn. He had been surprised by the ring, but little did he know that she had had _'Clarisse and Joseph'_ engraved on the inside of the plain gold band.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said so softly that only Joseph and James heard her, before slipping the band onto his hand, her hand still shaking.

She was still looking down when Joe pressed her hands warmly between his for a moment, attracting her attention, and they exchanged such a warm, loving look that Mia, who saw the look, almost burst into tears- they were so very much in love with each other!

"Before I declare you husband and wife again" as he gave Joseph an amused look. "I would just like to say that the love we see before us is truly amazing- this couple have not only managed to stay together through some very tough times, but it is clear that they just as much in love today as they were a year ago, and I know you would all agree!"

Clarisse blushed slightly, Joseph's hands still holding hers- although she was happy to have everyone there, it was a little embarrassing to realise that everyone could read them like a book… yet she couldn't help but smile happily at Joseph.

"And now, it is my very great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride."

There was a slight pause as Joseph caressed her still highly coloured cheek before he leant over and kissed her. When they broke apart, he whispered into her ear:  
"Let's make a deal- we never let anyone make us spend a night apart again!"

"Deal," she chuckled in reply. "At least there aren't so many pairs of eyes staring at us," she said quietly before they turned to smile at the cheering, clapping and whistling (Charlie) crowd who converged on them with shouts of: "Congratulations!"- for a little group, they were making an awful lot of noise. As everyone approached, Joseph had no choice but to let go of his wife's hand…

After Clarisse received congratulations from Mia, after James and Charlie, the next person to stand in front of her was James, beaming happily.

"Thank you, James," Clarisse said with a happy smile. "We appreciate you being here today."

"It was a pleasure to do this again for both of you, Clarisse, and it is wonderful to see you so happy."

"You don't think it was silly to renew our vows only a year after our first wedding?"

"Definitely not- love should be celebrated, and this was a lovely way to commemorate your marriage… personally, I think you should do it every year!"

"I don't think so," Clarisse laughed. "There wouldn't be any work done around here if that was the case… but I am lucky to have him."

"I'm the lucky one," came Joseph's voice from behind as he stepped up to stand next to her, and she slipped her arm through his. "I'm lucky to have you," he smiled affectionately over at her.

"We'll just agree that you're both lucky to have each other, which you are, and I am very happy for the two of you… Ah, Pierre, you must be here to congratulate Joseph and your mother!" James added as Pierre hovered nearby.

"Yes… I was just wondering if I could have a few moments alone with Mother?"

"Of course- I think I'm going to offer James and Charlie some champagne," Joe mused with an impish grin and Clarisse laughed as he squeezed her hand encouragingly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Can we go outside, or somewhere quiet?"

"Not outside- I don't think Joseph will let me out of his sight- but let's get away from the crowd."

Clarisse looked at him thoughtfully as they moved away from the rest of the guests- he still looked very much like his father, but he seemed calmer, less angry and more at peace than the last time they had met, but he was still distant, unlike his younger brother…

"So Pierre," she began when they reached a corner. "It is lovely to see you again- it's a pity that you have to fly back tonight."  
"Yes, I have a funeral tomorrow, but I very much doubt I'd be welcome around here anyway."

"Nonsense- Joseph invited you, and Mia seems to have taken a shine to you…"

"What about you?" he looked at her a little timidly, and she sighed- she hadn't wanted to get it into that today, but maybe…

"I AM happy to see you, and for you to be here, but Pierre, did you honestly expect me to greet you with open arms when I haven't heard from you in six years, and you verbally abuse Joseph and me when your father was dying?"

She hadn't meant to sound so sharp, but she felt better afterwards, and Pierre looked relieved.

"I know, and I'm sorry… I don't know why I was so crazy- I think I was jealous that you and Phillipe were so close… I was distant, and I wish I had been more respectful to you rather than worshipping my father…"

"Pierre, I don't want your memories of your father to be tarnished by what you heard- he was your father, and I did care about him… As for Phillipe, yes we were close, but you're my son too and I love you very much," her voice cracked slightly as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Don't every forget that."

He smiled as he looked over at Joseph, chatting happily with James and Charlie.

"I can see that Joseph makes you happy."

"He does- very, very, very happy," Clarisse beamed as she looped her arm through Pierre's. "I don't know how I could have made it through without him."

"That night… I was jealous- it was obvious to me then that you belonged to him, had chosen him and trusted him 100, and it made me angry- unfair, I know… You never said it, but your actions made it clear that he was non-negotiable."

"Yes, as far as I was concerned, Joseph was non-negotiable- the only man, apart from you boys- that I completely trusted," Clarisse said as she looked from Joseph to Pierre.

"He was, and is, my best friend- but we NEVER had an affair," she said clearly, wanting him to know the truth.

"I know that, and I'm sorry I said otherwise… Mama," he sounded like a little boy, and she felt her heart melt and her eyes grow misty.

"Darling, it might take me a little while to forget that night, but I want you to promise me that it won't be another six years before you get in touch again," she said seriously, but her eyes were sparkling, and Pierre smiled… Phillipe's smile, she thought with a pang.

"I promise- and that's the other thing I wanted to mention… it's about you."

"What about me?"

"Don't be offended, but you're so much more relaxed than you used to be- you're less reserved, you've opened up, and when you smile…it now reaches your eyes."

"I suppose being happily married and living with an outgoing granddaughter has helped!"

"Yes, but even before I left, I noticed you were beginning to open up- and it's wonderful to see."

"Thank you, darling," she smiled warmly at him, relieved that there was much less tension between them. "So… what do you think of your niece?"

"Mia?" Pierre glanced around to see Mia, along with Lily, Kip Kelly and Nicholas, teasing Scott. "She's very much like Phillipe, isn't she?"

"Yes she is," Clarisse smiled fondly over at her. "She's been a wonderful Queen…"

Just then, she felt an arm weave around her waist, startling her, before she realised that it was her husband.

"I hate to interrupt, but Pierre do you mind if I borrow the bride for some photographs?"

"Not at all," Pierre said with a warm smile, and Joe was relieved- the talk had obviously gone well. He had been watching them discreetly, and while Clarisse had initially been on her guard, he could see, through her body language, that she warmed up as the conversation proceeded. He was also pleased to see that the tension between them had almost disappeared.

"How did it go?" he asked when they were a discreet distance away.

"It went well, but I'll tell you about it later… so Andrew, where would you like to go?"

00

Half an hour later, they came back to the throne room to find their guests chatting over drinks, and waiters going around with plates of food.

"When is the reception?" Clarisse asked as Joseph accepted two glasses from a passing waiter.

"This is it," Joseph waved his hand around the room. "Actually, I insisted on it- this is our day, and fond as I am of everyone present, I only want to be with you."

"As a former Queen, I must say that that sounds rude… but as your wife, it's what I want too. So," she continued with a sly smile. "Are you enjoying being back together?"

"What do you think?" he teased, before leaning over and kissing her, not caring that it was in public- he was just happy to be with her… "What about you?"

"I love it…" and they smiled at each other for a long moment before they were interrupted.

"How are the newlyweds enjoying being back together?" Mia asked, and they turned to smile at her.

"We're delighted- but it really wasn't very fair to keep us apart like that," Joseph gently chided, but Mia didn't look bothered.

"It's tradition- but we did have a bet going to see how long you two would last before cracking and sneaking off to find each other."

"Mia!" Clarisse was a little shocked- she has suspected as much, but it was still a surprise to realise that they had been doing it.

"Don't worry, it was all in fun- Scott didn't think you'd last more than four hours… but I guess you proved us wrong. And, as far as everyone else is concerned, you two didn't see each other until you met downstairs… your secret is safe."

Clarisse and Joe exchanged a slightly guilty look- although Mia and Scott knew about that morning, they didn't know about their secret phone calls…

"It just goes to show you that we aren't as weak as you all seem to think we are!"

"We don't think you're weak," Mia began, but her broad smile belied her true thoughts.

"Just that we wouldn't survive without each other," Joe finished with a grin, and Mia laughed as she moved on. "Cheeky girl."

Clarisse chuckled, but then sobered when she saw BJ and Lynn chatting with Annie and Julie- she was saddened that the other two hadn't come- they really must be holding the ring against her, she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry the other two didn't come, darling," she said quietly and he squeezed her hand in return.

"It doesn't matter to me- they know I meant what I said- you are the one that matters… but Julie and Annie are here, so that's fine!"

"Yes, Annie did my makeup and hair."

Joe looked at her intensely for a moment, and she almost blushed at how closely he was looking at her.

"She did a wonderful job, but she didn't have much to do as you're naturally beautiful," and she blushed hotly as he pulled her in for a warm hug. Clarisse quickly became aware of several people- James and Charlie included- chanting: "Speech! Speech!"

"I think you're wanted," she breathed into his ear before pulling away, and he laughed.

"Only if you join me," he said cheekily before leading her through the crowd to stand in front of the throne, facing everyone.

"I don't think I made a speech at our first wedding," Joe began with a smile. "But this wedding was what we wanted… well, I would have married Clarisse in the jungle if she had so desired…"

Everyone laughed, and Clarisse was beaming- she would have married him anywhere, anytime- before he continued with his speech.

"Like I said, this was what we wanted, and it's been a very happy occasion for my wife and I… except for the fact you kept us apart for 24 hours!" At this, he shot a look at Mia and Shades, but they all laughed again.

"But we both greatly appreciate the time and effort that everyone put in for this wedding. Our first wedding was a surprise to everyone, especially me- who would have imagined the Queen of Genovia proposing in front of a church full of people… but this has been just as enjoyable…"

He trailed off as he turned to look at Clarisse, and she blushed as everyone else also turned to look at her.

"But… words cannot express how beautiful my wife looks today- doesn't she look gorgeous? Clarisse my love, you look stunning, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I've never regretted a moment of being with you- ever, "and he looked at her significantly.

"The only problem now is what we're going to do for our second wedding anniversary," he chuckled, turning back to the guests. "But, anyway, thank you all for coming and for helping out…"

"To the bride and groom!" Charlie called, raising his glass in their direction, and everyone else followed suit as Clarisse clutched Joseph's hand tighter.

Joe turned when he saw Scott, who was acting DJ, signalling him- he was going to play his song, and he turned back to Clarisse with a loving smile.

"Would you care to dance with me, Mrs Bonnell?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr Bonnell," she beamed at him as he led her through to where they were supposed to dance.

"I want you to listen closely to these lyrics," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close, and she looked at him for a moment, eyes full of curiosity, before smiling and resting her head on his shoulder, ears alert…

"_Every time our eyes meet,_

_The feeling inside me_

_is almost more than I can take._

_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams…_

_0_

_I don't know what you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you…_

_0_

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your lips_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your arms…"_

As Mia watched them, Clarisse's head on his shoulder and Joe bent down slightly to rest his face on her shoulder, she realised that they were so wrapped up in each other that they wouldn't notice if they disappeared… they deserved some privacy… She discreetly waved everyone out of the room and, after the last person tiptoed out, she closed the door softly behind her.

"Let's leave them alone for a while… let's go to the movies," she suggested, and there was a murmur of approval… as long as Joseph and Clarisse were happy….

"_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you…"_

There was a silence when the song ended and before the next started, and Joseph looked around, realising that everyone had disappeared and they were alone.

"Clarisse?" he asked softly, looking down- her face was now buried in his shoulder. "Sweetheart?"

She slowly raised her head, and he was touched to see her eyes were full of tears, and several tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"That was a beautiful song, darling… was it for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" he joked before leaning over and kissing her again. When they broke apart, Clarisse realised that the room was oddly quiet, and she looked around to see that everyone had left.

"Where is everyone? I didn't hear them leave!"

"Neither did I- but would we have noticed?"

"No," Clarisse laughed and then sighed happily. "What should we do now?"

"Anything we want- but I can tell you something," Joseph said, winding an arm around her waist as they walked towards the door. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for quite a while!"

"I suspected as much," she giggled as he guided her in the direction of the stairs but, to his surprise, Clarisse veered off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see," Clarisse said mysteriously, and he soon realised that they were going to his former room… Despite Clarisse's best intentions, they hadn't had many opportunities to use Joseph's room as a 'secret getaway', although the bed had been replaced.

"I thought the room was being redecorated," he said when they stood in front of the door, and she smiled smugly.

"That's what Scott led you to believe," she began, opening the door before he scooped her up and carried her over the threshold, Clarisse giggling like a schoolgirl.

Inside, it hadn't changed very much, although there was a table set for two, and in the bedroom, there was a mysterious box like package on Clarisse's side of the bed. Clarisse picked it up, perplexed, and saw that there was an envelope addressed to her….

"_Clarisse- this is just a small gift for your wedding night and we all hope you like it! Love, the girls!"  
_

"What does it say?" Joseph asked as Clarisse chuckled at the note, but then looked at the package as she handed the note to him, and he laughed a few seconds later.

"Very mysterious… so, are you going to open it?"

"I don't know," Clarisse looked at the package in askance, suspecting Mia was up to her old tricks, and Joseph only continued to chuckle.

"We both know you want to… maybe it's something from your party the other day!"

"Alright…but I'm going to open it in the bathroom!"

"Oh," he sounded disappointed as she disappeared into the bathroom, before chuckling as he sat down on the new bed- it was definitely much better than his old mattress. "Maybe you should order new mattresses for all the boys!" he called, and she laughed in reply.

There was a silence before he called out again:

"Are you ever coming out?" and, in response, the door slowly opened and she stepped out shyly, wearing a lavender coloured silk and lace nightgown, which moulded her figure and slim legs perfectly, with a slightly scooped neck…

Joe's mouth dropped- it was hard to believe she had had two sons, and was now a grandmother… she was still so stunning and sexy…

"What do you think?" she asked shyly. "I know it's a little lower in the front than I usually wear, but…"

"I think it's marvellous," he said as he strode over to her and kissing her lovingly, before playfully knocking off one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder.

"I want to wear it again," she teased in reply as he slowly led her towards the bed.

"I want you to wear it again too," he replied in a low voice before the wedding, the guests and, eventually the nightgown, were completely forgotten…. It was all about them…

000

It was several hours later when they finally emerged from the bedroom, talking about heading back upstairs, when they heard a group of people whispering loudly outside the door.

"Do you think they're in there?"

"Should we knock and find out?"

"NO! It's their wedding day, and they do deserve to have some privacy…and don't try to use a mobile phone either!"

"So, what should we do now?"

"Leave them alone- I suspect that they will emerge when they're ready!" before the voices disappeared down the hallway, and both Joe and Clarisse laughed out loud.

"I think Charlie and James were among that cohort!"

"Yes, they would be!" Clarisse laughed, and then sighed happily as she put the matching dressing gown over the top of her night gown. "So…."

"So… are you convinced that you're the one I wanted to marry?" Joe teased as he sat down on the edge of the table, and pulled her close, arms around her waist. She smiled as she rested her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Yes… I'm awfully embarrassed about what happened this morning, but I suppose I was just nervous and scared… I know you would never do what Rupert did, and I'm sorry I might have doubted you…"

"You didn't doubt me, I completely understood… I love you too much to ever do anything to hurt you…"

"And I love you too… I even loved how you brought Pierre over for the wedding… he and I will never really be close, but all that matters is that he's back in my life- and that he's accepted you in my life," before she told him what had been said between them.

"I always knew Pierre was observant- and he's right, you were beginning to open up when he left… and I'm glad that you two will be getting along again…"

He paused for a moment before leaning forward and nuzzling her neck happily. "My wife…"

"I was your wife this morning, remember?"

"Actually, no you weren't- Nick reminded me that you were my fiancée…."

"Fiancée," she repeated with a soft smile. "So you would have been my fiancé, then... my husband..."

"Yes, and believe me, I've never been that before!"

"I guess that means we've finally done everything we were to do- dating, meeting the family, engaged and now married… and we're still newlyweds after a year of marriage!"

"Newlyweds," Joseph pretended to complain, but Clarisse knew he secretly enjoyed the title. "Oh well, just as long as it's with you… I guess we'd better head upstairs then…"

"What for?" Clarisse looked at him quizzically. "I'm actually quite happy down here for a day or so… the bar fridge is stocked with food (and we're near the kitchen if we run out), we have the TV and DVD player here, and the bed is lovely… why should we go back upstairs?"

"Maybe to get some more clothes," he teased, and she looked impishly at him before walking behind the couch and holding up two suitcases.

"We've got enough here for a few days… and we can always sneak up if we want more… unless you want to go upstairs…"

"No, I'm happy here… I suppose you could call this place the honeymoon suite!"

"Honeymoon suite… yes…and I'm happy to just stay here for a few days… just as long as it's only you and me…"

"Believe me, my love, it will only be you and me," he said as he encircled her in his arms and again and kissed her. "I love you, newly married Clarisse."

"I love you too, newly married Joseph! Here's to being newlyweds for some time to come!"


End file.
